Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy
by The Laziest Woman on Mars
Summary: **FINISHED**-Harry is in more danger than he's ever been in in his entire life. The gypsies, who rose against Voldemort, are rumored to have been on his side the entire time...What happens when a gypsy comes to Hogwarts? HP/OC, R/HG
1. Beginning Again

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's note-Hello, and thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I only recently found this site but have been writing fan fiction for as long as I can remember. This is a story that I started right after reading Goblet of Fire, and it has been really fun! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from these fine books. The only characters that I own are Cory Johnson and her managers. J.K. Rowling owns the others, and she has done a fine job with them, so I could never take her place as much as I would like to. The plot is mine, though. Got it? Good.  
Chapter One  
  
Harry sat at the window of the smallest bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive, his hand placed over his forehead. He watched through the window thoughtfully, though most of the world of was fuzzy and tinted orange by the outside streetlight. His old lightning bolt shaped scar tingled slightly under his touch-as it always did after a nightmare. He did not feel like rising to put his glasses on, or to check the time, even though the sun rising on the horizon indicated that it was morning, and he had likely been sitting still in that same spot for over two hours.  
  
The dreams..they were always the same. Harry tried to recall the exact events, but they were all the same. Darkness and shadows, filled with the echoes of death, death beyond what was natural, and always that same high screeching laugh.  
  
He shook his head, erasing the thoughts from his mind. Forcing himself to move, he turned, slipping on his glasses from the bedside table. His room came into focus, illuminated by the unearthly morning glow. On a battered old trunk, a cage stood open. Hedwig, a snowy owl with bright white feathers, sat on her perch, head buried cozily beneath her wing. Beside her, and all around the room, thick books on curses, potions, and various charms were strewn about, melded with any number of pieces of parchment and jars of brightly colored ink and quills of different shapes and sizes. Next to his bed, on top of the bedside table, was an essay written almost entirely in black. It was an essay on Memory Potions for his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, which he had been working on the night before.  
  
Next to the essay was a messy pile of read and re-read letters, bearing the scrawl of his best friend Ron, the neat writing of his other best friend Hermione, a couple from Hagrid, and quite a few that bore either the large, looping signature of his godfather Sirius Black, or a muddy pawprint. Harry sighed, remembering the dream of the night before. When they had started, a few weeks before, he had followed Sirius' advice and sent him notice whenever one came. But now that they were occurring every other night, he had given up and began keeping a tally, which he told to Sirius and Sirius alone, although he supposed the information might also be passed along to Dumbledore.  
  
He picked up one he had received the night before, when he had been on the verge of going to sleep and was too tired to open it. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope the muggles aren't getting to you. The Dursleys have it coming to them if they think to pull anything, after what you've been through. I think even my mum would throttle them. Fred and George are wreaking havoc, as always. Some mysterious benefactor has given them a load of money, and they have designs on renting the Shrieking Shack and making it into a joke shop. Just a hint-if they send you anything, wait until you see them before you touch it. Just last week Ginny got turned into a parrot. Hermione just got back from visiting Vikkie in Bulgaria. She says he is going to move here for awhile, for some reason. I hope he isn't going to try and teach DADA or something. On the other hand he would be gone in a year. Just a thought.anyway, I was just wanting to tell you that we are still working on Dumbledore. He might just let you come soon. Mum is defiantly telling dad she wants you here now.she really must not like the muggles and I don't blame her. Hope to see you soon,  
  
Ron  
Although he was still reeling from his dream, the upbeat tone of the letter was enough to lift his spirits.  
  
Stretching, he went to the closet and swung open the door. His face was unusually pale and his eyes were beginning to develop faint shadows beneath them. He grimaced. Although he was just a week shy of his fifteenth birthday, he looked like he was showing the stress of a full- grown ministry wizard. Harry sighed, pulling on an overlarge T-shirt and jeans he had gotten second-hand cousin Dudley, who was roughly the size of a ship. The clock flashed the time as half past six, and Harry thought grimly that it was just enough time to fix a nice breakfast without being disturbed by his aunt or uncle. He was wrong.  
  
As he paced down the stairs, he came face to face with an unusual sight. Aunt Petunia was cleaning. No, not just cleaning-she was cleaning obsessively. The couch was overturned and she furiously scrubbed at stain left by Dudley from a bowl of chocolate ice cream he had spilt a week before. Uncle Vernon was at work rubbing at a window with a spray bottle of cleaner and a rag, though by the expression on his purple face Harry could tell that he was not happy with the arrangement.  
  
Even Dudley, who in the summer commonly did not even wake until nine or ten, was hard at work. He was cleaning out the refrigerator in the kitchen-and just happened to be eating everything that was edible at the same time. Of course, the refrigerator was a lot fuller than it had been the previous summer, when Aunt Petunia had made a failed attempt at a diet. Rather than assume Dudley might have cheated on his diet when he came home thirty-three pounds larger than he had been before, she called the school nurse any number of nasty names and promptly bought Dudley anything that he liked at the corner store.  
  
"What are you doing?" he finally asked, after watching them for a few long moments. Uncle Vernon didn't look at Harry when he spoke. "Cleaning. We'd make you help but everything has to be perfect-so just go along, why don't you"  
  
"Why are you cleaning now?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon turned an even more violent shade of plum. "Because we have company coming! Nothing that concerns you, boy. Now, GO!" He shouted at Harry, who shrugged and entered the kitchen. He briefly considered asking Dudley, who was currently munching on a week-old coconut cake, to move away from the refrigerator so he could get some breakfast, but decided at the last minute such a venture was too risky, and got a Pop-Tart( from the pantry instead.  
  
It wasn't until a moment later, when Harry poured a glass of water, that Dudley saw him and jumped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here.remember? During the summer, anyway. When I'm not at Hog."  
  
"Don't say it!" His cousin covered his ears, dropping a large piece of icing to the floor. Scowling, he struggled to bend and pick it up. Harry smurked as he watched him strain. "Why are you all in such a fuss?" Harry asked finally, when Dudley stood panting against the counter, his face red from the effort.  
  
"Moira.family.coming.today." he panted. "Mum says everything has to be perfect." Harry looked at Dudley in wide-eyed astonishment. "You mean that.girl.is coming today?" Harry grimaced, a mental image of a picture Dudley kept in his room on his mind. Harry was not pleased. He had only met her once, when he had returned a while before from King's Cross Station from Hogwarts.  
  
She had been sitting with Dudley on the sofa, her face fixed in a look of admiration. When Harry had entered, she had looked at him, gross amusement on her features, and turned back to Dudley, the smile plastered on her face. She was like Dudley, only worse. If Harry's cousin was a ship, she was an entire fleet. She had a head full of curly blond spirals that she tied individually with tiny pink bows that Harry thought looked like the adornment on a French Poodle. Her watery blue eyes were wrinkled in her face, and mostly covered by the abundance of flesh on her head.  
  
Harry had faced many dark things. He had witnessed the return of the dark lord Voldemort himself. But even he could not face the terror that was.Dudley's girlfriend.  
  
"What is it?" Dudley asked cautiously. Harry realized that he had been standing in complete silence for a while. He jolted himself back and grinned. "Oh, nothing.I hope you enjoy your date.did you say her family was coming? I think I should like to meet them."  
  
"No!" Dudley looked at Harry in horror. "You're.you're not going to do anything.I mean, Moira is my girl, and her family.her dad is the headmaster at Smeltings.he could expel me! What would dad think." Harry struggled to stifle laughter as Dudley stammered, his face pale. Of course, Harry had never planned to do anything to them. All pranks and jokes he would leave to the Weasley clan.  
  
"Don't fidget, ickle Duddikins," Harry said presently, after watching his cousin stammer a bit. "I won't do anything to your girl."  
  
"You most certainly will not." Aunt Petunia, who had obviously heard Harry's threats, entered, scowling. "Because YOU won't be here." She smiled triumphantly as Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? Why won't I be here?" He shook his head as he looked at his aunt. For a wild second he thought that perhaps the Weasleys would be coming to get him. He couldn't imagine that his aunt would have taken THAT news so happily. "We can't risk you doing anything here." Aunt Petunia looked down her nose at Harry. "THAT is why you will be spending the day working for Mrs. Figg. I heard her saying the other day that she had a few odd jobs around the house, and I volunteered you." She had a look in her eyes that made Harry cringe.  
  
"You must be kidding." he said, frowning. He hadn't even seen Mrs. Figg since the first year he had left for Hogwarts. Since then there had been too many things going on.the Dursley's hiding him and saying he went to a school for criminals, the Dursley's hiding him and saying he went to a school for criminals, and then there was the Dursley's hiding him and saying he went to a school for criminals.  
  
However, he distinctly remembered quite a few too many cats and the faint smell of cabbage that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Mrs. Figg herself was nice enough, he guessed.though she was a bit cat obsessed, and delighted in showing pictures of her babies to anybody who would pay attention for more than a few minutes.  
  
"No, I most certainly am not." Aunt Petunia was shaking her head, glaring at Harry. "And I don't want you causing trouble, boy.none of that- nonsense-of yours."  
  
"And what nonsense would that be?" Harry bit back, chafed. "Do you mean mag." He paused, a faint grin on his face when Aunt Petunia took a harsh step back. "Oh. Sorry about that." He muttered unconvincingly.  
  
"Well." She sighed. "Well. All right.things are almost done here.go get a good pair of gloves and go on over, before she has to call me. I'll be watching." She added, her voice ominous.  
  
"Of course. Aren't people always watching me?" He groaned as Aunt Petunia pointed her finger and retrieved a pair of gloves from the shed. He passed through the house, making sure to shake a little dirt from the garden out on the newly cleaned rug before he exited and paused at the street looking at Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
It was brightly painted, Harry noticed, much more colorful than most muggle houses. He crossed the street and knocked at the door. Mrs. Figg answered, smiling.  
  
"Why, hello, Harry. It has been a while, hasn't it?" He looked up at her, nodding faintly. Surprisingly, she didn't look quite as old as he had remembered-he guessed it was because, when he was eleven, she had seemed quite ancient indeed.  
  
But now, as looked closer, he saw she couldn't have been older than the Transfiguration teacher, McGonagoll. Her hair, though silver, was still streaked with gold and her eyes twinkled, dark brown. Didn't she used to wear glasses? Harry thought to himself, slightly surprised.  
  
However, he didn't stop to think about this too much. What with the dream and the morning confrontation with the Dursley's, he was in no mood to talk. He supposed that getting his hands busy might stave away the boredom.  
  
"What do you need done, Mrs. Figg?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, not much really. Why don't you come and have a cup of tea first, dear? I've just made some warm cookies." She grabbed him by the arm with her surprisingly strong grasp. "Well, come on, don't be shy." She sat him down and began bustling about, all the while chatting.  
  
"Harry, I know I haven't seen you lately, but I must say that you are becoming quite the young man.handsome really. I am glad to see that the Dursley's over there haven't gotten you down.now don't get me wrong, I don't mind Petunia, but she does favor that son Douglas of hers."  
  
Harry sipped at his tea and began glancing around the room. Though a few cats were running about the floor, he didn't see that many. He asked her about this.  
  
"Oh, yes, my kitties. I love them all, you know, but they are a lot of word.and what with the fact that I just got a new job, and can't take them with me, well, I can't really leave them alone? I won't even be back until the summer, you understand." she began rambling once more and, despite himself, Harry began to chuckle softly. Deciding to cut her a break, he listened to her talk as he bit into a surprisingly good chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"So, you understand, I didn't think that I should stay here any longer. Too many things going on, you see, and I can't really remain idle that long.oh, it isn't like I haven't been doing anything, at the library I've done a lot, but I think I could be more helpful.what with Voldemort and all." Harry smiled up at her. And froze. And stared. Finally, he stammered..  
  
"Did you say Voldemort? He asked, his eyes open wide.  
  
"Well, yes. I, like Albus, agree that not saying his name only makes him more frightening than he already is." Harry stared.  
  
"You know about Voldemort." He stated in disbelief.  
  
"Well, of course, why not? I am a witch, aren't I?" she chortled, putting more sweets on Harry's plate.  
  
"You.you're.you're not a muggle?!" He stood, staring at her.  
  
"Why, what made you think that?" After a moment she glanced at Harry. "But.I thought for sure, Albus did tell you didn't he? I've been here protecting you, you know.I am your guardian. Well, except for legally, the Dursleys, you know, and your godfather Sirius."  
  
"You know about SIRIUS?!" He said loudly, looking at her. She grimaced and rubbed at her ears. "No need to shout, Harry." She stated. "I can hear you well enough." She smiled at him after a moment.  
  
"I didn't mean to alarm you dear, I just thought that you would know about me.no wonder you seemed so unenthusiastic to see me at first.I thought you just didn't like me." She smiled as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Don't, Harry. I think that it is time to introduce myself. My name is Bella." She smiled at him. "And I am, of course, a witch."  
  
"Er.yes, of course." Harry frowned as the name struck a chord. "Bella.Bella." suddenly he smiled. "Arabella Figg? The old crowd?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Although I don't know why Albus persists in calling us old. Why, I'm only eighty-eight, and Mundungus Fletcher only just had his nintieth birthday!" She preened. "Of course, Remus and Sirius are thirty- seven, but that is neither here nor there."  
  
"Oh.yes." Harry bit into a piece of cookie and drank a sip of tea. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Mrs. Figg? You know the Weasleys?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course, Arthur and Molly are the sweetest couple I know. Those twins are a handful, though." Harry grinned.for Fred and George, this was an understatement.  
  
"Well.er.Dumbledore said that I could go to The Burrow as soon as it was safe.do.do you know when that might be?" He paused, looking hopefully her.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to see, won't you?" Harry couldn't get much more of an answer than that. As promised, Mrs. Figg had work for him to do. In between packing up quite a few mysterious items from the attic and basement, which he recognized many to be magical items, and helping her look through dozens of hidden passages for things she had hidden and forgotten to look for, he talked to her, often about his parents.  
  
"Lily and James were such a sweet young couple.Lily, Harry, was just about the most beautiful bride I think I ever saw. I used to babysit right after you were born, you know." She smiled at him. "And a handsome young lad you were, boy." Harry blushed, looking out the window and scowling as he saw a large black car pull up. Mrs. Figg glanced after him.  
  
Moira clambered out, her large feet hitting the pavement. The car visibly rocked back into place as she ran forward to kiss Dudley on the cheek. Her father and mother smiled and shook hands with Harry's aunt and uncle. "My, what a horrid girl.do you see the way she is talking to your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it-I might get sick." Harry blanched but Mrs. Figg said nothing. She appeared not to have noticed.  
  
They went back to work. By three, he had done everything, but Mrs. Figg had invited him to stay since the Dursleys didn't expect him until five. As they sat talking, Harry felt a small gust of air at his neck. He turned to see two owls-one, stately and regal, poised with dignity, the other a small gray bundle of feathers that flitted about the room, hooting shrilly. Though tempted to take Ron's letter first, he saw the annoyance and took pity on the larger owl.  
  
It was heavy. The owl nipped at his finger in thanks before it fluttered away. Harry saw the Hogwarts seal and frowned-it was much too early to be getting his school letter.  
  
"What is it, dear?" she said. "Is that your school letter?"  
  
"I dunno.I guess, but I never though that they sent them this early." He accepted the knife she handed him and slit it open. Something hard fell into his palm. He gaped at it in disbelief and slowly turned to the letter.  
  
Mr. H. Potter,  
  
We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted as one of two new prefects for Gryffindor house. Miss Hermione Granger has been accepted as the other, and we are pleased to have the two of you leading Gryffindor. Please report to Cabin 28 on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st for further instruction. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your summer, and will be pleased to see you for a wonderful new year. Enclosed is your badge. Wear it with pride! Professor M. McGonagoll Head, Gryffindor House Deputy Headmistress "I don't believe it." He muttered. And so saying he looked down into his palm at his new prefect badge. It shone brilliant silver, and the engraving of an incredible lion shone behind the words.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Mrs. Figg smiled. "You're parents.if I am this proud, I can just imagine how they would feel." she wiped a tear from her eye. "But.I'm not the one to celebrate with.open your other letter."  
  
He looked at her strangely and slit it open. He pulled out a piece of parchment on which was written, in Ron's untidy scrawl HOLD ON. He glanced at Mrs. Figg for a moment before feeling a pulling at his navel, and he was flying forward, forward, forward until.  
  
Until he fell into somebody's arms. He looked up and grinned widely. "Professor Lupin!"  
  
************************************************************************Hell o! I hope this isn't too short-I'm just getting the action started, and I had to set the mood. So you know, Remus will definitely be in this fanfic, as will many other characters that we all know and love. I hope you review! Criticism is okay, but please, don't be mean! Loves ya! *wink*  
  
Megx 


	2. A Birthday at the Burrow

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's note-Hello, and thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I only recently found this site but have been writing fan fiction for as long as I can remember. This is a story that I started right after reading Goblet of Fire, and it has been really fun! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from these fine books. The only characters that I own are Cory Johnson and her managers. J.K. Rowling owns the others, and she has done a fine job with them, so I could never take her place as much as I would like to. The plot is mine, though. Got it? Good.  
Chapter Two  
  
"Can I have some more gravy."  
  
"Pass the rolls, Ron."  
  
"Mum! Fred just tried to slip me a Drooling Doublemint!"  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Sorry Ginny!"  
  
"Have some more turkey, Remus."  
  
"No thanks, Molly. I am completely stuffed." Remus grinned apologetically as he patted his stomach. Harry watched from his seat, smiling. Ron sat to his right; Remus to his left. The twins had slipped numerous treats into his dinner but, forewarned by Ron, managed to pick them out as he navigated through the large mound of Mrs. Weasley's dinner.  
  
"How've you been, Harry?" Remus said thoughtfully. "You're homework coming along?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." He mumbled through a mouthful of chicken pot pie. He swallowed and frowned. "Well, except for the bit on Memory Potions Snape is making us write." Both he and Ron grimaced.  
  
"Oy, I know what you mean, Harry. I couldn't find anything about them." Remus chuckled softly and both Harry and Ron turned to look.  
  
"Well, trust Severus to give you an impossible assignment."  
  
"Impossible?" they said in unison. The twins nodded from across the table.  
  
"Yeah. Snape does that to all the fifth years. He we need to find the theories behind a Memory Potion." Fred frowned as he talked.  
  
"One that can restore any lost thought." George continued, grimacing. "You work like mad on it,"  
  
"And then when you can't find anything."  
  
"You either get depressed, suck it in, and don't turn anything in."  
  
"Or, as in our case, you make it up!" The twins shook their heads.  
  
"He gets on to you." They gave each other marching looks of disgust. "And tells you memory potions don't exist."  
  
"Don't they?" Ron asked darkly.  
  
"Of course not." Remus answered brightly. "The only ones that do exist, well.are made by gypsies. Kept strictly secret, you know, and will only share with fellow gypsies. Other than that, all recipes are gone to dust-or too dangerous to try." He shrugged. "I guess that is his idea of fun, what with the O.W.L.S. coming up."  
  
"Ugh." Ron moaned. "Don't remind me." He sat back, pushing his plate away. "You know, Hermione is going to be impossible this year." He sighed. "When do you think she is going to get her prefect letter."  
  
"Erm.soon probably." He thought of his own badge, in his pocket, and shook his head. "I got mine today."  
  
Silence fell over the table as every person, from Mr. Weasley to Remus to Ginny turned to stare at him. He flushed red and reached into his pocket, laying the badge out on the table. Ginny's mouth fell open and Ron shrunk back, shock written across his features. "Surprise?" Harry muttered, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, Harry! How wonderful! I'm so happy for you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. "Such wonderful news."  
  
"You have to be joking." Ron snorted. "We've managed to break as many rules as Fred and George in just four years."  
  
"Well, considering that you did most of the things you did out of nobility and courage," Remus stated, "I think Dumbledore and McGonagall might be a little leniant." He then grinned smugly. "And don't forget, your father was a notorious prankster. And he turned out to be Head Boy."  
  
"You had promise." Fred stated, shaking his head. "Where did we go wrong?" George nodded. "I had thought you would take our place. We're going to be gone soon."  
  
"Nothing more than a legend."  
  
"And we had counted on you to continue the pranking, so that Hogwarts does not descend into boredom in the absence of our presence."  
  
George sighed ruefully. "And now you have gone and become a prefect. A shame, Harry. I'd rather you were a squib."  
  
Mrs. Weasley snorted and told them off for their 'nonsense'. Ron grinned. "A perfect disguise, eh, Harry? It might be usefull. Take points off Slytherin." A tranquil look passed his face. "Every side needs it's spy." Harry grinned as the twins laughed raucously.  
  
"Yeah." he said slowly. "Who would suspect me, after all? Besides Malfoy, and Snape, and McGonagall, and probably Dumbledore, even though he wouldn't care." The look of pure mischief on his face made the twins double over in hysterics.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley frowned, though her eyes gleamed with amusement. "You aren't going to go looking for trouble, now?"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley." He smiled, the tiredness of the previous weeks now completely absent from his face. "I don't have to. I think I'm a magnet for chaos." She shook her head and sighed. Retrieving a large strawberry cake from the kitchen, she set it down for their eager looks. It was gone within five minutes.  
  
They retired to the living room, satisfied. They all reclined into the sofas, as the twins continued to torment Harry on his 'betrayal'. Ginny, who had had a crush on him for four years, blushed when she found herself at his side.  
  
Presently, Weasley's Wizard Weezes, or the WWW as it was now called, was mentioned. "A crazy venture." Mrs. Weasley stated as she talked to Remus. "I'm still hoping that the year will be enough to straighten them out, and get them looking for a real job."  
  
"I don't know Molly." Remus stated. "The wizard who created Zonko's joke shop is living pretty well. I've met him-he's incredible, though his inventing days have left him smelling distinctly like Dungbombs."  
  
"To Emery Zonko." Fred swore. "We never would have survived Hogwarts without him." Harry and Ron gave each other sidelong looks, snorting.  
  
George grinned widely, winking at Harry. "More importantly, to our benefactor, who has given WWW the future it needs." He grinned cheerfully. "We've named him Co-Executive wizard, and he will be receiving a third or so of all profits from the WWW." Harry was unable to say anything. Only the twins knew that he was in fact the benefactor.  
  
"I will throttle whoever it was that gave them the money." Mrs. Weasley stated wearily. Everybody stared at the twins and Harry. Apparently only they found this incredibly funny.  
  
After a moment, Mr. Weasley smiled at them. "Harry," he said slowly. "Have you ever heard of the Starlight Festival?" Harry shook his head. He knew much about magic, but very little of the wizarding world in general. "Well, it's a popular festival held every ten years. It's going to last from Thurday to Sunday and I thought, since your birthday is Friday."  
  
Harry goggled. He had never done anything for his birthday. In fact, except for the last two years, he had never gotten anything for his birthday other than Uncle Vernon's smelly old socks. "You.you mean it?" he said cautiously.  
  
"Of course. I've got tickets for the entire herd.we'll even be meeting Bill and Charlie. Charlie is exhibiting young dragons, and Bill is working with Gringott's to exchange currency. Nobody knows why the Americans persist in keeping their money different from ours.I never will get used to the Quiggle." Mr. Weasley grinned. "So, everybody in?"  
  
Every shouted happily. Since the Festival was held only once a decade, Ron had never been either. The twins remembered a trip from when they were eight, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were looking at each other starry- eyed.  
  
Suddenly, Harry thought of something. "Oh, Remus.you won't be able to go, will you?" The full moon was Friday.  
  
"No. That is quite alright though. I don't think I could have gone anyway. Gypsies run the place and, unfortunately, they really aren't too fond of werewolves." "Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Well, most gypsy clans dislike us for the obvious reasons-disturbing their place in the forest, and sometimes harming their camp. Some of them, though.well, after so many years being among the forest creatures, some gypsies inevitably fell in love with the ones that lived their-centaurs."  
  
"Centaurs?"  
  
"Hmm. When a centaur falls in love with a gypsy, he will forsake his entire face and become human. However, the moon and stars power remains in their blood. In that way, most gypsies have some bit of the powers of the moon in their blood. A fact which causes me to be violent, I am afraid, and them to hate me." He shook his head. "It was a gypsy, however, who invented the potion I take. I have Erica of the Roshani clan to be thankful for."  
  
Harry shook his head. This was an interesting fact. However, since the rest of the Weasleys didn't look astonished at all, he supposed it was simply his absence of knowledge of much of the wizard world at work. "So.erm." he finally asked. "What goes on at this festival?"  
  
"Everything." Ron grinned. "Quidditch matches, food, exhibits, a real zoo with magical creatures."  
  
"Jokes." George said solemnly. "Many, many jokes."  
  
"And I hear that this year Cory Johnson is going to be giving a concert." Ron said dreamily. "THE Cory Johnson."  
  
"Who is that?" Harry said simply. Ron goggled.  
  
"I.you.Cory Johnson.she's all the rage right now, our age.fantastic, really.gorgeous."  
  
"He fancies her." Fred grinned. "A lot."  
  
"I do not! I.admire her talent."  
  
"Like Hermione admired Gilderoy Lockhart." Everybody snorted at the mention of the infamous bungler.  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to see this, then." He smiled happily. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Eight sharp, Friday morning. Don't be late." Mr. Weasley grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for all the world." Said Harry simply.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke Friday morning with a heavy sense of anticipation in his chest, though he could not recall why. Then, suddenly, he remembered the Starlight Festival and his birthday. He was fifteen.  
  
Ron snored loudly in the bed opposite Harry. He glanced around- everything was almost exactly as it had always been. With his glasses off, everything was a bright orange blur. He yawned as he slipped them on. The blurs formed into posters of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team. He padded out of bed, thankful for a dreamless sleep. Since coming to The Burrow, he had only had one nightmare, about Cedric Diggory.but it was still too much for Harry to think about. It was still too early.  
  
He opened his trunk and pulled out a black T-shirt and dark jeans. He had bought these, himself, tired of having Dudley's old clothes shrunk to fit him once he returned to his school. Mr. Weasley had used a spell to summon his things from the Dursleys, as Harry had arrived by a surprise portkey.  
  
Ron stirred, blinking his eyes open. "What time is it?" he muttered. Harry glanced at the orange Chudley Cannons clock.  
  
"Seven. Reckon we should get breakfast before we go."  
  
Ron grinned as he rubbed his eyes. "I forget-you've never had a Weasley Birthday Breakfast. Well.you'll see soon." Harry could only guess what this meant.  
  
He waited until Ron was dressed before he went down. Pleasantly, he noticed that he didn't have to look as far up as he once had to see into his friend's face-he had grown several inches over the last year. When they reached the living room it was empty.  
  
Harry, used to the usual morning clamor, was flabbergasted. "Where.is everybody?"  
  
"Wait." Ron stated, marching triumphantly to the kitchen. "Go on in." Harry stared at him strangely before slowly opening the door.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The Weasley clan was standing in the middle of the room. Streamers of all colors fell from the ceiling, and on the table were all of Harry's favorite foods.  
  
"Is.is this all for me?"  
  
"No. It's to celebrate Ron's NOT becoming a prefect."  
  
"George!"  
  
"Sorry mum." He smirked at Harry, who grinned back.  
  
"Harry, dear, have a seat, have a seat. We have all your presents right here. Breakfast first though." She pressed him into his seat and fixed him a large plate. To his surprise, she had even fixed a cake, replete with a miniature seeker who flitted about after a tiny golden snitch.  
  
"Thank you.really." He said, still overwhelemed. "I've never."  
  
"I know, dear." He saw that her ears were slightly red. "Well.eat up. We're leaving at eight!"  
  
He downed his meal, enjoying every bite. Finally when he could eat no more, he sat back and sighed. "That was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. I'm stuffed."  
  
She beamed brightly. "Oh, Harry. You're welcome! And." she added with a kind smile, "why not? You are family!" Harry reddened when he saw everybody nod in approval.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Presents!" Fred cheered, shoving a large pile of brightly colored packages at Harry.  
  
"There are all for me?" he murmured. There were at least a dozen packages there, all wrapped in golds, emeralds, blues, and any other color under the rainbow.  
  
He picked up a rather large one addressed from Hermione. He ripped off a note and read,  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry I couldn't make it to your celebration. I'm so proud we're prefects together! I'm here with Viktor-he's just come in from Bulgaria. I'm showing him around London a bit. Tell me when you and Ron are going to Diagon Alley. Viktor will be gone by then, and I want to see you!  
  
Hermione  
  
He ripped open the paper revealing a large book. Ron moaned.  
  
"She gave you a book? What a surprise."  
  
Harry chuckled, pushing it at him. "Read the title." Ron picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"2001 Common Rules for the Uncommon Rule Breaker." Ron grinned widely. "Guess she figured we ought to do things right, s'long as she knows we're going to do it anyway."  
  
Harry smiled as he began picking his way through his other gifts. He got a box of tricks, with instructions, from the twins, a watch to replace the one broken in the Triwizard Tournament by Ginny, and from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a set of school supplies, which would have been boring except that it contained a large quantity of invisible and color changing inks.  
  
Hagrid's gift was large and knobby and the group, who were all well- acquainted with the things Hagrid thought of as "cute", scooted back as Harry tentatively opened it up. However, he had no reason to be afraid. It was a pair of gold gauntlets with bright rubies. The letter simply said that they had been found in a muggle antique shop and that they would be useful for the next year-a terrifying thought.  
  
"Maybe he finally got those dragons." Ron moaned.  
  
"There not so bad." Harry said thoughtfully. "I just wouldn't want to deal with one without my Firebolt." Ron raised a brow. "All right, all right.."  
  
He got a new wizard chess set from Ron, including a book on strategy which surprised him. Even more surprising was a present from Fleur Delacour, a thank-you for rescuing her sister. It was a small foe glass on a long, thin chain.  
  
He got a pair of handsome black dragon-hide boots from Charlie Weasley, and Bill sent him a curse-deflector, a pendant set with a large black stone. He put it on quickly-the note sent with it instructed him to wear it at all times. He wasn't going to complain.  
  
Even Mrs. Figg seemed to be in the spirit of giving, and sent Harry a book on advanced level shield and defense charms.  
  
Finally, only two gifts were left, and Harry recognized these. They had been left by Remus, who had gone home two days earlier-one had Remus' name in his handsome signature, and the other had Sirius' loopy writing-it said 'Snuffles'.  
  
Remus' gift was incredible. Harry hadn't known what to expect from his ex-professor, another book maybe. But not.  
  
"A Firebolt Booster Package." Fred gazed at it with reverent awe. "Extra braking capacity, speed booster, even a 360 degree turning mechanism." Harry stared at it.  
  
"Erm.Mr. Weasley? Do you think?"  
  
"I'll help you install it tomorrow." He smiled. And Harry turned to Sirius' package.  
  
"Who's Snuffles?" Ginny asked innocently. Ron and his mother went red.  
  
"A good friend." He quickly opened it. And his heart fell.  
  
The wooden box opened at his touch. The name James E. Potter was scratched onto the surface. Silence fell as everybody watched.  
  
It was full of things Harry supposed were from his dad's school days. A black leather notebook bore uneven lettering. "Quidditch Tips and Secret Plays, by James Potter." Harry read out loud.  
  
He rifled through the box and found several bags of tricks, slips of paper, and a couple of hasty sketches Harry realized his father must have done. They were of his mother. They were beautiful. A prefect's and head boy's badge were wrapped in plain paper. To his amusement he found a list labeled enemies-with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy at the top. He got the strong urge to add the name 'Peter Pettigrew'.  
  
A letter from Sirius lay at the bottom.  
  
Dumbledore took this from your house. He has given them all to me, and I will pass them on to you as the time comes. These were meant for you to get on acceptance at Hogwarts. He gave you the invisibility cloak that used to be in here-it is time you had the rest.  
  
After a long moment Mr. Weasley spoke. "Well, let's go, then."  
  
"Right." He followed them to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley handed around an old flower pot-Harry took a pinch of Floo powder. Mr. Wealey went first. "Starlight Square!" he shouted-and disappeared with a pop.  
  
The twins followed, smiling evilly, pockets full of treats-Harry guessed that the WWW was getting a test run. They too went. Harry sighed as he stepped towards the fire and sprinkled the Floo powder in. "Starlight Square!" he shouted. He began spinning in darknesss, spinning until.  
  
"Bugger!" He had crashed into a large white column. Fred and George smiled maliciously. He looked around as they continued to laugh. It was pleasantly warm. Bright colored fairies flitted back amongst trees that bore large, white blossoms.  
  
Ron and his sister and mother arrived. Ron too crashed into the pole. Looking around, Harry saw the large sign that stood near the gate a few feet before him.  
  
Welcome to Starlight Square!  
  
**********************  
  
Hey! I haven't gotten many reviews yet, but thanks kindly to my mentor Jasmine Black, who helped me figure out how screwed up my formatting and spacing was. I think this story is really good, and the upcoming chapter is going to be quite interesting, to say the least. I will have at least one old 'friend' show up. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! *hugs* MEGX 


	3. The Tournament of Seekers

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's note-Hello, and thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I only recently found this site but have been writing fan fiction for as long as I can remember. This is a story that I started right after reading Goblet of Fire, and it has been really fun! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from these fine books. The only characters that I own are Cory Johnson and her managers. J.K. Rowling owns the others, and she has done a fine job with them, so I could never take her place as much as I would like to. The plot is mine, though. Got it? Good.  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry stood with the family as Mr. Weasley went to the advance ticket sales booth to collect their day passes  
  
"See," Mrs. Weasley said, "All of your passes will have your photo and signature. Security is...tight. Especially after the Quidditch Cup Finals last year." Harry nodded, remembering the Death Eater attack. Mr. Weasley returned shortly with the passes.  
  
"You can get your picture over at the gate. We'll all go over and wait until everybody is done." Harry nodded as he walked to the booth. A young man with grayish eyes and long black hair stood there.  
  
"Is he a gypsy?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Probably." Ron shrugged. "Looks like one, anyway."  
  
"I though...well, in History of Magic...gypsies are..."  
  
"People used to hate them. They realized their mistakes when..." he gulped, slightly pale.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"They...whole clans of them were killed by him. Some say he stole ancient magic to come to power. He stole the magic right out of them. They wanted revenge. So that is why so few of them are left."  
  
Harry shuddered. "Wow. So, people finally decided they were all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron sighed. "Most anyway. Malfoy, for example, is the type that condemns them."  
  
"No surprise there." Harry said darkly. They stepped up to the counter.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley." He handed the man the pass.  
  
"Sign here." Ron quickly scrawled his name. "Now stand back." Ron responded; just not quickly enough. A blinding flash went off in his face. He blinked as the man handed him the pass. "Next?" he looked down at Harry. "Name?"  
  
"Harry Potter." The man jumped slightly at the name in surprise and looked at Harry's forehead, his gaze flickering at the sight of the scar. To his surprise and pleasure, the man didn't respond with the usual awe or admiration-he smirked with blatent humor.  
  
"So you are." He said thoughtfully. "Sign." Harry took the quill and quickly wrote his name. "Step back." Harry was quicker than Ron, and had already recovered his vision by the time the man handed the pass back.  
  
"Let's go." He said to Ron. The twins and Mr. Weasley were standing at the gate. They only had to wait for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Fred and George had already pinned their passes on. Their photos were pulling odd faces.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled warmly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny finally wandered over, both looking quite dazed by the flash. "All right, Arthur. Everybody has their passes."  
  
He nodded. "Ready to go, Molly." He handed them all brochures of silver paper. "These are maps of the entire park, with all of the events. We'll meet at one at the Moonwater Café. All set?" Everybody nodded. "LET'S GO!"  
  
The twins left eagerly in the direction of the nearest joke shop, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wandered off to the old part of the grounds, where they had had their first true date. Ginny met up with a few friends from Hogwart's and left with them.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked, goggling at the options.  
  
"Erm...they are having Quidditch games on Jupiter Avenue."  
  
"Doesn't start until eleven. What about the magical menagerie?"  
  
Harry thought. It wasn't too far away, and it might be interesting to see some creatures that weren't Flobberworms or Blast-Ended Screwts. "All right." He said. "We'll go there."  
  
They waded through the crowd that was forming until they got there. It reminded Harry of the muggle zoo he had once visited, except there were no bars. Just magical barriers guarding the paddocks.  
  
A pair of gypsies were standing near the entrance. Harry thought to himself that it was odd that they should look so beautiful and frightening at the same time.  
  
"Let's look around a bit." Ron led the way around the paddocks.  
  
"What do you want to look at?" Ron said. "Unicorns, that's a girl thing. Tentrids..." he shuddered, "Like I really want to look at a half- spider, half-squid." He cringed. "And....ugh...a Gypsy Snake."  
  
This caught Harry's attention. "A snake?"  
  
"Yeah, why....no! Absolutely not! C'mon, Harry...."  
  
"Everybody already knows that I'm Parseltongue." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but...." He protested in vain and ran after Harry, who had already started toward the exhibit.  
  
They approached it carefully. A man in gray robes watched. "I'd be careful if I were you." He warned. "That thing gets a bit rough."  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He leaned over and glanced at it. It was oddly beautiful, with pearly white scales and eyes that glittered like ebony beads. It was at least three feet long.  
  
'Hello,' it whispered, in a feminine voice.  
  
'Hello' he answered back. The snake blinked.  
  
'You talk to me? Not many sssspeak the language...I know one other'  
  
'Yeah,' he said. 'You live here?' Harry asked in what he hoped was a congenial tone.  
  
'Not for long. My massssster is leaving the festival. I will go with her.' The snake curled around, eyes on Harry.  
  
'Your master?'  
  
'My friend. Sssshe is good. Ssssshe protectssss me from him...." Harry looked at the snake as she flicked her tail.  
  
'Where is she going?'  
  
'Hogwartsssss....' He jerked back. Other than himself, there was no other parseltongue at Hogwarts. Who was this girl? Was she going to be a first year? But....he would think about that later. He decided it was time to leave.  
  
'Goodbye.' He said. 'Maybe I'll see you.'  
  
'Ssssee you ssssssoon." Ron shuddered as Harry recounted the details of the conversation.  
  
"Another parseltongue? This isn't good." Harry raised a brow, making Ron blush. "Not that there's anything wrong with that....."  
  
They wandered for awhile, looking at the different creatures. There were kappas and giant bear-like creatures neither Harry or Ron recognized. The name on the sign was written in Albanian.  
  
They wandered a bit more, stopping when they saw a group of Hippogriffs. They fluttered their wings and yawned. It was Ron who recognized the one in the back, softly fluttering his gray wings.  
  
"Buckbeak..." Harry looked. It was him. He looked healthier than he had when they had last seen him. "Reckon Snuffles didn't need him anymore." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Probably Dumbledore got him in here." Harry whispered back.  
  
They watched for awhile, but wary of the hippogriff's claws, decided not to go any further.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they left, heading towards oen fo the many rides located around the carnival. Harry enjoyed a particular one called the Tosser, which propelled you through the air on invisible ropes, and another that was much like the Gringott's carts, except they were much faster and you ended up being thrown into a lake.  
  
"Did we have to ride that last one three times?" Ron moaned as he and Harry stood beneath the Auto-Dry. He looked quite green.  
  
"Come on....it's my birthday."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
Harry checked his new watch. "The Quidditch games start in fifteen minutes. Let's go." They followed the signs to a large field. A large banner overhead stated; WELCOME AMATEUR QUIDDITCH PLAYERS TO THE 250TH ANNUAL STARLIGHT FESTIVAL QUIDDITCH AND FLYING EVENTS!!! AGES 15 TO 20 WELCOME!  
  
"Ha! Just made age requirement." Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" He and Ron walked up to the gypsy woman who appeared to be running things.  
  
"Er...we'd like to join the events. I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley." She raised a brow when she heard Harry's name but didn't comment.  
  
"All right, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Fill out these forms and I'll get your contestant broomsticks." They nodded as she walked away.  
  
They filled out their forms, confounded slightly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know my mum's school friend's dog's name?" Ron muttered.  
  
"I don't even know my mum's maiden name." Harry muttered.  
  
"What does this mean, 'Death or Dismemberment'?"  
  
"Hey, boys." The witch came back and handed them the brooms, taking theif half-finished forms.  
  
"Mr. Potter, thirteen. Number is on your broom. Weasley, you're twenty." They looked at their broomsticks-sure enough large gold numbers were written on them.  
  
"What are you competing in?" Harry asked Ron as they made their way to the fields.  
  
"Keeping. Keep as many quaffles from the goal as possible."  
  
"And I am doing seeking." He stretched. "All set?"  
  
"Sure am." They stepped out of the crowd, waiting to be seperated into their competitions. And then they heard a very unwelcome voice.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and his tag-a-long pal the Weasel." They turned to face Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" Ron sneered. "There aren't any Death Eaters around here."  
  
"What's Potter doing here?" he retorted. "This festival is for families." Harry clenched his fists.  
  
"What is your problem?" Harry said loudly. "No muggles to torture?"  
  
"No. I'm here to compete. It will be a pleasure, seeing how well you can fly without your little Firebolt...and Weasley, I wish you luck against Crabbe and Goyle, they're keeping too. You'll need luck. I don't think your family can afford any hospital bills." He walked off, laughing loudly. Ron lunged after him.  
  
"I've had enough, you...." Draco turned and shoved Ron back into Harry.  
  
"Don't mess with me." He hissed as he left. Harry and Ron stood, glaring after him angrily.  
  
"I'll show him..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Keepers report to Field A! Seekers at Field B for competition!" The woman from earlier stood on a large podium.  
  
"Okay. Good luck, Harry." Ron started to jog off, stopped by Harry.  
  
"You might need you're broom. Draco made us drop them." He shoved it at Ron as he ran off to the field.  
  
"Oh, right..." Harry heard him mutter.  
  
He stepped into the stadium. It was filled. People were cheering loudly. After it had died down a little, a man began to speak. "On the bell, a hundred snitches will be released. The job of our competitors will be to catch as many to make as many points as possible before a half hour is up. Gold are worth fifty, silver twenty, and black will take away ten points, and freeze the one who caught it for thirty seconds. Now if the competitors will mount their brooms..."  
  
Harry swung his leg over the broom, sneering at Draco, who stood across the field. "And ready...set...go!" A bell chimed and the snitches filled the air for a moment, before vanishing into streaks of color across the field. The fifteen contestants rose swiftly into the air. Harry and Draco rose swiftest and fastest, Harry having a slight lead over his enemy.  
  
He began scanning the field as the snitches flew past-Harry knew that this was a competition not only of speed, but of skill. If he were to accidentally catch a black snitch... But no. He had too much skill. His eyes darted among the competitors, ignoring Draco's malicious grins, and he spotted a silver snitch hovering near the shoulder of a girl from Sweden.  
  
He quickly jetted over and snatched it, causing the girl to jump in surprise and lose a snitch she herself had just been about to capture. She saw his face for a split second-Harry heard only her gasp of surprise as she glimpsed his scar.  
  
But Draco wasn't seeker for Slytherin for nothing-though mainly he had gotten his place because of his father's money, Harry knew that Snape would never had allowed him on the team if he hadn't some skill to back it up. He had already caught two silver snitches, and was sneering at Harry as he reached out to catch yet another.  
  
Harry was set to make a face back when he saw it. Flying much faster than the other snitches, a golden snitch darted unnoticed near Draco. Remembering another similar circumstance, Harry swiftly behind Draco and reached out his hand. He shouted and recoiled from Harry, only to resurface and see the snitch Harry displayed prominently before it vanished into its case.  
  
"How about that, Malfoy?" Harry said cheerfully as he flew away. The challenge had been made. It had been accepted.  
  
The rest of the match was just as frenzied. The other contestants soon realized that this was a personal matter, and that none of them bore much hope against either, as long as they kept up such a fervor of activity. Many had already decided competing was useless, and hovered watching as Harry and Draco flew about the field.  
  
Draco was catching decidedly more snitches than Harry. In a daring move, he darted in front of Harry long enough to distract him from a snitch he had been after. Harry, in anger, reached for another that was near Draco's shoulder. Unfortunately, it was black, and he felt his entire body freeze as Draco darted away, laughing mockingly. "One, two, three..." Harry muttered, his emerald eyes fixed icily on his retreating figure.  
  
When he was able to move again, he waited until Draco was in his field of vision and began a quick dive to the ground beneath Draco. Used to Harry's tricks, Draco looked quickly in the direction his eyes had been wandering and caught the snitch that was there. A black snitch. He cried out in anger as Harry rose from the dive, golden snitch clutched in his fist.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang. The snitches vanished and the brooms began automatically descending to the ground. Harry glanced over at Draco, who was grinning happily. He had caught many more snitches than Harry, but had relied much more on speed than skill. Harry had caught more of the golden snitches.  
  
The man came back onto the field, smiling happily at the contestants. "The competition is over. And in the final standings, fifth place goes to number eight!" The Swedish girl darted a glance at Harry as she happily took the large gold ribbon the man presented her.  
  
"Fourth place goes to number seventeen!" An older girl stepped forward to take her white ribbon. "Third place----number two!" A boy stepped forward, grinning widely at a girl who was jumping up and down in the stands. He took his small silver trophy and bowed.  
  
Harry felt sweat on his palms. If Draco didn't win, then surely he had. But, still...  
  
"And now, second place goes to number....fifteen!" Harry felt his heart drop. Draco narrowed his eyes menacingly and stepped forward coldly. He jerked the statue from the man's hands and turned, leaving the stadium. Harry noticed that very few people cheered.  
  
"Finally, we announce the results of today's Seeker Competition. The grand prize winner, with one-thousand and sixty points is...number twenty!" Harry quickly looked around. Wasn't he number thirteen? So, he must not have won. But the expectant looks and the others faces made him glance down at his broom. There, in shining gold letters, was the number twenty. He must have accidentally switched brooms with Ron when Draco knocked them down. So that could only mean...  
  
"I won!" he shouted, laughing cheerfully. The people in the stands were roaring. When his face came onto the large screen at one end of the crowd and people saw who in fact he actually was, the noise intensified.  
  
The man smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. The spectators quieted as he prepared to speak. "Well, everybody, we have proven who is the best seeker today, haven't we? And now we have a few prizes to give away...the trophy, Marie?" A petite woman in gold satin robes walked out, an enormous trophy with a snitch on top, almost as tall as she was. She handed it to Harry and the crowd cheered once more. The man raised his hand.  
  
"Furthermore, we have a special treat for today's winner. Tonight, he and a guest will be treated to backstage passes for, you guessed it, the CORY JOHNSON concert!" He took them from the man, looking at the portrait of a beautiful witch with curly black hair on the front. He supposed he would give the other pass to Ron. As the stadium began clearing the man led him out of the field. An enchantment on the cup allowed Harry to walk with his hands free, so that it floated casually at his side.  
  
He looked through the swarm at the field where the Keeping competition was being held. It looked like it too was letting out. He saw the competitors dejectedly exiting, but no boy with bright red hair. He wondered for a moment where Ron was, when suddenly....  
  
"HARRY!" he turned quickly, and grinned madly. Ron was standing behind him, his own cup hovering at his side.  
  
"How'd you do?" they both asked at once. "Stupid question." They both replied.  
  
"I can't believe it Harry!" Ron said excitedly. "I didn't let any balls pass at all. Not a single bloody one!"  
  
"I got to watch Malfoy lose." Harry said smugly. "It can't get any better than that."  
  
"What did you win?" Ron said happily. "I got a brand new broom. The Nimbus Extreme. Not quite as good as the Firebolt, especially with attachments but..." He smiled. "Much better than a two-thousand and one."  
  
"I got backstage passes." Harry said simply. "You know, to that girl's concert. Cory Jameson."  
  
"What?!" Ron stopped and grabbed Harry. "You mean...you get to go and meet her? You actually get to talk to her? In person?" he shook his head. "And did you say you got more than one?"  
  
"Two actually. Thought you might like the other one. What do you think?"  
  
Ron scowled. "I think I wish I was as lucky as you on your birthday. All I got was socks."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hello, everybody! I have to thank all who are reading my fan fiction. Unfortunately, there aren't yet that many of you. Shall we change that, please? If you are reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to hear what you have to say, everybody. Just no flames, please.  
  
And two special notes to people who DID review:  
  
Jasmine Black: Thank you so much! You have helped a lot, if not in my story just as being there and talking me through some of this! You really are a mentor!  
  
Mary Sue Assassin: Thank you for saying this is well written. I will not take into account the Mary Sue comment because, in actuality, I haven't even introduced the character. I suppose that the summary is a tad Mary Sue-ish, and I shall be changing it promptly. Cory Johnson is definitely NOT going to be a Mary Sue. In fact, she might have a tendency to be a little, well, why don't you just see? She is coming next chapter. When she comes then, believe me, she will be a bit of a shock to all involved, poor Ron. So why don't you hang around and take a gander, hmmmmm??? 


	4. Cory Johnson

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Authors Note: Hello Everybody! Thank you for reading! This story is progressing nicely, and I hope to have it done by the end of May. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but the chapters are getting longer, since I will now be getting more time at my computer. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I own only the plot and the original character Cory Johnson. Hmmmm, finished taking notes? All right, let's begin, shall we?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry and Ron met the rest of the family at lunch at one o' clock. The twins, who had gone to the seeker competition in confidence of seeing Harry pull off, as usual, a marvelous victory, congratulated him warmly on his win. When they saw that Ron had also won, they feigned utter surprise.  
  
"What? You mean ickle Ronnikins got a little trophy? He actually managed not to get himself killed?" George gasped, hand on his heart.  
  
"I know. Dearest brother, this is amazing. How on earth did this happen? I think somebody got hold of a talent potion." Fred smirked. Ron scowled at the both of them.  
  
"That isn't funny. I'm a good Keeper. We've been practicing all summer you know." He rolled his eyes when the twins snorted in shared amusement.  
  
"Are you going to be trying out for Wood's old position, then?" Harry asked as the waitress started over, taking Mr. Weasley's order. "I think you should do good. You've always had good reflexes, and you're strategic thinking is a lot better than most people's."  
  
"Thanks." Ron grinned. "I started practicing as soon as I figured out that Oliver was no longer going to be on the team. I really was glad that we didn't have Quidditch last year. I wasn't ready for the team yet. I think I am now."  
  
"It'll be hard to keep up with three Weasley's on the team." Mr. Weasley noted as the waitress made her way to the twins. "I imagine poor Lee's going to have to call you by your first names. Or your position."  
  
"Who knows? I'm just ready for Quidditch tryouts to begin."  
  
"What are tryouts like?" Harry asked. "I've never been to one." Ron shook his head in mock disgust.  
  
"No, no. Some people have natural talent, don't they? If it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy, then you would never have been selected youngest Quidditch player in a century. You never had to endure the training, the tryout, the struggle..."  
  
"Stuff it Ron." George said loudly. "You know all you have to do is threaten the captain. Everybody knows that."  
  
"I was wondering how you got on the team." Harry said, grinning. "I always reckoned Wood had just gotten hit on the head with a few too many bludgers. Who is going to be captain, anyway?" He added. Fred and George looked at one another.  
  
"A vote." Fred finally said. "Right before the tryouts. The team, tallied with McGonagall's pick. That'll be around the first of October."  
  
"Yeah. Right." He nodded. "I wonder who will get it? Maybe Alicia Spinnet. She's pretty good. And I reckon she might be a little more concerned for the welfare of her team." He snorted, remembering the many times Wood's Quidditch obsession had led Harry to believe that Wood had an odd assessment of priorities.  
  
"Sure." Ron grinned. "I don't care, as long as I'm on the team."  
  
"I wish I could have seen you." Harry said. "You've watched me loads of times. How did you manage to pull off a perfect clean sweep?" He looked at Ron, who had gone slightly red.  
  
"I...well, you see, at first, I wasn't doing too well. There were a lot of near misses, and I don't think I would have made it if something hadn't...clicked. I just pulled it together all of a sudden." He chuckled. "I even managed to knock a few quaffles into Crabbe and Goyle's goals."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's great. Something clicked? I guess you just pulled yourself together." He glanced over his shoulder. The waitress was standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hello, and what would you like today?" Her quill was tucked behind her ear, and she smiled at him. She had fair hair and light green eyes. Harry supposed that she wasn't a gypsy.  
  
"Er..." He glanced at the menu. "How about a hamburger with cheese? And a large vanilla shake."  
  
"All right, hon." She winked. "I saw you and your friend today at the competition. You were both excellent." Harry and Ron simultaneously blushed.  
  
"Thanks." They muttered in unison. She went off to prepare their meal. And then Ron began telling them about their prizes.  
  
"Backstage passes to the concert? That sounds like fun." Mr. Weasley said. "I remember when I got to see Liam Brockman. He was incredible."  
  
"Yeah, dad." Fred muttered. "Whatever you say."  
  
The twins had quite a bit more to say about Ron's new broom. "A Nimbus Extreme?" George repeated reverently. "That is amazing. It'll beat any broom on the field. Except for the Firebolt, of course." Harry grinned at the mention of his own broom.  
  
"I can't believe you actually won it. We should have entered the Beater competition." Fred lamented. "What was the prize?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and turned away, laughing.  
  
"A year's worth of things from Zonko's." Ron finally said. "Nothing that you would have wanted."  
  
"WHAT?!" The twins were still squabbling when the witch came back with their food. She set it all before them. They all dug into their food. He was halfway through his meal when he got a strange prickling at the back of his neck. He stiffened before shaking it off, but within seconds the feeling returned. He turned swiftly, expecting to see somebody watching him.  
  
Nobody was there. He turned back to his food. It came back swiftly, like a cold chill down his spine. Agitated, he turned once more. Still, nobody was there. "What is it Harry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered, berating himself for his foolishness. He returned to his meal, but soon he could no longer eat. The feeling was running like a shiver up and down his body. Irritated, he prepared to turn again, but thought better of it. Without moving, he flickered his gaze up until he could see into a window at the back of the restaurant. He jolted when he saw a young girl staring at him.  
  
He turned quickly. She was gone. "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron frowned. "You're acting like somebody is watching you." Harry chuckled wryly as he returned to his food. However the feeling did not return. It reminded him vaguely of the time that Sirius had watched him, in animagus form. Except this had felt...colder.  
  
"You excited about the concert, Harry?" Ron asked when they were done. "I mean, it's going to be incredible, meeting Cory Johnson. She's amazing."  
  
"Yes, we know Ron." George sighed. "You fancy her. Just remember not to drool, all right?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They returned to the festival for awhile before meeting again for dinner. Harry and Ron rode several more rides, and visited Zonko's. This store had the complete line of Zonko's products, including several Harry and Ron had never seen before. Harry regrettably used the last bit of money he had with him on a bag full of tricks.  
  
When they met for dinner, everybody was anticipating the concert. None of them, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, had ever been to a concert before. Ron was taking the time to tell Harry everything he knew about Cory Johnson which, considering his 'admiration' of her, was surprisingly little.  
  
"Nobody really knows where she comes from." Ron said. "All I know is that she is somehow connected to Fudge. His cousin's daughter or something like that. And she's been taking home courses for her studies, reason she isn't at Hogwarts."  
  
"What? You mean that not everybody goes to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, a little surprised.  
  
"No. Most people do, but in extreme circumstances, if there is a qualified witch or wizard to give you lessons, you can do it from wherever you are. There are lots of forms and tests that have to be given." Mr. Weasley answered, overhearing the question. "Cory Johnson has only been working for about a year, which is the odd thing. She hasn't gone to Hogwarts at all. I wonder what might have happened."  
  
Ron shrugged. They went to the concert after finishing their meal. The auditorium was filling quickly. Many people were wearing shirts that had Cory's face on them, moving as most wizard photographs did. The stage was dim and covered with faint smoke. A guitar and other instruments could just be seen through the haze.  
  
"Is that her?" Harry asked as a young girl came out on stage. Ron squinted.  
  
"No. I don't know who she is." The girl smiled at the crowd, her black robes floating about her. Harry saw that Ron was right. This girl had dark blonde hair, cropped short at the nape of the neck. She smiled as she leaned over to speak into the voice enhancer, a silver orb that floated before the stage and transmitted sound over the audience.  
  
"Is everybody out there ready to rock?" she asked loudly. The crowd cheered wildly in response. "All right!" She said, tossing her head. "Then it's time for....Cory Johnson!" The crowd screamed madly as lights began flashing around the entire audience. The Weasleys, who had gotten a prime spot close to the front of the stage, had a prime view as a second figure emerged from the smoke.  
  
Her robes were black leather, and ripped so that they had no sleeves. Underneath, she wore leather pants and a tight lacy black shirt cropped to show the stomach. Her arms were covered with what looked to Harry like gauntlets of black and silver. Long black curls cascaded down her back, and her silver eyes glowed brightly through the shadow. Harry felt hot fire burning in his stomach as he watched her.  
  
The band that had followed her from backstage took their places and struck up a low, solemn beat. Cory half-closed her eyes as she began to sing.  
  
"All I could do, when I thought of you, was wish for a dream, or a fantasy... And now that you've gone, and I'm sitting here alone, I miss you more than I could ever dream. You're my life, my soul, my heart. You strike me always as my eternal fire. And if I've said it once, then I'll say it again, you are magically... My eternal desire..."  
  
"Incredible." Harry said. Her voice was soft and dusky. Harry was in complete and utter awe.  
  
"Isn't she?" Ron said hoarsely. Neither he or Harry looked at each other as Cory made her way around the stage, her leather robes sweeping behind her. When the final strains of music died, she smiled softly at the crowd. "Thank you." She said entrancingly. "You're a wonderful audience, tonight..."  
  
She strode away from the edge of the stage as a faster paced song began to energetically fill the air. She sang to it, and to her many other songs. Harry, who had never before witnessed such a spectacle, was amazed at the sheer number of charms that had been used for the performance. Every now and then a new light would sweep the stage, or something would explode, showering everybody with a mist of gold and silver sparks.  
  
Within a couple of hours, the concert was over. They said goodbye to the Weasleys, who would be waiting for them in a nearby ice cream shop, and made their way through the swarm until they got to a large black curtain. A man with dark eyes stared at them, his arms crossed.  
  
"Nobody is allowed backstage." He said darkly. Harry and Ron shot each other quick glances.  
  
"Excuse me, sir..." Harry said quickly. "But we have passes. I won them today in the Quidditch tournament..." The man stared at them suspiciously.  
  
"They weren't giving away any passes. Cory Johnson never allows any fans backstage. She never has." Ron groaned as Harry handed him the two passes with Cory's picture on them.  
  
"Come on...we didn't make these up. Can't you check?" The man stood thinking for a moment, before calling for a partner. The other man strode over, looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
"These kids giving you trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Say that they won these passes in a contest today. You hear anything about that?" The man scratched his head.  
  
"Seems like I might of heard something. Why don't you go and check? I'll guard the door." The first nodded and swept through the curtain, clutching the passes.  
  
Harry and Ron waited uncomfortably, shooting each other furtive glances as they watched the one at the door. Every so often he would stretch out and crack his knuckles in warning. Harry shook his head uncomfortably, while Ron glanced about the now empty stadium.  
  
The first man returned a few minutes later and jerked his thumb back at the curtain. "We've got it worked out. You can go on back, but only for fifteen minutes. Miss Johnson isn't feeling well."  
  
They swept through the curtains and into the backstage area. Carts held trays of food and water, and small smoking pots emitted a strong perfumed scent into the air. People in black T-shirts with Cory's name bustled about quickly. A frazzled young man with brown hair came over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"You the contest winners?" He asked. When Harry nodded, he turned and began walking swiftly away. "Follow me!" he called behind him. They shot each other looks of surprise as they trailed him through the dark rooms. He stopped, jerking a thumb at a door with CJ written on it in bright silver.  
  
Harry knocked. "Come in." A faint voice said through the door. Harry slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Ron followed. The door closed with a soft click, making them jump. "Over here." She said. Harry and Ron walked down the long hallway and emerged in an open room, with a long low couch against the wall.  
  
Harry hadn't known what to expect. Anything like the girl on stage, or what a girl his age was normally like. He did not expect what he saw in the least.  
  
Reclined on the sofa was Cory, her long girls swept up in a mop of black curls. She wore a short black robe, and her feet were propped against an arm of the sofa. She glanced over at them, her eyes glinting with annoyance.  
  
"Yes?" she muttered. "What would you like?"  
  
"Er...I won a contest. I just..." She sighed as Harry stumbled over his words and stood.  
  
"I know. You just wanted to come and 'congratulate' me on my work." She shook her head. "This is why I don't like talking to you people." She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Why don't we just cut the small talk and you two ask what you want?"  
  
The pair goggled as she talked. Her voice was toneless and tired sounding. "Well, we're sorry if we're bothering you," Harry said in as kind a voice as possible. "I didn't know that you didn't like people back here. We really enjoyed your concert." He said hopefully. She just frowned.  
  
"That worthless rot? Listen, I only do that because I've got nothing better to do. I don't plan on remaining a two-bit singer for the rest of my life. I've got other things planned." She spoke hastily, her eyes darkening like storm clouds.  
  
"Er...like what?" Ron asked. "I mean...what do you have planned?"  
  
"To rule the world." She snorted. "Be all that I can be. Get rid of all those who oppose me. Stuff like that." She shrugged, amused greatly at the dark humor. "I mean, I'm not really alone on this, am I? I've never killed anybody. Yet."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Erm...okay. Listen, I think it was a mistake coming back here. You're a really good singer and I liked the concert."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. I think so too." He coughed slightly. "Hope you...well...do something." He turned and walked away back down the dark hall. Harry looked at her, his stomach clenching tightly as he glanced at the expanse of long, creamy legs that peeked from her robe.  
  
He followed Ron out of the curtain. Ron looked shocked, and his face was quite pale. "I never imagined...I mean, I...well..."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "She was a bit nasty, wasn't she?"  
  
The guard at the door chuckled softly. "Bite you, did she?" Harry and Ron turned.  
  
"Yeah. Is she always like...that?" Harry asked, shaking his head.  
  
"All the time." The guard sighed. "She actually isn't that bad, really. At times she can be a sweetheart. But...well, she wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and she hates concerts." They looked at each other as the man laughed. "Didn't used to be like this. She used to love talkin' to people. But she's changed quite a bit."  
  
"I noticed." Ron said hoarsely. The guard waved them off as they exited, making their way to the ice cream shop. After a quick treat and recounting the events as they had happened, which caused the twins to begin laughing madly and taunting Ron on his disappointment, they made their way through the remnants of guests who had yet to leave to Starlight Square. Mr. Weasley chose a fireplace not in use and brought out a back of Floo Powder, letting everybody take a small pinch. They returned to The Burrow and everybody said goodnight, stumbling to bed. Harry, though his entire body was tired, actively assessed the day's events in his mind as Ron began to snore softly. It was the best birthday he had ever had, he said to himself. He was proud. He felt like he was home.  
  
*********************************  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" a high, cold voice hissed. The voice trembled as it answered.  
  
"It isn't my fault. Nobody informed me of the details. I wasn't ready..."  
  
"You can't always be ready. You have to learn to think in an instant. I will tolerate no less than complete success...."  
  
"Yes. I understand. I understand. I go soon. I will watch his every move. The girl's too. They will not be allowed to uncover the secret. I will be sure of it. The girl will be none the wiser. Potter will be dead before the year is out."  
  
"I trust you to do it. And you shall, I believe. But when you have Potter, do not kill him. It is time I finish him for good. And do not let him have his wand." The voice sneered. "I cannot afford to make the same mistake again."  
  
"Yes. It will be as you wish..."  
  
"It had better. But I cannot allow you to get away without punishment..."  
  
"No...please, no!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry jolted up in bed swiftly as the pain seared his scar. White pain flashed like light in his eyes as he slid out of bed and plodded to the window. After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long year.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yep, it's me! How are you liking the story so far, those of you that are actually reading? I hope you like Cory. She is anti-Mary Sue, though unfornately she will show a few qualities later on that might be a little Mary-Sue-ish. I have nothing against them, but really, I am uncomfortable with any character being too perfect. Cory is not evil, I can tell you this. She just happens to be very fond of conflict. Next Chapter they finally go to school! I know I have dwelled for awhile on the summer, but I think it was time Harry had an important birthday. See you later!  
  
Special Thanks go out to Jasmine Black. You rock! 


	5. To The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Authors Note: Hello Everybody! Thank you for reading! This story is progressing nicely, and I hope to have it done by the end of May. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but the chapters are getting longer, since I will now be getting more time at my computer. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I own only the plot and the original character Cory Johnson. Hmmmm, finished taking notes? All right, let's begin, shall we?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry passed the rest of the time at The Burrow quite peacefully. The events of his birthday were clear in his mind and, except for the odd confrontation with Cory Johnson and his dream, which he had yet to tell anybody about, he considered it one of the best days of his life.  
  
Before he knew it two weeks had already passed, and one morning at breakfast Harry and Ron received their school letters. "Look, in Defense against the Dark Arts we have to get that book Mrs. Figg got you for your birthday. Reckon she must have known about it." Ron muttered.  
  
"What about Hagrid's class?" Harry said suspiciously. "He's assigned us a new book, 'The Secrets of Controlling Dangerous Magical Creatures'. That just sounds dangerous." Harry muttered. "Do you think that this book bites?"  
  
"I hope not." Ron muttered. "My fingers got a bit soar when I was trying to look up a bit on that Gypsy Snake we saw at the Festival. I tried to make it calm down, but apparently it doesn't like to get stoked." Harry grinned. His book was actually quite tame.  
  
"I guess not." He finally said. Yawning, he glanced up as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Oh, you have those already, dears? I guess we should go to Diagon Alley soon. Are you going to owl Hermione and ask her to meet you?"  
  
"If she isn't to busy with Vicky." Ron scowled. "Dunno why she wants to hang around him so much. He's a good Quidditch player, but he looks like a duck when he walks." Harry snorted softly. He was beginning to realize that Ron had gotten over his minor obsession with Cory Johnson after the incident at the concert, and had gone back to being smitten over Hermione. He wondered often how he hadn't realized Ron was so smitten with Hermione earlier.  
  
"Sure." He muttered, unconvincingly. Ron gave him a curious look, and he simply shrugged in reply.  
  
However, nothing lifted his spirits more than a letter he got the next day. Mrs. Weasley handed it to him, smiling. "Snuffles." She said simply, causing Harry to break into a large grin. He headed to Ron's bedroom and slammed the door closed. Ron, who had been in the process of admiring his new broom, which had arrived earlier that day, scowled up at him.  
  
"What is this about...?" he said, before noticing the letter. "Is it Sirius?" he said softly.  
  
Harry nodded and plopped down on Ron's bed, tearing it open.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? Remus told me all about how you arrived at The Burrow. I wanted to come but Arthur and the others don't yet know about me. It isn't that they aren't trusted; Dumbledore just feels that the fewer people know at the moment the better. However, it has been decided that I could be placed no better than around Hogwarts. Remus and I will be leaving his house and will take up residence in Hogsmeade. If asked we will simply say that Remus must be near Hogwarts for Snape to make the Wolfsbane potion. He has reluctantly agreed to this. I do not want you to visit unless absolutely necessary. Social calls maybe reserved for weekends at Hogsmeade. Your safety is our greatest concern. If I need to visit you, I will come. I have connections at Hogwarts, if you haven't forgotten. I hope you enjoyed the gift I sent. Your father would be pleased to know that you have gotten them. I have included with this letter something else that may come in useful. Keep safe.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked at the parchment Sirius had sent with the letter. He snorted out loud when he saw what it was. Ron leaned over and gave a low whistle. "The Marauder's Map..." he whispered.  
  
It was a Marauder's Map, but none like the one Harry had gotten from the twins. This one was filled with things he had never seen before. Recent statues, and offices. And...  
  
"Ten more secret entrances..." Ron muttered. "Look at that Harry."  
  
He nodded. "The other one must have been confiscated before the Marauder's discovered these entrances. Incredible." He turned it over and looked at the spidery writing of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Harry noticed that Wormtail had been removed.  
  
"State your name." Was scrawled beneath their intertwined names. Harry touched a finger to it and muttered, "Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter, eh? Padfoot would like to ask if this Harry Potter were related to Mssr. Prongs."  
  
"Prongs would like to remind Padfoot that he ought to keep his nose out of Mssr. Prongs' business." The letters stated.  
  
"Perhaps this Harry is Mssr. Prongs' son, Mssr. Moony would like to point out."  
  
"Perhaps this Harry is Mssr. Prongs' son with one Miss Lily Flower Evans..."  
  
"Mssr. Prongs' would please ask Mssrs. Padfoot and Moony to quiet their mouths, and inform Harry Potter that he is welcome to use the Marauder's Map, so long as he doesn't let it get into the hands of that slimy git Sevvie Snape or Lucy-Lue Malfoy." Harry and Ron began cracking up as they read the words. Ron chuckled loudly as the letters died back away.  
  
"Harry, if this is what your dad and his friends were like back then...well, I really would have liked to meet them."  
  
"Me too." Harry said softly, slipping the map into his trunk. Ron's smile faded.  
  
"Hey Harry, sorry if I..."  
  
"No, that's all right Ron. Why don't we just write Hermione, okay?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione wrote back quickly to tell Ron and Harry that she would be able to meet them at Diagon Alley five days before September first. Furthermore, since her parents were going to a dentistry convention in America, she would be staying at The Burrow until it was time to go to King's Cross.  
  
When the day came, the entire Weasley clan, along with Harry, flooed into Diagon Alley. They come out into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the innkeeper smiled at them toothlessly.  
  
"Well, Hello Harry. Haven't seen you in awhile." He said merrily. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Fine." He muttered. "Just going on in to buy things for the new year."  
  
"Well, you enjoy yourself, hear? There's been an accident up aways, but I don't know much about it. Watch out, Harry."  
  
He looked cautiously at Mr. Weasley, but since he didn't seem to know anything about the accident, Harry's anxiety was relieved somewhat. It must not be important, he decided, if Mr. Weasley knew nothing of the incident.  
  
They exited through the wall into Diagon Alley, which was in a bustle as usual. Harry went with the Weasleys to Gringott's to refill his moneybag for the upcoming year. It always left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that the Weasleys should see his vault, filled to the ceiling with shining Galleons and Sickles and Knutts, when they had to scrounge to the edges of theirs to make sure that they had everything they could get.  
  
He would have shared all that he had willingly with them. However, only the twins ever accepted him on this, and, despite Harry's protests, insisted on naming him a co-founder of the WWW. He felt slightly better on leaving the bank and went with Ron to buy ice creams.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran over to them, smiling brightly. Her badge was pinned proudly on her sweater.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How was your summer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Incredible! Viktor was good company, but I don't think he has a very good sense of humor." She shrugged. "What can I say, I actually missed you two."  
  
"Don't get sentimental on me." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to be sucked into your web of girl-dom."  
  
She scowled as she sat beside them. "I heard you got to meet that singer." She said. "There was a small article in the paper. Not Rita Skeeter." She added with irritation, her mind on the woman who had been such a nuisance the year before.  
  
"Yeah. We met her." Ron muttered. "What a horrid..."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, making his stop where his words were obviously headed.  
  
"It's true!" he protested. Hermione glanced over at Harry.  
  
He nodded. "Be glad you weren't there. She was a bit crazy, I think. Said something about taking over the world. And she was wearing a little robe, you know, like a muggle one? And it only when down to a little above her knees." Hermione looked at him, snorting.  
  
"That sounds...interesting. I guess it's because she's so famous, you know? Sometimes people who are constantly in the limelight tend to go a bit bonkers..." Harry and Ron both raised a brow at Hermione. "Oh, come on!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You know that isn't what I meant. If anybody is bonkers, it's Ron."  
  
"Hey! What did I do?" She smiled mysteriously and stood, stretching. "Come on." She said. "Let's get our books."  
  
They went to Flourish and Botts, which was teaming with people from Hogwarts getting their things. A few people who had gone to the festival congratulated Harry and Ron on their victories, and they soon found themselves recounting the events to Hermione.  
  
"Incredible." She muttered. "I wish that I had been there. That would have been a sight to see." They got their things, thankfully finding that their new Care of Magical Creatures book did not have claws or fangs. "This says we need gauntlets for Hagrid's class." She said, looking at the list.  
  
"That explains why he gave me some for my birthday." Harry said thoughtfully. "Did everybody at Hogwart's decide to send me my school things as presents?"  
  
"Trelawney didn't send you any Tarot cards." Ron said, glancing at his list. "And it says they have to be a gift. I'll buy you some if you buy me mine." Ron said.  
  
"All right." They went to a new shop that sold armor from the middle ages, much of it bewitched for extra protection. Harry saw several swords, many that resembled the one he had pulled from the Sorting Hat during a confrontation in his second year. Ron and Hermione surveyed the various styles and sizes while Harry looked around.  
  
He stopped before a large shield with an engraving scrawled on it, just a few lines, so that it appeared never to have been finished. He reached out a hand to touch it, and jerked back when he felt a jolt of energy. Deciding it must have been enchanted for extra protection, he turned away and went back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione chose a pair of silver gauntlets that had a simple etching on it, with small leather buckles that clasped them closed. Ron, on the other hand, chose a sturdy gold pair that, though worn a bit thin around the cuffs, were quite handsome. Large stones were encrusted on the top of the hands. They went on to the fortune teller's shop and Hermione scowled as they chose each other's cards.  
  
Harry glanced at all of them, humorously debating on a deck that bore a large baboon with glittering red eyes. And stopped dead. They were stark black, with no ornament. He reached out for them, but his hands trembled and he pulled back quickly glancing around. When he had begun to touch them, a jet of cold had traveled up his arm and through his entire body.  
  
He settled on one that had a trailing cover of vines, with blood red roses at each corner, and thorns jutting out through them. They left and handed them to one another with amusing ceremony. Harry saw with surprise the ones Ron chose for him were dark red, with loops and swirls of silver covering the surface. He put them in his bag and they continued back down the street. They stopped when they saw a large group formed at the edge of the street.  
  
"Do you think this is the accident Tom mentioned?" Ron whispered, glancing over at Harry.  
  
"I guess. Isn't this where the wand shop is?" he said quietly, looking nervously through the crowd to try and see the street ahead.  
  
"Yeah." Ron muttered. "Let's try and get a closer look." They pushed through to the front. Suddenly a clearing opened up and they clearly saw the street before them.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione said quietly, her face pale. Harry and Ron were just as shaken, and could only stare at the scene before them.  
  
Ollivander's Wand Shop was destroyed. The windows were shattered and hundreds of wands lay in the street, many trampled and broken into pieces. Smoke tinged the brick walls where it had billowed out from the inside of the shop. Harry listened to the whispers around him. "Happened last night...nobody knows who did it...just a prank..."  
  
He looked up as a young wizard stepped forward, his face uncommonly pale. "Everybody, please, there is no reason to stand here. Go on, we can't conduct affairs with a crowd here."  
  
"Is Ollivander all right?" A young woman shouted. The wizard shook his head, going even paler.  
  
"No. I'm sorry to tell you but...Mr. Ollivander is dead."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They returned to The Burrow quietly. Mr. Weasley had heard the news from a young ministry wizard who had found him helping Ginny with her things at the book store. He had quickly found Harry, Ron, and Hermione and flooed them back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley returned after buying them all the potions refills they had forgotten in the calamity.  
  
Even the twins were crestfallen. None of them had liked Mr. Ollivander much, he had been decidedly odd, but all felt sentmental, as he had sold them their first wands.  
  
"I just can't understand it." Hermione whispered. "I still remember buying my wand. 'Great for transfiguration' he said. I mean, I know he was creepy but...he never did anything bad, did he?"  
  
Harry, who felt the anxiety of his own wand's secrets, didn't say much. He had told his friends about the core he shared with Voldemort, and how this had saved his life. But he didn't like to talk much of it.  
  
They spent the remaining days at The Burrow sharing theories about what happened, but they could only agree about one thing----Voldemort. Somehow, he had to have been behind it. There was nothing else that made sense.  
  
When the day came to go the King's Cross, two cars arrived at the door. These had not come from the ministry, Mr. Weasley had explained. Dumbledore had been the one to find them for him-Harry reckoned that it was just another measure of protection on him. They loaded in and got comfortable as they could.  
  
King's Cross was just as Harry remembered it. They casually made their way through the barrier and into the crowd of students. Many were talking about the events in Diagon Alley, and more than a few of them gave Harry strange looks, remembering the events that had befallen only a few months before.  
  
Hermione and Ron helped him get loaded into the first empty compartment that they could find. And then they all stretched out. They had closed the doors, not ready for another unpleasant encounter with Draco and his gang. Harry and Ron played a game of chess, in which Harry lost miserably, though Ron protested that he had gotten somewhat better.  
  
Before long, though, their silence was broken.  
  
"Of course, they're back. Potter, I thought you would be too afraid to return here this year. Aren't you tired of getting killed yet?" Draco said smugly.  
  
"Aren't you tired of being humiliated?" Ron snorted. "Or would you like to challenge Harry to another Seeker match?"  
  
"He got lucky." Draco sneered. "Those brooms that they gave us. I'm sure that they probably gave Potter the best one they had, seeing as old scarhead is so popular."  
  
"Highly unlikely." Harry said with amusement. "Considering that when you knocked us down Ron and I accidentally switched brooms. Go away Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, come on Potter, why would I want to do that when I can perfectly well torment you from right here? I heard you met that stupid singer. Trying to get yourself in the papers again? Probably she'd help you. I bet that she hasn't got two bits of a brain..."  
  
"Think again, you stupid little prat." Everybody in the compartment turned. Simultaneously their jaws dropped.  
  
Cory Johnson smiled arrogantly. "What? Surprised to see me?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yep! It's me! I know I do too many of these things but oh well. This is just a typical thanks for reading note, but I'd also like to tell you that I've started two new stories.  
  
The Pranking War is a Lily/James fic, and it's just another twist on the usual story.  
  
Black Witch: Queen of Thieves is an original fiction that can be found on Fictionpress.net and it will still be under the pen name Megx.  
  
Please read and review! I will give you cookies! Many, many cookies! 


	6. Shadows

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Authors Note: Hey kids! How do you like the story? I am having a lot of fun, and hope that you like this as much as I do. Cory Johnson is quite the card, isn't she? Get ready for some cool stuff! I'm out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I own only the plot and the original character Cory Johnson. Hmmmm, finished taking notes? All right, let's begin, shall we?  
  
Chapter Six  
"What...who...what are you doing here?" Draco stammered, staring at Cory in amazement. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the compartment, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm enjoying your pleasant company." She said wryly, making Draco blanch. "What do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"You're making a big mistake." Draco fumed, glaring at Cory. She raised a brow and looked at him warily, her eyes glinting with annoyance.  
  
"A mistake? And how would that be?" she asked, crossing her arms. Draoc sputtered, watching her.  
  
"Don't cross me!" he said loudly. "Don't you know who I am?" Cory shrugged and looked him up and down, a smile quirking the corner of her lips.  
  
"Well, no, not really. Am I supposed to?" Draco was seething, Cory didn't pay any attention.  
  
'I hope she knows what she's getting herself into.' He thought. He couldn't help but find the situation humorous. As much as he had disliked Cory on meeting her after the concert on his birthday, he could only like Draco less. Having her cut him down to size was an amusing occurrence.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, of one of the oldest and most noble wizard families. My father..."  
  
"Your father?" she snorted. "What about your father? Do you think he can do something to me? I think you are forgetting who you are dealing with. The Minister of Magic is not only my father's cousin, he is my godfather. I know things about your family that even you don't know, you little prat."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Go." She said, waving her hand. Draco sneered, but left quickly. Cory slammed the door closed behind him. "Much better." She said with amusement, wiping off her hands. And then she turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her smile faltered. "Oh...it's you." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said uncomfortably. "Erm...nice to see you again."  
  
Cory stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Cut the act, all right?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he felt a wave of confusion when Cory spoke.  
  
"Listen, I know I wasn't exactly nice to you at the concert. Big deal. I'm not a singer to make friends. But you don't have to pretend you liked me. That gets old fast." She leaned back, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Well...I was just trying to be polite." He said quietly, looking at her as she stood there. She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure. But...well, I just didn't happen to be in the best of moods at the concert, all right? Don't think I'm like that all of the time." She said, shrugging. "Just most of the time."  
  
"Okay." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I won't pretend to be nice to you. If that's the way you want it."  
  
"It is." She said, nodding. "I don't mean to be rude. And...well, I guess that night I was a little bit of a...a..."  
  
"Shrew?" Ron answered, narrowing his eyes. Cory turned around to look at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said sarcastically. "Will you be wanting a prize now?" Cory glared at Ron, tossing back her head. He shifted under her gaze.  
  
"Listen, just leave us alone, all right? Why do you have to be such a..." He paused, crossing his arms to match Cory's.  
  
"Such a what?" she muttered bitingly. "Say it. Don't be afraid."  
  
"Okay. Such a right...:"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly, making him frown.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. Just having a chat with Cory Johnson. She was just leaving." He said loudly. Cory sat down and glared at him.  
  
"No, I was quite comfortable, thank you."  
  
"I was right. You are a..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Harry?" Everybody turned. Angelina Johnson was standing there, her Head Girl badge pinned on her robes. "Hermione? The prefect meeting in the cabin is about to start. Come on down. It shouldn't take long." She glanced over at Cory and Ron and whispered. "Are those two going to kill one another?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered back, shooting them a glance. They continued to banter, shooting barbs back and forth. They started from the compartment and made their way down the train with Angelina.  
  
"In here." She said, pushing aside a curtain. Harry and Hermione stepped in. All the other prefects were already there.  
  
From Ravenclaw, there was Cho Chang, sitting beside a tall boy with dark blonde hair. She smiled politely at Harry, who struggled to return one. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff sat side by side, talking under their breath. And then...  
  
Slytherin. Draco sneered at Harry as he walked in. "Haven't got your little guard dog to protect you, this time Potter?" he said darkly. "What, is the Weasel teaching her what it takes to be in the Potter fan club?"  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." Harry mumbled as he took his seat. Pansy Parkinson sat beside Draco, turning her nose up at Hermione. Angelina strode back in a moment later, followed by a tall Ravenclaw boy with a Head Boy badge.  
  
"Greetings, new prefects." The boy said, smiling smugly. "First of all, I'd like to welcome you to being an exclusive and vital member of the team at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Save it Daniel." Angelina said loudly, causing everybody, except the Slytherins, to break out into wide grins. "Listen, guys, you want to make this as short as possible right?" When all nodded she winked. "Right. So I'll just tell you a couple of things.  
  
Prefects are required to maintain seventy five percent scores at all times, as well as may only receive a detention once a week. If you lose a cumulated more than two hundred points, you will be suspended from being a prefect. Got it?" when everybody nodded, she smiled. "Good."  
  
"You will be resposible for keeping your houses in order, organizing events, such as Quidditch matches and the Halloween Ball we will be having this year, and keeping track of the current passwords." Daniel interjected, glaring at all of them. "You will have to work hard, be responsible..."  
  
"They get it." Angelina muttered. "Okay guys? That's all." Everybody looked at each other, thankful for the short orientation, sure that the next day the leader of their respective house would be giving them the entire speech. Knowing that that would be McGonagoll, Harry moaned.  
  
"C'mon." he said quietly to Hermione. "We'd better see if Cory and Ron are still alive."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione muttered. "I'm almost afraid to see the carnage." They hurried back to the compartment. Cory was still sitting in the chair, glaring angrily at Ron, who had taken to seat opposite her. They were silent. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked cautiously. Both turned to look at her. "Oh, well I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to know...well, what is going on here?"  
  
"She is a callous witch. She hadn't even the decency to be polite when Harry and I met her at that concert." He glared at her.  
  
"Well, I was going to apoligize, until you got all huffy with me. That is why I came here in the first place." Cory moaned in exasperation. "Listen, okay? I shouldn't have been rude. I'm sorry. But I can't take this." She stood and made her way to the door.  
  
"Wait." Ron muttered, looking down. "I guess...I guess I can accept that. If you will tell us why you were so...well, you know, in the first place."  
  
Cory looked up astonished. And began to smile. And began to laugh loudly. Everybody watched her in shock. "Oh, yeah...okay, okay. I just wasn't in a good mood, okay? Can we put all that behind us? You're kind of okay, I guess. I mean, you're better than that ferrety blonde Malfoy kid."  
  
"At least we agree on something." Ron muttered.  
  
"So." Hermione said brightly, making Harry jump. "Are you going to do the sorting with the first years or what?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked across the table in shock.  
  
"Well, I can tell you, there was this one time at a show in Edinburgh when the manager tried to tell this one act that they couldn't come on. Claimed we didn't have enough time, but he really wanted to try and push his own act, you know? They used this spell called Azura....Azuri...well, something like that to turn him and everything he owned blue. I have it written down somewhere, I'll show you..."  
  
"How did she get in Gryffindor?" Ron mumbled. "I mean, she's not a Slytherin----not as much a Slytherin as Malfoy anyway, but still, Gryffindor..."  
  
Cory sat across from them, smiling brightly. Moments after they had arrived at the castle, McGonagoll had taken Cory off to be sorted discreetly, so as to keep the older girl from embarrassment. When she had come back a minute later, beaming brightly, she had put Cory in Hermione's hands...as the newest fifth year Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, as you said, she wasn't really as bad as a Slytherin, and you never know what type of person is put into house. I mean, who would ever had predicted Neville would be a Gryffindor, and they say that Blaise Zabini is pretty nice, to be a Slytherin." Harry said thoughtfully. Ron snorted.  
  
"Okay, I guess. But if she does anything to."  
  
"To what?" Cory said, glancing at Ron from across the table. The twins, who had been involving her in a conversation about various pranks they had pulled, looked over at Ron, evil smiles firmly in place.  
  
"Yeah, to what, Ronniekins? Is the pretty singer girl going to make you mad?" Fred snorted.  
  
"Oh, don't say that, little ickle Ron might get upset." George replied. They began laughing. It was quiet apparent that Ron didn't seem comfortable with Cory Johnson, and Harry didn't blame him.  
  
Though pretty, it was quite obvious Cory had an outrageous personality, which he suspected had nothing to do with fame. It had been a surprise when she had immediately began squabbling once more with Ron in the carriage on the way from the train, and immediately afterwards she had leaned over to whisper her own personal apology for the events of his birthday.  
  
"Harry," she had said with light humor. "You know, I think I may have been a little harsh in the way I acted. I mean.well you know all about people treating you different because you're famous, right?"  
  
Soon after she had involved Hermione in a discussion of DADA, and the book of shield charms that they would be studying from in addition to their regular text.  
  
Harry had no idea how to place her. She was getting along quite well with the twins, which was to be expected, as not only did she have a high interest in magical pranks, she seemed to be irritating their brother to a degree unsurpassed by both of the twins combined.  
  
On the other hand, not only had she made quick enemies with the entire Slytherin population, but Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were giving her anxious looks, and Neville seemed positively petrified by her. Oddly enough, Hermione seemed to enjoy her company, especially when she found out something quite unexpected.  
  
"You're a gypsy?" she exclaimed, looking at her in astonishment.  
  
"On my mother's side." She blushed. "My grandmother was a member of the Roshani clan. I really don't have that much information on it, really.But I've been told that I have natural skill with Potions and Charms and Curses, but none whatsoever with transfiguration." She frowned slightly. "Supposedly Gypsies are good at Divination, also, but I don't really care much for that."  
  
Hermione snorted. "That class.it's hogwash. Really, I don't even know why they keep teaching it, it is so useless. Professor Trelawney is no more a seer than Snape is a humanitarian!"  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Potions professor. He's alright, in some aspects. Really good with his work." Hermione frowned when Harry and Ron snorted. "But he really could stand to.well, let's just say he doesn't like Gryffindors. At all. Least of us." she paused for a moment, as if looking for a simple way to phrase it. Finally she just motioned to herself, as well as Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh, really?" she grinned. "Sounds like an interesting class."  
  
"Don't try anything." Ron said quickly. Cory frowned, expecting another quarrel.  
  
"What? Who asked you?"  
  
"For your own good." He muttered. "Not that I'd care, but.well, you don't seem perfectly awful, and you don't know Snape. He's threatened us more times than I could count."  
  
"With poisons."  
  
"Truth Potions."  
  
"Detentions."  
  
"Other poisons."  
"Torture." Ron shrugged as he returned to his food. Harry saw Cory glance up at the table, where he was engaged in a conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The chair beside him was empty---whoever the new DADA professor was, they hadn't arrived yet. Both he and Cory jerked back when Snape glanced in their direction.  
  
"Well, maybe.I think I might see what you mean." Cory mumbled under her breath. "I get the impression that he doesn't like you that well."  
  
"You think?" he hissed back. Cory leaned back and.smiled?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Night, Ron." Harry said, stifling a yawn. He had had ten new Gryffindors to deal with, with only Hermione to help him. There was a potentially embarrassing moment when he forgot the password to the tower. Expecto Patronum.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron, craning his neck through the darkness.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About Cory Johnson.do you reckon that she's all right?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Like.what do you mean? She seemed nice.at times."  
  
"No." Ron leaned back. "I mean.well, I don't think we were meant to know but." he cursed as he sat up in bed. "Well, I heard dad talking to mum before we left, and he said that Dumbledore wanted you extra-protected. And.well, he seemed kind of worried. Dumbledore."  
  
"What?" Harry yawned, looking intently at Ron's pale face.  
  
"Well, he said that things this year were going to be more dangerous than ever. Dumbledore knows for a fact that there is a spy in Hogsmeade. He just doesn't know where or who it is." Ron shuddered. "I just.well, I just don't know if you'll make it this year, Harry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeah! Bitter competition! How do you like this? I thought it was kind of an interesting thing to do at the end of the chapter. Coming next, some very odd surprised. Don't touch that dial! Love ya! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! 


	7. Reading of the Tarot

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Authors Note: Hey kids! How do you like the story? I am having a lot of fun, and hope that you like this as much as I do. Cory Johnson is quite the card, isn't she? Get ready for some cool stuff! I'm out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I own only the plot and the original character Cory Johnson. Hmmmm, finished taking notes? All right, let's begin, shall we?  
  
Chapter Seven  
Harry made it through the first day of being a prefect. It wasn't an easy task. Owing to the fact that he was such a famous figure, and because they now had an excuse to do so, many young first, second, and even third and fourth years kept coming up to Harry, asking him anything from where the nearest bathroom was to how many splinters of Ebony were used in a Perplexing Potion.  
  
Uncomfortable, Harry did the best he could...told them what he knew, and if they had any questions over homework, he referred them to Hermione, who would be likely to not only give them whatever fact they might need, but in the process explain exactly why that fact was just so, and recommend at least five library books for further study. Many learned to avoid the Gryffindor prefects and began asking the Ravenclaws instead, who were only too obliged to help.  
  
Only too grateful that he didn't have potions on his first day of potions, he went to all his classes. He was uncomfortably aware that McGonogall was watching his every move; he knew that she would not tolerate any slacking off of his schoolwork, and though he would gladly have given the responsibility of prefect to any of his other fifth years, he did not want to imagine the guff he would get from Malfoy or his his cronies.  
  
Added to that, he had already begun to think about the Halloween Ball that had been mentioned on the train. At first he had thought nothing of it. A harmless affair, he thought. He hadn't even given it a second thought, other than the moment of surprise when it had been mentioned.  
  
However, the announcement for the rest of the school had been posted, and Harry cringed whenever a girl went by, giggling at the boundless prospects. There had never been a Halloween ball at Hogwarts in recent history. The closest they had even came was the Yule Ball the previous year, and that in light of the Triwizard tournament.  
  
"I suppose that they decided another social even would be in order." Hermione said thoughtfully when Harry asked her what she thought of the matter. "And, well, people want to get home for the holidays this time around. My mum said she would throttle me if I stayed here for another Christmas. So I guess they scheduled it for Halloween."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so." But Harry wasn't exactly thrilled. Last year he had gone with Parvati Patil, and had found Ron a date with her sister Padma. However, the sisters had been quite angry that night, as Harry and Ron had mostly ignored them the entire night. Since that occasion, they had been rather icy towards them. Harry couldn't fathom asking Parvati again.  
  
"Well..." Harry said sheepishly when Ron started bitterly talking about the ball. "I guess...well, you could always ask Hermione earlier, this time. I mean...it would be better than asking Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Ron began sputtering. Harry, who had just had his suspicions about Ron and Hermione confirmed, shrugged and glanced down at his schedual. And groaned. "Ehh...why do we have to be in Divination our first day back?"  
  
"What?" Ron looked quickly at his own schedule, grateful for a change in subject. "Oh, good. I bet you five sickles she predicts your death within, say, ten minutes."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, she might try and be a little more subtle this time around. How about fifteen?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. All right." They finished their meal----Hermione had already left them alone, saying she needed to talk to her Arithmancy teacher about a project. Ron had begun to make a quip about her not being able to be involved in project yet but, used to Hermione's cryptic way of going about certain things, decided to leave well enough alone.  
  
On the way up to Professor Trelawney's tower, Harry was once again stopped for directions. Once by a first year Gryffindor who reverently clung to Harry's every word, and another time by a little Hufflepuff girl who blushed profusely when she glanced at Harry's scar. "Watch out..." muttered Ron when they were finally able to leave her. "Or they really will be starting the Harry Potter fan club this year."  
  
Harry shoved Ron, when suddenly they heard some very familiar shouting from around the corner.  
  
"Just tell me where the North Tower is, you inept..."  
  
"Aye, you defiant witch! I shall never aid ye'! What cause have you to disturb me, to mock my prowess?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, stifling laughter as they jogged towards the sound.  
  
"Just tell me how to get to Divination, you dunder..."  
  
"No, ye' evil enchantress! Perchance I should teach this knave a lesson!" Sir Cadogan, the portrait of a knight who had once aided Harry, Ron and Hermione to the north tower, when they themselves had been looking for it on their first day of Divination, shouted angrily at Cory. She glared at it, bending over as if looking the painting eye to eye.  
  
"Don't make me buy a large bottle of Wizard Tuppins' Turpentine, you..."  
  
"Cory!" Harry laughed when she glanced over. She appeared to be quite irritated. "We're going to Divination right now. Come on...I'll show you how to get there."  
  
"All right." She joined Harry and Ron, who looked at her with more than a little trepidation, and shot the painting a dark look as they walked away. He continued to shout after her until they were out of range.  
  
"So..." Harry said cautiously. "You...liking it so far here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah." She shrugged. "It's better than having tutors, I guess."  
  
"Well, I mean....are you going to miss having all your people around? You must have had a lot of friends that toured with you..."  
  
"Friends?" she snorted. "Yeah. Right. All they were ever interested in was making money. For that matter, so was I, but at least I had other plans."  
  
"Okay..." Harry, still uncomfortable with talking to Cory, became silent as they walked along. Ron warily shot her glances as they walked to the tower. Cory did not seem to notice.  
  
When they got there, most of the class had already ascended the ladder and entered the room. Neville was desperately trying to make it the last few steps of the way, but his foot seemed to be hung in the rope. He gave a loud squeak when his bookbag fell to the ground, scattering his books and things over the floor.  
  
When he would have started down to get them, Harry waved his hand. "Go on, Neville. I'll get it."  
  
"Th...thanks." he muttered, blushing brightly when he saw Cory. He obviously had heard the stories most of the school had already seemed to tell about her...he seemed to have all the motivation he needed to quickly scramble up the last few feet of rope. Harry shoved all of Neville's things into the bag and tossed them up. Neville was knocked bag as he caught them.  
  
Cory went up the rope first. She disappeared quickly out of sight. Ron followed suit, and Harry came up last. Harry and Ron took their customary seat at the battered wooden table nearest the window. Cory glanced around before cautiously coming near.  
  
"There aren't any other seats." She mumbled. "All right if I sit with you?"  
  
Ron seemed utterly flabbergasted. To his surprise, Cory had spoken with the utmost sincerity. "Sure." Harry said. Cory sat beside Ron. He seemed quite taken aback.  
  
Trelawney glided then into the room. She looked exactly how Harry remembered her...like a large, glittering insect. "Hello, dears." She said in a mystical voice. "How happy I am to see you...alive and well." She gave a pointed look to Harry, with a hint of irritation. She seemed unhappy that Harry had not yet keeled over and died.  
  
"This year I hope to give you all an even greater view of the future to come...certainly this is more important than ever, in view of recent events." Even she seemed to pale when she said this. "And that is why I will be devoting the entire year to the Tarot card. It is an especially powerful tool for uncovering the secrets of the future. You have all been given your cards as gifts, as I requested?"  
  
Harry nodded as he pulled his out of his bag. Ron followed suit. Cory glanced over a the both of them as she brought forth her own. They were quite battered, and appeared to be torn in quite a few places. She blushed. "My gift. They were my mothers."  
  
Trelawney was flitting through the room, looking at all the cards. She paled when she saw Harry's. "Oh...you have gotten these cards...well, well, no, don't ask what they mean...I am sure that whoever bought these for you meant you no harm..."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah." He muttered. "I bought him the Tarot Cards of Death, because I'm trying to make sure he actually gets killed for a change, instead of escaping like he usually does."  
  
Lavender Brown heard this and scowled. "Don't say that Ron. None of you are so gifted in the sight as you would wish. I have seen something that would quiet you soon, Ron Weasley. Don't play games."  
  
"Yes, dear." Trelawney said. "I have seen it to. It gives me so much pleasure that some of my students are so well blessed with the same gift as I..."  
  
"Is she kidding?" Cory said softly, looking intently at Harry. "I mean, she doesn't have any gifts. I've been around Gypsy fortune tellers my entire life. None of them have ever acted like...that."  
  
"Yeah. I've kind of stopped listening to her 'predictions', since she's already predicted my imminent death the past two years in a row."  
  
Both Cory and Ron snorted, looking at each other with surprise that they might have actually agreed on something.  
  
"You dear..." Trelawney said, interrupting the moment. "Miss Johnson...you are Gypsy, I have heard..."  
  
"Yes. Why?" Trelawney scowled at the indignant tone.  
  
"Dear, I hope you have not let it go to your head that Gypsies are often thought of as the only true Seers...I assure you, most Gypsy fortune tellers are not what they seem. You have no idea how many of those who claim the sight are really just pretending..."  
  
"I think I know of one..." Ron snorted, under his breath so that only Cory and Harry heard. A smile flitted across Cory's face, and Harry snickered.  
  
"Oh, my." Cory said softly. "Do we actually agree on something?"  
  
"Don't be surprised." Harry said. "Even McGonogall dislikes her. I think she's come very close to saying bad things about her. And mind you, she defends Snape."  
  
"Class." Trelawney glared at them as she stood up in front of the room. "Please shuffle your cards according to the instructions in your book, and have your partner cut them accordingly. Arrange and attempt an elementary reading."  
  
"All right." Harry looked at the cards before him, unmoving. "Erm...do you know how to cut the cards, Ron? I can't even shuffle a regular deck."  
  
"Nope. Can't help you. I have no dexterity whatsoever."  
  
Cory shrugged. "Here...I'll show you." She nimbly picked up the deck and shuffled it, laying it on the table before her. "Now, here Harry. You're supposed to cut the deck in half." He did so, jolting slowly when he felt a slight shock, like static.  
  
Cory didn't notice. She took the deck back and began placing the cards in the pattern that Harry had seen in his book. When she had done that, she began tapping the cards, describing to Harry the locations and what they meant.  
  
"And now...well, I guess we should turn them over. Here..." she flipped the first. "Oh my...the devil. Hmm..." Ron gave Harry an exasperated look. "And here's the madman." Harry snorted.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered. "Everytime I come up here I find out I'm supposed to die soon. It's getting a bit irritating."  
  
"I would imagine." Cory said absently as she flipped the last card. "Death." She said, raising a brow. "Well, I guess you were right then. So sorry. I was rather beginning to enjoy you're company."  
  
Harry laughed. Professor Trelawney, upon hearing this wandered over. "Well, my children, what have we..." she paused when she saw that Cory had already dealt the cards. Her gaze flickered over the cards. She cried out in alarm when she saw the last. "Oh, dear! I saw this in the stars, young Harry, but I was hopeful that I had misread, as Jupiter was so murky at the time...oh dear, dear."  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. "Oh, sweet..."  
  
"Pay up, Harry." Ron said jovially. Class had started exactly ten minutes before.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Trelawney had predicted Harry's death every year for the past three years." Hermione said snippily. "And he hasn't died yet. Third year, everybody thought he was going to die, and that was the year he was safest!"  
  
"Third year. Wasn't that when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban? Cornelius told me Black was after Harry."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Ron muttered. "Well, erm...he hasn't been back around, has he? I mean, most people reckon he's either dead or he finally did go really crazy and he got put into a muggle asylum."  
  
"Yeah, I heard those rumors too. But still, I wonder..." It was three days after the first day of school had begun. Surprisingly enough, Cory seemed to have toned down her attitude somewhat, though the first day of potions had been an amusing occasion.  
  
"You reckon Malfoy finally got his hair back to it's normal color?" Ron said cautiously, craning his neck to see the Slytherin table.  
  
"Dunno. Probably." Cory grinned, remembering the incident. "It was supposed to turn him pink all over, you know. I guess the color change affected what was supposed to happen."  
  
"Mmm..." Ron grinned happily. Her prank on Malfoy, which had cost Gryffindor fifty points, had finally led Ron to believe that Cory was on their side. His last doubts seemed to have been banished with the way she had dealt with Snape.  
  
"I couldn't have been that calm in the face of fire." Ron muttered. "Snape acted like he was going to kill you, at first..."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I wanted to be an actress, but the only thing open was in America. And I couldn't leave when I wanted to eventually come here and go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, but...come off it, Cory. You actually smiled at him. You were a perfectly pleasant, nice, young girl. Snape wanted to take points off, I could tell, but that would have been completely unjustified..."  
  
"Oh, yes, Professor." Hermione mocked, rolling her eyes. "I know, professor, it was completely irresponsible of me...no, I promise it won't happen again, sir...why, of course I didn't do it without reason, Draco called me a dirty gypsy, and Hermione a mudblood, but still, I really shouldn't have done it..." She snorted derisively. "I can't even suck up like that."  
  
"Oh, but it isn't that at all..." she shrugged. "You see," she said, clapping Ron on the shoulder, "I can be rude to people like Ron here, and not feel bad about it. Why? Because if I make him angry, I can always get him over it."  
  
"Thanks...I guess..." Ron said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"But Snape, on the other hand...well, the best way to kill somebody like that is to be completely honest, and open, and kind...you know, something they really aren't used to, and can't relate to..."  
  
"Because they don't know what it's like." Hermione snorted. "Yeah, I've thought about it to. I can't do it though, I start sputtering and I can't think. Ron just gets angry and insults people, and Harry...well, he just has his own way of doing things."  
  
"I can bet." Cory sighed. "You know, I kind of like you guys. I mean, you aren't the prigs I thought you were going to be, after all. I think I'll be able to stand being around you."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry felt an odd turning in his stomach. What had she meant by that? "Well...come on, then. It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Have you ever seen the teacher? He hasn't been at dinner even once."  
  
"She." Ron said. Harry glanced at him. He shugged. "That's what Fred and George said. A little old lady. She made them quite sore with a shield charm they were working on, though."  
  
"A...little old lady?" As they made their way to the door, Harry suddenly felt the events of the past few weeks clicking into place.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is..."  
  
They stepped in the room. The woman at the desk looked up. "Oh, Harry dear! It's so nice to see you!" She stepped forward and gave him a quick hug as the rest of the room looked on.  
  
"Erm...good to see you too, Mrs. Figg." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Hey, there! Just a short note to say thanks for the reviews! To Mary Sue Hunter, thank you for the criticism. Unfortunately, I can't use some of the things you said, but I will try to use a little of your suggestions. Thanks for reading, anyways!  
  
And thanks again to Jasmine Black! You are extremely helpful!  
  
Please be sure to Read and Review my other work, The Pranking War, a Lily and James fic, and one on Fictionpress.net called Black Witch. Everything is under the pen name Megx. I hope you come and read! 


	8. Padfoot Returns

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: How is everybody? Just a quick little plea to please come and read some of my other stories, they are coming along well and I would appreciate any opinions you might have to offer! They are all on fanfiction.net and fictionpress.net and under the pen name Megx, or e-mail me at megx87@yahoo.com, with questions or suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry......  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"What...you know each other?" Ron said with eyes wide.  
  
Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...Mrs. Figg, well, Professor Figg now, I guess..." she smiled at him when he said this, "has lived near me for as long as I can remember."  
  
"What, on Privet Drive? With the muggles?" Professor Figg gave Ron a congenial smile. "Of course, dear. Please, though...take your seats. All of you!" she said loudly. The class went to their chairs, most shooting Harry amused looks.  
  
"No, everybody..." she began, going to her seat. Harry still couldn't get over his shock. Knowing as a fact that Professor Figg was a witch was one thing. Actually seeing her in a witches robes was another entirely. "I would like to introduce myself for those of you that do not know me. I am Arabella Figg, and I will be your DADA teacher for the year. As you already have an extensive knowledge of various dark creatures and curses, including the Unforgivables, I see, this year will be devoted almost entirely to actual defenses. Can anybody name a common shield charm?"  
  
Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Professor Figg smiled at her. "All right, you seem eager enough young lady. Tell me, what is one that you know of?"  
  
"Fortificatum, Professor." Professor Figg smiled at Hermione warmly.  
  
"Yes, dear, that is correct. It is quite the common shield, indeed. It does not protect against many of the more difficult curses, though in a duel it can prove quite effective for gaining one's senses. Another?"  
  
This time, surprisingly, Ron raised his hand. She nodded at him, and he blushed when Hermione shot him a shocked look. "Erm...Resistus." She nodded.  
  
"Also a common one, though a physical barrier, which prevents any objects, weapons and such, from being used against you. It was invented during the Middle Ages, when quite a few witches and wizards found they needed a little protection against that annoying habit of muggles to try and spear people."  
  
"Oh, yes..." Mrs. Figg glanced one more time around the room. "Now, there is one more shield charm that I would like to speak about today...perhaps you know what that might be, Miss Johnson."  
  
Cory looked up quickly, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. "Professor, I don't..."  
  
"You don't know of one?" Professor Figg said, raising a brow. "Of any?"  
  
"Well, I know of one, but...well it certainly isn't common, and I don't believe it to be the one you are looking for..."  
  
"Speak up anyway, Miss Johnson. I would like to hear what you have to say." Cory shrugged slightly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Aspperatisom." A few people glanced at Cory in confusion. Parvati was grinning eagerly, certain that Cory had either made something up or gotten the spell entirely wrong. Hermione even had a puzzled expression on her face, as if she had heard the spell somewhere before but could not quite remember where it had come from.  
  
"Aspperatisom?" Professor Figg looked at Cory with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know that spell?"  
  
"My...my mother told me about it, once. She said...well, it's rumored to be one of the strongest shields."  
  
"Yes." Professor Figg muttered. "And very rarely performed. I have only ever seen it done once...by an old gypsy woman."  
  
Cory shrugged. "Well, so it isn't the common one. At least I got one, anyway."  
  
"Yes, dear." Professor Figg smiled warily. "Of course you did. But you were also right, that isn't what I was searching for. No, the third shield is Reflectum, which will send any hexes or curses sent your way back to the original sender. Today, I would like to begin you on the first, Fortificatum. It is relatively simple, please repeat after me..."  
  
She spoke the spell and within moments she was bathed in a light purplish glow. "There, you see? You girl, who knew what this spell was...send a simple jelly legs curse in my direction."  
  
"Wh..." Hermione jumped.  
  
"Come on, you won't hurt me." She smiled at Hermione who, despite her knowledge that it was doubtful anything would actually happen to Mrs. Figg, still could not fathom performing any magic against a teacher. The closest she had come was in third year, when she had performed Expelliarmus on Snape, though later she had admitted it was for the best, as they had saved the life of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, on that occasion.  
  
She reluctantly took her wand and squeezed her eyes shut as she sent the curse at Professor Figg. It shot at her, shattering into thousands of sparks as it collided with the purplish glow. The class cheered; Hermione looked intensely relieved.  
  
"All right, you see? It's that simple. Now, partner up, and you try." She glanced at all of them. "Harry, you partner with this girl, what's your name...Hermione, is it? And you, the redheaded boy, you can partner with Miss Johnson."  
  
Ron reluctantly switched places with Hermione, obviously nervous that Cory would be testing any shield charm that he attempted to make.  
  
"Well, Hermione...so how does this go?"  
  
"Fortificatum...like this..." she demonstrated it for Harry, producing a faint glow, which, though not as bright as Professor Figgs, was visible, which was more than Harry could say. He made several attempts, but could produce nothing more than a few little bursts of wind.  
  
"Why can't we be learning the one I practiced last year, for the Triwizard Tournament?" he murmured angrily after yet another failed attempt. "I mean, after a while I got the hang of that one...why are we doing this one?"  
  
"Well, the one last year was for just hexes, you know...not curses in general. This one deals with complex charms, not just a jelly leg curse. Don't worry, you'll get in soon enough. And it isn't like you are the only one having problems."  
  
Harry glanced around and saw that this was very true. Neville had sprouted small, but rather unattractive boils around his face, and was moaning in irritation as Dean Thomas tried to quickly remember the counter curse. Lavender Brown was desperately trying to hide her face behind her hands, which was quite hard as her nose had grown to three times it's average length. And Ron...  
  
"Why did you have to choose that curse?" he said loudly, his hands clenched on the table. Cory snorted with amusement.  
  
"Sorry...I guess I was getting tired of turning everybody different colors. And you know, it isn't that bad of a look, they should shrink away in ten minutes, if I remember correctly..." Ron growled at her. From the top of his head, two large, white ears were protruding, and his nose seemed to have gone scrunched up and pink.  
  
"When it's your turn to..."  
  
Cory shrugged. "Go ahead, let's try it. I'm ready." She concentrated for a moment before uttering the incantation. A shiny purplish glow surrounded her. "Okay...go on...give it your best shot..."  
  
Ron thought for a moment before grinning evilly. "Slumbersium!" Cory looked at him for a moment before snorting loudly.  
  
"Ha. You didn't..." but suddenly her eyes glazed over. She froze for a moment, mouth gaping, before her eyelids fluttered closed, and she slumped wordlessly to the floor.  
  
Hermione glanced over at her. "Oh, a sleeping curse. I'm impressed Ron, I never would have expected it of you."  
  
Harry looked down at Cory, who despite all odds actually appeared cozy, curled up on the floor as she was. "Well. At least I don't think she can get on your nerves this way." He muttered, making Ron snort.  
  
"Yeah. Really."  
  
"Erm...Ron?" Hermione said casually. He glanced over still grinning.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"If Cory's asleep, who's going to get those rabbit ears off of your head?" Ron's smiled faded as he reached up to feel the fuzzy ears.  
  
"Oh, no..." He glanced at Cory, who had begun slightly snoring. "Erm, Hermione...do you happen to know the counter spell? I kind of...forgot it."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione stood up quickly, glaring at him in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me that you used a curse without first making sure you knew how to undo it? Why, I..."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Figg walked over quickly, sensing the trouble. "Why aren't you with your part...oh, my..." Cory yawned widely, still asleep. Ron prodded her in the leg with his foot.  
  
"Do you know how to wake her up, professor?" Said Ron reluctantly. "I sort of forgot the counter curse."  
  
"Well, sure, I guess. I'll have her awake in a jiffy."  
  
"Oh...great." Ron looked down her. He seemed a little more worried than relieved.  
  
Professor Figg knelt beside her and muttered a quick charm. She stirred, leaning up on her elbow as she rubbed her eyes. Most of the room by this time had ceased their own attempts at the charm to watch the spectacle.  
  
"Dear...dear, are you awake?"  
  
Cory yawned as she peeked open her eyes. "Where am I? What..." Suddenly her eyes widened. "RON WEASLEY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They left the DADA room a little worse for the wear. Hermione seemed to be the only person in the entire group that remained unscathed. All the others were tired and sore. Harry, with Hermione as his partner, had escaped with only a few minor curses, wobbly knees from the jelly legs curse and giggling fits from a mad laughing charm.  
  
However, Ron and Cory had seemed quite intent on showing the other up with their charms. Ron had had the ears removed, only to develop an itch over his entire left side, the sudden urge to speak only in rhyme, and a greenish tinge to his hair. Cory, who actually looked quite relaxed from her nap, had reddish skin where Ron had grown greenish scales all over her.  
  
"Hey, have you met Hagrid?" Harry asked Cory as they walked down the hall. "He's Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and gamekeeper. You'll really like him."  
  
"No..." she glanced at her watch. "I have some things I need to take care of. You go on, I'll talk with you later." She waved at them, walking off in the direction of the library.  
  
"See you." Harry muttered. Ron looked relieved. He still hadn't gotten over the fear that at any second Cory had been about to retaliate for the matter in DADA with a few select curses of her own choosing.  
  
They quickly went down to Hagrid's hut. CoMC classes had not yet started for the year. The first class had been set for the day before, but canceled. When asked, Hagrid had simply stated that he was 'still waiting' for the magical creatures to arrive---something that did not seem to bode well for Harry.  
  
The first thing that they noticed when they arrived told them all they needed to know. "I reckon he did get dragons," Ron muttered. Various scorch marks stood all over the small wood hut.  
  
"But they aren't allowed!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "And even though Dumbledore might...bend the rules, on occasion, I doubt very much that he would have his students tackling dragons."  
  
Harry shrugged. He would never say it aloud to his friends, for fear of being met with disbelief, but he didn't feel as bad about dragons, considering his last encounter with one. In fact, he had begun to see what Hagrid meant, about some things. They were fascinating creatures, and in an odd way cute---if one could get over the fact that they were enormous and breathed fire.  
  
He knocked at the door. Hagrid called out from inside. "Who's there?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Erm...it's me." Harry said quickly. Hagrid opened the door and stuck his head out, squinting at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So...just you three then? Come in, come in...be quick about it."  
  
Harry shot his friends an exasperated look---he didn't know what it was all about either. He stepped in through the crack, the humor Hagrid. Ron and Hermione followed suit. When they were all inside, Hagrid slammed the door closed and locked it.  
  
"All's safe, Sirius." Harry's eyes widened, and he felt a large weight drop into his stomach. Had Hagrid said...Sirius?  
  
The shaggy black dog trotted out from behind Hagrid's table and shook its fur, before quickly transforming into a tall man with now tidy black hair that hung to his shoulders. Hagrid slipped quietly out the door. Sirius smiled eagerly when he saw his godson. "Harry! You look well!"  
  
He strode over quickly and gave him a quick hug, keeping his hand around Harry's shoulder when he pulled away. "Are you doing well?"  
  
"I am." He smiled. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Remus and I arrived only about three days ago. We're looking for a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, as Remus must have told you. I want to stay close by, of course. In case...well, we just don't want anything else happening to you, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, of course." His smile faded a little. Though he was happy to have his only true family around, it made his stomach turn to think that Remus and Sirius were putting their own safety at risk to make sure he didn't...disappear, and turn up with Lord Voldemort again. As he usually did.  
  
"Has anything happened here, lately?" Sirius said darkly, looking at Harry. "Nothing...odd?"  
  
"Actually, no, for a change." He sighed. "Well, no stranger than usual, I mean."  
  
"Except that shrew that's been with us since term started." Ron shuddered, and Hermione shouted at him shrilly in irritation.  
  
"What?" Sirius said in a puzzled tone. Harry blushed.  
  
"This singer. She's popular, and she's been home tutored until now. She's a bit...high maintenance, I guess you could say..."  
  
"High maintenance?" Ron snorted. "That's an understatement. She's nice enough I guess...when she's tormenting the Slytherins, I mean."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "That sounds very much like something I said about somebody long ago." He sighed. "What times I had back then..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well," he shrugged, a faint grin on his face. "Your mother, Harry. She was...well, a bit of a...I don't know, when we started out, James and I didn't exactly get along with your mother on the best terms." He laughed, raking a hand through his hair. "In fact, she downright hated us."  
  
"What?" Harry said, raising a brow.  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly get the best impression of us at first. As we were tormenting Remus at the time as well..."  
  
"What?!" This time Ron and Hermione joined in as well, looking at Sirius in shock.  
  
"There was an incident with a luggage cart, and another redheaded girl with a temper worse than mine...I must tell you the entire story sometime. But first...tell me more about this girl. I heard about her in the paper, her name is Cory Johnson? And she's related to the minister of magic."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. She's not that bad, really..."  
  
"That isn't the point." Sirius said dryly. "Harry, you can't trust anybody right now, especially somebody whose just showed up, out of nowhere. I don't want you getting in any more trouble this year."  
  
"I know but...do you really think there is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Possibly." He sighed. "Listen, what do you know about her?"  
  
"Not much." Hermione said this, frowning. "She's our age, I think born sometime right after Harry. Related to Fudge, been singing for the past year. And she's a gyspy..." Hemione said this nonchalantly, as though it didn't mean anything. Sirius took this another way.  
  
"A gypsy?" he snarled. "That just goes to prove my point."  
  
Hermione glared at him with wide eyes. "You mean...after all the things that happened with the gypsies, You-Know-Who fighting against all of them, you mean..."  
  
"The gypsies were on Voldemort's side. Saying they fought against him would be like saying Lucius Malfoy was honestly under a spell when he worked for Voldemort."  
  
"But...but..." she sputtered, taken aback. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I've shocked you but...listen, I can't trust them. It was a gypsy who murdered my brother. She was the love of his life. Be wary of this Johnson girl...whoever she is."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, shaking his head in disbelief. "Your brother?" he said finally, raising a brow.  
  
"Yes. Donovan. He was six years older than me." His eyes, which were always filled with the hollow look Azkaban had given him, went dark. "Listen, you kids go on back to the castle. Be careful. It was good to see you, Harry. Be safe."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Sirius transform into a dog. He watched them all as they made their way back to the castle. Hagrid was waving at them, smiling cheerfully at Sirius, who sat beside him and wagged his tail.  
  
"What do you reckon that was all about?" Harry yawned, as they climbed into the common room, which was empty save for the Weasley twins, who grinned at Harry before a small explosion rocked the table in front of them.  
  
"I dunno. But...listen, I know Cory gets on my nerves, but I really don't think she's bad. There's just..." he paused. "Well, whatever. We'll all be careful, right?"  
  
"Right." They all shook hands as they made their way to their beds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You are trying my patience.' The woman whispered angrily. 'The master is becoming most displeased.  
  
'Please understand,' the other voice gasped, 'It is going to be impossible to draw Potter to the crypt, and I fear that soon the girl will reveal to him her secrets. Please understand, I am trying my hardest...'  
  
'Your hardest is not good enough.' The other sneered. 'You must be punished..."  
  
'No, please...'  
  
'No, not this time...' the voice was amused. 'It will wait...but yes, it will be your fate if you are unable to complete this simple task the master sends you on. Rest assured, you will be killed if you should fail.'  
  
The other voice began sobbing, a throaty sound. Harry woke from his dream, sweat clinging to his face, feeling not pain but a soft tingle, as if of electricity in his scar. He lay awake in bed until falling back into fitful sleep. In the morning, it would all be forgotten.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, wow! I am so tired! I worked on this chapter for a few hours, and it is nearly three in the morning. Plus I have school tomorrow! Yeah, that shows you where my priorities are. Thank you so much for all the terrific reviews, I love hearing what my readers have to say!  
  
Sorry to those of you that hate cliffies...more are coming, I guarantee. Be prepared! Be very prepared!  
  
LOL! Thanks! I leave Wednesday for a trip to Orlando, Florida, and won't be back until Monday. I won't be updating until Tuesday or so, so be patient! Sorry for the delay! See you soon!  
  
~~Megx~~ 


	9. Welcomes and Warnings

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: How is everybody? Just a quick little plea to please come and read some of my other stories, they are coming along well and I would appreciate any opinions you might have to offer! They are all on fanfiction.net and fictionpress.net and under the pen name Megx, or e-mail me at megx87@yahoo.com, with questions or suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry......  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Harry awoke the morning after his meeting with Sirius to an all too familiar occurrence.  
  
"Aahhh!" he screamed, shoving himself up on his elbows. He panted as he stared into a pair of bright, wide eyes.  
  
"I is sorry, sorry sir!" squeaked the high pitched voice. "I is not meaning to wake you, good sir, but I is not seeing you in a long time, and is missing you. Dobby is not meaning to be naughty, sir..."  
  
"No, no...don't worry...but please, when will you stop waking me up like that?"  
  
Dobby slid down to the foot of the bed and bowed low. His odd assortment of clothing had grown even stranger. On one foot he wore one of the socks that Harry had given him for Christmas the year before, and on the other he wore a high, striped sock with a few well worn holes. He had replaced the vest he used to wear with a sweater obviously of his own knitting. It had the Hogwarts seal on the front, on a background of yellow and violet polka dots.  
  
"Sir, I is sorry for waking you like this, but Dobby comes to offer congratulations of sir's big achievement. I is wanting to say Dobby is sure sir will do a good job at his new position..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes as he slid his glasses onto his nose.  
  
"What, sir does not know? Does you now know what you is now?"  
  
"Dobby, what are you trying to tell me? Spit it out, will you?"  
  
"No. It is not Dobby's job to tell you...you will wait...Dobby is bad for telling, bad..." he reached up to pinch his ears, stopped when Harry reached down to grab him by the collar.  
  
"Stop it! I don't mind...you haven't told me anything...let's just go ahead and rest up, all right, Dobby?"  
  
"Yes...yes sir." Dobby bowed low again. "I...I is wanting to leave you this anyway, you may need to use it later. I must go back to kitchens now, breakfast needs preparing. Farewell, sir." Dobby nodded at Harry before he disappeared. Harry stared after him for a moment, shaking his head. A small brown package had been left at Harry's bed.  
  
He picked it up and shook it. It rattled somewhat. He shrugged and began tearing open the packaging. After a moment, seven moving plastic figures on broomsticks fell into his hand. Two were identical---the twins, the three girl chasers, and to Harry's shock a miniature seeker with rumpled black hair and round glasses. A tiny scar was just visible on his forehead. The remaining figure was blank---it was the keeper.  
  
"What's this for?" he said to himself as he turned them over. A small note fell out of the paper.  
  
SEGUIN AND TOPPS QUIDDITCH STRATEGY WORKSHOP, FOR ALL YOUR STRATEGY NEEDS. WITH THIS HANDY SET PLAN ALL YOUR MOVES IN ADVANCE---NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS WIN.  
  
Harry stared blankly at them. 'Why is Dobby giving me these?' he thought to himself as he slid out of bed. Quidditch was just around the corner---he realized that. But the team hadn't even elected a new captain yet...had they?  
  
He dressed slowly, looking out the window. It wasn't even light yet...Dobby had the bad habit of waking Harry when everybody else was still asleep, and leaving him unable to return back to sleep. After a long moment, he headed down to the common room and sank into a couch. After a long moment, he had sunk back into silent sleep.  
  
"Did you see...?"  
  
"Yeah...this is great..."  
  
"We're gonna get the cup for sure...best player Hogwart's has seen in years..."  
  
Harry shot up off the couch to look at the crowd gathered around him. Many of the first and second years, and even a few third and fourth years, were staring at him in reverence. He sat silent before yawning widely. "What is it?" he said thickly, blinking his eyes open.  
  
"You don't know yet?" Ron said, pushing forwards through the crowd to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"Know what?" he muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "You know, if you don't tell me, I'm likely to kill you. Even Dobby seems keen on getting on my nerves this morning...mind you, he always gets on my nerves..."  
  
"Harry, haven't you seen the board?" Hermione said quietly, looking at him pointedly.  
  
"What board?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...the one that's been up there on the wall, with all the latest news, since first year?"  
  
"Oh...that one? What about it?"  
  
"You sure about him?" Angelina snorted, glancing merrily at Fred and George, who grinned back at her. "I don't know if he can handle things..."  
  
"What is everybody talking about?" Harry said in annoyance. The twins glanced at each other, sharing menacing looks.  
  
"Should we show 'em, Fred?"  
  
"How 'bout it, George?" The twins then proceeded to the couch and picked up Harry by the arms and legs, swinging him as they plopped him down in front of the board.  
  
"Ow..." he muttered, getting to his feet weakly and rubbing his head. "That really wasn't necessary..."  
  
"Just look at the board, will you?" Hermione said quietly. Harry glanced at her for a moment before turning.  
  
~To Gryffindor House~  
  
A notice to inform you that this year's captain of the Quidditch team has been chosen by unaminous vote of the current team. Fifth year Seeker Harry J. Potter will be taking the place of Oliver Wood, who did a fine job during his years as Keeper and Captain and who himself personally recommended Potter. We can all be assured that this young man will lead us to a resounding victory, for now and all the years he remains with us.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
"What?" Harry said stupidly, eyes wide. "We never voted..."  
  
"Correction." Fred grinned merrily. "You never voted. We got tired of waiting and we all just went to McGonagall and informed her of our decision. She couldn't have been happier."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Heh...that's now way for our new captain to talk, is it?" George cheered. "Come on, your our leader now. Please tell us what to do...we want to practice Harry."  
  
"You? Practice? More like you're just waiting for another chance to express your manly charms to the new Head Girl." Ron snorted. Fred blushed.  
  
"And so what if I am? Angelina loves me, don't you, dearest?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it." she retorted, sending the entire room into fits of laughter.  
  
"All right...nothing but critics in here this morning." Fred shook his head. "Amatuers."  
  
"Well...I guess we need a new keeper, so..." Harry interjected as he glanced around the room. "What do you say this coming Saturday we have auditions for the position. Also...maybe we'd better have reserve players. In case anybody gets...injured." Harry reddened slightly---it was his own problem with injuries that had cost them the cup in his first year, and almost done the same third year.  
  
"All right with us." Fred said lightly. "But you'd better get on, cappie. I hear Hagrid has some interesting pets for you to love."  
  
"Oh, no." Hermione whispered. "I'd almost forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten what?" Cory mumbled as she made her way down the stairs. She glanced at the bulletin everybody was crowded around. "Oh good for you. Now, what did you forget?"  
  
"Hargrid has a new type of creature." Hermione said warily. "And I have good reason to believe it breaths fire."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Cory shrugged. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"It's your funeral." Ron muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's hut with the rest of the group. Cory was seperated from them, and appeared to be deep in conversation with none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Do you reckon I have a good chance to be Keeper?" Ron asked Harry excitedly. "I mean, I managed to keep all the goals clear of the Quaffle at the competition..."  
  
"Well...I guess I'll have to see. I really don't know a whole lot about being a captain, you know...I wouldn't be surprised if we do horrible."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. What is it with you? You're always saying you're so bad at everything, and you always do a much better job on things than a lot of us could ever do."  
  
"Yeah." Harry scoffed. "Right. That's what you think."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." they walked up to the cabin. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen, but odd roars could be heard in the background. A spire of fire shot out from behind the cabin, making them all jump.  
  
"This isn't good." Hermione said nervously, backing away.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Cory asked eagerly, scooting closer. After a moment, her questions were answered. Hagrid emerged from the side of the cabin with possibly the oddest creature Harry had ever seen. It had the head of a lion, but the body of a goat, and it's tale was long and scaly like a lizard or a dragon.  
  
"Chimera..." Hermione whispered, shuddering.  
  
"Chimera?" Harry and Ron repeated, looking at the creature.  
  
"Yeah...that's righ'. Good fer yeh, 'Mione. That's wha' this is." Hagrid smiled happily. "Got him on that certain trip I wen' on o'er the summer. She's a beauty, idn't she?"  
  
'That depends on your idea of beauty.' Harry thought ruefully. 'If by beautiful you mean extremely deadly...then you've hit the nail on the head...' "Erm, that's quite the interesting creature you have." He said aloud, feining a smile.  
  
"Sure is. She's actually quite gentle...when she ain't 'ungry, at is." He glanced around the entire group, his beetle black eyes landing on the Slytherins. "Got that, all of ye'? Mina here gets mighty 'ungry...I'd hate for 'er to make a meal outta one of ye'."  
  
Draco sneered when Hagrid turned away and opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly rotten. Cory smiled brightly and reached out absently, shoving him hard into Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them fell over onto the ground in a huddled mass, shouting angrily.  
  
"Oh no..." Cory said softly. "You really should watch out you know. I hope you didn't break something."  
  
'Like your ego.' Harry thought ruefully.  
  
"All righ', enough outta all of ye'. Mina here don' really like loud noises, so be careful'." He caressed the Chimera on her head, and she purred strangely as she arched against him. "Now, firs' things firs', this here is a Chimera, as Hermione rightly pointed out ter' ye' all." Hermione smiled brightly, even though her eyes betrayed her apprehension. "And the firs' thing yeh got ter know about this crittur is, she ain't one to be taken lightly. She's got a temper, she does." He laughed loudly. Nobody joined in.  
  
"Ahem...well," he said, quieting after a minute. "I'd firs' like to point out ter yeh that the mos' important thing 'bout taken care of the Chimera is makin' sure she don't lose any energy, or she'll be without her flame."  
  
"Oh...what a disappointment that would be." Draco sneered. Hagrid frowned.  
  
"Now listen, you migh' not think much of this creature yet, but she's one of the most valuable magical creatures known. Her fire is ten times stronger than what yeh could ever get in yer ordin'ry fireplace. And also, 'er blood is potent, and can be used in one of the most powerful truth potions known, even stronger than Veritaserum. Yed 'ave to ask Snape 'bout that un, I can't r'member what it's called."  
  
"Surprise, surprise..." Draco muttered, eliciting laughs from his companions.  
  
"Does anybody else know what a Chimera's blood can be used fer?" Hagrid said loudly, glaring at the Slytherins.  
  
Cory and Hermione raised their hands at the same time. Hagrid jumped slightly when he looked at Cory. "All righ', you, the singer girl..."  
  
"Yes sir." She said cheerfully, gesturing obscenely at the Slytherins behind her back. "Chimera blood is often used in a potion which is used to heal headaches and minor injuries, but in too great of a quantity it will cause the person using the potion to live their greatest fantasy."  
  
"Yeah...that's right. Good job miss...what's your name again?"  
  
"Cory...Cory Johnson."  
  
"All righ'. Now let me give you a few facts about this animal. The chimera will eat any meat, though she prefers that of a young lamb or pig. And she likes it raw, yeh know, so she can cook it 'erself."  
  
"Yech..." Ron grimaced, quietly so that Hagrid could not hear. "Sounds terrific."  
  
"I don't know why we are taking care of these." Hermione said nervously. "Why can't we have normal animals for a change? Those nifflers last year were nice...and the unicorns, too. Why are we stuck with Flobberworms and Blast-Ended-Screwts and...now these things?"  
  
"Listen...Hagrid tries really hard, and...well, he doesn't think it'll kill us, so at least we can try and be supportive." Harry sighed. "As hard as that might be." The three friends gave the creature a rueful look as it shot another column of fire spiraling into the air.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, oh Harry..." Harry glanced up from his bookbag, where he had been shoving his Tarot cards after yet another of Trelawney's mystical predictions. Professor Figg called at him from across the hall.  
  
"Yes, professor?" he murmured, walking back towards her office. She opened the door wide and invited him to step in. Harry had seen this same office now under the care of three different DADA teachers. With Lockheart it had been adorned with pictures of Lockheart, wearing various robes and sporting the same toothy grin. His next, and favorite DADA teacher had been Remus Lupin, his father's next best friend and, coincidentally, a werewolf. In his time, there had usually been some new creature in the corner ready for the next week's lessons.  
  
Mad Eye Moody, who had later been revealed as Barty Crouch under the guise of Polyjuice Potion, had been the last one to teach. The office had then been filled with all manners of magical detectors of ones enemies, and defenses against them.  
  
Now it was filled with shelves and shelves of old leathery books, a few of which Harry noted with surprise he had seen when she used to babysit him. He squinted at a title he had always taken to be some sort of novel--- Whatsit's Guide to Wand Repair, and snorted.  
  
"What do you think?" Professor Figg chortled as she made her way through the room. "I now, it's a bit cluttered, but really quite cozy once you get used to it. Of course, you must know I can't ever keep organized. In that old muggle house of mine..."  
  
"Professor?" Harry interrupted, turning a large golden weight over in the palm of his hand. "Did you call me in here for something?"  
  
She stopped her speech and glanced over at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What did you call me for? Was it homework or something?"  
  
After a moment she chuckled softly. "Oh, sorry...yes, I did call you. It's because I think there is something that you must now, Harry. Let me say this. There is something odd going on at this time...you of all people know how dangerous it is."  
  
"Of course." He muttered, shivering slightly as his thoughts went back to what had happened during the last task.  
  
"Well...here at Hogwarts we've always assumed you would be safest. But after the last task that may no longer be the case." She sighed. "There is a spy here at Hogwarts, or so Dumbledore and I both believe."  
  
"Yes...I know." Harry blushed. "Ron heard his dad say something about that, and then he told me."  
  
"Well, of course." She said, shrugging. "But the thing is...it is most likely the person you least suspect."  
  
"What?" he said, eyes widening.  
  
"Harry, I'm warning you now. Steer clear of that gypsy girl. She can cause you nothing but harm. I don't know if she is on his side...none of us can tell that, without forcing her to reveal herself. And that isn't the way it works. Just promise you will be safe."  
  
Harry felt numbness working its way through his insides. Cory? The spy? But it didn't make sense...did it? And hadn't Sirius shown his own distaste for gypsies?  
  
But then again...something tugged at the back of his mind. A dream he only faintly remembered...and a warning, given to somebody about keeping the girl away from him.  
  
He turned silently to walk away, freezing when he felt Professor Figg's hand on his arm. "What...what is it, Professor?"  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on another success Harry." She smiled warmly. "You'll make a fine captain." He nodded his thanks as he left.  
  
Surely the spy wasn't Professor Figg herself?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, hello, all! I have been away awhile, I know, but I finally got back and here I am! What do you think of this newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Not really much of a cliffhanger, most of my cliffies are being saved for The Pranking War. If you have not read that story, please do! And also be sure to check out my stories on Fictionpress.net, under that same name, or check out my stories, and the stories of other great writers, on the website listed on my bio.  
  
It is not my site, it belongs to my good friend Jasmine Black. You should all really like it! Thanks for reading, please READ AND REVIEW, and feel free to e-mail me anytime! Thanks a lot! LOL! ~MEGX~ 


	10. A Scent of the Unexpected

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fan fiction. I have hit a few snags along the way, but so far it is turning out quite well and I hope that you like it. If you like this story, you may also like my Lily and James fiction titled The Pranking War, which though it starts like any other love/hate story turns out quite different. Also, if you are a fan of fantasy/sword and sorcery stories, you may like to check out my original stories on fictionpress.net, under the pen name Megx. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character out of this story except for Cory Johnson and the plot, too. So please don't try and sue me, all I've got anyway is...well, nothing.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
There was nothing more nerve-wracking than being captain of the Quidditch team, as Harry soon found out.  
  
He had always thought the former captain, Oliver Wood, to be a bit mental at times---now he understood why. Every time he met up with another Gryffindor in the hall---whatever year they might be in---the first thing he heard was "Hey Potter, gonna get us the championship this year, right?" It was beginning to make him ill.  
  
What little comfort he had was that every other team in the school was getting a new captain as well. He hadn't been surprised that Draco Malfoy was made captain of the Slytherins---it was well known that, with his father's money and influence, he could take any position on the team he wanted, which was why Harry highly suspected Malfoy had even made it on the team as Seeker in the first place.  
  
A bit more of a shock---and not to mention a sore spot for Harry---was the appointment of Cho Chang as Ravenclaw captain. She was seeker as well, and Harry in the past couple of years had developed a bit of a fancy for her. However, she had been dating Cedric Diggory, and now Cedric was dead. He had made it a point to avoid her in the hall---he knew she wouldn't try and force it out of him, but he knew that when he got a chance to talk to her he would have to recount Cedric's final moments and...that wasn't something he was ready for. Not yet. Not ever.  
  
The Hufflepuffs, of course, had elected a new captain and found a new seeker for their team. Theirs was the only team that didn't have a Seeker as captain, because the Seeker was a feisty little second year who, despite was she said, no doubt could never lead a team on her own. Instead they had chosen their Keeper as captain.  
  
With the buzz of Quidditch and the excitement over the appointment of new positions on the teams, Harry found it hard to concentrate on any of his schoolwork, which he found to be a sore point with Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry," she moaned one morning as they were going to History of Magic class, "you have to pay attention, at least for a little while. Binns mentioned he would be telling of the little history known about Hogwarts. If that isn't on the exam, then I don't know what would be."  
  
"I'd pay attention if I could, Hermione. It's hard though. You'd think a class taught by a ghost would be more exciting."  
  
Hermione sighed resignedly. "Listen, boring or not, we can't afford for you to make bad grades now. Not since your prefect AND captain of the team."  
  
"I've never made bad grades before." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair to make it stand on end.  
  
"No. Average. Repeat after me...av-er-age. You can do better, Harry, I know you can. If you just..."  
  
"Listen!" he said loudly, making her and a few people standing about in the halls freeze. He glared at the others, making them leave quickly. "Listen," he hissed when they were alone. "Not everybody can be a genius like you, okay? I know I'm average---which is fine. I'm not obsessed with being the best, contrary to what everybody thinks. In fact, I'd be giddy if people thought less of me."  
  
Hermione flushed red. "It...it isn't that Harry. People don't expect you to be any less than you are. I mean, you're a great wizard. And you can't say you're average---not when both of us know better than that. I mean, how many wizards could make a Patronus in their third year? I couldn't even do that."  
  
"Yeah." Harry sighed. "But...I don't even know how I did that. I've tried to explain it to you. You're supposed to be thinking of your happiest memory, and then it comes to you but...I wasn't really thinking at all. It was the time switch---I'd seen myself do it, and I knew I could, so I didn't have to think all that happy thoughts..."  
  
Hermione was looking at him intently. When he paused she shook her head. "No, I don't understand it either. I read up on the Patronus, and it just doesn't seem to fit...how it worked with you and all. But then, you've always been different Harry."  
  
"Don't remind me." They were silent as they walked the final hall down to the History of Magic classroom. Ron was already seated when they walked in.  
  
"Hey," he whispered in irritation, "where were you guys?"  
  
"Talking." Hermione mouthed, setting down her books beside Ron. Harry took the final seat and pulled out his quill and parchment which, instead of being covered in notes as Hermione had dolefully pointed they should have been, held a list of names Harry was considering as new Keeper. Ron was at the top of the list.  
  
He glanced up as he heard Professor Binns enter the room through the blackboard. Even that had happened with such regularity it didn't seem exciting anymore. The only time anything remotely exciting had happened in this room had been in second year, when Hermione had pressed Binns to tell about the fabled Chamber of Secrets, which had turned out to be so much more than a legend.  
  
Looking back down at his notes, he began to hastily scribble down the traits that he felt would work well with the team. Agility, though important, was not the top issue...the Weasley twins were excellent Beaters, and kept the Bludgers away from the team with great accuracy. Endurance---that wasn't an issue as much as it could have been. Harry, if the case called for it, had been known to capture the Snitch in less than five minutes.  
  
That left speed and response time. These were the things Harry finally decided would be the most important to look for---these were the things that would most benefit the team. He had just come to this decision when he noticed that Professor Binns was staring right at him, as was the rest of the class.  
  
He froze, because not only was he prickling under their scrutiny, he had absolutely no idea what they were looking at him for.  
  
"Well?" Binns said, making Harry jump.  
  
"Well what?" he replied sheepishly, turning red despite himself.  
  
Binns coughed---or at least made some noise that Harry assumed to be one of indignation, and frowned. "Mr. Patterson, I was just saying that the Avada Kedavra curse, which was invented in the same year that this school was founded, had never been survived by any person in history, and Miss Gangford here told me that in fact, you had survived it. Is this true?"  
  
"Excuse me...what?!" Harry realized that he had gone pale. Lavender Brown was snickering behind her hand and Neville was staring at Binns in amazement.  
  
"You...you don't know about Harry, sir?" Ron asked finally, his look just as shocked as everybody else's. "He...he defeated You-Know-Who...when he was only a year old..."  
  
Binns put his hand at his temple and thought back as if he were trying to recollect something. "Now...well, yes, as a matter of fact, I do recall...how odd, that I should forget, I don't know why these things don't seem to matter as much now, as they used to..."  
  
"Do you...do you think maybe it's because...well, because you're dead?"  
  
Binns got an odd look on his face. "Dead? What are you..." and he froze. Slowly he looked down at himself---transparent and hovering several feet from the ground. "I'm...dead...oh...my..." With that a horrified look appeared on his face and he quickly zoomed back through the blackboard. The last thing anybody heard was, "WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME I WAS DEAD!!!" screeched through the halls.  
  
"Wow...way to go Hermione." Ron muttered. A look of terror crossed over her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to...oh, no..."  
  
"It's all right." Cory said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think it's time he got a wake up call...or a death call is more like it."  
  
"At least class wasn't boring for a change." Harry muttered. And, despite himself, he felt a little charge of determination go through him---for the first time since entering the magical world there had been somebody--- albeit a ghost---who hadn't known who he was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"All right, we're sharing the field with the Ravenclaws for today's Quidditch team auditions. We have the west half, and they have the east half. So far, we only need a Keeper for the team---but we will be taking reserves players, so at least eight players today will be getting a place." Harry sighed as he ran his hand across his forehead. He had his trusty Firebolt slung across his back and couldn't wait to try it out with the new features Mr. Weasley had helped install.  
  
The hopefuls sat across from him on the benches, all with their brooms at their feet. Colin and Dennis Creevey were there---he guessed mostly to watch him, as they had brought a camera. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan also were sitting there. Ron of course had come, complete with the broom Mr. Weasley had somehow gotten for him---an obviously secondhand Nimbus Two- Thousand, which appeared to be in good condition despite noticeable wear on the handle.  
  
To his surprise, Ginny Weasley was also there, shooting both Harry and her brother long glances through her lashes. Beside her was Neville Longbottom, who was clutching his broom so tightly his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Okay..." Harry said after a moment. "The Weasley twins have the sign-up sheet. Please put down your name and positions...and sign on the line."  
  
"What's that for?" Neville said suspiciously. Harry blanched.  
  
"It's just in case anybody gets injured...scrapes, broken bones, anything like that." Neville gulped.  
  
He watched the list as people began signing it. The Creevey brothers were trying for reserve Seekers---both of them. Harry could guess why. Ginny also was trying out for Seeker. Dean and Seamus signed to try for both Beater and Keeper. Ron of course, tried for Keeper. Neville, who couldn't quite decided what he wanted to do, signed for everything except Seeker, as it was well known to be the most dangerous position on a Quidditch team, and the one most likely to be injured in a match.  
  
A few more second years ran panting up to sign the list. Harry only noticed a few, a fact that made him uncomfortable as they stared at him with such reverence. When they were all done, he stepped back to look at them.  
  
"Okay..." he said. "We're going to be starting in a minute. Everybody take a few practice laps around, and the Weasley twins will explain the obstacle course we've set up for you. I'll be up in a minute to watch."  
  
They all nodded. Even Ron, who would usually have stayed behind to talk to Harry, went up without a word. He appeared rather green, and stricken with nerves.  
  
He turned just in time to see Cory and Hermione walking up to him. "What?" he said quizzically. "Are you trying out too?"  
  
"Heavens no." Hermione said, a look of amusement on her face. "I might come to all the games, root for Gryffindor and all that, but I'm not exactly the sports fanatic. And as Cory was just kindly informing me, she's afraid of heights."  
  
"'Mione!" Cory gasped, giving Hermione a slight shove on the shoulder. "You prat! I didn't say I was scared of them...I said I just didn't like them."  
  
"Oh, Cory...Harry's your friend, he understands, don't you?"  
  
Harry, keen to be in on the joke, grinned. "Of course. You really don't mind them anymore after falling off your broomstick for the fifth or sixth time."  
  
Cory turned in exasperation to Hermione. "See, his brain's been damaged. And just how many times has he been hit in the head with a bludger, I'd like to know?"  
  
"Oh, only a couple." He snorted. "And it didn't do much, really. I still know my name is Herbert Patterson."  
  
Cory rolled her eyes. "You see? You see what Quidditch has done to him? Not only that, spending all his time with the Weasley twins...it's driven him to madness."  
  
"You only know the half of it." Hermione muttered. Harry grinned.  
  
"All right...amusing as this is, I've got to get up there. Gred and Forge need me to start surveying the troops, before we go into battle."  
  
Hermione and Cory looked at each other, rolling their eyes in unison. Shrugging, he mounted his broom and took off into the air, feeling the surge of freedom he always felt on broomstick.  
  
If the Firebolt had been amazing before, it was miraculous now. It turned almost as if by his thought alone, and when he speeded up from a hovering position, within seconds, everybody around him was a blur. He zipped around the hopefuls, zooming mere inches from Ron's long nose. He was already on the other side of the field when Ron finally got the nerves back to call after him.  
  
"Okay, Potter, enough of this!" Fred called. "You're captain. You're supposed to lead us, oh wise and great captain. Teach us to fly like the Hippogriff, to soar like a majestic Griffin..."  
  
"To spout manure like a Dragon." Ron shouted when Fred paused to think of another part to his soliloquy. "But I think you've got that part down pat."  
  
Everybody went off into roars off laughter. "Remind me to kill him for thinking he could be the comedian here." Fred muttered to George so that only Harry could here. He grinned widely.  
  
"Okay. Okay, you've all had the obstacle course explained to you?" He said. They all nodded. "Fine then. I'll be watching from the ground. Fred and George will be refereeing up here, and I don't doubt they'll turn you into rabbits in an instant," he snickered, as Ron scowled, "so no funny business." They all nodded. "On Fred's whistle then...go!"  
  
The whistle blew and they took off, one by one. It began with a test of strength---the Weasley twins took turns shooting bludgers at the person being tested, and that person in turn had to use a beater's club to knock them back as far as they could get them.  
  
"Ron's obviously not a beater." Harry heard a snicker behind him. Cory and Hermione were sitting on the bench, heads together. Hermione glared at Cory. "Well, he's not." She said. "Look---he can hit them all right, but he hasn't the strength to get them very far. A few feet before they turn right back at him." Harry glanced at Ron to see that she was right. A few had already hit him in the ribs---Harry didn't have to imagine how sore Ron would be in the morning, after his own experiences with the bludgers.  
  
Fred blew his whistle. "Next challenge. Go!" Ron dropped the club and sped towards the chaser challenge. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were tossing two red quaffles about and took a place on either side of Ron. At Fred's signal they began vigorously tossing them to Ron, who had to dart forward and try to get them into the goals as accurately as possible.  
  
"Not a chaser, either." Hermione muttered, though she was loath to speak ill of her...friend. Ron was able to catch the quaffles as quickly as they were tossed to him, but could not throw them into the small hoops with timely precision. After twenty attempts and only three goals, Fred shook his head. "Next challenge." George was now starting Seamus Finnigan on the beater challenge.  
  
Ron left Katie and Angelina in annoyance, shoving the quaffle at Angelina, who reeled backwards. "Hey!" Fred shouted with menacing tones. "That's twenty points for assaulting a head girl!"  
  
"Shove it, Fred." Angelina grinned. "You think he would get twenty points taken away for hurting me?" she batted her lashes.  
  
"Who said they were going to be taken off?" Fred murmured, as if the fact were obvious. George sighed.  
  
"Yes, yes. We all know you two fancy each other. Now would you please get on with the show?"  
  
"Fine then, Ron, onto the Keeper part of the challenge." Ron grinned, obviously sure that he had found his forte. Alicia Spinnet, the final chaser, held a quaffle in her hands. Ron would be in charge of protecting the five hoops behind him.  
  
"You ready?" she shouted. Ron nodded.  
  
"Ready when...oof!" he choked. Alicia had just sent the quaffle careening into Ron's stomach.  
  
"All...ow..." She grinned.  
  
"Constant vigilance...eh, Harry?"  
  
"Erm...right." he responded, though he did not like to be reminded of last years encounter with Barty Crouch, disguised as Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Ron had turned red. "That's it." he whispered so Harry only knew what he said by reading his lips. Alicia sent another Quaffle rocketing towards Ron. This time he was able to go after it, catching it as it neared a hoop. He threw it back at her and caught another that almost went over his left shoulder.  
  
"Well, well..." Cory sighed. "It appears as if Ron might just actually be good at a position."  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said in amazement. Harry was watching also. He hadn't realized Ron actually was pretty good---he guessed he hadn't gotten that much from the games played back at The Burrow. Though he was quite unpolished---definitely not quite Keeper material yet---he could see that Ron, with a little training, could make quite the outstanding Keeper.  
  
Out of thirty, he only let six goals pass. He smiled. "Told you I was good, Harry." He shouted. "Out of fifty at the Starlight Festival, I didn't even let one pass. Today was an off day!"  
  
Harry laughed. Fred smiled, clapping Ron on the arm. "How sad, to see ickle Ronniekins growing up. Why George, just yesterday I remember mum telling him to make sure he was washing behind the ears and keeping clean knickers on his bum..."  
  
"Why, that was yesterday you twit." George said loudly. "Didn't you read the letter mum sent him?"  
  
Ron scowled. "You two..."  
  
"No, no, don't thank us for our guidance. We've gotten you where you are today, you don't have to remind us. Just be glad we're here for you, Ronniekins. And now, if you'll be so kind, we have one final competition for you...find the Snitch!"  
  
He clapped Ron on the back and left. On the paper besides Ron's name, a small hourglass appeared, indicating the time that had passed. Whoever caught a snitch in the shortest amount of time would receive fifty extra points to the days score, and position of reserve seeker on the team.  
  
Harry turned his attention away from Ron as he began zooming about in search of the golden snitch. He watched Dean and Seamus---both showed potential to be either incredible beaters or chasers---the Creevey brothers, who Harry guessed could be trained up for position of chaser, and started marking down positions for the other second years that had shown up for the audition.  
  
Finally Ginny flew up, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Okay, little sis." Fred said. "You're up." She flushed even redder and began the competition.  
  
She was hit by thirteen bludgers. However, as chaser she made every single attempted goal, save for one, when Harry had began applauding for her, and she had turned to look, dropping the Quaffle at the same time. She blushed even redder.  
  
"There's one of your reserve chasers." Harry glanced over as a new voice cut through the raucous noise of the players.  
  
"Oh...hi, Cho." She sat down beside Cory.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I've been watching some of your players. They are all quite good. Gryffindor is going to be a tough competitor this year for the cup."  
  
"And I'm sure Ravenclaw will be too." Harry said. "Hopefully we'll have some good competition this year, though Malfoy's captain of Slytherin, and without Cedric..." he froze, realizing what he just said. "Oh, Cho...I really didn't mean...I was just..."  
  
"No, Harry. Don't be sorry. I understand. " She turned her face up to the people on broomstick. She chuckled as Ginny squawked---the fifth quaffle had just passed her. "As I said, a good chaser---not a keeper or beater though. I think we need to talk later, Harry. About..."  
  
"Of course." Cory cut in, smiling cheerfully. "But we can't let you be spying on us, can we? Never know...you might try and..."  
  
She never finished what she was saying. A loud cry came from the Ravenclaw side as one of the goals fell over, knocking a third year from her broom. "Oh, no!" Cho shouted, getting to her feet. "What happened?"  
  
"I...it looks like somebody used a spell. Probably some stupid Slytherin. You'd better go." Cory urged. Harry got the strong suspicious she wanted Cho to leave. Secretly, he was glad.  
  
"Oh, okay...bye, then!" She barely stayed to say the last word as she ran fiercely to the group forming around the fallen girl.  
  
"Wonder what happened?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Wonder who did that spell? I don't see anybody with a wand around here."  
  
Harry shrugged as he turned to watch the last competitor. Neville Longbottom. He was hit at least twenty times by the bludgers. He didn't get one goal. He let every single quaffle pass, and by the time he had gotten to the seeker part of the challenge, he looked quite shaken indeed.  
  
Only Ron and the younger Creevey brother had managed to catch the snitch, in twenty-five and twenty three minutes respectively. Dennis had come back to the ground, to sit happily beside Harry, but Ron remained in the air, contentedly testing out his broom.  
  
Neville saw the snitch at the same time Harry did. Squeezing his eyes shut, he zoomed after it, not noticing...  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted, when he was knocked off his broom by Neville's plump figure. He held on tightly to his broom as he went crashing down to the ground. His broom was beneath him when he collided with the earth, and he went green when he heard the sickening crunch of snapping wood.  
  
"Oh please...please no..." he murmured as he got up sorely on hands and needs. The broom lay on the ground, bent at an odd angle---definitely broken.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean..." Ron got to his feet slowly and turned to Neville.  
  
"You, you stupid..."  
  
"I really...please, I'm sorry..." Neville began backing away when he saw the look on Ron's face.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THAT BROOM?!" Ron shouted, standing inches away from Neville's face.  
  
"Ron, please..."  
  
"THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU FOR FOUR YEARS ALREADY AND I CAN'T---TAKE---IT---ANY---MORE!!!" Neville was shaking as he began backing away.  
  
"Ron, don't do this..." Hermione said, running to his side. "He didn't mean..."  
  
"No! He never means to do anything! This is it! I won't put up with it!"  
  
Cory was sitting up, staring at him. Hermione had her hand on his arm, trying to calm him. "Forget it," Hermione said sharply. "It's only a broom."  
  
"Only a broom?" Ron shouted. "It took my dad my entire life to get that for me, and I'll never get another one!"  
  
"Ron...you can...you can have mine..." Neville whimpered. Ron looked at it in disgust.  
  
"Keep it." he said darkly. He turned away and began walking to the showers.  
  
Hermione ran after him. "Listen...Ron, you shouldn't do this..."  
  
"Don't try and make me change my mind." Ron sneered. "It won't change a thing." He looked at Neville, who was now shaking all over. "And don't think I'll regret what I said, either." He muttered. "Just be glad he doesn't have parents...then they don't have to see what an idiot their son turned out to be."  
  
Everybody went quiet and turned to stare at Ron. Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach. Ron, who had realized what he just said, paled. "No...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Of course you did." Harry said darkly. "What's your problem? Sometimes I think I don't even know you, Ron."  
  
"But...but..." Neville, whimpering, turned and began running back to the castle.  
  
"What gives you the right to say things like that?" Harry said loudly. Only he was talking, and even the Ravenclaws had now turned to watch. "You of all people."  
  
"You're...you're taking his side? He destroyed my broom!"  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, and a broom matters so much. Is that what you said to yourself last year, when we were fighting? Have you ever thought to yourself that you were glad MY parents are dead? That it's good they didn't see what I turned out to be?" Would you say that if I wasn't exactly the smartest person in school?"  
  
"But...Harry, you're my friend!"  
  
"So is Neville." Harry said darkly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my good friend, Neville." He turned and walked quickly back to the castle. He only just heard Ginny whisper, "Do you think he noticed I caught the snitch in four minutes?"  
  
He raced back to the common room. "Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Expecto...no, that was last weeks...Canis Majoris?"  
  
"Right. That plump boy didn't know it, so I couldn't let him in...he said something about going to the library."  
  
Harry, without thinking, turned right around and ran to the library, leaving the portrait swinging open. Snape saw him and shouted---Harry didn't even notice. He turned a corner and jogged in, ignoring Madam Pince's roving eyes. "Neville!" he whispered.  
  
"Leave me alone." Harry glanced towards the restricted section. Neville was sitting at a table beside the out of bounds books, his head in his hands.  
  
"Neville, are you all right?" Harry muttered, sitting right next to him.  
  
"I'm fine..." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. You're not. I wouldn't be either. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I...just leave me alone, all right Harry. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Harry crossed him arms and raised a brow. "Wouldn't I?" Neville turned bright red and looked up.  
  
"Oh...see, I am an idiot...I...forgot...I'm so stupid." His eyes were swollen and red, and he looked extremely tired.  
  
"No, you're not an idiot. You're better than I am at Herbology...and even in Potion's you can fix a potion...well, when you have the recipe right in front of you, at least."  
  
Neville snorted, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Don't try and make me feel better." He muttered miserably. "Ron was right---even though I think he was horrible for saying it." Harry snorted. "But...sometimes..." he flushed brightly, "sometimes I am glad that my parent's don't know me...they'd be so disappointed."  
  
"They wouldn't be." Harry said darkly. "Believe me. I've lived so much of my life doing stupid things and wondering what my mum and dad would have thought. And then, when I get something right, I can't help but wonder if I would have made them proud. It gets you nowhere. But you still have to do it."  
  
Neville nodded. "Yeah. I understand." He sat back. "Now, I can't help but think my dad would...call me a sissy, or something. Crying, and I'm fifteen years old. He wasn't a sissy. He was an auror. Did I ever tell you that, Harry?"  
  
Harry knew, of course---he had seen it in Dumbledore's pensieve. But he didn't want Neville to know that, so he shook his head. "No. I've never heard anything about your parents."  
  
"They were both aurors." He said, sighing. "They got a lot of death eaters. They were even after You-Know-Who. Then...well, you know, you got him, of course. My gram said she was never happier than when he was killed...before then she was always afraid You-Know-Who would get them."  
  
"So...he didn't kill them?" Harry prompted, attempting to get Neville to tell the tale on his own terms.  
  
"No." he finally said, after debating with himself for a long moment. "No, he didn't. But after he went away..." he gulped, wiping his eyes again. "Well, some death eaters came...they used the Cruciatus curse on them, and tried to make them tell where You-Know-Who was. They didn't know, of course, but those...they didn't stop."  
  
"And...what happened?" Harry said softly, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder.  
  
"They...went mad. They're in St. Mungo's. They...they can't remember anything. They don't talk to me, they just...stare. And ask who I am, and why I'm there. One time I tried to tell them...tried to make them understand. Then they just stared at me...and didn't say anything. Everytime I visit...every vacation...I still hope that it'll be the time one of them finally remembers me. But I guess it's too late, huh Harry?"  
  
"No." Harry said hoarsely. "You still have hope, Neville. They could find a cure someday. They could find a cure for whatever madness they have. But...well, they can't find a cure for being dead, can they? I'll never even get the chance to meet my parents. So I don't know what's worse."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville sniffed.  
  
"Well..." Harry said softly. "You have parents here, but they can't tell who you are. They don't know you. And them being alive is like a constant reminder that they are here. But you still have hope. And I...well, I don't have hope of knowing them, but then I don't have to watch them like that. But this scar...everybody knows who I am, and that's a constant reminder. So...Neville, just don't forget. You can talk to me."  
  
Neville looked at Harry for a long moment before smiling. "Yeah...yeah, of course. Thanks Harry. You're...you're the best friend I've got." He stood up and left Harry alone in the library.  
  
Harry watched him as he left. And realized that in this small conversation with Neville, he had answered questions he himself had been wondering for fourteen years.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow! Thank you for the reviews, those few people that have reviewed me! I know, this chapter is a lot longer than my usual ones, but this chapter had personal meaning, and I felt it was time Harry and Neville had a little heart to heart.  
  
Please don't forget to read my other stories! If you are too lazy to go to fictionpress.com, you are always free to visit Jasmine Black's website, listed on my bio. All my stories, as well as the stories of other fantastic writer's, reside there. Please feel free to visit, and always e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with suggestions you may have.  
  
So please, READ AND REVIEW!!! I would be please to hear your comments! 


	11. Midnight Murmurs

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fan fiction. I have hit a few snags along the way, but so far it is turning out quite well and I hope that you like it. If you like this story, you may also like my Lily and James fiction titled The Pranking War, which though it starts like any other love/hate story turns out quite different. Also, if you are a fan of fantasy/sword and sorcery stories, you may like to check out my original stories on fictionpress.net, under the pen name Megx. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character out of this story except for Cory Johnson and the plot, too. So please don't try and sue me, all I've got anyway is...well, nothing.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Gryffindor common room was unusually silent for the next few days. Even the Weasley twins, fond of causing a ruckus with their various tricks, hadn't even ignited a single dungbomb for Filch to come scour out of the carpets. Everybody in particular felt sorry for Neville---even Lavender was caught smiling at him kindly, and Cory was much more gracious than she had been...ever.  
  
Ron, however, was being given a wide berth. Neville, who had lately taken to accompanying Harry to most of their classes, and sitting with him and Hermione at mealtimes, had been approached a couple of times. Neville had found every bit of bravery he had left in him to refuse to talk to Ron---a fact which only served to ignite Ron's fiery temper.  
  
"Harry," Ron hissed one night, as they were preparing for bed. "Can't you just...make people understand? I didn't mean it...you know that."  
  
"No, I can't make them understand, because I don't understand it either. You've done some pretty stupid things Ron, but this...this is the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
Ron sputtered, looking at Harry in amazement. "But, but...what would you have done if Neville had destroyed your Firebolt? I mean, you can't buy another one of those."  
  
"I would be angry, sure. But I wouldn't have said those things. It's just not right, Ron. Neville hasn't even gotten the chance to know his parents...don't put it in his brain that it's lucky that what happened did. It's not fair." He dropped onto his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he placed his glasses on his nightstand.  
  
"You...you're just biased because of what happened to you! You've got it easy, really. Everybody feels sorry for you, or they worship you. Like I get that. All people do is laugh at me because I'm poor." Ron sneered, sitting down on his bed. Both of them glanced over at Neville's bed, hearing a slight whimper.  
  
"Listen," Harry hissed. "This isn't the time or the place. Why don't you just get over yourself? It isn't like I like being who I am."  
  
"Oh, sure." Ron snorted. "You say that, but how much of it is true? I would bet..."  
  
"Shove it, all right?" Harry murmured angrily. He reached up to pull the curtains back around the bed.  
  
"Harry, wait..." Ron protested, holding onto the curtains. Harry jerked them back harshly, knocking Ron back a couple of feet.  
  
"And by the way." Harry scoffed. "You're the new bloody Keeper." With that he pulled the curtains all the way back and laid back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'He's right, you know.' A voice murmured in your head. 'You're not doing all this to protect Neville...you're just feeling sorry for yourself.'  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Harry whispered out loud, feeling pain throbbing in his temples. "I've been through enough...my parents are dead, and I killed Cedric Diggory...and Ron's complaining because he's poor!"  
  
'You killed Cedric?" the voice murmured back. Harry froze as he realized it was true...what had he just said? Was this why he had been feeling this guilt all year...why his dreams, other than the ones with the voices...was this why his dreams had been filled with...Diggory? And not the Diggory he remembered...  
  
Harry shuddered. "It's not true." He mumbled angrily. "Voldemort killed him, not me...it wasn't my fault...it wasn't..."  
  
'It was.' The voice chuckled. 'It was you who insisted he take the trophy with you. It was you who did it. And...didn't you want him to die, Harry?"  
  
"No...no..." he muttered, sitting up in bed. A heavy weight was weighing on his chest. "Why...why would I have wanted Cedric to die? He was...he was...  
  
'Perfect?' Harry shuddered. 'Yes...so it's true...he had everything you wanted, didn't he? Even the girl...Cho...because you couldn't have had her, could you have, Harry? Despite being the boy-who-lived, she still wouldn't have you...hurts, doesn't it?'  
  
"It isn't like that." He said harshly.  
  
'It is...it is, boy. Because you aren't so special after all, really? And you know it...and even though you say otherwise, you know you want them all to like you...you always wanted to be good, didn't you? You always wanted...'  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
'You always wanted the power, didn't you? Even when it was just the muggles...didn't you always want the power...to hurt them, Harry? You've always known what you could do to those that oppose you, Harry. You could have been great, in Slytherin. And it's never too late to change...why not?'  
  
"Because, I'm not..."  
  
'Because you know if you did, Harry, there would be no turning back. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...he would kill you anyway, because...there is so much power, in you, and when you learn how to use it...you will be invincible...'  
  
The voice slowly died down. Harry jolted up out of bed as he felt dampness on his forehead. He reached up...sweat, he thought to himself. Whatever it had been, it had made him uneasy. But it was just his own thoughts...right? And what kind of thoughts had they been? Not the kind of thoughts Harry would ever have had...  
  
He shook himself. Of course...Ron had just gotten him worked up, damn him. He couldn't go on like this...it was getting to be too much. He hadn't even had a full night's worth of sleep in months. He had hoped, with the next day being a Hogsmeade weekend, he could sleep in...but now that didn't seem to be the case.  
  
Sighing, he lowered his hand from his forehead. And cried out when he saw what was on his palm.  
  
Blood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lucky the boys got him down here so Poppy could look at him right away..."  
  
"You're sure he isn't bleeding, Albus? They found it all over him...all over the bed."  
  
"No, it isn't him...but I don't know how safe he is in the dormitory, anymore. I should have said it at the beginning of the year, but I was reluctant to...his friends...I couldn't deprive him of his friends."  
  
"But if we don't do something soon, there's no knowing what could happen. He isn't safe anywhere. I don't know what we can do."  
  
Harry opened his eyes with a start and looked at the blurry figures moving about the infirmary. His skin felt cold and clammy, and his heart was racing in his chest. Blindly he reached out for the table at his bedside--- thankfully, somebody had remembered his glasses. He slipped them on, though his hands were shaking, and looked about him.  
  
Dumbledore was standing, a harsh and weary look on his face that betrayed his ancient years. McGonagall stood next to him, engaged deeply in conversation. Neither had noticed Harry awake. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse who, to Harry's woe, had had Harry under her care countless times over the four years he had been in school, bustled about, preparing things in the room.  
  
To his surprise, Ron and Neville were also there...together, but sitting far apart from one another, Ron gazing anxiously at Neville, Neville sneaking peeks at Ron that betrayed his apprehension.  
  
'Why am I here...again?' he thought. His mind was working slowly, and he could barely remember...the sweat on his forehead...which hadn't turned out to be sweat at all...  
  
"Dumbledore!" he sat up all of a sudden, gasping. Everybody turned to him at the same time, all with the same fretful looks on their faces. "I...over my bed, there was...blood everywhere...I couldn't...the voice..."  
  
Dumbledore paced over quickly and pressed Harry down with a hand on his shoulder. "Easy now, Harry." Dumbledore said cautiously. "You're fine now...we saw the blood, and Filch is investigating it's source. As I have kindly been informing Professor McGonagall, it is quite clear you were not bleeding, so..."  
  
"No...you don't understand." Harry closed his eyes, trying to force the image away. It wouldn't go, and hovered at the edge of his thoughts. "It...it wasn't just blood. It was awful...and it was right there. I don't know what they're going to do, but...I just can't help feeling that it's going to happen soon."  
  
"What, Harry? What was it?" Dumbledore watched Harry, his eyes burning with fire.  
  
"It was the dark mark, professor. In blood. I don't know...there was a voice, talking to me, before. It was saying that I had great power...and that if I had become Slytherin, I would have been able to use it. And it said...it told me I wanted to kill Cedric...that I must have known, and that's why I made him take the cup..."  
  
"Nonsense." Dumbledore snorted. "Don't you believe a word of that drivel, Harry. Somebody in this school is trying to frighten you. You know very well that there is something after you this year, Harry. And none of us know who...or what...it is. All I know is that it's dangerous."  
  
"Yes...yes, professor. But...what can I do? This isn't the first time somebody's gotten in like that...even Sirius..."  
  
"Don't think about Sirius." McGonagall interjected. "No use to think of such horrific things tonight. He's nowhere around here...you won't be catching wind of him anytime soon."  
  
'Sure,' Harry thought smugly, despite the situation. 'At least not until tomorrow, when I visit him in Hogsm...'  
  
Dumbledore seemed to know where Harry's thoughts had turned and frowned. "Harry, I know you will be disappointed, but I fear I cannot allow you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Nor can I allow you to stay in the dormitories any longer. A special room will be prepared...I hope you can understand that this is for the best."  
  
"I..." Harry began to protest but stopped when he saw the looks in everybody's faces. "All right." He said dejectedly. "That's fine."  
  
"Also," Dumbledore restated, "There will be absolutely nobody...student or professor...who will know where the room is, besides myself. I know the location already...it is undetectable by map," he said. Harry blushed, remembering the Marauder's Map. "And likewise it is impervious to entry by ghost, house-elf, or the like. So you will have to do your own cleaning, I am afraid." He chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"But...what if somebody were to see me leaving the room? Then they would know where it was?"  
  
"Not quite...you can enter through any door in the castle, with the correct password or charm, and when you exit, you shall be lead directly to the entryway of the great hall. I will explain the details later, when you are rested and the room is prepared. Until then, you will be staying here under Madam Pomfrey's supervision. And remember...you are to tell nobody the incantation, or how to get to the room...understood?"  
  
Harry nodded miserably. "Yes. I understand." He sighed. 'I understand that from now on I'll be miserable and alone.'  
  
"Harry, of course you realize that you are free to come and go from the Gryffindor tower as you please...you simply will not be spending your nights there." Dumbledore said hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Yes...all right, I know. I think...I think I'd like to try and get a little sleep now, if you don't mind. I'm tired..."  
  
"Yes, yes." Though he looked worried, he nodded. "Harry, I hope you do not worry overmuch. Be cautious, but don't let fear rule your life. You must understand...things will turn out better than they seem."  
  
'I wish.' He thought miserably. He waved to Neville and Ron absentmindedly as McGonagall ushered them out of the door. Though they maintained a far distance, they were ignoring one another quite skillfully. When everybody had gone, except the nurse, who was in her office in the far back corner with the flickering of a light creeping out of the door, he laid back down, taking his glasses back off and closing his eyes.  
  
He didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to know. He only wanted it all to be over.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in the library, staring blankly at the book in front of him. He hadn't wanted to study, but he needed his quiet...and with all of the first and second years holed up, wishing they were at Hogsmeades, and all the others at Hogsmeade without him, the library was the only place he could find any peace and quiet. And that was the one thing that he needed more than anything else.  
  
He retraced a couple of paragraphs, but couldn't concentrate on the words. His mind was elsewhere. After realizing he had been repeating the same sentence over and over for the past five minutes, he sighed, slamming the book shut. This was getting him nowhere. He glanced back down at his watch---five after two. They wouldn't be getting back for hours, and he had nothing to do, except wait the day.  
  
After a long moment of debate, he decided to visit Hagrid. But then the warning that Dumbledore had given him that morning came to his mind---don't leave the castle alone, for any reason.  
  
Sighing, he leaned back, closing his eyes. Perhaps Professor Figg had some odd chore for him to do...it wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but there was nothing to do, and doing nothing was making him think of things...that he would rather be left alone.  
  
Shrugging the stiffness out of his shoulders, he handed the book to the librarian and began slowly shuffling down the hall, his eyes on the floor. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into the last person he wanted to see---Professor Snape.  
  
He glanced up, moaning inwardly when he saw Snape. "Erm...sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Stop your rambling, Potter, and help me pick up these herbs."  
  
"What?" he glanced down, realizing that he had knocked several bags filled with various leaves and crushed flowers out of Snape's hands. "Oh..." He knelt and awkwardly began pushing them all carefully back into their containers, making sure he didn't mix any...he wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.  
  
"I'll take these." Snape said coldly when Harry bent back up, holding them out. He snatched them up, and raked his gaze over Harry. Harry figured he must have looked awful---for a brief moment even Snape almost seemed to feel sorry for him. "Well," he snapped, "go along. I've got to see the new History of Magic professor about something."  
  
"What? Binns won't be teaching the class anymore?"  
  
"No." Snape sniped. "After finally realizing he was, in fact, deceased, he finally passed on to the other side. As a result, we have had to employ a new teacher. Anything else?" Harry contained himself and said nothing, only muttered "Oh," as he walked away, making sure he was out of Snape's range of vision before he rolled his eyes.  
  
After a moment he came to Figg's office. Her door was open and Harry didn't hesitate to glance in. She was reclined back in her chair, snoring soundly. Harry had just started to turn when she called out.  
  
"I see you. I've just been having a little nap, that's all." He turned back around as she got up out of her chair, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's exhausting, all that's going on. I helped Albus pick out a new professor...you've heard about that, haven't you?" Harry nodded quickly. She grinned.  
  
"Well, of course you have. Word gets around. And then there's the Chimera...she isn't as peaceful a creature as Hagrid would like the believe. She's already scorched two Hufflepuffs." She snorted. "But I say let him be...the Chimera has never been known to kill...intentionally, that is."  
  
"Yeah...well..." Harry muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "Listen, I know it's kind of a stupid question but...Dumbledore doesn't want me going outside the castle alone, and I kind of wanted to visit Hagrid...do you mind?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "All right. Of course Harry. Wait a moment...I had a book of illustrations of different dragons Hagrid wanted to borrow."  
  
"Erm...alright." She located the book---a large tome covered in scales--- and tucked it neatly under an arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Fine." They started off. She was chatting cheerfully...Harry was thinking darkly to himself how stupid he would look if any of the Slytherins found out he was being escorted to Hagrid's hut---probably they'd say he was too afraid to go around by himself. He was only glad that the story of the night before hadn't gotten out...no doubt they'd think him crazy if they found out he was hearing voices and the dark mark was found, written in blood, above his bed.  
  
Finally they arrived. She rapped lightly on the door. Hagrid swung the door open---he was wearing his hairy brown suit again, and he appeared to have tried once more to tame his mounds of bushy hair. Harry moaned.  
  
" 'Ello, 'Arry. Good ter see yeh...I was expectin' somebody, but she idn't due fer awhile yet, so come on in...come in. You too, 'Bella? What a nice surprise. Yeh got that book, eh? Wonderful." He ushered them in quickly. Professor Figg sat down at the large table, staring in disdain at the large pile of hard cakes Hagrid had piled on the table.  
  
"Take one...made 'em special, I did." Harry felt his stomach churn. Professor Figg smiled.  
  
"Of course, we'd both love one." Hagrid beamed. Suddenly they heard a noise from outside and he turned. In that moment Professor Figg leaned forward and did some sort of charm on the cakes. She had replaced her wand when Hagrid turned back.  
  
"Probably a cat...Crookshanks, yer friend 'Miones. Well, gonna have a cake? I've got tea brewin'."  
  
Professor Figg smiled as Hagrid placed the cakes on two separate plates and gave each person one.  
  
Harry looked at his in trepidation and reluctantly bit into it at her urging smile. To his surprise, it wasn't hard at all and it tasted distinctly like banana nut bread.  
  
"Do yeh' like em?" Hagrid asked. Both Harry and the professor nodded. He looked quite pleased, to Harry's relief. After a long conversation they had become engaged in a knock came at the door. Hagrid turned bright red. "That would be my guest." He muttered as he answered.  
  
Harry refrained from gasping when he saw her. Madame Maxime...somehow bigger than he remembered her. She kissed Hagrid on both cheeks and smiled.  
  
"'Ello, my sweet. Zis is such a pleasure, zeeing you again." She turned to the guests. "Zis of course ees 'Arry, and who may this be?"  
  
"New professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Arabella Figg." Professor Figg smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Madame Maxime smiled.  
  
It was to everybody's dismay that she chose this moment to turn around. With a horrendous screech she fell to the floor. The entire cabin shook--- the table, on which she had fallen, splintered in two. Harry glanced quickly at the door.  
  
"Oh, great." Sirius muttered. "Where did she come from?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hello, you wonderful people! Thank you for reading. What a chapter, eh? And a cliffie, too...what an evil person I am. I hope you like this, and come back and read more.  
  
By the way, please read my other stuff at fictionpress.com, and my things here at fanfiction.com, all under the penname Megx. If you do, please READ and REVIEW!  
  
I want to know what you think! LOL!  
  
So....push that lovely purple button, okay...it's right here...  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	12. The War of Gryffindor

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Sirius rushed into the cabin. Hagrid had paled and was looking back and forth from Sirius to Madame Maxime wildly. "She saw yeh, Sirius! What're we goin' to do?! We can't have 'er..."  
  
"Relax, Hagrid." Sirius said patiently, raising his hand. Hagrid wasn't listening.  
  
"Have ter use mem'ry charms, er summat...yeh reckon Dumbledore knows one that won' do anythin' to er? I..."  
  
"Hagrid, calm down." Professor Figg looked pointedly at Hagrid, raising a brow.  
  
"She'll tell em, I know it! She ain't bad, but she won' let yeh run around, if she knows yer aroun' here, no..."  
  
"Hagrid..."  
  
"Yeh'll go back to that awful place, an..."  
  
"Hagrid!" Sirius stressed, talking louder.  
  
"An then 'Arry won' ave 'is Godfather, an..."  
  
"HAGRID! LISTEN TO US FOR A MOMENT!" Hagrid froze and looked down at Harry, baffled. "She didn't see Sirius." Harry said, emphasizing every word.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"She saw a grim." Sirius said, looking at Hagrid pointedly.  
  
"A GRIM?! Where?"  
  
"I'm the grim Hagrid." Sirius stated with exasperation.  
  
Hagrid got a strange look on his face as he began working things out. "Oh...yeh mean, she didn' see yeh? I mean, no' in 'uman form?"  
  
"No. She only saw Snuffles." Harry said, grinning. "The cute and lovable stray that haunts Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh...well that...that's a relief..." Hagrid, looking flustered, knelt down over Madame Maxime. "Max? Wake up...wake up..." Harry grimaced as he loudly 'tapped' Madame Maxime on the face.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" he queried, flinching.  
  
"Nah...don' hurt, she can take it. Us big folk can stand much worse." He looked down at the woman on the floor. "Maxime? You all righ'?"  
  
She moaned. Sirius had already transfigured back into a dog by the time she sat up, moaning as she rubbed her back.  
  
"Oh, 'Agrid, I am sorry, I deed not mean to faint...I saw ze Grim...I thought I had, though...it might have been my imagination..." She froze as Sirius trotted up to her, wearing an expression that, even on a dog, Harry could only describe as mischief. She shrieked as Sirius trotted up to her, reaching to plant a slobbery kiss on her chin.  
  
"Oh, sorry if Snuffles scared yeh, Max. 'E's Fangs new friend...he runs about Hogsmeade some...don' know who owns him."  
  
"I do." Everybody turned to look as Remus strode into the room. He winked at Harry. "He was coming with me to visit Harry and Hagrid here and managed to get away from me. Imagine that." Harry could only just contain his laughter as Sirius, in dog form, looked up at Remus with a look of pure annoyance.  
  
"Oh, really?" Madame Maxime shivered. "Just...keep ze thing away from me...my muzzer saw ze Grim before she died...they tend to startle me."  
  
'Scare the buggering daylights out of you, is more like it.' Harry thought smugly.  
  
"So...who's takin' care of Beauxbatons while you're here?" Hagrid prompted, eager to change the subject. Madame Maxime smiled, obviously relieved.  
  
"Oh, Angelique Delacour, Fleur's aunt. Ze students like her, and I needed to come...talk about matters zat 'appened over ze summer."  
  
"Yes, yes. Tell yeh what, why don' we meet later? I need ter talk to Harry and Remus about summat. 'Bella, why don't you show Max the Chimera?"  
  
Madame Maxime paled considerably. "Ze...ze...chimera?"  
  
Professor Figg smiled and took Madame Maxime by the arm...a difficult task. She led her sputtering from the cabin to the pen. They heard the strange growls, but the ground didn't shake...Harry took that as a good sign.  
  
"Here, Hagrid, let me repair the table for you." Remus said good-naturedly, extending his wand. In a moment the splinters regrouped and the table was once again standing upright, much to Hagrid's relief.  
  
"Righ', thanks." He frowned. "Sorry, looks like the cakes were destroyed."  
  
Sirius smiled as he stood, having just returned to his natural form. "Oh...too bad, then."  
  
"Don't look so sorry." Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "They were actually good for a change."  
  
Sirius laughed as he put a friendly arm around Harry's shoulder. "Dumbledore told me about what happened last night. Are you all right?"  
  
Harry glanced up to the see look of intense concern in Sirius' eyes. He moaned inwardly...this could not be happening. "I'm fine, Sirius. I've got my own room now. Nobody but Dumbledore is going to know where it is."  
  
"I've heard." Sirius looked over at Remus. "I told you that there was something wrong with the gypsy. I can tell you, somehow she's behind this."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Sirius, you're my friend, but you can't be biased. I know what happened to Donovan. He was like a brother to James and me. The only one we had besides you. I don't know what went wrong with her, but...you can't base your opinion of this girl on her."  
  
"I can't believe that." Sirius sighed and paced away from Harry. "There's something wrong here. She just shows up, out of nowhere, and these things just start happening? And all right after Voldemort returns? That is too much of a coincidence. Something isn't right."  
  
"Sirius, you know she wasn't the way she was until the very end. Something happened to her. We just don't know what."  
  
Sirius turned to Remus, a dark look on his face. "I know you still kindle fond feelings towards her, in part because she was the one who concocted the recipe for Wolfsbane potion. But we trusted her, Donovan trusted her, and looked what happened?"  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably---this sounded like an argument that had been fought many times. It made his weary to know that much of it was had been caused by him. Remus sighed, looking tired. "Not now, Sirius. Not now. We didn't come for this. We came to talk to Harry." Sirius stilled, running a hand through his hair---it was as long as it had been when he had last seen him, though it was now much neater, and trimmed.  
  
"Yes...yes, I know. I let too much of the past get to me." Sirius sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Harry after a long moment. "About the blood...where was it? On the ceiling?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I felt it on my face, and looked up...it was the Dark Mark. I don't know about after that. I sort of... sort of blacked out."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, yes, I heard. The Weasley and Longbottom boys got you to the hospital wing, I heard. With this blood, you say you heard voices?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought they were my own thoughts at first, until..."  
  
"Until?"  
  
Harry turned red, looking down at the floor. "I realized they were talking to me. Not in my head."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Don't think you're mad. None of the other boys in the dormitory heard any such voice. I wonder..." he paused, thinking. "Have you ever heard voice like this? That nobody else heard?"  
  
"No, I..." but Harry paused. He thought back to second year...then he had been hearing voices, coming from the pipes. It had turned out to be the creature of the Chamber of Secrets, a basilisk...but it was dead, Harry had killed it. He told them so, and Remus scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes...yes...Harry, do you think that it might be some sort of snake? Not the basilisk...just a snake? Somebody might have a pet, or something. I don't know if anybody else speaks parseltongue."  
  
Harry thought back a moment before something he had hardly thought about clicked. "Yes...yes, of course. Back in the summer, around my birthday, we went to that festival. There was a white snake...it said its master was coming to Hogwarts. She said that her master spoke parseltongue, too..."  
  
Sirius paled. "This isn't good, Harry. Have you told Dumbledore?"  
  
"No...no, I forgot."  
  
"Then we'd better tell him soon. Or you might be in more trouble than ever."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood at the doorway, thinking about the password Dumbledore had given Harry to enter his room. It wasn't like an ordinary password...not like one that had to be spoken, or written down. Harry had only to think it, and he would be taken back to his room. The thought of the travel made him sick...he could only hope it would not make him as sick as Floo.  
  
The thought hard for a moment of the password before stepping into the doorway that would usually have taken him to the Gryffindor common room. Instead, he got the sudden sensation that he was caught in a muggle revolving doorway---he was spinning around quickly, so that everything was a blur. However, he noticed that as he spun, the colors around him were slowly beginning to change. As his rotation slowed, the room came into focus. He lurched forward from the doorway and stepped into a long stone hallway.  
  
Torches lit the hall as Harry slowly made his way to the large wooden door with the Gryffindor marked proudly in gold on its front. He pulled his trunk up behind him and pushed at the door, stepping inside the dark room.  
  
He pulled out his wand in preparation to use the lumos spell, but found that he had no need. The moment he stepped into the room, a large fire leapt from the grate and from several candelabras along the walls. It lit the room considerably. Harry put away his wand and gazed around him in awe. It wasn't just a room. It was...  
  
"Incredible." He started along the walls to walk the length around the entire room. It was larger than the Dursley's living room, and twice as comfortable. A shelf on one wall stood empty, ready for Harry's books, and two large and very cozy looking easy chairs sat before the fire. The bed was along the back wall. It was huge. At least three quilts, which looked as if they had been sewn by Mrs. Weasley, as they were proudly decorated with gold and scarlet, lay on the bed, and a mass of more pillows than Harry had ever seen were thrown on top.  
  
Despite what Dumbledore had said, the room was quite clean. Harry suspected some sort of cleaning charm was at work. The fire from the fireplace provided ample warmth, though the room was stone from wall to floor. A large rug with thick knit was thrown over the floor.  
  
"I wish Hermione and..." he froze, frowning. No, he didn't want to think about Ron. Not when he was in the middle of...this. He imagined that he wouldn't mind being alone, so long as this was where he was staying. He had been imaging ever since Dumbledore told him about the arrangement he would be returning to a small, cramped sort of space...in other words, the Dursley's cupboard, except here at Hogwarts.  
  
He wondered for a moment if all of the bedrooms at Hogwarts were like this. Dumbledore had taken the time to explain to Harry that this had been the system used for years to give the Professors living quarters separate from the students. It was with grim amusement that Harry imagined Snape living in the room he had envisioned for himself...with millions of spiders, everywhere. He chuckled.  
  
He debated on unloading his trunk, deciding against it. All he wanted to do at the moment was see if his new bed was as comfortable as it felt. He changed quickly into his pajamas and jumped down, letting himself sink into the layers and layers of bed.  
  
And as he was drifting to sleep, he couldn't help but think that he might have been happy if it weren't for the overwhelming sense of loneliness he felt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a start, and had to think for a moment to remember where he was. A quick glance around the room reminded him. He stretched and jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of clean jeans and a T-shirt. It was still the weekend, to his relief. He wasn't in the mood yet to deal with classes.  
  
He walked through the door---this time not so startled by the quick revolution, if a little dizzy, and made his way to the prefect's bathroom. And met with quite the unsettling surprise.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Harry. Having bad dreams, are we? I heard you got a nursery all to yourself." Harry yawned as he looked at Draco.  
  
"Isn't it a little early in the day for parasites?" he murmured, rolling his eyes. Draco sneered.  
  
"Watch it. I wouldn't want to do anything you'd regret."  
  
"Like you could do anything." Harry scoffed. "Remember, the bathrooms are magic-proofed."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. I don't need to deal with this. I'm done...go ahead, wash away your tears." Harry rolled his eyes and continued with his morning routine...struggling to ignore Moaning Myrtle, who was floating about near his shoulder for most of his bath.  
  
After he was done, he debated on making his way to the Quidditch field for some individual practice, but decided against it. He needed to relax. So instead, he headed for the common room, climbing in.  
  
When he got there, he found it wasn't exactly the place of relaxation he had intended.  
  
"I haven't got time for this, Weasley! What are you trying to do, alienate us all?" Cory screeched, glaring at Ron through her lashes.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to Neville, but you don't understand! I needed that broom...it was important!"  
  
"And Neville isn't?"  
  
Hermione crossed over to Ron's side. "Listen, you have to understand. Ron is sorry, truly. But...he isn't like you, Cory. He can't afford to just get another broom, like you could...can't you understand?" Ron kept a straight face, but Harry could see his ears going red.  
  
"I don't understand." Every Gryffindor in the room turned to look at Harry. He stepped forward, crossing his arms. Neville trembled...Harry, though still small and scrawny, looked somehow terrifying. "I don't understand how a broom can mean more than a friend."  
  
"It doesn't!" Ron said fiercely. "I'm just tired of losing everything I have! I want something of my own, for a change! That broom was mine!"  
  
"But a broom still shouldn't make you lose your friends." Cory said, crossing over to stand beside Harry and Neville.  
  
"But..." Everybody turned. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were standing side by side, looking at Cory ferociously. "But, that still doesn't mean you can't try and forgive him. Ron didn't mean to do anything."  
  
"But friends are more important." Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan crossed over to Harry.  
  
"I agree!" Fred said loudly. Everybody turned...and got the worst shock ever. Fred and George were standing beside Harry, with the straightest faces they had ever worn. "Isn't that right, Angelina?"  
  
The entire room turned to look at the Head Girl. She trembled as she looked from Harry to Ron. "I...I..." she shook her head. "I think Ron is right. He can't help being angry...some people just don't have what others have." She crossed over to Ron, looking mournfully at Fred. "Sorry."  
  
Katie and Alicia crossed to stand beside Ron. And, as they did this, the entire room began to separate into two parts. Friend against friend...brother against brother.  
  
It would be the worst battle seen in Hogwarts history.  
  
The Gryffindors were at war...with themselves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, my! I just had to leave this evil cliffie, didn't I? Poor Gryffindors, it's really going to hurt, them all being at war with one another. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think, I need to know!  
  
Also, read my other stories, on fictionpress.net under Megx and under my bio here. Tell me what you think! My ego needs the fuel!  
  
Thanks to all of you for reviewing, you make me feel so special! 


	13. A Date for the Ball

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It took only a few days for all of Hogwarts to become aware of the feud that was taking place in Gryffindor house. They pressed through the halls in groups, staying far away from one another as they made their ways through the halls.  
  
The Hufflepuffs, most of whom felt a kindred spirit in Neville Longbottom, took Harry's side of the matter, whereas the Ravenclaw's took Ron's side, because though they deemed friends important enough, they opted for the approach that Ron must be forgiven, because of his history, and Harry didn't seem to be thinking of that at all.  
  
The Slytherins, being the Slytherins, did not care to take either side, and took great pleasure in the dispute and did whatever it was in their power to keep it going. The Hogwarts teachers were beginning to find classes exasperating. The Gryffindors sat at either side of the room, shooting each other dark glares, and at least every other period found they had to repair some curse sent forth by the other side.  
  
Harry was aware of the dark looks he was getting and was doing everything in his power to ignore him. Often his allies would encircle both him and Neville, in fear that one of his enemies would send an odd hex his way and leave him for the worse. Neville's nerves had him on edge, and he began startling at the slightest noise, and turning white whenever somebody called out, "Stupid Squib!"  
  
"Are you...are you going to make it?" Harry said one day, quite nervously, as Neville sat silently at his side on Harry's side of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Neville nodded quickly. "Yeah...don't get worried, or anything. I...well, this is getting to me, but I can stand it... I wouldn't want to end this all, because I think you're right, Harry."  
  
"Well...thanks, I guess." Harry stepped away and sat himself down at an empty table. He looked down at his Astrology notes and stared at the runes he was supposed to be studying...and had no idea where to begin. He glanced quickly at Hermione, debating on whether he might ask her help, despite the fact that she was on Ron's side, but felt his blood boil when he spotted her sitting next to Ron, laughing gaily.  
  
"Need help?" Harry turned and glanced up. Cory smiled down at him, pushing a black curl out of her eyes.  
  
"You any good at Astrology?" Harry said reluctantly.  
  
"I'm a gypsy...of course I am." She sat down and looked at the ancient runes scattered across his parchment. "You've got Jupiter wrong, Harry. It isn't that close to Saturn, and Neptune is much closer to the earth."  
  
"Oh...okay." He glanced back at his notes and picked up his quill to correct his mistakes. "Are you having any luck with the shield charm?" he said quickly. Cory shook her head.  
  
"No. I just don't seem to get the hang of that type of thing, and my transfiguration work is horrible. I tried to turn a vase of flowers into a painting yesterday...well, it came out a painting all right, but it was three dogs playing poker, not roses."  
  
Harry snorted. "That...well, that just sounds really funny. Did any of the dogs have flowers for heads?"  
  
"No, but the St. Bernard had a pansy for a tail, and the Doberman was covered in petals." Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Do these runes look all right, now?"  
  
Cory glanced at them and smiled. "Yep, pretty good." She spread her own work out on the table and looked at it. "And this is my transfiguration stuff. Do you have any idea what the most important thing to remember when doing human transfiguration is?"  
  
"None at all." Harry sighed. "Guess we better consult our books."  
  
Both he and Cory turned to the chapter on human transfiguration. "Why don't you take the first section and I can take the second?"  
  
Cory nodded as she began reading. "Are we doing just color and shape right now, or are we getting to actual transformation yet?" she asked after a long moment.  
  
"Just color and shape. McGonagall said we aren't allowed to do the other until next year."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I think the answer is on page 396. You see, where it talks about visualizing what you are going to do beforehand?" Harry looked at it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...that looks right. Thanks." They began their essays in silence. They continued talking for the rest of the night. Finally, Harry yawned and stood. "I guess I'd better get back to my room." He muttered. "Good night." As he started for the nearest doorway, he remembered the reason he had decided to come to the common room tonight and moaned inwardly.  
  
"Erm...everybody?" he said loudly. Only his side of the room looked his way. "Hey, listen up!" he shouted. A few from Ron's side turned and sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Parvati said darkly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Just listen a moment, will you? Quidditch practice begins Saturday morning at six. Be there...or you're cut from the team." He turned and began walking away.  
  
When he was about to enter the doorway, he heard Ron shout out to him and turned, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" he said, ignoring the fact that he had just repeated Parvati's own sentence.  
  
Ron sneered. "Not to talk to you. I was just wondering if the genius Quidditch captain had figured out how he's going to get his keeper a broom?"  
  
Harry sighed. "McGonagall owled your dad. He said he was going to send over Charlie's old broom as quickly as he could."  
  
Ron got a strange look on his face. "That...Charlie's broom? But...but..."  
  
"It's a broom Ron." Harry said darkly. "And unless you want off the team, you're going to use it whether you like it or not."  
  
He ignored Ron and turned back, entering the doorway with the password in his mind. He felt the now familiar revolution and stumbled back into the hall that led to his room. Walking tiredly, he entered, laying down on his bed and sinking in. It had taken him a week to unpack, as he hadn't had any time to do so until the night before, but now that he had, it was beginning to look like home, so much more than the Dursley's ever had.  
  
An old desk that Dumbledore had sent for Harry to do his work was covered in his books, and already had an ink stain on its surface. The closet was filled with his clothes, all perfectly clean, as Harry had found that throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper resulted in their automatic cleaning and return to their hanger. The bookshelf held whatever books he wasn't using, which were scarce. He imagined Hermione would already have filled up the entire thing and had room left over.  
  
His copies of Hermione's rule-breakers book and Ron's chess and Chudley Cannons books were hidden, though he hadn't had the heart to throw any of those books away. Instead he had put them on the bottom shelf and covered them with a few odd possessions.  
  
His father's old chest was proudly displayed in the center of the shelf, and he had hung the invisibility cloak on a nail that protruded from the wall. The drawings he had found, the ones of Harry's mother, he had put on the topmost part of the shelf, and the prominently put the Marauder's Map on the next shelf.  
  
After a moment of looking at his surroundings, Harry was jolted from his study by a knock at his door. He padded over and wearily looked through the small window in the center of the door. Dumbledore stood on the other side, smiling. Harry slowly opened to door, feeling himself turn red  
  
"Erm...hello, Professor." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I see you've taken to the room?"  
  
Harry nodded faintly. "Well, yes, I guess. Would you...would you like to come in?"  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore strode in and went over to the fire to sit in one of the large, comfortable chairs. He looked around at everything. "I remember this place well. These were my quarters before I became headmaster."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock before he took the other chair. "Really? Is that why everything has Gryffindor on it?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry before chuckling softly. "Of course. A really big supporter of the house I was head of. Of course, I can't be biased, now that I'm headmaster...but you know, I'd forgotten that scarlet and gold really are my favorite colors."  
  
Smiling, Harry leaned back. "I come here tonight to ask you a question, Harry."  
  
Moaning inwardly, Harry felt his pleasure fade. "What...what kind of question?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Don't look so nervous, Harry. I just was wondering...would you like to visit Sirius and Remus for Christmas?"  
  
He looked at Dumbledore dumbly. "I...what? You mean...I can actually spend the holidays there? Just us?"  
  
"Of course. I don't do this just for your benefit, Harry, you must understand. Most of the students are leaving Hogwarts for the holidays, and many of the teachers are going to be working for me. I myself won't be here...I have matters to take care of. Shortly, I won't be allowing any of the students to spend the holidays here this year. And I did not think you wanted to return to the Dursleys..."  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said quickly. Dumbledore raised his brow and Harry flushed red. "Not...not that I would mind, much...I'd just much rather get to spend the time with Sirius and Remus."  
  
"All right." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "So the matter is settled." He stood to leave before turning back to Harry. "Oh, and try to sleep tonight, won't you? Your exhaustion is beginning to show."  
  
Harry, who had barely slept in the past two days, stared at Dumbledore as he left. 'How did he know?' Harry thought mildly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat down next to Cory in the History of Magic classroom. It was their first class back since Binns' hasty departure, and the Gryffindors had never been fighting more than they were now. The room was visibly divided into two parts, with Harry and Ron sitting straight across from one another.  
  
"Have you seen the new teacher?" he asked quietly. Cory shook her head.  
  
"No, I haven't. I've heard she's never taught before. Should be interesting."  
  
They quieted as they heard the door to the classroom open. A woman of around twenty walked quickly into the room, smiling cheerfully. Large spectacles covered her eyes, and her black hair was arranged into a loose bun at the back of her head, which was quite messy. More than a little of the hair had fallen back into her face. She carried several large books and let them fall onto the table as she turned to face the class.  
  
"Hello, everybody!" she said, smiling. "I'm Professor Erica White. I'm to be your new History of Magic professor. I hope you enjoy my company as much as I'm going to enjoy yours." She looked around before settling her gaze on Cory and Harry. "All right, you two...can you tell me where you were when Binns...retired?"  
  
Cory snorted at the term Professor White had used. "Erm, yes...we were about to discuss the founding of Hogwarts, and the events that led to its foundation."  
  
"All right..." she glanced down at the pile of parchment on her desk. "That appears about right. Thank you for being honest..." She sighed. "Okay. I guess...I guess we'll start then. Who can tell me what they know about the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Everybody turned...Hermione and Cory raised their hands at the same time. Professor White smiled at Cory. "All right, you. What can you tell me?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix consisted of the four founders of Hogwarts and the man they considered their mentor, Maximillian Hogwart, the man they named the school after."  
  
Professor White smiled. "Yes, correct. Thank you Cory. And you, girl...on the other side of the room. Do you know exactly what it was that made the Order so special?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione smiled. "Of course. They all shared wands of phoenix feather, every feather of which came from the same phoenix."  
  
Harry jolted, feeling a hollow in the pit of his chest. His wand...and Voldemort's...if that was true, couldn't it mean...  
  
"Potter, are you listening?" He glanced up at the Professor.  
  
"Yes...I was just thinking. Sorry." She smiled.  
  
"No need to be sorry. I was just making sure you were paying attention. I wouldn't want you to fail the examination, after all."  
  
Harry nodded and paid attention for the rest of the class. To his surprise, he had an enjoyable lesson, despite the continual glares from Ron's side of the classroom. Even Cory seemed impressed with Professor White, and went over to talk with her after class while Harry waited.  
  
"She's great." Cory said, smiling. "I mean, she didn't make that class boring...that's quite the achievement."  
  
They made their way down the hall, talking contentedly. They stood alone at the door to the Gryffindor common room when Cory suddenly paused and turned to him, blushing.  
  
"Harry, you know the Halloween Ball is just in a couple of weeks, and...well, I don't know if you were planning on going with anybody, and was wondering...well, would you like to go with me?"  
  
Harry looked at her numbly, feeling his insides turn to ice. Cory looked at him strangely. "Well?" she said when Harry didn't reply. "I mean, if you don't want to..."  
  
"Of course!" Harry said, suddenly jerked out of his stupor. Cory let out a long breath. "Well, that's good...I mean, I really wanted to go, and...well, you're the only person I think I could go with and actually enjoy myself."  
  
"Okay," he said, "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Cory chuckled. "I was just kidding, Harry. I really do want to go with you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, you're hilarious, Cory. Just great."  
  
"I know!" she beamed as she said the password and entered the common room. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I guess not." He said, looking down at his bag. "I have that Potions essay, and I need to pick up a book at the library."  
  
"Oh...okay, then." She smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He turned away and walked slowly to the library, thinking. A large weight felt like it had just been lifted from his chest. Every day that the ball neared, he had felt a little more anxious. It helped him to have one less thing to worry about.  
  
"Harry!" he heard a shout from behind him. He turned quickly. Cho was jogging towards him, smiling. "Hey Harry." She stopped beside him, smiling.  
  
"Oh, hey Cho." He smiled awkwardly at her, still not completely comfortable in her presence.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you!" she said quickly. "I've been looking all over. You see," she blushed, "I haven't got a date for the ball, and I was kind of wondering..."  
  
"Oh..." Harry turned scarlet. "You...you were going to ask me? I...I didn't know. Cory just asked me, and I said yes..."  
  
Cho froze, giving him an odd look. "Oh." She said quietly. "Then...that's fine, I guess. I still have two weeks."  
  
"Okay. I hope you have a good time." He said. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"I do to. I'll...I'll see you later, okay? Cory's really nice, when you get to know her. I'm glad you're her friend. I know...well, I know a lot of people don't like her."  
  
"Yeah." He said quietly. "See you later." They parted ways and he walked to the library. When he got there, though, he didn't look for the book. Instead he sat at a table and put his head on his hands.  
  
And wondered why he was secretly glad that Cory had asked him first.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ahh, angst. What fun! Thanks for the wonderful comments! I can't believe people are actually reading my story! It's marvelous, my darlings.  
  
Thanks, I really like hearing what you all have to say! I would be so appreciative if you would please, please, review!  
  
And also, if you don't mind, check out my other story, The Pranking War, and the stories I have under the same penname on fictionpress.net.  
  
Thanks! 


	14. Is that Romance?

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Harry almost fell from his broom when he felt a large weight slam into his stomach. "Oomph..." he inhaled sharply as the wind was knocked from him. He turned up, his green eyes shining with malice.  
  
"Oh...sorry, Harry." Ron snorted. "Didn't see you there." Ron had just fouled his own team member...and it wasn't the first time. Nor did it seem Harry and Ron were the only victims. The team was fighting quite violently...Ron had already had to dodge five bludgers, sent his way of course by his beloved brothers and their trainee beaters, Dean and Seamus.  
  
Katie and Alicia seemed to be having unpleasant encounters with the three young girls chosen to be the reserve chasers. Only Ginny and Angelina seemed not to have joined in the insanity. With a resigned sigh Harry flew over to Angelina.  
  
"Time out, everybody." He said loudly. "Get off your brooms." Everybody shot him looks of frustration and annoyance as they lowered their brooms to the ground. "Angelina?" Harry asked cautiously. She turned to him, giving him a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"Listen..." he turned red and walked up close to her, talking low so that only she could hear. "I don't...I can't handle them, all on my own. Not the way things are going on lately. And I was hoping..."  
  
Angelina looked at him, raising a brow. "Wondering if I could help you?"  
  
He turned his eyes to the ground and gave a slight nod. "Just...just with the ones that won't listen to me. You know, the ones on..." he paused, unable to go any further.  
  
"The ones on my side." She finished for him. He turned to meet his gaze and she smiled again, a little more broadly. "Listen, Harry...I don't like this fight. But I can understand what Ron is going through...so I won't help you win. I want you to understand about Ron...or at least try. But I will help you."  
  
"Th-thanks." He stammered. "I really..."  
  
"Don't mention it, Harry." She said as she mounted her broom and started back into the air. "Listen up everybody!" she shouted. "We're gonna beat the Slytherins this year. Whether they like it or not..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked into the mirror and awkwardly tried to smooth the hair out of his eyes. He was in his bedroom---thankfully. He didn't think he could have prepared for the Halloween Ball with Ron hanging over his shoulder, in the Gryffindor dormitory, or Malfoy in the prefect's bathroom. His robes were much the same as the ones he had worn for the Yule Ball the year before, just lengthened so that his ankles didn't show where he had grown a few inches.  
  
He looked at himself once more, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. 'Well,' he thought with a nervous sigh, 'this is it.' He shook his head as he turned away to exit the room. 'I'm doomed.'  
  
The revolving door, though over the past weeks he had grown used to it, left him feeling quite green. He looked up as he stumbled back out into the great hall and, with a brief glance of the numerous Halloween decorations, made his way slowly back to the Gryffindor tower. He slipped in unnoticed and picked through the crowd of couples greeting one another. He walked to the door of the fifth year girl's dormitory and waited.  
  
Hermione came first. He recognized her, though he hadn't the year before. Once again she had taken the bushiness out of her hair, this time opting to leave it loose and streaming down her back. As she passed he had to fight to keep from waving hello. She gave him a timid glance as she made her way to Ron and took his arm, mouthing hello.  
  
He shrugged back at her and turned to glance up at the door. Parvati came next, in bright orange. She sneered at Harry as she passed. "Your date will be awhile." She said smugly. "She's having a difficult time getting ready."  
  
He didn't even want to know what that meant. More and more girls slowly filtered out and joined their dates, making their way from the common room. Soon it was only he and Neville left.  
  
"So...are you going with Ginny again?" Harry said politely. Neville jumped and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah...yeah. She asked me." He turned back to the door. Harry heard a faint click and Neville paled considerably.  
  
Ginny walked out slowly, looking timidly at the boys. Neville didn't seem to notice the blush that went over her cheeks when she saw Harry, but Harry did and blushed back. Ginny...well, Harry could only guess that if her brothers were here they would have immediately sent her back to the dormitories. Because she looked incredible.  
  
Her long red hair was pulled back from her face and pleated through with thin gold strands of some thread that matched the cream and gold of her robes. "Hello...Ginny." Neville said, dumbstruck. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Hi, Neville." She went to his side and took his arm. "Why don't we wait for Cory, so we can go down with Harry and her? She helped me with my hair."  
  
Neville nodded coarsely. All three of them turned as the door slowly opened. Harry felt his jaw drop for the second time that night.  
  
"Harry...you're here." Cory said simply, smiling at him from the stairs. She made her way down, holding onto the skirt of her robes. She stopped at Harry's side and smiled softly. "So...what do you think?"  
  
'What do I think?' he contemplated dumbly. 'I think I can't think at all.' He looked at her again, blinking as if his eyes deceived him.  
  
She stood before him timidly, shifting as awkwardly as Harry was sure the both of them felt. Her robes were bright silver, covered with some sort of filmy fabric that reminded Harry distinctly of his invisibility cloak. Her right arm was bare to the shoulder, while her left arm was covered in a billowing sleeve laced to the elbow with silver laces. Her hair was loose to the small of her back, and laced with twinkling lights...like stars.  
  
"So?" she said again, nervously. "Are you going to answer me or not?"  
  
"I think you look incredible." He said slowly. "You sure you want to go with me?"  
  
She grinned. "Well, I asked you didn't I? Come on...let's go on down." She offered her arm and Harry took it. They slowly made their way down the hall back the way Harry had come, from the Great Hall. The students had already entered, and the doors stood wide open, inviting. "I guess I took longer than I thought." She murmured.  
  
Harry and Cory followed Neville and Ginny into the hall, peering around. Hundreds of candles lined the walls, and Hagrid's yearly Jack-O-Lanterns, the biggest ever seen, lay at each corner of the room. The tables each held individual flower arrangements, with roses that, oddly enough, had been transfigured orange and black.  
  
"Look...Fred and George have four seats left at their table." Cory said, pointing to the pair. Since they hadn't had the Gryffindor girls to count on, each had ended up escorting hufflepuffs to the ball, but as both girls looked like young and very attractive models, Harry had the feeling neither of the twins minded.  
  
"Probably empty because everybody else was too afraid to sit with them." Harry mumbled. But, of course, as there were no other seats, he sat beside them. All turned as Dumbledore rose to greet them.  
  
"Hello, my dear students. I welcome you to our first annual Halloween Ball...as you know recent circumstances have made planning this event quite difficult, but we feel it necessary that, even in the darkest times, our students make merry and enjoy their little celebrations. So, without further ado...welcome!" He rose his wand in the air and suddenly thousands of shining bats flew from the ceiling. A few shrieked as the come towards the floor, but Cory laughed and extended her hand.  
  
"Look!" she laughed as she reached out to touch one that flew near. It was clear like glass, and when she stroked it the bat burst into thousands of tiny bubbles of all different colors.  
  
"Awesome!" Fred snorted.  
  
"Yeah...how can I get a Slytherin to do that?" George replied. Cory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Easy...you just have to stab them. When all the hot air is released..." Even Neville laughed at the joke, though he looked nervously at the surrounding tables as he did so.  
  
Harry was still smiling when he picked up the menu and glanced down at it. "What do you think looks good?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know...perhaps the spaghetti?" Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know...the roast ham looks good..."  
  
"I think I'll have the liver." Everybody turned to stare at Cory. She smiled back. "Gotcha."  
  
They all finally ordered. Harry ate through his dinner slowly, talking to Cory. Despite the absence of Ron and Hermione, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Fred and George kept pulling small, and thankfully insubstantial jokes, on their dates, causing them to give each other exasperated looks and at one moment to reach over and, in unison, box their ears.  
  
Ginny and Neville were quiet, as usual, and only talked in hushed tones to one another, occasionally.  
  
After a long while, Dumbledore cleared the floor of the tables. "It is my great pleasure," he said when he had everybody's attention, "to introduce your musical guest for this evening. Lucas O'Cafferty!"  
  
A tall boy of around eighteen mounted the stage. Harry felt his eyes go wide with shock. He had long black hair to his shoulders and wore black robes that were unmistakably leather. He smiled at the crowd, showing rows of perfect teeth.  
  
"Lucas!" Cory cried, rushing forward.  
  
"Cory?" he said, in shock. "Is that...is that you?" He leaned down as Cory went to the edge of the stage, smiling brightly.  
  
"Of course it's me, love." She said brightly. "Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well, it looks like your superstar had found a kindred spirit." Fred muttered. Harry turned, flushing scarlet.  
  
"I...they...what happened just now?"  
  
"Those two toured together, before Cory took the job at the Starlight Festival." George explained.  
  
"Oh...oh..." he mumbled, turning back to look at them. After a long moment of chatting she came back to Harry's side.  
  
"You have to meet him, Harry!" she said excitedly. "He is just incredible. He has a break in a half hour."  
  
"Oh...okay." he replied. Cory didn't seem to notice the irritation in his voice. "Listen...would you like to dance?"  
  
She looked back at him in surprise. "Dance? I...I guess so." She said. Harry took her by the arm and led her to the center of the dance floor, uncomfortably putting his hands around her waist.  
  
"Harry." She said after a moment. "Are you a zombie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't dance like one." She sighed at Harry's confused expression. "Follow me." She said. She put her hands around his shoulders and led him in a circle, rocking slowly back and forth.  
  
Harry blushed as he moved with her. Lucas' soft voice was like an enchantment over the entire room. All Harry could see were Cory's eyes...bright silver, like her robes, or the moon. And her smile...she was...  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered. Cory smiled at him.  
  
"What did you say?" He didn't answer. She was grinning softly as she leaned back down, placing her head on his shoulder. "I like this." She said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah...me too." They continued the dance until the last chords of the music died away. Harry felt a large string inside him break as Cory started pulling away, and did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He kissed her. His lips lingered on Cory's for a moment before he finally pulled away. "Why...what was that for?" she said softly.  
  
"Because...I don't know." He turned red. "Why don't we...why don't we sit for awhile? I'm tired of dancing."  
  
"Oh...okay." she followed him back to their table, and looked down at the cloth, fingering the pattern on the fabric. They didn't talk, though each noticed the other occasionally shooting each other shy glances. After a long moment, they heard footsteps.  
  
Cory glanced up. "Lucas! You're here!"  
  
"Yes, of course." He said, sitting between her and Harry. "I said I would come see you, didn't I?"  
  
"And you never break promises." She said smugly, raising a brow. He chuckled.  
  
"Ah, of course, you've caught me there." He turned and jumped as if seeing Harry for the first time. "Why you're...you're Harry Potter!"  
  
"I've noticed." Harry replied bitingly. He felt like smacking his hand over his forehead to hide the lightning-bolt shaped scar but thought better of it.  
  
"Is...is this you're friend?" He said. Cory opened her mouth to reply, but Harry answered first.  
  
"Her date." Lucas let an expression of great surprise pass over his face before amusement took over his features.  
  
"Really?" he said. "What an...interesting combination. Cory, I always thought we could help our career if we started dating...are you trying to get a little publicity?"  
  
"Of course not!" she snorted in mock outrage. "How dare you say such a thing?"  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably as the two continued their exchange. After a moment Cory stood. "Harry? Do you mind if I dance with Lucas?"  
  
He glanced up at the smiling boy and nodded sharply. "Okay. But don't get tired...the next dance is mine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Moaning, Harry leaned against a wall. "I'm tired." He murmured.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Cory said, smiling. "Thanks for a great evening."  
  
"Don't thank me." He said dryly. "Or not just me, anyway. What happened to your other date?"  
  
Cory glanced at Harry in surprise. "What do you mean?" she said, lowering her lashes.  
  
"Lucas O'Cafferty, that's what I mean. You acted like he was your other date...I don't see how you're standing, you danced every other dance with him, and the ones in between with me."  
  
"Come of it, he didn't have that many breaks. I really only danced with him the couple of times he had a break."  
  
"But...but it was different." He mumbled. "It is different."  
  
"And how?" she said cautiously.  
  
"I kissed you." He replied simply. Cory blinked.  
  
"Yes...but what does that mean?"  
  
"It means everything!" he said with frustration. "You're the...you're..."  
  
Cory paled. "I'm the first girl you ever kissed? I didn't mean..."  
  
Harry turned away. "I know. You didn't mean anything. You'd rather have that perfect, handsome singer boyfriend out there, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I...Harry!" she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Are you...listen, Lucas is just a friend. That's it. But you..."  
  
Feeling a tight sensation in his chest he raked a hand through his hair. "What about me?" he said when she paused.  
  
"I...what do you want Harry? Does this all mean that you want something...other than friendship?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah. Maybe I do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You almost let it happen. I am very angry.'  
  
The other person shuddered. 'The girl was not allowed to tell Potter the secret. All is well...I have prevented it.'  
  
'No...no, you didn't. You were lucky, was all. When it happened...just how much were you thinking of the girl?'  
  
'I...I did it in...'  
  
'No.' Voldemort rose from his chair and pointed his wand at the person on the ground. 'No, you did it for your own purposes. I do believe you are getting fond of him...I would not want that to happen.'  
  
'Yes, yes...' the person screamed as the bright red light enveloped them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiya! Hee hee hee, Harry has a girlfriend...sorry, couldn't help writing that little scene up there. Just a note of thanks to all of you who have reviewed me, it really gives me an ego trip to know I have fans.  
  
Special thanks to Jasmine Black, Demetre Ironhilt, The Sweet New Zealander, Lycr, and any others who have been nice enough to read this story. I love ya'! 


	15. Potions Class

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Authors Note: So, how is my little story going? I hope you like...I like! Please tell me what you think...just no flames! I don't mind criticism, but don't be mean! Anyway, this next chapter is going on...last chapter got a tad fluffy. Hope you like this one!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry is not mine. Only in my dreams.  
  
Potions Class ***********  
  
"Harry and Cory, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
"Oh, very funny guys." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Real mature. I notice you don't seem to have any dates at the moment?"  
  
Fred got an astonished look on his face and turned to George. "We don't have any girlfriends, George? How could you not tell me this?"  
  
"I don't know...I thought we did. Harry, we would never have known that if you hadn't told us."  
  
"Are you suffering mental health problems?" Cory said as she walked in the room. "I mean, how many times can one woman drop her child on the head?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe we should ask mum sometime." Cory shook her head and crossed across the room to Harry's side. She gave him a short kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him.  
  
He blushed. "Hey, Cory. You ready for Hagrid's lesson tomorrow? I hear we're finally working with the Chimera...not just looking at it."  
  
Cory smiled. "Of course. Hagrid wouldn't let anything go...wrong, would he?"  
  
Harry blanched. "Erm..." he didn't really know how to respond to this. He didn't want to say anything against Hagrid...the first person he had ever really encountered in the magical world. But still...all things considered, he had been burned quite a few times with the screwts, and Malfoy had received a large gash, though it had been partly his fault. He opened his mouth but Cory raised a hand.  
  
"Don't answer. I know." She shook her head. "I just hope we don't get killed."  
  
"I don't know if it would go that far." George said. "I mean, he'll burn you, and cut you,"  
  
"Break your bones, cut off vital limbs..." Fred added.  
  
"But all in all...you're doomed."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Harry and Cory said in unison. Harry looked up at Cory and blushed.  
  
"Stop that, Harry." Cory snickered. "Every time you look at me, I think you've gotten too much sun." Harry felt his stomach churn and turned even redder. The twins burst out laughing."  
  
"It's not my fault." He said back. "It's yours...why can't I have started off dating a girl who was nice and quiet...instead of a demon from the netherworlds."  
  
"Uh-oh." Fred said pointedly. "Looks like the honeymoons over."  
  
"Nope." Cory said, planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I think it's cute when he tries to insult me like that."  
  
"My kind of girl." Bellowed George. He threw an arm around Cory's shoulders. "Why don't you dump the midget and run off with me to Ireland or something?"  
  
"Sorry." She retorted. "Besides, I think those two hufflepuff girls you took to the ball still fancy you. Why don't you go to Hogsmeade with them day after tomorrow? You can go with Harry and me...it'll be a triple date." Harry looked at her with a suffering look.  
  
"You mean spend the day with those two? We'll be lucky if we escape with some degree of sanity."  
  
"Nope." George said, grinning. "You lost all that the day you met Miss Rock Star."  
  
"Yeah." Chuckling, he threw his arms around Harry and Cory. "To think, this all happened because Harry met Cory."  
  
"Isn't that a movie?"  
  
"Anyways..." Fred sneered at George. "I was just saying, if it hadn't been for the prize Harry won, you two might not have hit it off."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Harry snorted. "The way she acted when we met her, I would gladly have exchanged my prize for Ron's, if he would have..." He froze suddenly.  
  
Ron's prize...he had forgotten about Ron's prize. The...the broom.  
  
"Ron won a broom for the competition. For the Chaser competition." He said suddenly.  
  
"Oh...oh yeah..." Fred turned red suddenly.  
  
"He won a broom?" Cory said cautiously.  
  
"Yes...what happened, Fred?" Harry said suddenly, looking at him.  
  
"I...I don't know what..."  
  
"You're lying." Harry said, standing. "You know, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we know." George said. "I thought you did. You didn't seem surprised he was flying that Nimbus."  
  
"I had forgotten." Harry said, looking at them suspiciously. "What did happen to it?"  
  
Fred looked at George for a moment and sighed. "He sold it."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry felt his eyes bulge. "He...he had that broom and he sold it?"  
  
"We needed the money." George said awkwardly. "For dad."  
  
"What...what happened?" Harry said. "Is something gone wrong?"  
  
"It was before all the fighting." George said slowly. "We put all the money you gave us into the bank, without mum and dad finding out."  
  
"And Ron wanted to contribute something." Fred sighed.  
  
"But...but why?"  
  
"Harry...haven't you heard? Dad was fired."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Harry pulled off his gauntlets as he walked down the stairs, Cory at his side. His hair was singed on one side and he had just come from the nurse to have a large cut on his palm healed. "I'm just glad we had the gauntlets." Harry said darkly. "Otherwise, I think that thing would have cut off my arm."  
  
"Vicious creature, isn't it?" Cory said. "Of course, I'm sure there is worse."  
  
"And I'm sure that Hagrid will eventually find the worst." Harry said. "If he looks hard enough." Cory chuckled.  
  
"Of course. But at least he means well."  
  
"Yeah." Harry shook his head. "To think, if a Snape taught that class...there would probably be dead bodies as far as the eye could see."  
  
"Hey, I don't think he'd willingly kill off students." Harry gave Cory a cynical look that made her laugh. "All right, maybe...certain ones."  
  
"Yeah." He shuddered. "What a scary thought."  
  
"We have potions next, don't we?"  
  
Harry pretended to shudder. "Yech...don't remind me."  
  
"Well, I guess we had better get going. Professor Snape doesn't need yet another excuse to take points from Gryffindor."  
  
"He finds his ways. 'Potter, Five hundred points for sneezing without permission!' What a..."  
  
"Shh..." Cory snickered. "I'm supposed to be the shrew here, remember?"  
  
They continued in this vein for quite some time. They finally reached the doors to the dungeon classroom. However, they were in for a bit of a shock.  
  
Ron stood at the door, face shadowed. "So, the twins told you, did they?" Harry froze.  
  
"Well...yeah, but..."  
  
"Listen, I don't need you feeling sorry for me." He said angrily.  
  
"What?" Harry said, looking at Ron strangely.  
  
"Shove it, Harry...can the act. I know you don't have it all that bad...I've seen what you've got in Gringotts. If I had that, I wouldn't worry about money either." Ron sneered.  
  
"But...are you insane?" Harry asked with astonishment. "For ELEVEN YEARS all I ever got for my birthday was my uncle's old socks! All I wore were that fat pig cousin's old clothes! I had it worse than you did, idiot! I SLEPT IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD!"  
  
"But you haven't got it so bad now, do you? You..."  
  
"SHUT UP RONALD WEASLEY!" Everybody turned to Cory, and it was obvious that she was fuming.  
  
"And what does the internationally famous girlfriend of the internationally famous boy-who-lived have to say?" Ron sneered. "Something vastly important, no doubt."  
  
"Ron, why can't you just shove all this? So you've got it bad...none of us here have perfect lives, you know! Do you think I've been happy, with..." she froze, her eyes going dark. "No. I'm not going to talk with you about that. You'll just find some way to twist it around, stupid selfish..."  
  
"What happened, Ron?" Harry said suddenly, looking into his friend's eyes. "I know what happened with your family...what happened to you?"  
  
Ron looked back at Harry for a long moment and shuddered before turning away. "I just don't like being friends with somebody who has to be in the limelight every other..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cory stepped forward and slapped Ron hard across the face. Everybody ceased their excited chattering and stopped to look at him. Cory had just started to raise her hand again, when...  
  
"Don't you dare!" Hermione rushed forward and caught Cory's arm, sending it swinging back. "I can't believe I actually thought you were better than you seemed at first! You two...can't you see what's going on? Why don't you just pay attention to Ron? I can't believe you're acting so stupid!"  
  
"Stupid!" Cory shrieked. "Who's being stupid? Certainly not you, I forgot...Hermione Granger is NEVER wrong!"  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"You annoying, know-it-all, good for nothing witch!" Cory said angrily. "I tried to be nice to you, but no...you just go off. You know we're right about things...why can't you just admit you were wrong for a change?"  
  
"Wrong? You're nothing but wrong! Can't you..."  
  
"EVERYBODY SHOVE IT!" Everybody turned once more. This time to Neville. His round face was flushed bright red and he was looking nervously at the floor. "Listen, this all started because of what Ron said to me. I don't care, anymore. I just don't want us all fighting like this. It has to stop NOW!"  
  
"It had better." Said Snape's cold voice. "Because I've already taken fifty points from Gryffindor already. Get in the room, before I take fifty more." He stepped out from his office. "Get in."  
  
Giving Ron and his group a dark look, Cory and Harry sat at a table and began setting up their cauldrons. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down...he knew what happened if you let your emotions take over when you were in potions. However, Cory was still seething, and kept shooting Hermione dark looks.  
  
The Slytherins slinked in five minutes after class had started. "Sorry, sir." Malfoy said. "Somebody messed with the door to the Common room...we couldn't get out."  
  
Snape looked at them before turning back to the board, where he was hastily scribbling various runes. "Yes, well, I see you are here now. Take your seats so I can get started."  
  
"Yet more preferential treatment for the Slytherins." Cory hissed.  
  
'Yep...' Harry thought. 'She's definitely in a bad mood.'  
  
"What was that, Miss Johnson?" Snape said, turning to look at Cory.  
  
"Nothing, Professor." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Harry wince. Yes...they were definitely in for trouble.  
  
"That is good." Snape said, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't want to have to do anything to you."  
  
"Yes you would." She said quietly. "And you will, too."  
  
Snape turned and slammed his fist down on his desk. "Miss Johnson, I would advise you against getting on my bad side today. That is ten points from Gryffindor, and not another word for the rest of the lesson!"  
  
She smirked back at him, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back. Snape glared at her for a long moment before looking up. "Now, today, we shall be learning about Aging Potions. There are many types...most invented by witches trying to find effective ways to prevent the effects of aging. The one we are taking increases age, but you must be careful...very careful...not to add any sort of dragon ingredient, whether it be scale, or blood. This reverses the process, and makes you younger."  
  
"Great." Harry said, desperate to make Cory's mood better---he feared what would happen should she become vindictive. "I don't need to get any shorter."  
  
She snorted softly, but didn't appear to become any less moody. But, to his relief, she didn't appear to want trouble any more than he did, and kept quiet, though Snape kept subtly shooting concealed insults to both her and Harry.  
  
Nonetheless, when Snape concluded his speaking and they began preparing the potions, he felt a flood of tension ebb from his chest. With Cory's help, he had the potion ready to sit in under a half-hour. He and Cory were the first students to get to this point, and to Harry's smug satisfaction even Hermione seemed to be having her difficulties.  
  
"It can't be that hard." He heard her muttering. "Fred and George made one last year."  
  
Snape wandered over a moment later and gave them dark looks. "Why aren't you working?" he sneered. "There is no room in this class for slackers."  
  
"Actually, Professor." She said shortly, "We just finished and are letting them stew for the fifteen required minutes. Or had you forgotten that the potion turns bright pink when it's ready for simmering?"  
  
'This can't be happening.' Harry thought miserably when he saw the angry look on Snape's face.  
  
"I remembered. I was just so shocked to see Potter do something correct, I lost my senses for a moment." He scoffed as he turned away. He paused, a dark smirk on his face. "Oh, and since you two are done so early, you won't mind testing your potion first, for the entire class. I'll expect you to come front and center with your potions...both of you...the moment you are done."  
  
"Yes, sir." Cory said darkly. "Whatever you say." When Snape turned, Harry saw her roll her eyes. They heard Malfoy snicker from across the room.  
  
"You think he might explode or something?" Harry heard him ask his cronies. He ignored the taunting best he could.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harry hissed. Cory nodded.  
  
"Of course I am." She whispered back. "I've made it before...well, with help. But it looks and smells just like it is supposed to."  
  
He sighed and sat back, watching the minutes pass away on his watch. Five...ten...twelve...fourteen...and...  
  
"Potter and Johnson...I believe you are ready to partake of our little experiment." Snape said. The Slytherins laughed evilly, and Ron seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Hermione seemed a little nervous, though he wasn't sure if it was for his safety or because she was afraid that somebody might be better than her for a change.  
  
"Are you ready?" Cory said quietly to Harry, the vial of pink liquid poised at her lips. He nodded. "Then on the count of three...one...two...three!" At that, the both of them tossed their heads back and downed the vials.  
  
Harry felt his head spinning. His vision faded as he felt a strange sensation clouding his senses. His clothes were getting tighter and tighter...he suddenly realized it was because his body was growing, like it had when he had taken the Polyjuice potion...  
  
He heard Snape mumble a quick growth charm...obviously he didn't want an older Harry Potter standing naked in class, his clothes in shreds around him...  
  
And all of a sudden he could see again. And he saw that everybody was staring at him.  
  
"Oh, my. Harry..." He turned.  
  
"Cory..." They stood staring at one another for a long moment. Cory was obviously older---he would estimate at least twenty. She was taller, and her figure was more...womanly. Her hair had grown down to her elbows, and waved about her in soft curls. In short...well, as a girl she had always been attractive. As a full-grown woman, she was...  
  
"Beautiful..." he murmured.  
  
Cory smiled smugly. "You don't look so bad yourself, Potter." Harry looked down at himself...and realized that the floor was much farther away than it had been a few minutes ago.  
  
And then he glanced up and caught a look of himself in the mirror. He was a lot taller. And...handsome, though he was reluctant to use such words about himself. His hair was still messy, but longer, and fell untidily about his collar and into his eyes. He was taller, and though still quite thin could see the faint prominence of muscles on his arms. His face was much more chiseled.  
  
But mostly what he saw, was...he looked almost exactly like his father.  
  
Snape could see it also. He had gone slightly pale as he looked at Harry. "Well," he muttered after awhile. He dug in his pockets for small vials filled with a blue liquid. "It appears you have correctly made this potion, to the shock of everybody in this room, I am sure." He handed Harry the vials.  
  
He gave one to Cory. He drank it quickly, feeling a sinking sensation. When he peeked his eyes open, he saw that he was back to normal. With a sigh, he turned and sat back down. "How can you stand all those things he says?" Cory asked after a long moment.  
  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I've only yelled at him once...when he said something about my father."  
  
"He did what?" Cory appeared ruffled. "Why, that..."  
  
"Cory, forget it. Listen, it does no good to get mad at him."  
  
"But the way...the way he treats people... I just can't believe it." She sighed. "It's abominable."  
  
"You can be pretty awful too." Harry said, raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah..." she looked over and Ron and caught his eyes. "But I...I would never say something cruel about somebody's parents...especially if they never met their parents." She said loudly, emphasizing the words. Ron went scarlet and turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Stop your bickering." Snape said, turning back. "I feel like I'm in the company of five year olds."  
  
"At least I'm closer to that age than you are!" Cory shouted, getting to her feet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape growled. Cory crossed her arms and sneered back.  
  
"I mean you act like a child...taking out things on people just because of stupid incidents from your school days!" She retorted icily.  
  
"Quiet, girl. You don't know..."  
  
"I don't know what I speak of?" she snorted. "I do, as a matter of fact. A friend of James Potter once played a prank that almost got you killed, didn't he? And once James Potter made you stand in the middle of the Quidditch field...in front of everybody...completely naked? And then...and then there was the time that the both of them posted a picture of you dressed as a BUNNY for the entire school to see!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Professor Snape said. "You are the most ignorant, selfish, and self-absorbed creatures I have ever met! You are coarse and vulgar, and possibly the worse student I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with, save Mister Longbottom, who is consistently wreaking havoc in this room."  
  
"Well, FINE!" she shouted back. "Because I am leaving...RIGHT NOW!" She picked up her books and opened the door quickly, sending it slamming back into the wall. Without a second glance she walked out of the room.  
  
Snape raised his wand and slammed the door closed. They heard the lock click into place. He turned to the rest of them, seething. "That...that is fifty points from Gryffindor. Be sure to thank Miss Johnson when you fail to win the House Cup this year. Now GET BACK TO WORK!" Everybody quickly went to his or her desk...nobody seemed to think it a good idea to cross Snape's path.  
  
He walked about the room, snapping angrily at the students for even the smallest flaws. Harry say silently, packing up his cauldron and bottling the aging potion. He prayed that Snape wouldn't find reason to wander his way.  
  
Finally, when the entire class had finished their potion, Snape saw it fit to release them for the day. He had just raised his wand to open their door than...  
  
"Sir! Snape, Professor sir! Singer, singer girl trapped! Trouble, sir, trouble there is!" Dobby appeared in the room and began squeaking.  
  
"What are you speaking of house-elf?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Miss Cory...Cory being attacked, sir. A big man has her! Big man, with big long shiny blade! He said he going to kill her, sir!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
HAHAHAHAH!!! I am evil! So, what do you think? I think I can't think at all...lol, still a favorite quote. What a cliffie, heh? Something to bring you back here, to get ya' reading! Before you leave, make sure you click on that incredible purple box down there...it has these magical powers, see, and when you click it you will rich and beautiful for the rest of your life...  
  
Either that or it makes you give me a review. But which? Ooh...you'll have to find out for yourself.  
  
Thanks a bunch, all of you! Special thanks to by best buds, Jasmine Black and Osunale, you guys rock! All the rest of ya', too! I will have a special treat for all of you who have reviewed me very soon.  
  
See ya'! 


	16. Snape, Avery, and Cory Johnson

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I've written a lot on this story lately...sorry if I've neglected other stuff you want written! I am just on a writing frenzy with this story...I seem to be having one idea after another. As for my other stories, well, those I am having writer's block. So until I run out of ideas here or finally get ideas there...well, I guess I'll be here for awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be the happiest girl in the world. But I don't. And I'm not. So there.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Attacked? With a knife?" Professor Snape scoffed. "What are you stammering about house-elf?"  
  
"Miss Johnson in bathroom, sir! She went in...I heard screaming! Man says, 'you going to ruin it,' and he had a big, big knife!"  
  
"Lead the way." Snape hurried after Dobby as the elf scampered away. Harry, as well as the rest of the class, followed. He felt his heard pounding in his chest and like a flood the dreams began pouring into his head. What if somebody was trying to take the plan a step further? What if they were just going to kill her, instead of just prevent her from telling him whatever is was she was going to tell him?  
  
Because Harry had began to realize that, whatever it was they wanted hidden from him, it was Cory that would tell him...Cory was the one they were trying to keep away from Harry. But who, and why? What would Voldemort have against her?  
  
His mind came back to him. They turned a corner quickly. Dobby was excitedly pointing to the closed lavatory door. "In there! She's in there!" Muffled thumps could be heard from the bathroom. Harry paled when he heard a shrill scream---a girl's scream.  
  
Snape tugged at the door---it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his wand and attempted a spell, but the door remained closed. "A locking charm," Snape muttered in irritation, "perfect." Harry swallowed when another scream came.  
  
"Go get Dumbledore!" Snape barked. "You, Longbottom. GO!"  
  
Trembling, Neville ran away, watching over his shoulder. "Stand back." Snape said quickly. As a group the class stepped backwards a few steps from the door. Snape rose his wand and shouted. "Incinnerate!"  
  
The door burst into flame and within seconds was no more than a pile of ash upon the floor. Harry gasped when the smoke cleared---a man in a death- eater's hood stood, pinning Cory against the wall with a hand that held the knife. She glanced over at Harry and Snape, a pleading look in her eyes. When the man saw the others, he clutched her harder about the neck. "Stay away!" he said angrily. "Or I'll kill the girl!"  
  
"That wouldn't be wise." Snape said coldly. "Step away...before I am forced to hurt you."  
  
Cory gasped as the man's hold tightened. Unconsciously Harry felt his hand clench tightly around his wand. The man began laughing coldly. "You think to beat me? I do not fear you---it is you who live in fear, Severus!"  
  
"Leave her!" bellowed Snape. "Before I..."  
  
"What, Severus?" the man mocked. He reached up with his free hand to pull the mask from his face. "You mean to kill an old friend?"  
  
Harry felt a sickening sensation in his stomach and took a step back---he recognized the man. He was the only one besides Snape that did---it was Michael Avery...one of Voldemort's death-eaters. He had been there the night Voldemort was brought back to life...when Harry had once again escaped the clutches of death.  
  
"Avery." Snape muttered, as if the name were filth itself. "What is this?"  
  
"It is my duty, given to me by the Dark Lord himself!" he shouted. Cory blinked, and though Avery loosened his hold she made no motion to escape...Harry realized suddenly she had been paralyzed.  
  
Snape shook his head and raised his wand quickly. Avery jerked. Realizing what Snape was doing, he pulled his wand from the folds of his robes and dropped the knife. Fiercely he shoved Cory aside. Harry watched in horror as she fell forward, cracking the base of her skull against a sink.  
  
Without thought he rushed forward. A pool of blood was forming on the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw Snape and Avery preparing to duel- --a real duel, not of any sort any student in school had witnessed.  
  
"Cory," Harry murmured, "Cory, wake up!" he said anxiously. She moaned, though her eyes remained closed. "Please, wake up!" he pleaded. "We need to get out of here." Slowly, her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Harry?" whispered Cory. "Harry, what...what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute." He said shortly. "I just need to get you out of here. It's too dangerous to leave you."  
  
"I...I can't move." She groaned. Laying her head back on the cold floor, she closed her eyes. "It hurts..."  
  
Hearing a shout, Harry glanced over. Snape was clutching his hand, which was bleeding profusely. Avery was smiling vindictively, and the knife was lying at Snape's feet. Harry didn't have to guess what had happened.  
  
Crowding the doorway, the class was pressed in on one another, watching the spectacle unfold in varying degrees of horror and excitement. 'When will Dumbledore get here?' he thought nervously.  
  
Cory groaned as Harry shifted her weight, pulling her over onto his shoulder. Her head slumped over to rest on his cheek. With a quick glance at Snape Harry pulled her up with him and began slowly making his way to the door, dragging her. Suddenly, to his utter relief, he felt the weight lessen. He glanced over at Ron, who had taken Cory by the other shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." He said quickly. "Come on...let's get her to the door." He and Ron pulled her over to the doorway. The group parted as Harry, Ron and Cory cut through.  
  
"The History of Magic classroom is just over here." Ron motioned to the door. "Let's get her there." They moved with her. Professor White was standing at the door, watching the fray.  
  
"What is happening?" she said shortly. "I heard...oh, my." She put her hands to her mouth. "Get her inside, quickly." She followed them into the room and motioned them to lay her on top of her desk. "Rendere Movotum!" she whispered, her wand pointed at Cory. Cory shivered as motion came back to her. She slowly lifted a hand to her head and pulled it away, turning gray when she saw the blood.  
  
"He...where is he!?" she gasped as she tried to sit up. Professor White pushed her back down onto the desk.  
  
"Stay still." She murmured. "You've been hurt. Just rest, dear." Turning to Harry and Ron, she sighed. "I'm going to see what's happening...find the nurse and all that. Stay here with Miss Johnson." Quickly she exited. Harry watched for a moment before going over to Cory.  
  
"Are you...all right?" he said, voice full of apprehension.  
  
"Yeah..." she winced. "Just peachy. I love having my skull cracked open."  
  
He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, you're just fine, aren't you?"  
  
She looked back up at him, cracking into a small grin. "Yeah...whenever you're around Potter..." Harry returned the grin and bent down, giving her a small kiss.  
  
After a moment, despite Harry's protests, she sat up. Harry defensively put his arm around her waist and looked over at Ron. "Erm...thanks, for helping. Really..."  
  
"Don't mention it..." Ron stammered back, looking down at the floor. "I just..."  
  
He never finished his sentence. At this moment Dumbledore, Snape, White and Madame Pomfrey all burst into the room. "Miss Johnson?" Dumbledore walked over to Cory. "You are not injured on any part of your person other than your head, are you?"  
  
"No, Professor." She winced. "Unless you consider a bruised bum as a major malady."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Poppy, prepare the ointment for her wound, will you?" The nurse nodded as she began rummaging through the large black bag she had brought with her. "Professor Snape, you were not around when Miss Johnson was attacked?"  
  
"No, sir. She left my room without permission. I only arrived after the house-elf Dobby came and informed me of what was happening." Snape muttered. He was clenching a bloodstained handkerchief around his hand.  
  
"What...what happened to Avery?" Cory said, glancing around.  
  
"He has himself been knocked unconscious...and seeing as it was a very powerful charm, I don't believe he shall be waking any time soon." Dumbledore sighed. "This does not bode well. I believe I owe you an apology for this, Miss Johnson...so worried have I been in my safeguards for Harry, I have failed to ensure the safety of others here at Hogwarts."  
  
Cory shook her head. "He would have gotten me. He would have gotten Harry next...I'm just lucky the house-elf came when he did. I'm not sure how he heard me...we were far from the kitchens."  
  
"I'm just surprised Avery would risk his life to come and take this girl." Snape said with irritation. "Without at least coming after Potter first. What exactly is it that he wanted to do?"  
  
Harry glanced up and began to speak, but nervously closed his mouth...what if Dumbledore thought his theory with the dreams was of no importance? But Dumbledore saw this and nodded at Harry. "Tell us what you know." He said patiently. Harry glanced over at Cory. She smiled softly at him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looked at the waiting group. "It's just that...well, since...since the last task of the Tournament, I've had dreams. I used to write...well, you know, everytime it happened, but they became so common I just stopped. I wake up, and my scar..."  
  
"What does this have to do with the attack?" Snape muttered. Dumbledore gave him a harsh look.  
  
"Let Harry speak." He simply said.  
  
Giving Snape a dark look, he continued. "Well, I was just...I don't remember much of the dreams, but lately I've been sitting in class and I'll hear the voices from the dream...sometimes Voldemort, sometimes another, a woman. And always the same person talking to them...they said that they needed to keep the girl from telling me her secrets."  
  
At this every person in the room turned to look at Cory, who was wearing a puzzled expression on her face. "Me?" she queried. "I...I don't have any secrets."  
  
"Maybe it isn't what you know." Dumbledore said softly. "Maybe...it's what you are."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Watching Cory sleep, Harry sat in the uncomfortable infirmary chair. A large white bandage was covering the back of her head, and her skin was white. His nerves were on edge, and he could only think one thing...that he had almost lost her.  
  
True, she hadn't been friends with him for very long...he might not even be that close to her, or dating her, if it weren't for the feud with Ron and the other Gryffindors. But he felt as if he had known her forever. So it was with anxiety that he waited for her to wake up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked in, looking sternly at Harry. She had only permitted him to stay because Dumbledore had requested it, and she had with greatest reluctance bade him permission to wait, but only until Cory woke up...after that, he would have to leave.  
  
"Still no changes?" she said, looking down at the parchment she held.  
  
"No, ma'am...she's been asleep ever since Dumbledore brought her here." Harry bit his lip as he waited for the nurse to say something. Instead, she just made a notation on the paper and, to his relief, left the room.  
  
He was still sitting there, watching Cory, when he heard the door creak open. He turned to look. Neville was standing there, quite red indeed. "Harry...I've bought...people, who wanted to talk to you." He stuttered, stepping aside. Ron and Hermione were standing there, looking as nervous as Harry felt.  
  
"Hi...hi Harry." Hermione said softly, her eyes flickering to where Cory lay. "Can we...can we come in?"  
  
"Just so long as the nurse doesn't find you." He replied. Slowly Ron and Hermione entered. They sat down in the other chairs beside Cory's bed.  
  
"Is she...?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Harry said shortly. "They just thought she should rest. She's been asleep for about an hour."  
  
"Oh...okay." Hermione looked down at the ground, nervously picking at the fabric of her robes. After a moment she looked up. "Uhm...Harry, Ron and I just..." she froze, turning bright red.  
  
"You...just what?" Harry said, looking at the both of them.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "We just wanted to say...we're sorry. For everything. Especially me...I've apologized to Neville already. Listen, I just haven't been feeling right all year...I've just been really worried about everything..."  
  
"That's okay." Harry said, eager to end the feud.  
  
"No it isn't!" Ron hissed, standing. "I've been...well, a complete idiot. I know you've had it hard, Harry. You've had it worse...at least when we didn't have much we had each other...and I know you had the Dursleys."  
  
"That isn't saying much, now is it?" Harry snorted. Ron gave him a weak grin.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's just so...easy...to forget all that. You're the boy- who-lived, after all. You're famous...everybody knows your name. If anything were to happen---you suddenly didn't have any money, or something like that---you'd be the next big charity case." Ron shook his head. "And don't get mad, but...I guess it's kind of irritating to see you, when you have all that, and it's everything I want...and it doesn't even matter to you."  
  
"Just like it's irritating to me to see that you've got all your family, and you take them for granted, sometimes." Harry sighed. "Ron, you and Hermione...you're the closest thing I have to a family, besides Sir--- besides Snuffles. "I just saw red when you said what you said to Neville because...because it seemed like you were saying it to me, too. Because, whether you understand it or not, Neville and I are a lot alike."  
  
Ron's ears turned red and he looked down at the floor, scuffing his sneakers along the carpet. "Yeah...I guess I understand. We were both kind of stupid about this whole thing, weren't we?" he sighed.  
  
"What...what made you figure this all out now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione blushed. "Cory...she said some pretty harsh things today, but she was right. But so were we...and we just started thinking that maybe it was time we got this all over with. You know..." she smiled slightly. "Join against a common evil."  
  
"Which one?" Harry snorted.  
  
Ron looked up, his expression full of hope. "Harry...does this mean...we can be friends again? You're not mad at me?"  
  
"If you're not mad at me." Harry grinned. With that, the three of them started laughing and fell forward on each other, hugging and laughing merrily.  
  
"I think I've missed something." Harry heard after a moment. The three turned. Cory was sitting up, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Just how long have I been asleep, exactly?"  
  
Harry grinned at her and pulled her over into the group. "Come on, we've made up now...and you're part of the family."  
  
Cory smiled. "It's about time...who knew my plan to almost get murdered by a psychopath would work out so well?"  
  
Ron snorted. "You sure you want to include her, Harry? That was a pretty bad joke."  
  
"Hey, be nice." Hermione grinned. "She almost got killed. That qualifies for, oh, I don't know...three days of agreeing with her."  
  
"See...the know-it-all is right." Cory grinned, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione...sorry about what I said earlier. Ron..." she said, giving him a large, obnoxious smile, "Sorry about that smack I gave you."  
  
"No problem." He replied. "But I think you've given Hermione ideas."  
  
Harry smiled as the banter continued...and he felt the warm feeling inside his chest grow, even as the nurse came and expelled the three friends from the infirmary, leaving Cory waving at them as they left.  
  
He parted ways in the common room and went back to his bedroom, yawning as he flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Though he was happy...the happiest he had been since the stupid fight began...he couldn't help but think that everything was too perfect.  
  
Because in Harry's life, things didn't stay perfect for long.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Avery has failed me.' Voldemort said angrily. A thin, gray hand reached out to stroke the silvery snake that hissed at his side. 'I trust that you will not do the same.'  
  
'No, master...I will not fail. Do not worry...things shall soon come to pass. Potter will be punished...I will bring him to you. And the girl...'  
  
'Do not kill her.' Voldemort sneered. 'After this...occurrence...I should like to do with her as I see fit. Soon, she will see...soon, she will learn what it is to be against a power such as me...'  
  
'Yes, my lord...I shall see that it is as you wish. I shall make sure of it.'  
  
************************************************************************ 


	17. Run and Hide, or Die

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I've written a lot on this story lately...sorry if I've neglected other stuff you want written! I am just on a writing frenzy with this story...I seem to be having one idea after another. As for my other stories, well, those I am having writer's block. So until I run out of ideas here or finally get ideas there...well, I guess I'll be here for awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be the happiest girl in the world. But I don't. And I'm not. So there.  
  
Chapter the Next  
  
"You have to try Zonko's Joke Shop!" Fred said enthusiastically. "I mean, the best stuff in the world is there. Well, you know, except for the things made by Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"Well, that would have been made by the Wheezes." Ron said darkly.  
  
"Don't worry, chap." George said, clapping him on the back. "We'll get the money back somehow. We'd better...I'd like to personally let Fudge 'test' our products in exchange for firing dad."  
  
Cory grinned. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. He may be my godfather, but he isn't exactly my favorite person in the world." She shook her head. "But seriously, how's your father going to get work?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Well, he's been doing some experimentation with charms for this Japanese wizard company---British sect. But he won't tell us what it's all about."  
  
"Well, don't worry." She said cheerfully. "It'll turn out for the best, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Well, what do you say about going to the Three Broomsticks first? It's cold out here...I'd like something to warm up." Hermione said.  
  
"Do they have Butterbeer? I haven't had the stuff in ages."  
  
"Nobody makes it better than they do!" They all walked down to the inn, with the exception of Fred and George and their dates, who decided to visit Zonko's...checking out the competition, Fred said mischievously.  
  
With the four of them, they occupied a whole table. They had just received their drinks when Neville walked in, Ginny at his side. They began navigating through the crowd, looking for a place to sit. "Neville!" Harry cried, waving at him. "Why don't you come sit here?"  
  
"Uhm..." Neville paused, looking at Ron warily.  
  
"Listen, if you'd like to sit with Harry, I can just go and hang out at Zonko's with my brothers..." Ron started. Neville shook his head.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll sit here. I mean, you did say you were sorry, right?" He smiled as he took a seat next to Cory. "I hope...I hope you're feeling better." He stuttered. Cory smiled.  
  
"I only hit my head...not much there to damage anyway, right Harry?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
She grinned at him. "No, you don't have to answer that. Either way I'll kill you."  
  
"Right." He took a sip of the drink and leaned back. "So Ron...game is in a week. Are you going to be all right on Charlie's old broom?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Well, I think I can manage...though for some reason, I don't think I've ever really done as well as I did at the competition in the Starlight Festival. If my broom were a bit faster, I think I could make up for the problems..."  
  
"That's what I was going to talk to you about." Harry said, leaning forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said suspiciously, as if he were afraid Harry was going to take him off the team.  
  
"Don't look like that." Harry said, smiling. "What I was going to suggest was...why don't you use the special attachments I have on my Firebolt?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron said, goggling.  
  
"Listen...they were made for the Firebolt, but the attachments work on any Nimbus or Cleansweep series...I read the box. You only need to broom to pick up a little speed, right?" Ron nodded. "Then it's settled."  
  
"But...how are we going to get them on?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"Madame Hooch. She's already agreed to do it, so long as I had your consent."  
  
Ron smiled. "That's...that's terrific. Thanks a lot, Harry. I'm glad...we're not arguing anymore."  
  
Neville sighed. "Me too." Everybody turned to him, and he blushed bright red. "Well, I am. I mean, I was upset by what you said, but...well, after a while, I think I understood why you said it. Gram told me about your dad's job and everything."  
  
"Oh." Ron said, looking down at the table. "Well, that's...thanks for forgiving me, Neville. And Harry, and Cory."  
  
"I think we're all just glad this is over with." Hermione said, grinning. "So now we can get on with our lives."  
  
They finished up their drinks and wandered outside. They walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, Neville parting ways with Ginny to return to the castle and complete a Potions essay. They were halfway along the road when suddenly...  
  
"I've seen that dog before." Cory said suddenly, halting. Harry glanced up quickly, seeing the black, shaggy form of a dog sitting in a yard four houses down, his tail wagging...he appeared to be staring directly at Harry. It was Sirius.  
  
"Oh...yeah, he runs around a lot. Thought he was a stray until we met his owner...a former professor of ours."  
  
"Well...why don't we go on down and say hello?" she said, starting towards the yard.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. She turned to give him a strange look. "Erm...well, it's just that I don't think he likes having people drop by. He's a very private..."  
  
"Harry! How are you?" Everybody turned to see Remus standing there at the door, waving at them merrily. His face looked tired, but he seemed happy enough...Harry guessed that, tiring as the werewolf transformation was, Remus was doing a lot better with a friend around to help him through it.  
  
"Oh...hello, Remus." Harry said. Cory smiled and walked to the yard.  
  
"Hello, Professor. I'm Harry's...friend. Cory Johnson." He smiled at her in surprise. Reluctantly, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in behind her.  
  
"Oh...hello, Miss Johnson. I hope you're doing well after what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Yes..." she said, obviously uncomfortable. "But we were able to convince the nurse to let me come on down here...let me have a day off."  
  
"That's good." He smiled, opening the door wider. "Harry...all of you, why don't you come in and have some tea?"  
  
They all walked in, the dog following behind, looking at Cory with all the suspicion a dog could show in a glance. Remus led them to a comfortable looking couch and bade them to sit. Cory sat beside Harry, smiling. Remus excused himself for a moment, the dog following.  
  
"He seems nice enough." Cory said. "Not exactly anti-social, Harry."  
  
"Yes..." he said nervously, "well..."  
  
"And you also could have mentioned it to me that he's a werewolf." Harry jumped when she said this. He turned to look at her. "How did...did you hear that at school?"  
  
She shook her head. Hermione smiled brightly. "Well, of course you knew, didn't you Cory?" she said. The two girls shared a conspiratory smile.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Gypsies, Harry. Remember...you're dating a gypsy."  
  
"It's a feeling we get." She said, grinning. "It's only slight with Remus...or should I call him Professor? Anyway, it's a slight feeling you get...almost like I should dislike him. I'm able to overcome that feeling, but it's hard...in early days most gypsies feared the werewolves ate their young."  
  
Harry grimaced. "That isn't good, is it?"  
  
Cory grinned. "No, not really. But things changed a while back...a gypsy woman created the Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"Giving these boys a history lesson, girls?" Remus said as he came back. Cory smiled.  
  
"Of course, Professor..."  
  
"Call me Remus."  
  
Cory smiled again. "Yes, well...as I was just telling them, our kind have been enemies for a long time. Unfortunately, though most accept gypsies..."  
  
Remus sighed. "Yes, of course. But you know how it is. At least the potion was made." He looked down suddenly when Sirius returned, still in dog form. He looked at Cory and gave her a low, rumbling growl.  
  
"I...I don't think that dog likes me." Cory said nervously.  
  
Frowning, Remus turned to Sirius. "Stop that...she's our guest and Harry's friend..."  
  
Immediately the dog stopped and trotted up to Harry, lying down next to him. Cory sighed and set back.  
  
Remus laid the tea he was carrying on the table. Cory took a glass and sipped at it. "So, you kids finally all make up?" Remus said after a moment. Harry blinked.  
  
"Oh...you heard about that?"  
  
"Hagrid told me. He was worried...of course, he does tend to get overly emotional sometimes."  
  
"Well...it wasn't that big of a deal..." Ron muttered. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"Wasn't that big of a deal? I heard that all of Gryffindor was divided in half...or was that just Hagrid exaggerating?" He grinned when he saw their perplexed expressions. "No, don't answer that. Just be glad it's over."  
  
"We are." Harry said finally. "Everybody is...well, except for the Slytherins. Even Snape is probably glad...this way he can get mad at us for pranking the Slytherins, and not just each other."  
  
"Of course. I was getting tired of it, after all. Especially with Cory on the other side...she can get vicious. Very, very much so." Hermione grinned at Cory, who returned the look.  
  
"Oh, at least she only called you a know-it-all." Ron said. "My face still tingles where she gave me that smack."  
  
Cory frowned. "Oh, I've told you I'm sorry, and believe me, I don't say that often. Believe me, I won't do it again unless you really manage to irritate me."  
  
"I'll try not to." Ron retorted. "Of course, knowing you, you'll get insulted if I, I don't know, manage to breathe on you wrong."  
  
"Hey." She grinned. "I like my air fresh and clean, thank you very much."  
  
They chatted for a long while...Remus exchanging all the latest news with Harry, Hermione inserting a bit of her intelligence, as Ron and Cory half- listened while exchanging their own banter back and forth. Sirius sat, curled up, keeping a suspicious eye on Cory.  
  
"Oh!" Cory looked down at her watch and showed it to Hermione. "It's almost eight...we're due back at Hogwarts in a half-hour." She stood to leave. "We'd better start heading back."  
  
"Yeah." Harry stood also, Hermione and Ron following. "Thanks for the tea and the dinner, Remus." He said. He felt bad about leaving without getting a chance to talk to Sirius and gave his godfather an apologetic glance.  
  
"Yes, of course. Come back when you come to Hogsmeade again...and not a day before." Remus warned. Harry smiled in understanding as he turned to leave.  
  
"Come on...let's..." He started out the door but paused when he realized Cory had been left behind. He turned. "Cory? Lets..."  
  
"Harry..." she whispered. Her face was ashen. Harry rushed to her side.  
  
"Cory? What is it?"  
  
"Harry...it's...I can't...stop..." she began trembling and suddenly she jerked her arm back, dropping the teacup she still held in her hand. It shattered on the floor.  
  
"What is it?!" he cried. Hermione and Ron had started over and were standing next to them.  
  
She convulsed and her eyelids slid closed. Without a sound she slumped to the floor, her fall broken only by Harry catching her.  
  
"What is it?" Remus said anxiously, running over.  
  
"I don't know...maybe she's still weak after the attack." Hermione said nervously. "Maybe she was allergic to the medication the nurse gave her for the wound...I don't know, I can't remember the side-effects of it...I read it somewhere..."  
  
"No matter!" Remus barked. "Get her to the couch!" He bustled over as Ron and Harry lifted her onto the couch. She shivered faintly, her skin clammy and cold.  
  
"There's something wrong with her." Harry said. "Something's really wrong..."  
  
He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius was standing above him. "I don't know what this is...but I agree, there is something wrong. Perhaps...perhaps she isn't as guilty as I thought she was. But..."  
  
Everybody froze when they heard the shriek. They glanced over at Cory, who was shaking, her entire body wracked with spasms. Harry put his hand on her arm, but she jerked him off. Everybody was standing around, and jumped when her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Watch out!" she cried. "They're coming...he's coming! Watch...help, soon. Get help!"  
  
"What is it?" Remus said anxiously.  
  
Cory looked up, her eyes cold and blank. And she shrieked one final word before returning to the darkness.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood crouched against a wall, his wand held tight in his fist. Hermione and Ron were sitting near in much the same way. Remus and Sirius were on either side of the door, standing in wait. Standing in fear. They knew it was coming.  
  
Cory was sitting on the floor, a blanket covering her. She rocked back and forth, a single tear running down her face. Harry felt like going over, holding her in his arms. He couldn't. Something was out there...waiting, waiting to take them all. Something evil.  
  
Something ready to kill.  
  
"Harry!" Remus hissed. He glanced up. "They're dementors...at least fifty of them. There are death eaters with them, also. I don't know how many..." he raked a hand through his sandy-brown hair, looking more tired than ever.  
  
"What...what are they here for?" he asked nervously. "Are they...are they after me?"  
  
"I don't think so." He said wearily. "I don't think they're after anything...I think this is a test, more than anything. But we have to be careful...there is something that isn't right. Do you think you could be ready to do a Patronus?"  
  
"What?" he asked, looking up in surprise.  
  
"In case...in case a dementor comes." Sirius sighed. "I don't have a wand Harry. I can't do magic..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Right." He walked slowly to the door. As he did so he took a glance out the window. All was black, like night, with the tinge of red on the horizon. Hogsmeade was burning...it was on fire.  
  
"Hermione...go to Cory." He heard Ron whisper. Hermione nodded and slipped over to Cory's side, to slip an arm around her shoulder. Cory didn't move. She only stared straight ahead, shivering.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Remus placed his wand on the door and quietly muttered an incantation. He placed his ear against the wood. "I can hear...just barely, I can tell what they are saying..."  
  
Suddenly he paled. "Harry, go. Out the back, now!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "But..."  
  
"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed, pulling away from the door. Hermione and Ron looked at him with fright and tried to pull Cory from the floor. She wouldn't move.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said. "You have to go!"  
  
"I'll get her!" Harry said quickly. "You two...just get out of here!"  
  
"Not without you two!" Hermione said. With Harry's help, they managed to get her off the floor.  
  
"Get out now!" Remus said. "They're getting closer! They're almost..."  
  
Remus flew back as the door was blasted open. Standing there was a woman, a black hood pulled low over her face. She walked in slowly, taking long, slow strides. "Hello, Harry Potter. So, it appears I finally meet you. At long last..." she muttered, her voice an echo of something Harry struggled to remember.  
  
"Who...who are you?" he said slowly. He saw the faint motion of a grin from the shadows of her hood.  
  
"I am...I am the one who will teach you what it means to oppose the dark lord." She said slowly as she came closer. She screamed when she felt the hand at her throat.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Sirius said angrily. She choked as he tightened his hold.  
  
But she didn't relent. Instead...she began laughing. A dark, throaty laugh that held Harry in awe and fear. Slowly, she reached a hand to the hood of her cloak and drew it down from her face.  
  
"Isabelle..." Sirius said, choking on the word. He loosened his hold for just a minute, but it was enough. A black light surrounded her and sent Sirius crashing towards the wall to land next to Remus.  
  
"Isabelle?" Harry said nervously. "You killed...you killed his brother?"  
  
"I did more than that, boy." She murmured. "I helped Lord Voldemort become what he was...and what he has become again. If you had not ruined things...well, it does not matter, because all is as it should be." She smiled, a smile both beautiful and terrifying. "And now...now it shall all be as it should have been, fourteen years ago..."  
  
Harry raised his wand. "I...I won't let you."  
  
"Don't worry, boy." She muttered. "It has been proven magic alone isn't enough to kill you." She sneered. She reached into her robes and pulled out something shining and silver. Harry and Hermione froze, realizing what it was. Ron goggled, unsure of what to make of it.  
  
Harry could not move as she raised the gun. He heard the hammer click, and his heart pounded into action just as the expression on her face told him what she was about to do.  
  
But it was too late. Harry saw black as the gun exploded between his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I think this is the most truly evil thing that I have ever done! So, what do you think? An evil cliffie, eh? Hehehe...tell me what you think, all right? Will Harry live? Won't he? Ooh...what a dilemma for me...tee-hee...  
  
Well, enough of that...just a note to PLEASE read and review! I love to hear your opinions, ideas, even your criticism! Just don't be mean, okay?  
  
LOL! Megx 


	18. Reckonings

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"No!" Harry heard the scream as if his body and his mind were apart from one another...which they most likely were. 'Why is it dark?' he thought stupidly. 'Where am I?' His eyes jerked open when he felt somebody pushing relentlessly at his shoulder. "Leave me alone." He muttered, rolling over. "I feel ill."  
  
"He's awake!" he heard Hermione gleefully shout. He watched them all, seeing the relief that coursed through all his friends faces. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus...and Cory. She was smiling softly, on her knees at his side.  
  
"Are you...do you feel okay?" she said quietly. He nodded to her, sitting up slowly, ignoring the nausea that gripped his stomach.  
  
"How about you?" he murmured. "You were practically...well, you know." He said in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "Look at us. Just how often do you almost get killed, Harry?" she said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know...on my count, this is the fifth or sixth time...well, and then there's all the times I've fallen off my broom to near death."  
  
"Ahh..." she said, raising a brow. "We can't forget those, can we?"  
  
Harry smiled at her before getting to his feet. Remus helped him to the couch. "What happened?" he said after a moment. "What happened to the gun?" he said again, feeling his forehead where the gun had exploded.  
  
"It didn't shoot." Remus said. "I guess you somehow used a bit of uncontrolled magic...it blew up in Isabelle's hand, and within seconds she just apparated away. All of the Death Eaters did...it must have been a summons."  
  
Harry groaned and sat back, squeezing his eyes shut. It was too much...having all this going on. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? And Sirius...  
  
He froze. Cory was glancing up at Sirius shyly, wringing her hands. "Cory, do you know...you know who that is, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." She said sheepishly. "But...but you don't have to tell me anything. I already know he's innocent."  
  
"What?" Everybody in the room said at once.  
  
"Fudge. He keeps a record of everything that goes on. I was looking for something for him once, and I accidentally got the record of the night that...well, you know, that...happened. And I read all the statements...even though, you know, Fudge had it marked that all of that was just some sort of spell. But I listened up...I didn't mean to listen in, Harry, but I heard you talking to him on a trip to Hagrid's...  
  
"Oh." Harry leaned back, a strange feeling in his chest. "Well, I guess...that's all right, anyway. You are part of this now, whether any of us likes it or not."  
  
"Oh...okay." Harry glanced quickly at her...he had meant the last part to be a bit of a joke, but she wasn't doing all right and didn't seem to have noticed. She was quite pale, and still shivering.  
  
"I think we had better get back to the castle." Said Hermione quietly. "All the Death Eaters are gone now, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we aren't even going to consider letting you go back to the castle alone. We're coming with you." Remus said. Sirius nodded and transformed back into a dog, making Cory jump slightly.  
  
"Come on..." Harry put an arm around Cory's waist and followed Remus, Hermione and Ron behind him, Sirius walking along at his side, looking warily at Cory, who didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were shadowed and her gaze was trailing along the ground.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, tell me the truth." Cory glanced into Harry's eyes, blushing.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine. I'm trying to figure out what happened...I can't even remember anything that happened, until right after you got shot...or almost shot, anyway. I was so scared Harry."  
  
"Yeah." He said, uncomfortably. They were walking along the street now. Many people were roaming around, surveying the damage done, which surprisingly wasn't very much. A few houses had burnt, and The Three Broomsticks had some smoke damage, and a broken window, but that appeared to be about it.  
  
All of the students were gathered in a large group in front of the inn. Fred and George glanced over and shouted when they saw Harry. Although he hadn't been shot---which all of the group still considered a miracle---he was scratched up pretty badly and a large bruise was forming over his left eye.  
  
"What happened to you?" Fred said. "You look like you just...oh, no..."  
  
Harry grinned, feeling every muscle in his face ache as he did so. "Oh, nothing to worry about Fred." He said in a casual tone. "I got shot by a muggle gun, that's all..."  
  
"What?" Fred was staring at him, his eyes opened wide. George was gaping. "You've got to be joking."  
  
"He's not." Remus said darkly.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" the twins said at the same time. "You're here!"  
  
"Yes, and we have to get these four back to the castle immediately, if you will just..."  
  
"There is a carriage waiting over here...mind you, I was only able to get one, seeing as it was such a short notice. Dumbledore sent me to get it...he's around here somewhere, surveying the damage." Everybody glanced up. Professor Snape was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He was glancing at Harry's face---Harry felt, as he had last year, when he had caught Snape looking at him after he had almost been killed---that he was looking at him rather strangely, as if...  
  
As if he almost felt sorry for him? Harry scoffed at the idea---sure, he had been almost killed more than anybody he knew of (except perhaps Voldemort) but certainly Snape didn't care, unless...Snape wasn't as bad as Harry thought he was.  
  
And, oh yes, there was Draco Malfoy playing a harp and giving candies to small children.  
  
Harry needed to stop imagining things---he was getting to be quite odd in the head.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered as he led Cory into the carriage. With Remus, as well as Hermione and Ron, and the two of them plus Sirius, even though he was in dog form, it was very cramped. They jolted as the carriage started up the hill to Hogwarts.  
  
"That was the same Isabelle that...well, you know..." Harry said after a long moment. Remus nodded.  
  
"As I've said, something changed in her. I knew her in my school days, she was nothing like that. She was always the nicest Slytherin that..."  
  
"A nice Slytherin?" Harry scoffed. "There must have been something wrong with her."  
  
"Yes, well..." Remus sighed. "She was also the most intelligent person I had ever met. She created the Wolfsbane potion, I've never known why seeing as gypsies and werewolves have never gotten along..." he smiled at Cory, "sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right." She smiled faintly. "I'm not prejudiced. I hate everybody who tries to kill me."  
  
"An interesting philosophy." He grinned at her. "But as I was saying, Isabelle was a wonderful person, and..." he froze here, as if debating what he would say next.  
  
"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked, seeing the strange look in his eyes.  
  
"It's just..." he paused a moment before sighing. "Well, Harry, I hadn't planned on telling you, it didn't seem like that big of a deal, but...now, I guess you should know. Isabelle Black...was also Isabelle Snape once. She was...is...Severus Snape's sister."  
  
Harry felt his jaw drop in astonishment. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron---they appeared just as surprised as he did. He turned back to Remus, who was nodding.  
  
"You mean...you mean that Sirius' brother and...and Snape's sister..."  
  
Remus chuckled. "The same reaction we all had when we found out. Isabelle became what she was today shortly before Voldemort's fall. It was a shock to all of us...she killed him, for no reason any of us have understood. And she fled to his side, shortly before...before what happened. She was taken to Azkaban shortly after...we all thought she had died..." Remus sighed. "But apparently she's been gone for years. We don't know exactly how long...but it was long enough for her to get back to her master's side."  
  
"So...you think she's the spy?"  
  
"I'm not sure...she may have an accomplice. We'll all be on the alert, but if Dumbledore agrees with me, security will have to be severely heightened...in that case, no more Hogsmeades visits for any student, nobody can be on the grounds after dark, and certainly Quidditch should be canceled for the rest of the..."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron said, quite loudly, at the same time.  
  
"It's for your own good Harry." Remus said quietly.  
  
"Yeah...I know." Harry mumbled as he sat back. "I'm tired of people having to do things for my good...why doesn't somebody need me for a change?"  
  
"You could always give me all your gold and move to Albania." Ron quipped. Harry glanced over and grinned.  
  
"Oh great...Cory, watch out. We have another comedian in our midst."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What a time to be cracking jokes."  
  
"Hey, we're just trying to lighten the mood." Ron said. "Come on, Mione, you try one."  
  
"Okay..." she thought for a moment, "What has a million warts, bugged eyes, greasy hair, and a load of galleons coming out his arse?"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. She grinned. "Every Slytherin who ever lived."  
  
"Good one." Ron said, rolling her eyes. "Never mind joking, leave the comedy to us..."  
  
"Okay...tell me when you start, I don't think I've seen any yet."  
  
Cory grinned at her. "Good job, girl. You're getting there."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry laid down on his bed, taking off his glasses and laying them on his nightstand. Although Madam Pomfrey had healed him up quickly, and the bruise had already faded to only the lightest purple, she hadn't been able to do anything about the headache that pounded away at the base of his skull.  
  
"This is coming out to be an awful day." he thought miserably. Remus had been right...the first thing Dumbledore had done when he got back to the castle was to cancel all future activities and to immediately put into act a newer curfew stating that any student found outside the castle after sunset would receive detention for at least two weeks and would have double the amount of homework as usual.  
  
Cory has finally got over being shaken up, and had confessed to Harry that, terrifying as the ordeal was, she had started to look at it as all one grand adventure...of course, when she said it, she went a little pale and her voice went a little higher than usual. He highly suspected that she was trying to save face...people in the castle couldn't start actually liking her for a change, now could they?  
  
He glanced over at the Marauder's Map and thought for a moment. It was much too late to be going out...he knew he would be in trouble if he was found outside his bedroom. But he was unsettled---hoping perhaps to find somebody in the Gryffindor common room, he slipped on his cloak and stepped outside the door. He landed with a jerk in the great hall and slowly began making his way up the stairs.  
  
He froze when he heard the voices. "Albus, I've been telling you that you need to face facts...you've kept her around here, knowing what she was. You need to understand that Cory Johnson is a menace...I wouldn't be surprised if she weren't in league with Isabelle!"  
  
It was Fudge...what was he doing here? And wasn't he related to Cory somehow?  
  
"I do not find her to be a threat, Cornelius." Dumbledore sighed. "Certainly, she has her problems, but I do not think that she is a threat to the school. Isabelle is in league with Voldemort---she doesn't need the assistance of a fifteen-year-old girl."  
  
"Stop this madness, Albus! You-Know-Who hasn't returned, and you need to stop saying he has! You'll...you'll cause a panic."  
  
"There's already a panic. This was the fifth Death Eater attack in eight months...people are beginning to believe it, even if you aren't ready to admit it. Voldemort is back. And he is more powerful now than he ever was before."  
  
"But...but Albus! Surely you can understand...I've known Cory for years, I've seen what she's capable of! She's shrewd, and manipulative, and---and- --"  
  
"And she's also one of the most intelligent students in this school. She herself has been the object of a recent attack, by none other than Michael Avery...you've seen Avery, haven't you? Why would he do this, in the open, if it weren't certain that Voldemort hadn't returned?"  
  
"Then...then if it wasn't her, it's who I've been saying it was all along! She is his sister, after all..."  
  
"I would trust Severus Snape with my life...as I would with any other member of my staff." Dumbledore said coldly. "Leave now, Cornelius...before I become angry." Dumbledore rose a finger and pointed to the door. Fudge walked out in a huff. Harry began creeping away, but stopped when he heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"You can come out from under you cloak, Harry. I heard you arrive a good five minutes ago."  
  
Harry was bright red when he took the cloak off and stood facing Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Certainly, you didn't." he sighed. "But I do not regret what you know, Harry. You are a part of this, after...perhaps the greatest part of this. It has long been my hope that, after what happened when you were only a year old, you would be able to leave all this and lead a normal, happy life." Dumbledore placed a hand on his temple. "Unfortunately, that has never been the case."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "What Fudge was saying...I don't think any of it is true. I don't trust Fudge very much...he's trying too hard, not to believe."  
  
"Cornelius Fudge is afraid, Harry. As are many people...even I would be lying if I didn't say I am troubled over what will happen in the coming years. But what Fudge is doing is dangerous...his unwillingness to believe may lead to more deaths..." Dumbledore stopped and shook his head, smiling. "But what troubles I burden you with. Why are you out of bed, Harry? It is almost midnight."  
  
"I was...I was just going to the common room...maybe hoping somebody was up. You know...so I could talk to them."  
  
"Of course. You don't mind if I escort you, though? We don't need you wandering around."  
  
"Fine..." Harry said. He and Dumbledore walked in silence to the dormitories. Harry turned around, nodding. "Thanks for...just thanks."  
  
"I understand." Dumbledore watched as Harry said the password and climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. At first, he thought nobody was there, until...  
  
"Neville...what's wrong?" Harry walked quickly over to Neville Longbottom, who was sitting in a chair slumped down, tears streaking his face.  
  
"I...Harry, it's..." Neville choked back a sob and put his head on his knees, handing a tear-stained letter to Harry. Harry glanced down at it and felt his insides freeze.  
  
Neville,  
  
I regret to have to tell you that your father has passed away. It was in the night...none of us are certain how it happened. Please don't be upset dear, this is for the best. We all knew it would happen, someday. Get some rest, Neville, and try hard to do good in school.  
  
With love, Gram  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, moving over to sit next to him. "Want to...talk about it?"  
  
Neville shook his head sadly. Harry sat with him in silence for a moment. "Come on." He said suddenly, pulling Neville up by the arm. "We're going to the kitchens."  
  
"But...what?" Neville said, looking at Harry with his eyes wide.  
  
"Listen, they have to have something stronger than butterbeer in there." Harry said. Neville's eyes went wide.  
  
"What...you mean you've drunk the stuff before?"  
  
"Nope." Harry grinned. "But there's a first for everything."  
  
"What's going on?" Ron muttered stupidly, coming down the stairs. "What're you doing?"  
  
"We're going to go and try to get drunk." Neville said, snorting. "Want to come with us?"  
  
Ron stared at them for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Would sir like some more Firewhiskey?" the house-elf said quickly, extending a bottle to Harry. Harry glanced at it, choking, shaking his head fiercely.  
  
"No way...I think I'm going to be sick already." He lurched over to Neville. "You doing all right?" he muttered incoherently.  
  
Neville looked up at him and started laughing. "You look like a goat, Harry! What's this? I'm fine...fine...you got more of that stuff? I'm thirsty!" he took a swig of the bottle that Ron handed him.  
  
It had tasted awful at first...but then, all three of them had tasted too many potions to not be able to stand the first taste of any drink. And after awhile, none of them had really minded the taste...  
  
"Ugh...the room's spinning..." said Ron, trying to stand. Harry and Neville jumped out of the way when he fell flat on his face. After a worried moment, Ron began laughing loudly. "Hah! I'm an idiot...look out, everybody, I'm turning into Neville Longbottom!"  
  
Neville snorted before getting out his wallet and handing it to Harry. "Look...I've got no money. That makes me Ronald Weasley!" Ron laughed loudly, getting to his knees and clapping Neville on the back.  
  
"Good show, mate." He said grinning. He looked down at the floor. "Look, I've shrunk...now I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Nope..." Neville snorted. "You haven't got a scar, and nobody has ever tried to kill you."  
  
"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to kill you." Harry mumbled. The three of them burst out laughing. "Wow...this stuff is strong...what do you reckon they keep it here for? I've never seen any of the teachers drink it."  
  
"Ahh, that's the secret, Harry." Ron said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You see, this is how they entertain themselves late at night. Snape keeps it for all his hot dates..."  
  
"What?" Harry said, feigning astonishment. "Oh, of course. I thought there were more trolls than usual around here...how do you reckon he tells which are male and which are female? I don't think they wear skirts..."  
  
"He doesn't know...least not till he..."  
  
"Shh..." Harry said, clapping a hand over Ron's mouth. "I think I heard something..." They froze when they heard a faint scratching outside the door...it sounded like somebody touching the painting, about to open the door..."Hide us!" he said quickly, to the nearest house-elf. The creature nodded quickly and pushed the stumbling trio to a corner, throwing several large towels over them.  
  
"They're here somewhere..." Harry heard a faint voice. Ron and Neville protested as he stood.  
  
"Oy, Cory! We're over here!" He grinned when Hermione and Cory turned to face him. Ron and Neville quickly stood on either side of him. Ron snorted when Neville drunkenly fell over onto Harry's side.  
  
"What have you two been..." Hermione froze when she saw the empty Firewhisky bottles on the floor. "Oh, please don't tell me you three have been..."  
  
"Drinking?" Ron said, chuckling. "Yep, we sure have been...drunk as a skunk, as mum says..."  
  
"Drunk as a rowdy pirate!" Neville interjected, stumbling over into Ron this time.  
  
"Arggh...pirates we arrr....matey..." Harry said. The three began laughing loudly.  
  
"Curvy scur..." Ron said, furrowing his brow... "Scurvy cur? Curvy scur...scur curvy, cur..."  
  
"Oh, stop this right now." Cory said, catching Hermione's eye. "You three are insane."  
  
"Oy...we have a right to be...after what's happened..."  
  
"We've all had a bad day." Hermione huffed. "But do you realize that you are probably breaking about, oh, I don't know, fifty school rules right now? Heck, you're probably breaking at least ten ministry rules!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Mione." Ron slurred. "We're having...fun..."  
  
Hermione sighed. "How are we going to get these three back to their rooms?"  
  
"Well, we can't get Harry back to his room...maybe you could throw the Invisibility cloak over them and use a levitation charm?"  
  
"I guess...but what if one of them falls?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Listen, if they try to walk by themselves they're probably going to fall anyway." Cory sighed. "Let's go ahead and try, at least we can get them up there and then figure out what to do next..."  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly. "I know...we can get them to the prefect's bathroom...mine. I share it with the Ravenclaw prefect girl, and she never uses it at night." She did a quick charm on the boys.  
  
"Hey...I'm flying!" Neville said loudly. Ron snorted and poked him in the gut.  
  
"My, that's something I've never seen...a flying pig!"  
  
"A lopsided one, at that." Harry said wisely. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Let's go." Said Cory exasperatedly.  
  
Harry watched the ceiling as he floated by...he actually felt quite peaceful, with his brain muddled and the slow rocking as they floated down the hall. "Wow..." he said after a moment, "I feel lighter than air."  
  
"That's because you are, genius." Cory said, rolling her eyes. "How much further, Mione?"  
  
"A few feet...watch for that statue of Morgana the Beauty...you know, she actually was a hunchback, she just bewitched it so any history book says she was a ravishing vixen, who had to beat men with sticks to keep them off..."  
  
"Interesting." Cory said. "Not." She grinned as Hermoine pretended and failed miserably to give her a hurt look. After a long moment they came across the statue.  
  
"Rose Water." Hermione said. Slowly the statue slid aside, revealing a large door. Hermione and Cory tugged the boys in before pulling the statue closed.  
  
"Endo Levitatum." Hermione said. Harry moaned as he landed on the floor, toppled together in a pile with Neville and Ron.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Ron moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah...it was just getting good." Neville pouted.  
  
"I swear, I don't know how I'm dealing being friends with you boys." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Every year you get stranger...at least when you weren't talking, it wasn't the power of weird times two..."  
  
"Oy, Hermione, you're hilarious." Ron said, getting to his feet. He threw his arms around her and gave her a large kiss. "I love you, you know. Wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Ugh...get off me." Hermione said, though she was grinning. Ron just held tighter. Hermione kept pushing and pushing until...  
  
Splash! Everybody glanced over. Ron was laying face up in the water, paddling his arms to propel him along. "Come on in." he said. "The water's fine."  
  
With a grin to Neville, Harry nod. "Come on." He and Neville quickly jumped in, despite Hermione and Cory's protests.  
  
Cory and Hermione walked over cautiously, looking down at them. The three boys were splashing in the warm water, laughing. "Too bad it wasn't cold...that would have ended this nonsense." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
They both looked in as Neville paddled over. He looked up at them innocently. "I'm---I'm sorry..." he said nervously, looking back down at the water. "I just...I just wanted to say..." He looked up and grinned. "Gotcha!" He reached out quickly and grabbed Cory and Hermione's ankles, pulling them back with him into the water. Both girls shrieked as they emerged, soaked.  
  
"Great job, Neville!" Harry said, beaming. "You're coming along nicely."  
  
"Yes." Ron nodded. "Never knew you had it in you chap. Great, just wonderful."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tee-hee-hee...after such depressing stuff, I had to have a bit of fun. Harry got DRUNK! Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh? No evil cliffies this time...thought I'd cut you kids a break. Tell me what you think, I love to hear what you guys have to say. I think it's great when you review me!  
  
Special thanks to Lycr and Jasmine, and Osunale---you three are the triforce of coolness, guys! And to all of the rest of you, if you have any questions, comments, ideas or whatever that you'd like to share, and don't wanna review, feel free to e-mail me, again, at megx87@yahoo.com, with the subject FF.NET! Love's ya, and see ya! 


	19. The Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Harry woke slowly, feeling as if his head were about to explode. This was a feeling which Harry was only too used to, but he did find it quite odd that not only did his head feel like it was being beat on by a league of drummers, he was also quite damp as well, and that was something he couldn't explain. In another moment, he realized that he wasn't in his comfortable bed, but lying on something quite cold and hard, and if he wasn't mistaken there seemed to be something heavy lying on top of him.  
  
He peeked one eye open and then the other. The light that flooded into his eyes only served to make his head ache even more. Grimacing, he took a wild look around and suddenly, with a strange, sickening feeling remembered the night before. Glancing down, he saw exactly what the weight on his stomach was.  
  
It was Cory. She was curled up, her head resting on his chest, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her hair had dried over the night, but it was no longer straight...it had curled up quite a lot and it was tangled all the way to her waist.  
  
He glanced over...Ron and Hermione appeared to be in the same position as he and Cory, with the odd exception that Ron was the one nuzzled next to Hermione...he suspected Hermione might have a few words to say about this in the morning. Neville was in between the two couples, using every bit of space he had and snoring quite loudly.  
  
'What a way to end the weekend.' He thought as he slowly began to slide out from under Cory. She groaned and shifted, her eyes fluttering open. She glanced up at Harry and her eyes widened in shock before she too remembered the night before. With a glance around the room, a grin formed on her face to mirror Harry's.  
  
"Come on..." Harry whispered, getting to his feet and giving Cory a hand to help her up also. "Should we wake them."  
  
Cory pulled up Harry's arm to look at his watch. She paled. "Uhm...we better. Classes start in thirty minutes."  
  
"What?" As if on cue, Hermione yawned, sitting up, in the process dropping Ron with a loud crack to the floor. Ron moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"What's going on?" he said, ramblingly.  
  
Hermione glanced down at him, blushing bright red when she realized the position they must have been in only a moment ago. "You three boys got drunk and now we're paying the price for helping you idiots." Hermione said with irritation, though the memory of the night before put a small smile on her lips. She looked with anguish at Cory. "Is it really only that long until classes start?"  
  
"Nope...not exactly..."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"We actually only have about twenty-five minutes." Cory said apologetically.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione dashed over and looked at Harry's watch herself, paling. "We have to get out of here...Cho doesn't have morning classes, and she always uses the bathroom at around this time...we have to go, now!"  
  
"Wuzzat?" Neville groaned as he sat up. "What are you talking about Cho for?"  
  
"She's going to be here any moment!" Hermione cried. "This is partly her bathroom after all!" She stated nervously.  
  
"But...but she's a girl!" Neville cried as he got to his feet. At this statement everybody turned to him. Cory cocked a brow, grinning merrily. "Oh yeah...right." said a very red Neville.  
  
"Listen..." Harry said after a long moment, looking at the door. "If we can just slip out of here, maybe we can manage to make our way unnoticed to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"You have your invisibility cloak." Ron said, glancing at the silvery pile of fabric on the floor in the corner. Harry walked over and picked it up.  
  
"It isn't nearly big enough to cover five people, Ron." Harry said. "When we were in first year, it was barely big enough to cover all three of us."  
  
"So what're we going to do now?" Neville said. "I mean, if Cho gets here..."  
  
But, as always, Neville had perfectly awful timing. They all turned when they heard a faint click at the door. As a body they stiffened and stared as the door slowly opened. Cho glanced up and froze when she saw them standing there.  
  
"Erm...good morning?" said Harry questioningly.  
  
"How are you?" Neville stated. Cho was looking them up and down, and appeared to have noticed they were all extremely wet and most likely also noticed that the three boys appeared quite dazed at the moment.  
  
"What...what is this?" she said, after a moment. She was glancing at Neville now, who had turned such a brilliant red he had the appearance of an oversized cherry.  
  
"We...we had a bit of a problem last night." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah...thanks to these three." Cory said with annoyance.  
  
"I'm somehow not surprised." Cho replied, glancing back at the boys. Ron and Harry appeared to be trying not to think of the circumstance that they were in, while Neville appeared to be trying not to think at all.  
  
"Listen...all we're going to say is we saved these three last night." Cory said, shaking her head. "Not from anything serious...just themselves."  
  
"Again...not surprised." Cho stated, now grinning as she got over her shock.  
  
"So could you please not mention this to anybody?" Hermione pleaded. Cho now laughed openly, unable to stop herself.  
  
"Of course not...in fact, I'll do better than that. I'll help you out of this fix." She smiled as she stepped in, closing the door.  
  
"Really?" said Harry eagerly. "You will?"  
  
"Of course...what fun would it be to just stand around doing nothing? Come on...I see you have an invisibility cloak, I can just imagine whose that is." Cho stated. "Why don't you boys leave under that? Hermione and Cory can stay here and get washed up...I have some extra robes for you, Cory, if you need them."  
  
Cory smiled. "Thanks...I was wondering how I would sneak up to the bathrooms, I can't go on down with my hair like this. It's as greasy as Snape's..."  
  
Harry snorted. "That'll be the day."  
  
A moment later the boys were trudging carefully down the hall, trying to avoid the occasional straggler rushing their way to breakfast. "We're going to be late." Neville hissed. "We have Divination first, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Won't miss much, I'm guessing. Just how many times can she predict my death in a day, do you ever wonder?"  
  
When they finally reached the boy's prefect bathroom, though, it was not empty. Draco was looking at himself in the mirror, slicking back his white- blonde hair and sneering unpleasantly at himself. 'Why can't I have a shared bathroom with just one person, like the girls have it?' he thought unpleasantly.  
  
"My, you look handsome today, Draco." Harry heard Ron hiss from nearby.  
  
He felt Neville convulse beside him with nervous laughter and clapped his hand over Neville's mouth. "Move over near the wall." He whispered. As a group they shifted over. An agonizing moment passed before Malfoy finally left. When the door was properly shut, Harry threw off the cloak. After a long moment, the three boys burst out into laughter.  
  
They had escaped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry yawned as Hedwig swooped down from overhead. She deposited a hastily scribbled letter in his lap and nibbled affectionately at his finger, taking a bit of his toast before she fluttered away. There were only a few people left in the common room, including Ron and Neville. He glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, sure that he recognized the scribble.  
  
Harry,  
  
Be at Hagrid's cabin around lunchtime. We need to discuss Christmas.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He had suspected that, seeing as Remus and Sirius' place in Hogsmeade was now clearly capable of attack, he would no longer be allowed to visit them for the holidays. His suspicions were now confirmed. Sighing, he shoved the letter in his pocket and started up to the Divination tower, Ron and Neville throwing down their things and rushing after him.  
  
"Hey, you weren't going to leave us behind, were you?" Ron snorted.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sorry...I had my mind on something else." He sighed.  
  
They walked up, arriving in the room only moments before the bell signaling the start of the first class chimed. Neville left them to sit at his usual table as Ron and Harry moved over to where Cory was waiting for them. She grinned as they took their seat. "Made it, did you?" she snorted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said. Cory sighed.  
  
"I didn't realize Cho was so much shorter than me, you know. Her arms, anyway. I keep having to pull down the sleeves...they keep pulling up to my wrists."  
  
Harry didn't have time to answer. He was thinking. The thought of spending Christmas here, at Hogwarts, didn't bother him much...it was where he had spent every winter holiday for the past four years. But the fact was he knew that Dumbledore had no intentions of letting any student, let alone Harry, stay here this year. And that meant only one thing...the Dursleys.  
  
He supposed he might have asked Ron if he could stay at the Burrow this year, but the thought of asking made him sick. He knew the Weasley's didn't have that much money this year...what if they couldn't afford to keep him this time around? They would never refuse to let him come, but he also knew that he couldn't cause any more problems for Ron or the rest.  
  
So it was with resignation that he accepted the fact that, this year, he would be having a most unpleasant holiday.  
  
And at the same moment, he realized that the entire room was staring at him...something not uncommon in this class. Trelawney was glaring at him. "What are you doing? I don't like my students to write notes in class."  
  
"What?" Harry said stupidly. He then realized that, for the entire time he was thinking, he had been holding his quill over his parchment...and to his utter astonishment, the pen had been writing...and Harry hadn't. "I...I wasn't writing..." he said, dropping the pen and jumping back.  
  
Trelawney got a very pleased look on her face and clapped her hands. "Of course, of course! Harry, you are indeed a gifted young man. I knew you were inclined to having visions, but never did I know that you were talented in the arts of automatic writing..."  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, while Lavender and Parvati gasped in surprise.  
  
"You are a medium, Harry...the spirit world has contacted you through writing. Tell us what it says! Perhaps we can tell you it's cryptic meaning." Harry turned red and glanced down at the paper...and suddenly realized that it would be much better for the class if they didn't know what the note said.  
  
When days of darkness fall,  
  
And the dark one rises once more,  
  
The four shall return, headed by the one,  
  
To defeat the fallen son,  
  
The malevolent heir of Slytherin,  
  
Defeated once by his brethren,  
  
His fellows,  
  
The Order of the Phoenix shall return.  
  
Until then, Voldemort shall rein.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He hadn't shown the note to anybody, not even his friends though they had asked. No, he didn't want anybody seeing this. He had crumpled it up, saying it was nothing...Ron had joked it had probably just been a love letter to Cory, and Cory had replied by punching Ron playfully in the ribs.  
  
When he finally stood outside the statue to Dumbledore's office, he paused, thinking. He knew that the password had most likely changed from last year. He was trying to think of what it might be when he heard a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Let me guess...Mister Potter has had yet another earth-shattering experience and must report it to Dumbledore at once, is that correct?" Harry turned around, meeting Snape's cold black eyes.  
  
"Actually..." he sputtered, remembering the crumpled note in his pocket.  
  
Snape sighed. "Yes, of course. We have all been given orders, of course, to take you to his office whenever you feel it is necessary. That doesn't mean I think it's necessary, but..." He sneered, "You are Harry Potter, after all."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Snape turned to the gargoyle. "Candied Apples." The gargoyle sprang to life and slid aside. Harry walked to the moving stairs and got on. Snape followed, making Harry very uncomfortable.  
  
When he reached the door, he knocked. "Who's there?" he heard through the door. "Erm...it's me and Sna-Professor Snape, sir."  
  
"Come in, come in." Harry turned the handle and stepped into the now familiar office of Professor Dumbledore. Fawkes the phoenix was preening from his branch. When he saw Harry he swooped over. Harry reached out absently to pet him. Dumbledore smiled. "Not in trouble again, eh Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a second before realizing what Dumbledore must have thought. "Oh, no sir." He sputtered "Professor Snape and I just met in the hall...we're here together but not...together."  
  
"That's always good news." Dumbledore grinned. "You had something to tell me, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Snape looked suspiciously at Harry. "Mundungus Fletcher has just arrived, and he appeared quite frazzled. He's up in the owlery...he would like to talk to you immediately."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Old Mundungus, always making me go out of my way...I'll be back in a moment, Harry. Sit down, make yourself comfortable. And no...spying..." As Dumbledore said this his glance moved to the cabinet Harry knew contained the pensieve. Harry reddened.  
  
"No, of course not Professor." He leaned back in the chair. Fawkes watched as Dumbledore bustled out, Snape behind him.  
  
As he waited, Harry pulled out the note and reread it. It didn't seem to make any sense to him...what exactly was the Order of the Phoenix anyway? He had heard mention of it in History of Magic before, but now he couldn't remember exactly where he had heard it or what it had all been about.  
  
After a while, Dumbledore returned. He slid behind his desk and looked at Harry. "So, what is it this time, Harry?" he said.  
  
Harry flushed as he slid the note across the desk. "I was writing that in Divination, Professor. Just...I didn't realize I was writing it. I don't even know where it all came from."  
  
Dumbledore read it through before glancing up at Harry. "I think I do." He shifted the note over and sighed. "Harry, remember when I told you once that the prediction Professor Trelawney made was her second true prediction?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore...was he saying what he thought he was saying? "Yes..." he replied, looking down at the note.  
  
"Well, this here mirrors almost exactly the first true prediction that she ever made." Dumbledore stated. "With a few minor details shifted, of course. Things have changed, since Voldemort rose for the first time."  
  
"What?" Harry said with surprise. "You mean...she predicted Voldemort coming the first time?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry...she predicted how he would be defeated. Nobody, of course, counted on you...I had thought it would be your father to do the job, in a proper duel..." Sadly he sighed. "But things do not always turn out as we at first believe they will."  
  
"What...what are you getting at?" Harry said, looking again at the letter.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore sighed. "Listen, Harry. The Order was, at first, only a name...but soon it became the thing that created destiny for the four." Dumbledore stood. "Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"The four founders?" Harry asked, unsure what Dumbledore was leading him to.  
  
"Yes. The four created this school, and did a lot more than that. They created the basic foundations of witchcraft and wizardry as we know them. But things were not so peaceful, that well enough could be let alone..." he shook his head and sat down once more. "Salazar and Gryffindor did not begin as rivals, that much I can say. But jealously and disagreement soon make them enemies."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, anticipation pulsing through his veins. "But what...what does this have to do with the note."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and pushed down his half-moon spectacles. "Harry, I have told you often that you will know when you are older why...why Voldemort wanted to kill you. Your mother died, even though she did not have to...if she had handed you over to him, she would have lived, but then, the rest of us would have been left to a far worse fate."  
  
Harry felt his tension rising. "But...but..."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Just listen. I did not know if I believed it at first...I knew he wanted your family, but I did not know why. It was Professor Snape who warned me that you were his next target..." Harry felt himself staring. "But of course, things changed and your parents were betrayed.  
  
"I don't think I've ever forgiven myself for not understanding what it was Voldemort wanted." Dumbledore continued. "I did not know until you lived...and it was then that I knew everything." He sighed. "There is something I should have told you five years ago, Harry, when I realized that you had never seen the letter I gave to your aunt and uncle. You, Harry, are the heir of Gryffindor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAHOO! YAY! Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, big surprise there, huh? *rolls eyes sarcastically.* Anyway, what do you think? This chapter was originally SO much different, but hey, things change, especially when you are a creative genius such as me! Hee-hee-hee. Well, please R & R, tell me what you think and all that jazz. I like to hear your opinions...as long as they are good opinions and you are not jerks! If you have any questions or comments you'd rather not put in a review, feel free to e-mail me at your own risk! 


	20. The Heir of Gryffindor

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: I know this story is a tad cliché in some places, I hope you can forgive me. It's taken a long time to get to this point but things are going to seriously speed up after this, starting after my Christmas chapter. This fan fiction is most likely going to end at thirty chapters, so I've got about two-thirds of it done. Hope you've like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine I'd be rich. I'm not rich.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"Me?" Harry felt lead drop into his stomach as he stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I suspected it when I discovered that Voldemort planned to kill you and your father. It was confirmed when you defeated him, Harry, but by then it was too late...I never told your father, but I thought that he was in fact the one who would defeat Voldemort...never had I been more wrong."  
  
"But...but how can I be the heir of Gryffindor?" Harry said, looking at Dumbledore suspiciously. "I mean...wouldn't I be stronger if I were?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, you think as if you are nothing. Do not underestimate yourself. I know of no other student your age who could perform the Patronus charm, and you're marks are quite high...but that does not determine who you are. You are a brave and noble young man, perhaps the bravest I have ever known." He said simply. Harry looked at him in awe.  
  
"Are you trying to say...that I need to defeat Voldemort?" He gulped. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, Harry. It is your choice what you do, and I do not wish to see you near Voldemort. Things will come as they will come...but it is my duty to prepare you for what that may be."  
  
"I just don't understand." Harry said, still in shock. "I mean, wouldn't I know it if I were his heir? Wouldn't I have...had a clue or something?"  
  
"Harry, there are two things which above all others confirm what I know about you." Dumbledore said. "Your wand and the sword which you pulled from the Sorting Hat."  
  
"My...my wand?" Harry stammered. "You mean, how it's connected to Voldemort's wand?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry. Fawkes has been here since before this school was founded...he provided the feathers for the wands of the original founders of this school, and until sixty years ago when Tom Riddle came he had never given another feather for another wand. And when he did, something extraordinary happened...he gave twin feathers, identical in every way, shape, and form...not a variation even in color. There was not a flaw to tell the two apart."  
  
"That makes me sound more like his heir." Harry said miserably.  
  
"I understand it would feel that way. But Godric Gryffindor was not Salazar Slytherin's enemy when first this school was founded. In fact, they were as brothers." Dumbledore stood and walked to the far corner of the room. He picked up the sword Harry had pulled from the hat and, as if on second thought, also picked up a dusty old tome with the Hogwarts seal on the cover. He returned to his desk and laid both items before Harry.  
  
"This sword belonged to Godric Gryffindor...to date, it is the only of the founders sword's which has been found. It came to you because you needed it, Harry. It knew who it belonged to...Gryffindor made sure of that." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's stunned expression and opened the book.  
  
Harry leaned closer when Dumbledore pushed the book towards Harry. Leaning forward, he saw a portrait of a stone door that seemed to open into the ground. "What's this?" he asked, seeing the names of the founders on the front.  
  
"This is where the founders were laid to rest, Harry. It is said to be located somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds, though it has never been found. The only one who is not there is Salazar Slytherin, who as you know fled. But his sword is there." Dumbledore pulled the book back and looked at the page. "You know, of course, that Slytherin's disagreement with the others led him to leave this school...you know the reason of his disagreement."  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "Because he didn't think that any wizard but a pure- blood should be allowed in the school."  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore answered. "But you see, the man who had been his brother, though not by blood..."  
  
"You mean Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes. Godric Gryffindor could not find it within him to agree with Slytherin, because he himself had fallen in love with a muggle. Some nasty fights, that situation caused."  
  
"You mean...you mean Gryffindor married a non-magic person?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Quite beautiful, they say she was, Helen of Troy."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked down to Hagrid's cabin, his legs feeling like they were made of lead. He knocked slowly on Hagrid's door...he answered slowly, peering out suspiciously before he saw that it was just Harry. "Come in, come in." he muttered quickly, pulling Harry into the cabin by his collar.  
  
Harry stumbled in, spying Remus sitting at the table, Sirius across from him. They appeared to be attempting a large piece of toffee that Hagrid had no doubt made---it explained why their jaws were stuck together and why they were having such a hard time speaking.  
  
"Here yeh go." Hagrid said, slamming two tankards of Firewhisky down in front of them. Harry looked at the drinks guiltily as Remus and Sirius quickly downed them, unsticking their jaws.  
  
Sirius stood and walked over, slapping Harry on the back. "Are you doing okay?" he said. Harry quickly nodded. "Good to hear." He replied, though he said it doubtfully, looking at the expression on Harry's face which Harry realized must no doubt still contain grave shock.  
  
"Are you enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah...it's all right. Shield charms, and all that. They aren't so hard, really, once you get the hang of them."  
  
"I don't remember those being easy." Sirius made a face. "Tricky things, they are. I accidentally turned Remus to stone once when I tried to put a shield on him."  
  
"Yes...of course, you didn't do the job completely and my head was completely normal. I don't know how you managed to get me back without McGonagall's help."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
"I hear you finally got a new History of Magic professor. How is he doing?"  
  
"She." Harry corrected. "And actually, it's not such a boring class anymore. She knows a lot about legend and myth, and teaches us plenty of that, as well as some of the regular things."  
  
"That's good to hear...Binns was always a dead bore."  
  
"Yeah...even after he was dead." Harry grinned and Sirius and Remus snorted at his joke. Hagrid didn't notice...he was busy looking out the window at the Chimera, who was in the process of roasting almost an entire lamb with his fiery breath.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures never boring, is it?" Remus said, winking at Hagrid. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not really. It's quite exciting, and really the Chimera isn't too bad if you don't mind singed hair. She doesn't appear to want to bite my head off, which is a good sign."  
  
"And your friend Draco?"  
  
Harry grinned. "She's still trying to make up her mind."  
  
"I hear you had an incident in Divination this morning." Remus said. Harry felt himself go red.  
  
"Nothing really," he mumbled, "I just dozed a bit. I ran because Trelawney makes me so uncomfortable, predicting my death all the time."  
  
"Oh, so you're her victim?" Sirius said, glancing down at him. "I remember in our years it was Remus...it made her quite happy every time he disappeared. I think she always gave us extra homework when he came back and she found he hadn't died yet."  
  
Harry chuckled despite himself as he saw the supportive look on Remus' face. "Yeah, I know." He replied. "Except here, I don't usually almost die until the end of the year, so she generally doesn't have time to give us extra." He grinned back.  
  
They talked for awhile about Harry's various classes, until finally came the subject he had forgotten about. Hearing Sirius mention it filled him anew with dread. "About Christmas, Harry..."  
  
"Stop." Harry said miserably. "I know what you're going to say." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Sirius said in surprise.  
  
"I know I'm being sent back to Privet Drive." He said, shaking his head. Sirius and Remus looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Of course not." Sirius said suddenly, in what Harry thought was a defensive tone. He glanced up quickly. "Unless you want to, of course..." he said in a moment.  
  
"Why would I want to?" Harry snorted. "Those people are awful."  
  
"Then it's settled." Sirius grinned. "You coming with us, to stay..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"In the Shrieking Shack?" Ron stared at Harry. A sausage fell forgotten from his fork and plopped down onto the table. Harry nodded as he chewed on a large piece of bread. Swallowing, he grinned.  
  
"Of course. It's the best place for me...nobody goes near there, if people hear noises, they'll think it was just ghosts, and it connects right back to Hogwarts if we need to go there in a hurry."  
  
Ron sighed. "That's great, Harry. I was worried for a moment that you'd have to go to Privet Drive. Course, you're always welcome at my Uncle's house, but he's a dead bore, though I dare say you'd like my mum's sister, she's incredible."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just glad I don't have to spend any time with Dudley." Harry shook his head. "My aunt and uncle wrote, his girlfriend Moira is spending the holidays with them, because her mum and dad are vacationing in the Bahamas."  
  
Ron made a face. "Can't believe that...thing...actually got a girl."  
  
"You'd believe it if you ever saw her." Harry said. "She's a right pig..."  
  
"Not talking about me, are you Harry?" Ron and Harry glanced up as Cory came over. She sat down beside them, grinning.  
  
"Sure." He said, shrugging. "Look how fat you are."  
  
"God, will you two get a room already?" Ron said in exasperation. Cory winked at him.  
  
"Only if you and Hermione get one as well."  
  
"What?! I never..."  
  
Cory winked at Harry as Ron started sputtering. "That shut him up for a moment." She snorted. "So why don't you give me a kiss while he recovers his senses?"  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a soft kiss. She was smiling brightly when he pulled away.  
  
"Are you two ever going to stop doing that?" Hermione said disgustedly. "I mean, people are watching."  
  
Cory sighed and glanced over. "Hermione, do you have to ruin my fun? I'm trying to seduce Harry, if you don't mind."  
  
Harry, who had just taken a drink of pumpkin juice, spat it out all over the table and looked quickly at Cory, who gave him an innocent look. "Come on, darling." She said. "I'm just teasing you."  
  
"Yeah...all right." He shook his head. "I can't believe it, you're going to drive me crazy one of these days."  
  
She smiled. "I can't wait." After a while the rest headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, who hadn't yet had time to think about what Dumbledore had told him that morning, decided to go to his room.  
  
'How can I be the heir of Gryffindor?' he thought, looking at the ceiling. 'I'm not the type of person who had that type of legacy.  
  
'But you are.' A small voice said in his head. 'Don't you realize that? You're whole life you've been lead into this...it's in your blood Harry. It's who you are.'  
  
But as he sat there, something came to him that he remembered Dumbledore saying...it's our choices that make us who we are. 'Whatever I choose.' He thought. 'It's going to matter. I will never choose to go to Voldemort's side...not after my parents did what they did for me.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'It's beginning.' Voldemort said simply, angrily. 'He knows. The girl did not even have to tell him.'  
  
'I'm sorry...what was I supposed to do?' Isabelle said in indignation. 'I can't keep Dumbledore from telling the boy his secrets...I couldn't prevent this.'  
  
'You should have found a way to bring him to me when you had the chance!' he said angrily. 'It was foolish of you, stupid woman, to try and use a muggle weapon against him. Do you not know what he is? What he can do?'  
  
'I said I am sorry.' The woman hissed. 'But it is not my fault. Potter is practically invincible! It doesn't help that wherever he goes, he's protected by them! Everywhere he goes, they watch...Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, even that convict, Sirius Black...'  
  
'Sirius Black?' Voldemort's voice went softer. 'He...he is escaped from Azkaban, is he not?'  
  
'Yes...put there because it was believed he supported you, my lord...as if that could ever be.' She said coldly.  
  
'Fudge...Fudge would like Black would he not?' Voldemort said icily.  
  
'Yes, he would.'  
  
Voldemort began laughing. 'Then perhaps we may dent Harry Potter's invincible shield by removing part of it...unless, of course...somebody dares to take his place?'  
  
Isabelle smiled, her eyes like ice. 'Yes...I see. And perhaps...perhaps Fudge would not be hesitant to take my brother as well.'  
  
'Severus Snape will deeply regret his betrayal.' Voldemort sneered. 'Yes, perhaps they shall both be of use to me...Severus Snape had better be thankful for the year, otherwise...otherwise he would be dead now, even as we speak.'  
  
Harry woke, screaming. The scar was burning painfully...it hadn't hurt this bad since last year, when Voldemort had come so near to him. Now, it felt like fire, and like ice...quickly he went to the bedside table and wrote everything that he remembered from the dream...there was no way he was going to forget this dream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiya! How did you like my little legend/story about the founder's up there at the beginning? I thought it was cute...and if you want to see something funny, and see why I chose Helen of Troy, then start looking at your research...Helen of Troy married Menelaus in legend, and there was the whole thing with Paris, but I am going to describe how it was all made up later to disguise the truth...and it doesn't exactly fit with the timeline, but that's okay, they are wizards, maybe Gryffindor knew of a way to retrieve her out of time!  
  
Hee-hee...but the really funny thing that made me really want to get Helen was this...the daughter she had with Menelaus in legend is, appropriately, named HERMIONE! Tee-hee...well, there, that's it for the history legend. I hope you like this chapter, it gave me some difficulty but I got it worked out, and this is nothing like my first draft of this chapter. 


	21. Christmas Greetings

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the story, it hit a snag and slowed down for awhile but now it's right back on track! I hope you like it, and be sure to review, read my other works, and please e- mail me at megx87@yahoo.com with any questions, comments, requests to read your masterpiece, or whatever. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own only Cory Johnson and the plot. Bah.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"Oh, Harry! Please promise me you'll stay safe while we're gone!" Hermione threw her arms around her, making him stumble back. He turned bright red and patted her awkwardly on the back as she pulled away.  
  
"Okay...I'll write so you know for sure I'm not dead or something." Ron hooted with laughter and Hermione got a stern look on her face.  
  
"That's not something to joke about, Harry." She said crossly. "I'm worried that's all."  
  
"Well...thanks." he said. "And I will write...you too, Ron." Ron grinned at Harry from the window of the train.  
  
"Yeah, of course. And mum will send her usual sweater. I'll make sure it isn't pink or something."  
  
"Oh, that's all right." A voice said from behind. Cory walked up, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Harry loves pink." Harry grinned at Cory.  
  
"Yeah, of course. It makes me feel pretty."  
  
"You don't have to feel pretty, you already are." Ron and Hermione made twin sounds of exaggerated disgust as Cory leaned over to kiss Harry softly on the cheek.  
  
"Get a room, already." Hooted Neville. Harry shook his head and pointed a finger at Neville.  
  
"We have to keep an eye on you, laddie." He said stiffly. "You seem to think you're allowed to joke, now. Such a pity, really." He shook his head, unable to hide his grin.  
  
Everybody looked up as the train whistle blew. Hermione got on the train, reappearing at Ron's side. "Cory, come on, you can't miss the train!" she called, smiling.  
  
Cory turned to Harry. "I'll miss you." She said. "It's going to be so boring where I'm going. Promise you'll have some adventure waiting when I get back." She smirked.  
  
"Don't worry...this is Harry Potter you're talking to." He grinned back. She looked at him for a moment and, without warning, leaned forward to plant a very big and very noisy kiss right on his lips, with everybody watching. Harry lurched forward when he felt somebody slap him on the back.  
  
"Good show, mate." Said George, nodding.  
  
"You kids be careful, now. We don't need any little Harry's running around here..."  
  
"FRED!" Cory looked at Fred, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sorry." He grinned, not looking sorry at all, as he boarded the train with his brother. Cory turned to Harry and smiled. "I'll miss you!" she called as she gave him a final kiss and scampered up the walk onto the train. She leaned out the window and waved as the train lurched away, Harry waving back. She had no sooner gone out of sight than he heard a familiar and welcome voice.  
  
"You did well Harry." Harry turned. Remus was standing there, grinning. Harry felt himself go red.  
  
"I...well..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Remus said. "Come on...the shack is ready." They walked back through town to the shrieking shack.  
  
"Erm...how do you propose we get in?" Harry asked as he looked at the shack...the Weasleys, he knew, had tried numerous times to enter this place and had failed successively.  
  
"Simple...just use the door." Harry looked up at Remus questioningly.  
  
"What door?"  
  
"This one." Remus reached out with his wand and pointed it at the house. Suddenly, a mat of vines sprung apart, revealing what seemed to be a plain wall. However, after a moment the boards started to shiver and suddenly jumped apart, revealing a common-sized doorway. Remus motioned Harry in.  
  
He looked around as he entered...it certainly had been cleaned up since the last time he had been inside. The ripped and torn furniture had been replaced, and the claw marks on the walls had been repaired and painted over in a pleasant shade of blue. "It...looks nice." Harry said, running a hand over a handsome mahogany shelf.  
  
"Doesn't it though?" Harry grinned as his godfather stood up out of a plush leather chair nestled in the corner. A warm fire was burning in a fireplace Harry had reason to believe had only recently been installed, and a tree was twinkling merrily in the corner, with several shiny presents already underneath. The stairs that led to the second floor were lit by torch. He glimpsed his trunk through the open doorway.  
  
"Welcome home, Harry." Remus grinned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I don't feel like cooking tonight." Remus said, glancing over his newspaper. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius glanced up from the game of exploding snap he was currently involved in with Harry. He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I'd burn down the house."  
  
"I'll cook." Harry said absently. They both turned and he shrugged. "I used to do it all the time with the Dursleys."  
  
Harry had been at the Shrieking Shack for three days now, and he wasn't hesitant to admit that so far, it had been the best three days of his life. "So...what can you fix?"  
  
"You bought some bread at the market, didn't you?" Harry asked. "And some meat? I can fry up a few cheeseburgers, I used to have to make them by the dozens for that fat pig cousin of mine."  
  
"You'll still have to make them by the dozens." Remus called. "Sirius eats like a pig."  
  
"Hey, pigs have good eating habits." Sirius snorted. "And I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite." Harry grinned...a voracious appetite was more like it. He had quickly learned that it wasn't only the absence of food in Azkaban that had made Sirius such an avid eater when Harry had brought him food before...Sirius was simply fond of food, to say the least.  
  
"Okay...I'll get started after I finish this game." They played the last round...Sirius won, as the pack blew up in Harry's face. Stretching, he got to his feet and padded into the kitchen, getting the ingredients out of the coldbox. This was something like a muggle refrigerator, except it was the size of a toaster. One had only to open the door...whatever they wanted would be right there, so long as they had remembered to buy it.  
  
After a while, the scent of frying burgers filled the shack. Harry busied himself with the buns and vegetables, and slathered on a goodly amount of ketchup and mustard...Dudley had always hogged these, and Harry had had more than his share of dry, untasty hamburgers.  
  
When they were ready he laid them out on the table. He had fried up a large batch of french fries, though he had never made them before. To his surprise, they turned out quite good. Grinning, he called out. "Dinner!"  
  
In a moment Sirius and Remus had wandered into the kitchen. Sirius looked down at the table and then at Harry. Suddenly he threw his arms around his godson and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Bless you, Harry!" He said, clapping Harry on the back. "Remus isn't exactly the best cook in the world, if you catch my drift." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Remus snorted. "I can't help it...I'm an intellectual, not a short-order chef."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Muggle thing." Harry said. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say, kid." They all sat down to eat. Harry took a large bite of his burger. He didn't know whether it was having nothing but the formal things the house-elves always made, or putting up with Remus' cooking for the past few days, but they were the best burgers he had ever tasted.  
  
"That settles it." Said Sirius, leaning back. "You're the chef from now on."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry squinted open one eye, and then the other. It took him a long moment before he saw where he was...lying sprawled out on the sofa, Sirius on the floor near him, snoring, and Remus cozied up in an overstuffed chair with a book on Fire monsters. He yawned as he sat up. The night had been quite the entertaining one...Sirius had explained his Christmas Eve tradition, which consisted mainly of hot apple cider and pranking the first person to fall asleep.  
  
Because of this, Remus sported a full head of green hair and his robes had been changed quite the unflattering pink.  
  
With another yawn, wider than the first, he glanced over at the Christmas tree. Besides the ones that had been there since he first arrived and which Sirius and Remus had consistently had to stop Harry from opening to satisfy his curiosity, even more presents were piled up beneath its branches. It was the biggest turnout of gifts Harry had ever seen for him...on either side were two smaller piles, one labeled for Remus and the other for Sirius.  
  
"Hey...wake up." Harry muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Not now...the pigs are coming..." Sirius muttered. Harry stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was going to laugh or not.  
  
"Wake up. It's Christmas morning." Harry said again. Resignedly, Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, who was leaning over him from his seat on the couch.  
  
"It's too early to be so cheerful." He said, closing his eyes. "Wake me, I don't know, around three."  
  
"Okay. But I'm opening my presents now." Harry said as he stood and walked over to the tree. Sirius shook his head and sat up.  
  
"Oh, the wonders of youth. Don't you hate that, Moony?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot." Both Harry and Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was half-awake and leaning back.  
  
"He's very hard to wake up." Sirius said.  
  
"I know." Harry said. "He slept throughout the entire train ride from Nine and Three-Quarters in third year. Didn't wake up till the dementor..." Harry stopped, unwilling to discuss those particular monsters with Sirius.  
  
"Ah, of course. Moony used to require the combined efforts of all of us to wake up." Sirius said. Harry had noticed that, since the three had fallen into routine, Remus and Sirius had resorted to the nicknames they had used when writing the infamous Marauder's Map. This only served to make him more welcome, though he felt bad that he couldn't be an Animagus also...he couldn't imagine what kind of animal he would be.  
  
"Come on, Remus." Harry said. "Are you waking up or not?"  
  
Remus shook his head and stretched. "Yes, yes, of course. Just give me a minute...open Sirius' present first, give me time to recover."  
  
Shrugging, Harry picked up a large present addressed to him from Sirius. He pulled open the silver wrapping to reveal a large leather-bound book with the words, "Quidditch Techniques, by Harry Potter." Glancing over at Sirius, he opened the book to find numerous blank pages.  
  
"It's for any new plays you come up with." Sirius said. "Thought I'd give you something Quidditch since your seasons been canceled. When you do it according to the directions, the people move. Hermione can help you figure it out."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said, though he felt a stab of regret that he couldn't use the book this year.  
  
"Now, for Remus' present!" Harry said eagerly. He pulled another package towards him. Remus, now mostly awake, grinned from his seat. Harry grinned back---Remus still hadn't noticed the green hair. He ripped open the paper to reveal a pair of handsome dragon-hide gloves that would fit perfectly under his gauntlets...a welcome gift, as Hagrid had casually mentioned that in the following weeks the Chimera would be getting more active, since the colder weather meant it would need to 'warm itself up'.  
  
He put them aside on top of Sirius' gift and picked up Ron's mother's gift. The lumpy package was obviously another Weasley sweater---Mrs. Weasley was very regular in sending him one every year, even counting the first year when he hadn't known her at all. He tore open the parcel to find a black sweater with a Gryffindor lion on the chest. Of course, to Harry, this now had greater significance...but only he and Dumbledore knew that.  
  
Hermione has sent him a book on advanced shield charms since, to both his and her pleasant surprise, he appeared to be one of the best students in class, besides Hermione herself, in dealing with these types of defenses. It was Hermione's opinion that Harry's success with the Patronus had made him more adept at such things.  
  
Ron sent Harry a new treat from the company his dad was working for...to Harry's surprise, it was something that looked like a muggle ball-point pen, but when broken open held an unlimited supply of perfectly inked, disposable quills. There was only one minor glitch---many of the pens were in quite the odd colors, such as pink, and a couple only wrote in the color of the paper being written on, which was actually a very large inconvenience.  
  
Cory was a surprise, after all. Used to her nature, Harry only expected some joke, but he was quite confounded to find that she had sent him a large, black amulet. Looking at it for a long moment, he finally placed it next to the one that he had received for his birthday. After that turnout, he only had one gift left...from Neville.  
  
This was a shock, because in the past, he had never been that close to Neville, but after the year's circumstances, he guessed they had grown closer. In fact, Harry had sent Neville a gift, but he hadn't expected one in return.  
  
He opened the small envelope and a single photograph fell into his lap. He glanced at it and felt his stomach turn a brief somersault. It was his own mother and father, standing next to a robust man with long hair pulled at the nape of his neck, and an attractive woman with curly brown hair. In his father's arms, he saw himself, kicking and screaming. Nearby, a boy was sitting in the grass. He was reaching out towards a shining golden orb that darted back and forth...a child sized Golden Snitch.  
  
"Great picture." Sirius said, glancing at it. "I took that about six months after you were born. That's Frank Longbottom and his wife and son...Neville's first birthday."  
  
"That's...that's Neville's mum and dad?" Harry said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked at it a moment before slipping it between the covers of Sirius' gift. He would put it into his photo album when he was done down here.  
  
"And now..." Harry said finally, "You all get your presents."  
  
Remus looked down at the pile and shook his head. "I haven't gotten a gift in years. Let's see...what's that?" he pointed to another lumpy Weasley package.  
  
"She can't have sent you a sweater, could she have?" Harry said in astonishment. Remus grinned as the package fell open.  
  
"Apparently she can." He held up a large, woolen sweater of dark blue, with the word 'Moony' written on it. A full moon could be seen in the background.  
  
"Me too." Sirius snorted. His was chocolate brown, and said 'Padfoot', with a pawprint behind the words.  
  
Remus and Sirius continued opening their gifts...both had given one another books, (The Curse of the Gypsy for Remus and True Legends: From the Sorcerer's Stone to the Goblet of Fire for Sirius). Harry gave Sirius a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Remus received Chocolate Frogs, a gift that made each of them grin, remembering the large amount of frogs Harry had consumed learning his Patronus.  
  
Even Dumbledore seemed to have gotten in on the merrymaking...he gave Remus and Sirius books on Animagus theory, which was quickly set aside by Sirius and looked at with interest by Remus.  
  
Finally, only one gift was left. "Who sent me this?" Sirius said in wonder as he picked up a long, thin package.  
  
"Doesn't say." Harry said as he looked at it. "Open it, maybe there's a note inside."  
  
With wonder Sirius unwrapped the gift, revealing a wooden box. He unlatched it and flipped it open, quickly paling when he saw what was inside. "Oh, God..." he moaned. He reached in and picked up a long, ebony wand that was slightly worn on the handle.  
  
"So, somebody sent you a new wand?" Harry said, grinning. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No...somebody sent me my old wand. It was taken from me...when they took me to Azkaban."  
  
Harry and Remus both started and looked at the wand in wonder. "There's a piece of paper, there by your feet." Remus said suddenly. Sirius glanced down and picked it up.  
  
"I think I like your girlfriend." He said in awe as he handed the note to Harry.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I don't know you well but any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine, and besides Fudge isn't the nicest guy and doing this was very entertaining for me. I hope I got the right wand, there were plenty locked up that had been seized, for some reason none of them were ever broken. Don't know why, really, but anyway this one had the initials SB and term listed as Life and as there were none other like that, I figured this must be it and if it isn't you can use it until you get another one.  
  
After all, I can't let Harry run around with you when you're unarmed, can I?  
  
Cory Johnson  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiya!  
  
Whoo-hoo, I sure know how to write some surprising twists, don't I? I don't know why, I love writing holiday scenes, they make you feel all warm and fuzzy, although I hate coming up with gifts that people give one another, because often you come up with some corny things. Sirius almost gave Harry a calender of hot Mongolian witches...oh, come now, I'm joking. Maybe. Well, anyway, tell me what you think.  
  
And read my other stories, okay? They are really good and I have worked hard on them and it is my birthday! Shoot...my birthday was over seven minutes ago...oh well...you know what to do.  
  
R & R!!! 


	22. The Mark of the Death Eater

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: I know this story is a tad cliché in some places, I hope you can forgive me. It's taken a long time to get to this point but things are going to seriously speed up after this, starting after my Christmas chapter. This fan fiction is most likely going to end at thirty chapters, so I've got about two-thirds of it done. Hope you've like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine I'd be rich. I'm not rich.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Harry returned from Christmas break quite happier than he had been when he left. He was more rested than he had been for several weeks, and even Ron remarked that the shadows under his eyes (which he had gotten from lack of sleep) had faded mostly away.  
  
Ron himself couldn't have been more thrilled and couldn't wait to tell Harry about his Aunt Cassy, who despite being a bit of a bookworm, had taught him several new curses she herself had learned with the aid of her friends in her own school days.  
  
Hermione seemed rested herself, and nobody was in doubt why. Upon returning to her muggle home, she had been taken from anything remotely related to her school atmosphere...in fact, Cory had taken it upon herself to remove several textbooks from Hermione in secret. Hermione had later become quite angry with Cory because of this, but had finally it hadn't mattered much because she had had all her homework done before break anyway.  
  
In fact, out of every person coming back from the holidays, the only two who didn't seem to have had a good time were Cory and Neville. Harry, who knew, of course, why Neville wasn't in high spirits like the rest, gave him an encouraging smile at every opportunity, and politely asked him for help with a Herbology essay.  
  
Though both knew Harry didn't really need the help, to Neville it was a big compliment and they spent nearly an hour revising Harry's essay...to both of their surprise, it turned out much better than it had been when Harry started.  
  
Cory, though, didn't seem to want to share with anybody the cause of whatever upset she had suffered. She seemed dazed at times as to what she was doing, and when brought back would smile slightly, without telling what was the matter. Harry had grave suspicions as to what the matter could be, and tried to engage her in any conversation he could think of, but often she would just shake her head and walk away.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked Hermione one day, about a week after term had started again.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione whispered---they were in the middle of potions and nobody was too keen on letting Snape or Malfoy in on a private conversation. "She seems upset about something, but I'm not sure what it is."  
  
Harry leaned back, tossing a bit of dried dragon skin into his cauldron, and looked through the purplish smoke that emanated from his potion at Cory, who was sitting at the next table with Ron, making her own potion. She hadn't sit with Harry much since they returned, and hadn't even sit with him at all in the past few days.  
  
Nervously, he thought that perhaps she was trying to break up with him. All those thought were banished the next day when she showed up for History of Magic, looking perfectly cheerful. Harry glimpsed what he believed to be the reason for this sudden upswing of mood...a piece of scribbled on parchment was stuck in her back. She sat down by Harry's side and kissed him quickly on the cheek, shoving the paper back down into her bag.  
  
"Class." White clapped her hands and everybody glanced up. She smiled. "Today we are learning about the history of the Gypsy wars in the regions of Albania." Everybody glanced up. "Who can tell me the origins of the first gypsies in this region?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up immediately. White smiled and pointed at her. "The first gypsies appeared in Albania around a thousand years ago...mostly, they were those that were exiled from the various schools...many came from Hogwarts, themselves, drawn out by Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Exactly." White smiled. "The gypsies were those who were considered the most unworthy of magic-peoples. Now, we know that to be untrue." She opened up a large text on her desk. When she reached a certain page, she picked up the book and turned it to the class. "This is who is largely considered the ancestor of the largest group of gypsies in Albania...the Roshani." Everybody gasped, including Harry.  
  
The picture in the book...it looked almost exactly like Cory. She blushed as she looked at it. "That's not a funny joke, professor." Cory said. "I'm only part gypsy..."  
  
"Oh, I'm not joking." White said. "You are of this group are you not?" Cory nodded. "Well, dear, I do not hesitate to say that you are very likely related to this woman." Everybody jumped when she slammed the book back down on the desk. "We don't know much about her, not even her name. But we do know that she sought to punish Salazar Slytherin for banishing her from this school...a deed which she was never allowed to carry through."  
  
White sighed and sat down on the edge of her desk. "These gypsies lived in relative peace until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to them. It is said he stole many of the gypsies secrets, secrets that had been kept in the family for many hundreds of years, and that previous wizards, dark as they might have been, had never been able to touch."  
  
Harry shivered and gulped, as did a majority of the class. Cory was watching intently...Harry felt her skin go cold and clammy, like ice. "But Professor...the gypsies weren't...killed, were they?" She said. White turned to her.  
  
"No, they weren't. That is because they were betrayed by one of their own."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That lesson was fascinating." Hermione said. "I never knew that much about the gypsies."  
  
"It's odd." Cory said, looking at the floor.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked, looking at her intently.  
  
"It's just...I was told once the same story, but I never thought it was true. I just...couldn't imagine such a thing."  
  
"I can." Hermione said. "I mean, You-Know-Who has gotten lots of people onto his side you never would have thought of. He's gotten a lot of people to betray their friends and family. Like last year, Barty Crouch..."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said darkly. "The rat himself."  
  
Hermione paled. "Yes...exactly." she stammered. "Even...well, in a way, he even got Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, yes. He's good at making people think he can give them what they want...he told me that back in school, Dumbledore was the only one who suspected him of anything. Because he had a 'tragic' past, and because he was so bright and noble and all that other rubbish."  
  
"Well, it's obvious to me that the gypsies weren't nearly as bad as people thought they were." Hermione said resolutely.  
  
"They never were." Cory sighed. "Of course, people believe it now. I don't know why it gets me worked up...I'm only a quarter gypsy. It was my grandmother. My mother was half...my father wasn't gypsy at all."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione asked. "Did you say your mother was gypsy? I thought she was still alive?"  
  
Cory turned red suddenly. "Listen, forget I said anything, all right? My mother...she isn't exactly a mother, you know?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione turned red also. "Right."  
  
"Listen, we have to go." Ron said, glancing at Harry's watch. "Defense against the Dark Arts starts in a couple of minutes." The four of them made their way to Figg's classroom. As always, Figg gave Cory a wary glance as she entered. When they had all taken their seats she cleared her throat.  
  
"Class, today we will be studying one of the most potent and powerful of all defense charms...the Patronus." Harry glanced up quickly---both Ron and Hermione gave him smug looks. "Now, this is highly advanced magic, and I would not expect you to be able to perform it in the short time we will be studying it. I would be surprised, in fact, if any of you could learn it."  
  
"Doesn't she know about you?" Hermione whispered to Harry from two seats over. Harry shrugged as Figg launched into an explanation of the Patronus and it's ability to drive away dementors, as well as any other creature that fed on happiness. Harry was the only person who didn't appear nervous at having to try this spell...Hermione appeared pale to be facing something she was sure she couldn't do, and Ron was shaking his head.  
  
Cory was hastily scribbling down notes...it appeared as if she were trying to find a happy memory. To his surprise, she didn't appear to have that many.  
  
"As I said, this is highly advanced magic." Figg said when she concluded the discussion part of her lecture. "I am teaching you this for two reasons...because your O.W.L.S. are coming up, and the better understanding you have of defenses the better. And also because, and Dumbledore agrees, it is best you have the knowledge to use this spell if, in an emergency, you find you need it." Everybody gave one another sly looks...they knew that, with Voldemort returned, there was likely going to be such occasions for many of them.  
  
"Now, who would like to try it first?" she asked. She pointed over at Harry. "How about you? You didn't appear to be paying much attention, Mister Potter. That may cost you."  
  
Harry glanced up quickly. "Excuse me?" he said cautiously. "You want me to try it?"  
  
Figg nodded. "That is what I said. Come up here, please. We will pretend that the far wall is a dementor...now, do you know the incantation, Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded absently. "Sure...Expecto Patronum."  
  
Figg gave him a suspicious look. "You know it already? I didn't tell the class the words for this spell." Harry glanced around...much of the class was holding in laughter. Of course, only two of them knew that he could perform this spell."  
  
"Now, are you concentrating on a happy memory?" Figg asked.  
  
'I don't really need to.' Harry thought with annoyance. 'And when I do this, everybody is going to think I've been showing off. Just something else for Malfoy and Snape to torture me with.'  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Oh, yes Professor." Harry shook his head and readied his wand. He felt his heart lighten when he thought of the silvery image that would any moment come bursting from his wand...the silver stag, Prongs.  
  
"Okay, then." She nodded. "On the count of three...one---two---THREE!"  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. Suddenly, most of the class shrieked in alarm as the silver stag erupted from Harry's wand. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron, who were grinning. Cory was staring, mouth wide open.  
  
He then glanced over at Figg. She had managed to keep her mouth shut, but her eyes were wide open. She didn't appear to be blinking. He turned back to the Patronus. The stag was circling, making a wide arc around the room. It turned back to him and bowed its head gracefully. Harry grinned and nodded back as the Patronus vanished into thin air.  
  
"Very...very good, Potter." Figg said, holding her hand over her heart. "You may sit down, now." He took his seat and glanced around the room. Every student was craning his or her neck to get a better look at Harry. He sunk down into his seat.  
  
"Brilliant, Harry." Hermione said proudly.  
  
"How did you do that?" Cory hissed. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I learned it in third year." Harry said quickly. "I guess I'm talented at Defense charms."  
  
Cory shook her head in disbelief. Spurred on by Harry's brilliant display, the rest of the class was eager to begin making their own Patronus. However, they soon found it was much harder than Harry had made it look.  
  
By the time the bell rang, only Hermione and Cory had managed to have any effect at all...Hermione could make a silvery cloud that hung in the air for a few moments, and Cory's emerged in some sort of shape that seemed to scamper away in an instant.  
  
As they made their way from the room and down to lunch, Harry told Cory the story of his anti-dementor lessons in third year, and his final mastery of the spell the night he had helped Sirius escape. By the time the end of dinner came, she was staring at him in shock.  
  
"I knew you were talented, Harry. But you're amazing." Harry blushed. It appeared that the word had spread around the school quickly about Harry's incredible Patronus. He had already been approached by two Hufflepuff fourth years and a Gryffindor third year asking him if he could help them learn to control a Patronus...Harry cautiously tried to explain to them that he didn't know if he could help them, because it was practically a miracle he even knew how to do it.  
  
Nothing could have been more interesting, though, than his encounter with Malfoy in the hall. He had come up to Harry, sneering. "I suppose you started the idiotic rumor about that Patronus yourself, did you Potter?" he said icily.  
  
"It isn't a rumor." Harry sneered back. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to see yours."  
  
Malfoy got a dark look on his face and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum." He hissed. A shimmery and dark silver shape came from his wand...it was a two headed snake, and might have been impressive if it had been more than two feet long. It disappeared in a couple of seconds. He gave Harry a cold look. "Do you think you can beat that, Potter?"  
  
He looked with irritation at Cory, Ron, and Hermione when they burst out laughing. Even Harry found himself grinning madly. "I think I might be able to do better than that, Malfoy." He said. He grinned as he raised his wand.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" For the second time that day, Prongs emerged from Harry's wand. Malfoy gave a very high-pitched scream as the Patronus ran straight at, and then through, him. Crabbe and Goyle both jumped out of the way, pulling Malfoy with them as the Patronus turned back and vanished.  
  
"That is enough showing off. You are not allowed to do magic in the halls." They all turned when they heard Snape's voice. He was looking icily at Harry. "Come with me Potter."  
  
"Professor, Harry didn't show off, Malfoy forced him into it..." Cory said quickly Snape turned his icy glare on her.  
  
"You to, Johnson." Harry and Cory shared dark looks as they made their way after Snape to his office, which was filled with all manners of slimy, horrible things. Harry and Cory sat as Snape leaned over his desk, glaring at them.  
  
"I see there is a new member to the Potter Fan Club." He said icily. "It's nice to have so many fans, isn't it?" Snape said coldly.  
  
"I don't need to join his fan club." Cory smirked. "I have enough fan clubs of my own, thank you."  
  
"Quiet!" Snape hissed. He turned to Harry. "I have put up with many things from you Potter, but using such advanced magic to show off to your little friends is ludicrous, especially when it is done in the halls of our school." He sneered.  
  
"Blame Figg." Cory said with irritation. "Nobody would have ever known he could do it if it hadn't been for her!"  
  
"Did I ask you to speak, Johnson?" he growled. "I did not think so." He said smugly when she did not answer. "Now Potter, I believe that doing highly advanced magic without reason and forsaking all school rules merits a detention...and one also for you, Miss Johnson, for speaking back to a teacher."  
  
"But I..." Cory stopped when Harry prodded her in the arm. She settled for giving Snape a very cold look.  
  
"Now, you two have been perhaps the most troublesome lot I've had this entire year. And I..." Snape froze suddenly. He appeared to have gone quite pale and quickly clutched his left arm. Harry jerked back...he knew what that meant...  
  
"Go now." Snape shouted. "GET OUT!" Harry shot up and backed away...Cory appeared frozen and did not move. Harry jerked her up by the arm and pulled her with him out the door. In a moment, the both of them were running down the hall. They collapsed against a wall, panting.  
  
"What was that?" Cory said, looking back. Suddenly, her face went white. "He's a Death Eater." She said stoutly.  
  
"A former Death Eater." Harry hissed. "He's, like, a spy for Dumbledore now."  
  
Cory went even paler at that information. She has just opened her mouth to say something when they heard a voice from across the hall.  
  
"Miss Johnson, are you all right? And you also, Mister Potter?" They both turned when they heard White making her way towards them.  
  
"Yeah...of course." Cory muttered, though she was shivering slightly.  
  
"Can I have a word with you, Miss Johnson?" White said. Cory nodded.  
  
Waving goodbye to Harry, Cory followed White into her office. Harry waited a moment before heading back towards his room. His mind kept returning back to the lesson in History of Magic class...and Cory's supposed ancestor.  
  
The woman had declared that one day she would punish Salazar Slytherin...and certainly, this year was all about heritage, and the past. What if Cory Johnson was here to finish what her ancestor started? What if she was here to try and defeat Voldemort, Slytherin's heir?  
  
Was that why somebody wanted to keep Cory away from him? Was that why, in dreams, he kept hearing them say they wanted Cory Johnson dead?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey! So, what do you think of this chapter? Interesting, isn't it? I'm sorry if it is a bit odd, but oh well, I am leading up to something big and a revelation that will blow everybody away will be made in three chapters. This story will end somewhere between thirty and thirty-five chapters, it depends on how much room I need. I hope you've liked it! I am guessing it will be done in one to two weeks.  
  
Thank you so much for reading! Please review...please? My ego starves without them. 


	23. Through Hagrid's Window

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: I know this story is a tad cliché in some places, I hope you can forgive me. It's taken a long time to get to this point but things are going to seriously speed up after this, starting after my Christmas chapter. This fan fiction is most likely going to end at thirty chapters, so I've got about two-thirds of it done. Hope you've like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine I'd be rich. I'm not rich.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Despite the interruption in the middle of their interrogation, as always Snape was not one to forget that he had assigned both Cory and Harry detentions. This was why, on a chilly Saturday evening, both were to be founding heading up from the Potions dungeon, their robes filthy. Cory winced as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"I can't believe he actually made me cut up that whole barrel of frog spawn." She said with irritation. "Those things are tiny...I must have nicked my fingers at least twenty times."  
  
"At least you didn't have to clean up in his office. Trying to get those guts and things off of his floor with something slimy staring at you the entire time..."  
  
"Yeah." Cory snorted. "And then there's all those weird things the slimy creature keeps in his jars." Cory sneered. Harry struggled to contain his laughter.  
  
They parted briefly before meeting up together with Ron and Hermione back in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting around a table, engaged in a partner's game of wizard chess (Hermione and Ron against Harry and Cory), ignoring Fred and George's taunts.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cory hissed as Ron took their queen smugly, Hermione grinning as if she had made the move herself.  
  
Harry shrugged...chess wasn't exactly his game. Cory stared intently at the board for a moment before directing her bishop. She smiled at Ron. "Check."  
  
Ron sneered back at her before directing his queen to the side. He grinned broadly. "Checkmate."  
  
"What?" Cory stared at the board and finally shook his head. "Okay, all right, you win." She sighed and leaned back. "You got me, Ronniekins."  
  
Ron frowned. "Please don't call me that." He said with irritation.  
  
"Whatever you say, Wheezy." She sighed. "That was a great game, but I'm tired. And bored...is there anything to do?" she moaned.  
  
"Nope, not really." Harry frowned. "This was a scheduled Hogsmeade weekend, but it got taken away, of course."  
  
"Too bad." Cory said. "I'm itching to get away from the castle."  
  
"But you won't try anything, will you?" Hermione said suddenly, glaring at Harry, who appeared as if he had just had a burst of inspiration. "You'll stay here, won't you?"  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest we all head down to the village, Hermione." Harry said darkly. "But maybe we could go and visit Hagrid for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could." Ron said, standing and stretching. "It's been a long time since we've visited him." After a moment of organization, the group headed down and out of the castle, carefully avoiding teachers...now wasn't the time to get in trouble, especially with Snape in a particularly vindictive mood.  
  
"It's cold." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't realize that, thank you for informing us." Cory said, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
They finally came to Hagrid's cabin. Harry had just raised his hand to knock when they heard a muffled shout from inside. "Shh!" Harry said. "I think there's more than just Hagrid in there."  
  
"I'll take a look." Cory hissed. She slinked over and took a quick glance in the window, paling when she went back over to the rest. "It's all of them...Snape, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore...even Figg."  
  
"They must be having a meeting of some sort." Harry said. "Come on, let's..." but he froze before he could tell them they should go, because he suddenly heard his name come up. He raised his hand to quiet the rest and took a place under the window. In a flash, the rest of them were positioned near him, listening intently to what was being said.  
  
"We cannot take any risks. Isabelle is an intelligent woman...there is not a doubt in my mind that she has others working with her."  
  
"Harry isn't safe, no matter what you do, Albus." Figg said irritably. "As long as that gypsy girl is around."  
  
"Now, Arabella, we cannot jump to conclusions." Dumbledore said sternly. "Miss Johnson has never shown any signs of...what she is. I have monitored her closely, believe me."  
  
"But can you be sure it isn't a front?" she said harshly. "I tell you, she isn't what she says she is. That girl is lying."  
  
"She is capable of it, no doubt." Said Snape coolly. "But I know what my...what Isabelle is like. It is highly unlikely that she would choose a fifteen-year-old girl to be her spy. No, I assure you, Cory Johnson is just yet another member of the Harry Potter fan club."  
  
"That's nice of you to say." Sneered Sirius. "Come off it, Snape."  
  
"I would advise you to hold your tongue, Sirius." Dumbledore said warningly. "And you as well, Severus. As I have constantly had to remind you, we are all on the same side."  
  
"All I have to say is this...those who we have believed loyal in the past have often turned out to be less than that. Especially where Harry Potter is concerned...if I were that boy, by now I would be unable to trust even my closest friend." Figg said in exasperation.  
  
"But Harry isn't like that, Arabella. He is intelligent, and loyal to those he cares about...and even, I am sure, those that he does not care for." He added, looking pointedly at Snape. "He knows that, in the future, there will be those that turn on him. And I assure you, when that time comes, he will be prepared."  
  
Harry, who had been taking a quick glance through the window, saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker in his direction. Quickly, he pulled back down out of sight.  
  
"They think Cory's a spy?" Hermione said breathlessly. "But...that's absurd!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No...listen, Figg has been warning me off Cory all year." He got up, out of range of the window, and motioned them to follow him. Quickly they headed back to the castle. When they were far enough inside, he stepped inside an empty classroom, letting the rest follow. Wearily, he sat on a desk.  
  
"Why does she think I'm a traitor?" Cory said, looking nervously at Harry's shadowed face.  
  
"I really don't know...maybe because you're a gypsy. Sirius warned me off you at first because of that, too." Harry sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "But I do know this...I've been hearing Voldemort in my dreams all year...and he's been talking to somebody."  
  
Hermione and Ron, who had both flinched upon hearing the name, looked at Harry with great worry. "But...what was he saying?"  
  
"They've been talking about keeping the girl away from me...saying they didn't want her telling me the 'secret', but it doesn't matter because whatever it was Dumbledore already told me."  
  
"But I haven't been wanting to tell Harry anything." Cory said anxiously. "What does this all mean?"  
  
"I don't know...all I know is this. Out of four Defense teachers, only one of them hasn't tried to either kill me, or obliterate my memory. Surprisingly, that was the one teacher that was considered the most dangerous, because he was a werewolf."  
  
"Yeah, what a happy teachers reunion we could have." Ron sneered. "Let me see, there's a corpse, a man who's insane, a werewolf, and a soulless body."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "But Figg has been living near you for all your life, Harry. Wouldn't she have tried something? I mean, this whole time she's been protecting you, not trying to kill you."  
  
"Yes, I know." Harry sighed. "So why does she think she has to protect me from Harry."  
  
They all turned to look at Cory, who was standing beside the door, her face drained of color. "She thinks she has to protect you from me because she does." Cory said, shivering.  
  
"What?" Harry said, furrowing his brow. Cory shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled, before slipping out of the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What'd Cory mean, Figg needs to protect you from her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Cory." Hermione sighed. "I mean, she's changed a lot...she used to be more...cunning. Now, she keeps acting like she's afraid of something. And she's being overly nice."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron said. "Other than the occasional comment, she's definitely become a lot more pleasant...it's kind of creepy, really." He snorted. Hermione shoved him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're right though." Harry said. "I mean, she was mean, but she was also nice about it, too. Well, except for when we first met her, you know. But it's like somebody has done something to her."  
  
"Maybe somebody has been doing something to her...she started getting like this right after she was attacked, you know." Hermione said quickly.  
  
Harry thought back. "Yeah, you're right." He said suddenly. "Because that was the last outburst type of thing she had...she used to scream at somebody at least once every other day. She doesn't even talk that rudely to Malfoy anymore. And remember how weird she was acting just after Christmas?" he added.  
  
Hermione gave him a nervous nod. "Yeah, I know. I think there's definitely something wrong. Why don't I..."  
  
"Go to the library?" Ron snorted. Hermione scowled.  
  
"No, genius." She sneered. "I was going to say, why don't I talk to her? She might talk to me, I'm the best friend she's got that's a girl."  
  
"You're the only friend she's got that's a girl." Ron said. Harry and Hermione both chose to ignore him.  
  
"I guess you could try talking to her." Harry said. "I just hope it works. If you don't get a chance though, I can do it." he added. "We were going to start on some O.W.L. practice exams tonight."  
  
"You mean you haven't started?" Hermione said, as if in horror.  
  
"Yes, we know, you've been doing yours since last year." Ron sighed. "Hermione, do you ever just breathe?"  
  
"When I get the time." She retorted lightly, picking up her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was going to go and help Neville with his potions essay."  
  
"You mean the one on Mesmerizing Mixtures?" Harry said. "It isn't too hard, for a change."  
  
"Yeah, because you have the gypsy helping you through potions." Ron sneered. "Is there any potions she can't make?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, tell Cory I'll be in the library at seven if you see her. I'm going to my room."  
  
He picked up his bag and headed towards the doorway. Stepping in, he felt the familiar revolving feeling. He pushed open the old wooden door...but in a moment found he wasn't alone.  
  
Sitting on his bed, a box of tissues at her side, was Cory. She had her legs crossed and her head was bent low so he couldn't see her face, as her hair was falling forward like a thick dark sheet.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he said with confusion.  
  
Cory glanced up quickly. She glanced up...her eyes were red. "I saw you go through a door once...you were mouthing the password without noticing it." she replied. Her voice was hoarse and watery.  
  
"Okay." He replied awkwardly. After a long silence, he said, "Are you all right? Do you need anything."  
  
She shook her head. "No...I just need to...to ask you a question."  
  
Harry gave her an odd look before sitting down next to the bed. "Sure...ask me." He answered.  
  
She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile. "You like me, right?"  
  
He felt his jaw drop, stunned. "I...yeah, I do. Of course I do, you're amazing."  
  
She nodded and turned her head away. "Thanks. But...I think you should stop liking me."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
"There's some things about me that...that you can't understand." She whispered. "Some things I don't think you should know. And then there are things that...that if you knew, you could never forgive me for."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said quickly.  
  
"I can't say...not now. Not ever. But promise me one thing." She said as she stood, walking slowly to the door.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said, feeling his own voice go hoarse.  
  
She turned back around, fresh tears in her eyes. "Forgive me." She said softly. Before Harry had a chance to say anything else, she had already gone. Confused, he walked back to the bed and sat down...he was too shocked to even go after her, which he realized after a long moment was what he should have done.  
  
But Cory had seemed so distressed...what had she wanted Harry to forgive her for?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Invisibility cloak hiding him, Harry walked with determination back down to Hagrid's cabin. He was going to find out what this was all about. He had had enough.  
  
He stormed down the grassy path, intent on his goal. However, for the second time that day his visit to Hagrid was foiled. Once again there were people inside...but this time, it was somebody that seemed to be haunting Harry's footstep...Cornelius Fudge. Hagrid was absent, but Dumbledore was there also.  
  
Harry sighed as he walked slowly to the window, peering in and holding his breath in case anybody should hear him. Fudge was pacing before Hagrid's massive fire, wringing his hat in his hands.  
  
"There isn't anything I can do, Albus." He said sternly. "These attacks weren't the work of one person alone, and he's the only likely suspect..."  
  
"I have told you, Severus Snape is loyal." Dumbledore said icily. There was no sign of his usual merriment.  
  
"But somebody is doing something, and we need answers." Fudge froze suddenly and turned to Dumbledore. "People are dying, Albus. People all over...we've gotten an insane couple in Scotland saying they killed four muggles and a married witch and wizard on the orders of You-Know-Who...if we don't do something..."  
  
"They weren't mad, surely all these deaths...this recent attack on Hogsmeade...surely that must make it clear to you? I ask you now...do not let fear stand in the way of the truth, Cornelius. Yes, with Voldemort returned people will die. Many more will die if we conceal fact."  
  
"But it ISN"T true!" Fudge said loudly. "I don't know who is behind this, but there is nobody at this school more suspect that Severus Snape."  
  
"He is trusted." Dumbledore said in an ominous tone. "It is Isabelle Black that is behind this...she has been seen, by none other than Harry..."  
  
"When will you face facts!" Fudge cried. "Harry Potter is insane! That curse muddled his brains, and now he keeps bringing back taller and taller tales, each more ludicrous than the next! You cannot be lenient with him any longer. He is a danger, Albus...a danger to this school and a danger unto himself!"  
  
"Harry Potter is one of the bravest young wizards I have ever known." Dumbledore said solemnly. "He has what many full-grown wizards could never possess...courage, nobility, and the pure will to do good...do you not see that, Cornelius? Last year, he faced Voldemort knowing he would die...it was only by coincidence that he escaped..."  
  
"Escaped?" snorted Fudge. "He had nothing to escape from. If you had listened to me, you would have made inquiries as to the real story behind what happened. If you had listened to me, you would have asked Harry Potter if he himself did not kill Cedric Diggory!"  
  
At this, Harry felt a swelling of anger within him he had never felt before in his life. Without warning, a glass sitting in Hagrid's cabin exploded into thousands of pieces...Harry had lost control of his senses.  
  
"Did...did you do that, Albus?" Fudge said nervously.  
  
"It appears you lost your temper." Dumbledore said, though Harry could have sworn his gaze quickly flickered to the window Harry was standing at.  
  
Harry felt a prickle of fear up his spine...he turned away slightly, intending to head back up to the castle, when he heard footsteps. He glanced over...Hagrid pulled open the door quickly. Snape was at his side.  
  
Fudge looked over...he paled upon seeing Snape but nodded his head curtly. Snape and Hagrid shared the gesture.  
  
"Now, see here..." Fudge said. "Now, I'm not saying this is definite..." he said quickly...  
  
"What is?" Hagrid said. Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet him.  
  
Fudge ruffled. "But Severus, I must insist you go, at least so we can be sure...you're history counts against you, after all..."  
  
"I have been nothing if not loyal." Snape said in dark tones.  
  
"Certainly, but still..." Fudge gulped. "By all that I understand, you must go..."  
  
"What?" Hagrid said, paling. "Yer not...yer not sendin' him ter Azkaban?"  
  
Fudge shook his head. "I have to do it...hate to, but I have to."  
  
"This is ludicrous." Snape hissed. "When have I had time to go for regular killings in Hogsmeade? You saw yourself, I cleaned up after the last attack."  
  
"Yes, well." Fudge took a shaky breath. "If we find you had no part, you will be released with my full apologies."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Everybody turned. Figg was standing at the door. "I've brought you the real spy."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Had to leave it there, didn't I? Yeah, I am a mean, mean person. Heh- heh...anyway, thanks for being nice and reviewing and reading and all that, blah-blah...the next chapter will be a real turning point for the story.  
  
I hope you like the way that things are turning out. There isn't really much more to say, except thanks, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story...only SEVEN more chapters to go...and they'll be coming quick! 


	24. Betrayal

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I've updated again! I know, I'm updating a lot now, it is because I am just as eagerly as all of you awaiting the new HP book and I must have this done before that comes out. Besides, now that I am nearing the end, I finally know exactly what is going to happen in every chapter, so it should all pass by pretty quickly. Well, tell me what you think...I hope you've enjoyed my little story.  
  
Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine I'd be rich. I'm not rich.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
"What do you mean?" Fudge said suddenly, a dark look coming over his face.  
  
"I have the person who's been helping Isabelle...collecting information all year." Figg said. Her face was dark and her eyes were gleaming brightly.  
  
"Who is it?" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Figg pursed her lips. "It's who I said it was all along." She said icily, stepping aside. Harry gasped loudly, but all were so intent on the figure in the doorway that none heard. Behind Figg was a shadowy figure bound with silvery cords. Though dark, and Harry could see only the profile, he knew who it was...Cory.  
  
"You must be out of your mind." Snape scoffed. Fudge stepped forward, pulling Cory harshly into the room. She was glancing quickly around the room, and was dressed in conspicuously muggle clothing...a worn pair of jeans and a dark black sweater.  
  
"I assure you I am not. I found her in the hall, with a packed bag. Albus, she was slipping this under your door." Figg said angrily, pulling a sealed letter from her robes and brandishing it like a sword.  
  
"Let me see." Dumbledore said warily, extending his hand to take the parchment. He took it from Figg and flipped it open. He glanced up quickly at Figg, who gave him a slow nod. He sighed and began reading the letter out loud. "Professor," he read, "You do not have to look further for the person who has been providing information to outside sources. It was I, and I have been doing so the entire time I have been at Hogwarts. I met Isabelle Black a month before I came...I would not have come if it hadn't been for her, but she showed me the truth. The Dark Lord will prevail." Dumbledore sighed and slipped the letter into his robes. "Cory Johnson."  
  
Harry felt a leaden weight drop into the pit of his stomach and looked over at Cory. Her eyes were shadowed and she was staring down at Hagrid's wooden table. Hagrid was standing at the door. He gave a choked cry as he looked back from Cory to Dumbledore.  
  
"Is this true?" Snape said quietly, turning to her. She shivered and gave him a quick, sharp nod. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I told you about her." Fudge said darkly. "I told you...she's manipulative. I told you not to let her into this school."  
  
"Enough, Cornelius." Dumbledore said. He was still watching Cory, his face vacant of expression. "What have you to say for yourself?" he said quietly.  
  
Cory looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "I did what I had to for Him." She said, her voice like ice. "Now that my work is done, is does not matter what you do with me."  
  
"She is working for Voldemort, as I have known all along." Figg snarled. "Never have I trusted..."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Fudge said, throwing his hat down on Hagrid's table. "She is trying to further hamper your senses! You-Know-Who has not returned...I am sure that when this girl has left Hogwarts, all these incidents you have been reporting will have stopped!"  
  
"Cornelius, we have given you proof...this is yet more proof that Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore said coldly. Fudge took a step back.  
  
"Now, now Albus. No need to get...to get angry." He recomposed himself and pointed once again at Cory. "I am simply saying that I have known this girl could not be trusted...she had befriended Harry Potter, do not you ask why? So she can fill his head with more of this..."  
  
"Leave Potter out of this." Snape hissed. "He may be reckless, but he is not insane, nor is he a fool. As to Voldemort's return..." he paled slightly, "I have seen Voldemort myself."  
  
Fudge recoiled slightly, giving Snape a dark look. "Yes, yes..." he whispered. "Another spy...though Albus trusts you." He took a deep breath. "You say the mark on your arm proves You-Know-Who has returned? Let me see it on this girl's arm..."  
  
"I assure you that is impossible." Snape sneered. "The mark has not been given in fourteen years..."  
  
"I have it." Everybody turned quickly to Cory, who had been silent until now. Figg pales and Dumbledore looked down at her. With a swipe of the wand, he removed her cords.  
  
"Show us." He said darkly.  
  
Cory looked him in the eyes as she rolled up the sleeve of her sweater on the left forearm. Like a vibrant red tattoo, the dark mark shone on her pale skin glaringly. Harry felt a flood of anger and revulsion sweep through him as he had never felt before.  
  
"I see." Fudge said after a long moment. Cory turned to him, her face blank.  
  
"Do you?" she whispered. Fudge froze her in an icy glare.  
  
"Yes, girl. And I assure you, where you are going you will be joining your kind." He snarled.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "You can't mean..."  
  
"Azkaban? I certainly do." Fudge retorted.  
  
"She is a girl of fifteen. Some other..."  
  
"Absolutely not." Fudge said darkly. "She will go immediately...there shall be no trial. I have seen what she was capable for the longest time. She is under my control now...Albus, you are released from her in any way." Fudge picked up his hat and put it on his head. "Rubeus, bring me my guard."  
  
Hagrid gave Fudge and Cory a weary look as he exited. He returned a moment later with a wizard robed in black...Harry was thankful it wasn't a dementor. Fudge deposited his hat on his head. "Bring the girl." He said coldly. The man nodded and took Cory by the arm. Fudge came to the door and gave them a sharp nod. "Good night, all. I apologize for suspecting you, Snape."  
  
"We must do something." Dumbledore said. "She can not go the Azkaban..."  
  
"She will." Figg said. "And surely she will rot there."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry ran. His heart was pounding chest, and he only focused on each step he took, each step that took him closer and closer back to Hogwarts. He tripped and slammed hard into the ground, the invisibility cloak coming off in the process. Without putting it back on he picked it up and ran back into the castle. He froze when he got into the hall and reclined, gasping, against a wall and slid slowly to the floor. He rested his forehead on his knees as it all rushed back to him.  
  
'It was her...it was Cory all along.' He thought, disgusted. He shook his head, feeling the sweat on his face. 'How could she?' he thought, feeling pain such as he had never known before radiating through him.  
  
"Harry?" He glanced up quickly. Hermione was standing there, a pile of books in her arms. "What is..." she froze when she saw his face, white and stricken with anger. "What's wrong?" she said quickly, dropping the books and moving to his side.  
  
Harry stood shakily, holding a hand on the wall for support. "I can't...I just heard." He shook his head. "It was her, Hermione. Cory."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said sharply. She glanced down at Harry's arm and cried out. "Oh! You're bleeding!"  
  
Harry glanced down and saw that his arm was slit from wrist to elbow...he must have cut it when he fell. He didn't even feel it. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Guess so."  
  
"You need to get to Madam Pomfrey, quick!" she said. "Or...or Dumbledore. Tell me what it is!" she cried out. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm trying to...it was Cory, Hermione. She was working for Voldemort."  
  
"What?" Hermione took a step back. "What are you talking about?" she said in a slightly panicked tone. "Harry, maybe we should..."  
  
"No." He walked towards her. "I'm not ill, I'm not crazy. I saw what I just saw...Cory was leaving tonight, Hermione. She left a note for Dumbledore, but Figg caught her. She confessed everything." He sighed. "Even about leading me...us...on."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "This is awful! But...but mightn't she have been lying?"  
  
"That's what I thought at first." He snorted. "Until she pulled up her sleeve to show me her bloody mark."  
  
"Sweet...oh no, no." Now Hermione slumped to the floor, her hands still held over her mouth. "She...how is it possible? She might have been a bit...shrewish...but she was never like that, never at all."  
  
"Yes, well." Harry sneered. "Maybe Sirius was right about gypsies, after all. They're nothing but traitors." He scoffed. "Look, one betrayed Sirius' brother, and Cory did the exact same thing...she pretended to like me and all the while she was using me. It's no wonder Snape finally turned away from Voldemort...it isn't because he went good, it's because betrayal is in his blood."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione stood slowly, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on...why don't we go to the common room..."  
  
"I'm going to my own room..."  
  
"No." Hermione stopped him as he headed to the doorway. "I absolutely will not let you be by yourself...you are coming with me."  
  
Harry smiled, the first feeling other than pain and hatred he had felt in over two hours washing over him. "Really? Are you forcing me?" he said warily.  
  
"Yes I am." Hermione took him by the arm and escorted him to the common room...the books were still in the hall, forgotten. She pushed him down into an overstuffed chair in front of the fire. They sat silently...Hermione hushed Ron when he came and explained in muted tones what had happened. He paled and patted Harry on the back before taking the seat next to him.  
  
"So..." Ron said hoarsely, after a moment. "Just the three of us, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, looking up. "You're the only people I can trust, besides Dumbledore and Sirius. I don't know if I'll ever trust anybody ever again---I've been betrayed one too many times. It's a curse."  
  
Hermione shook her head. Tears were glinting in her eyes. "Oh, Harry." She said weakly. "You must..."  
  
"Just look!" Harry said, standing suddenly. "First it was Pettigrew...he betrayed all of us. Then it was Quirrel, and then last year Moody turned out to be Voldemort's right-hand man. I can't trust anybody, can't you see?" he sat back down, a dark look on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of you really did try to kill me next."  
  
"Harry, I..." Ron stopped when Harry held up his hand.  
  
"It's not the time to argue." Harry said. "Listen, I don't know why things happen to me, but they do. I'm tired of it. All I want to do is go and have some type of normal life. Would it be so hard? Do idiots like Snape think everybody staring at my damned scar is enough to compensate for having a dead mum and dad, and for having every person I've ever started to trust stab me in the back?" he shouted.  
  
"Shh, Harry..." Hermione said, looking around the otherwise empty room nervously. "Listen, we know it's hard for you, but you need to calm a little. We're all shaken to find that..."  
  
"When we were fighting, besides Neville she was my only friend." Harry said. "I mean, when I think back years from now, remembering my first girlfriend won't exactly be a treat." Harry sighed. "I'll have to think of her, wasting away in Azkaban because Voldemort took over her."  
  
"Azkaban?" Ron said meekly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Ron shuddered. Without a word both he and Hermione stood and went to stand on either side of Harry. They stood like that, the three of them, for the rest of the night, until the fire burned to only ashes in the grate and the last stars faded from the night sky.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy sneered from across the room.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said darkly. He turned back to Harry and Ron, shaking his head. "Why doesn't he ask his father? I'm sure he's well acquainted with that shrew." He hissed. Harry gave him a faint grin from across the table.  
  
Snape looked glaringly at them. "Do not talk in class." He sneered. "Or I will be forced to take even more points from Gryffindor today."  
  
Ron glowered as he began peeling jellied slugs. "He seems friendlier than usual." He snorted under his breath. "Usually he doesn't warn us before he takes points."  
  
"Maybe he's still confused about last night." Hermione said. "If they hadn't caught Cory, they might not have believed her letter...they might still have taken him."  
  
"Yeah, that's a bad thought." Ron sneered.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said darkly. "He's on our side."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said darkly. "But that doesn't mean we can't hate him all the same."  
  
The lesson passed calmer than usual...the potion had been made quickly, and except for a few foreboding hissings from Neville's cauldron, the lesson had gone without the slightest hitch. At the end of class, Harry packed up his cauldron and books and put them quickly away. He walked quickly to join Hermione and Ron at the door, but his path was blocked.  
  
"So, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Your girl left you, has she?"  
  
"Don't start with me." Harry said darkly. "Not now."  
  
"But I was just wondering if it was true?" Malfoy laughed evilly. "I mean, was she really working for the Dark Lord? Good God, Potter, can't you even find a girl who won't kill you?"  
  
"Shove it." Harry said, trying to pass. Crabbe and Goyle pushed their ways beside Malfoy so that Harry couldn't move.  
  
"No...I think I'd like to know a little more about this." Draco scoffed. "My dad heard it all of course."  
  
"Where...over tea with Voldemort?" Harry said darkly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Watch it." he glanced over at Hermione and Ron, who were forcing their way through to try and get to Harry. He turned back and gave Harry a cruel smile. "I'm only disappointed that she couldn't kill the mudblood before she left."  
  
Harry had had it. He leapt forward, forgetting his wand completely, and punched Malfoy full in the face. He reeled back. Crabbe and Goyle started forward, pounding their fists, but toppled over...Hermione and Ron had put leg-locker curses on them. One hand over his nose, Malfoy sent a punch crashing towards Harry and hit him full in the stomach.  
  
Harry doubled over for an instant before standing back up. Angrily, he hit Malfoy once again, this time in the jaw. He had just swung back his fist for another blow, when...  
  
"That will be enough." He froze and his fist dropped. He turned swiftly. Snape was standing there, his arms crossed. An unpleasant look was on his face. "This is despicable. Twenty points from Gryffindor...do not protest, Potter, I saw everything. You struck first."  
  
"Yes, but..." he froze, wincing. He still hadn't regained his breath.  
  
"Potter, do not talk back to me. I..." Snape cursed when Malfoy lunged forward and struck Harry hard in the back. Snape quickly grabbed Malfoy by the collar. "I am disappointed to find that one of my own house is acting this way. Regretfully, I take twenty points from you as well. Both of you will receive detentions."  
  
He stood quickly and turned back. "You may go." He said coldly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had to be the worst thing that Harry had ever experienced. This feeling...he felt stupid, for not knowing what Cory had been. He hated her for lying. He hated himself for starting to care about her.  
  
As he drifted to sleep, the voice came to him. 'You should have joined her...' it hissed.  
  
"No." he said angrily. "Never..."  
  
'She was right, and you are wrong. The Dark Lord will never be defeated...my master knew what would happen. She protected me against him because she knew what he might do to me...you should have left with her. Now the Dark Lords wrath will face you as well. You will die, Harry Potter.'  
  
"I will not." He said aloud. "Never."  
  
'You will.' The voice hissed. 'You will die, he will take you...kill you...you should have joined us when first you came to this world, you might have been great...now because you are a fool, you will suffer with the rest.'  
  
"I will not suffer." Harry said to the darkness of his room. "I will not suffer and I will not let him take me. Darkness will never win...not so long as there are those who have faith."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Geez, I had to write a sad chapter! Still, Harry did get to kick Malfoy's ass...hah-hah. Anyway, you know the drill, please R & R and tell me what you think of the whole thing. The end is near...only six more chapters to go. I'm updating like crazy because from here on, I know exactly where every chapter is going. Please tell me what you think! Lol...  
  
Megx! 


	25. The Parseltongue

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! The end is near...only five more chapters to go after this one. I hope you've liked this story as much as I have...I will just be glad to get it done though, I am bogged down with stories and I am about to start a new story on fictionpress.net. If you like this story, you should really check out Tobias Dragonheart with the penname Megx.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Twenty-Five  
  
The atmosphere around Hogwarts was unusually subdued as the news about Cory leaked out. Those people that had never liked Cory were tutting around the school shooting superior glances, and Lavender was telling anybody who would listen that she had 'seen' Cory's betrayal in the cards.  
  
Ron was fuming. "Should have known from the beginning that she was working for You-Know-Who." He snorted. "Nobody can just suddenly turn nice."  
  
"That's because she was trying to pry information about me out so she could send it down to her superiors." Harry turned to Ron. "That day we got attacked in Hogsmeade, do you realize how much she must have planned that? She probably led us right there...I'm sure she knew from the beginning about Remus and Sirius."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked outside the window. "Do you think she'll do something drastic, Harry?" she said. "I mean, she wouldn't try and turn Sirius in, would she?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry bit his lip. "Maybe. He'll have to be on closer guard from now on, anyway." He shook his head. "I don't think she will tell, though." He said finally. "I don't think so."  
  
"I hope you're right." Hermione shook her head and glanced down at her watch. "Come on." She said. "Potions."  
  
Harry moaned as he pulled himself out of the comfortable chair and swung his pack over his shoulder. It had been a week since the incident with Malfoy...he had served his detention the night before, which had consisted of cleaning exploded dungbombs from the third floor boys lavatory. He had already made a mental note to kill Fred and George.  
  
They walked together down the corridors...Hermione and Ron shooting each other nervous glances and Harry trying his best to avoid the frequent stares. When they reached Snape's dungeon they sat at their usual table. A moment later Malfoy and his cronies walked in...Harry suppressed a grin. Thought Madam Pomfrey had been able to mend the tooth Harry had cracked and ease Draco's broken nose, two incredible shiners had spread over his eyes, a mark of Harry's fist.  
  
Scowling, Malfoy dumped his things underneath his desk and swore at Harry under his breath so that Snape, standing at the front of the room with his back turned, could not hear.  
  
"Today, we shall be making elementary truth potions." Snape said, finally turning. He pulled out a small, clear vial. "Can anybody tell me what this is?"  
  
Harry raised his hand immediately...Hermione looked at him in shock. Harry never supplied information in potions. "What is it, Potter?"  
  
"Veritaserum, sir." Harry said. "I believe you threatened me with it last year, if I'm not mistaken." Faint laughs echoed across the room, but were quickly stifled into coughs.  
  
"Enough of your smart mouth, Potter." Snape said, pocketing the Veritaserum. He turned to the class. "Believe it or not, Potter got something right. That is Veritaserum. But it is far too advanced for you bunch of nitwits to attempt, so instead you will be preparing a simple Honesty Draught. Unlike the stronger truth potions, this draught can be fought...that is, if the secret is an important one. Lying about a color or number would be quite impossible, I assure you."  
  
Harry absently copied notes from Snape's surprisingly short lecture. When they were set free to begin, he began preparing his cauldron. "This is actually not that hard." Harry said after a moment...his potion was bubbling over the fire. Ron snorted and Harry glanced over.  
  
"Speak for yourself." He muttered. Harry made a face...Ron's potion had turned quite the unpleasant green and looked rather like stewed cabbage. Hermione glanced over at Harry and nodded.  
  
"Well done...you're getting better."  
  
"Yeah, but then again I had the gypsy helping me." He shook his head. "At least that's one thing she didn't screw me over with."  
  
"Please refrain from social conversation in class." Snape said absently as he passed. "You will test the potion first as punishment."  
  
Hermione shook her head at the nervous look on Harry's face. "Don't worry." She said. "This potion is nothing...a drop or two will wear off in five minutes and anything you don't want to tell you can prevent from saying...you won't be able to say anything else, but..."  
  
"Help, Hermione!" Harry and Hermione glanced over...Neville's cauldron was frothing over and large clumps of some grayish matter were splattering over the side.  
  
"Yech..." Harry scooted away as a particularly thick glob splashed near him. He saw a faint stream of smoke wafting from the material.  
  
"Longbottom, can you do nothing?" Snape growled. "You added the Frog Spawn after the Essence of Belladonna, did you not?" Reluctantly Neville nodded.  
  
Hissing, Snape waved his wand in the air. Three large rags came from the tip and he handed one apiece to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. "Clean it up." He barked. "Potter, a word?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"I said come over here." Snape sneered, pointing to his desk. With trepidation Harry followed.  
  
"What is this?" He muttered.  
  
"I would like to offer you a deal, Potter." Snape said, a dark smile on his face.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Five points for Gryffindor for every lie you manage to tell."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry looked at Snape. "But...isn't that impossible?" he said.  
  
"Nearly." Snape sneered. Harry thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Sure." He said. He went back to his desk, where Ron, Hermione and Neville were still struggling to clean up the last bit of mess. With a glance at Snape Harry told his friends about the deal...Hermione was staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
"But...but he wants you to fail?" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said. "You see, the potion is definitely right. Being able to withstand it is strength of character."  
  
"So he wants you to make a fool of yourself, by you not being able to lie?" Ron said. He slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course he does, he's Snape."  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter that I already feel like a complete idiot." Harry muttered. He glanced at the neon bubbles dancing in his cauldron. "But I can withstand Incendio. I can lie."  
  
"But...that's not good either! He may think you did it wrong." Hermione said.  
  
"We'll see." Harry snorted. "Maybe."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting on a stool in the front of the room. The vial of potion he had just made was ready...he tossed it back, feeling a strange slimy sensation going down his throat. He choked the last of it down and shook his head.  
  
"Taste a treat, doesn't it Potter?" Snape said smugly. Harry smiled wryly. "Now, how shall we begin...what is your favorite color..."  
  
"Scarlet." He answered immediately. Snape snorted.  
  
"Typical Gryffindor. What is your birthday?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say February third, but instead..."July thirty- first." Came out.  
  
"Who are your best friends?"  
  
Harry concentrated extremely hard this time. After a long moment he was able to say, in a forced tone, "Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape." He shivered. "That was unpleasant."  
  
"Tell me about it." Snape appeared thoughtful. "Now Potter, who would you say is the most attractive girl in this classroom?"  
  
'Hermione...but I can't say that!' Harry thought nervously as he struggled not to say it...she was his friend, for goodness sake. Finally he forced himself to say..."Professor Snape."  
  
Everybody burst out into laughter. "Nice that you find me so attractive Potter, but I am more than willing to count that one as a lie. And let me see..." he smiled darkly. "What is your worst fear?"  
  
"Dementors." He blurted. Draco and his cronies started laughing...they well remembered the times Harry had fainted in third year. He shot them a fierce look.  
  
Snape smiled darkly. "Now...let me see...how would you describe your family?"  
  
"Awful." He said, wincing. He wished Snape hadn't asked that one.  
  
"Awful you say? My, do they not live up to the expectations of the great Harry Potter? What exactly do they do that is so horrible?"  
  
Harry froze...he couldn't say it, he just couldn't...not with the Slytherins here...he kept it inside and quickly images began flashing through his mind...barred windows, half-cans of soup, and the cupboard...the darkness in the cupboard where he had spent ten years of his life...being locked in the cupboard for two weeks...they hated him...hated him...  
  
He couldn't say...he couldn't say...Harry shivered and glanced up. The class was staring at him strangely. "I can't answer." He said meekly.  
  
"You did." Snape said in a hissing voice. "You were talking."  
  
Harry paled and got up quickly. "I believe that was two lies...ten points, sir."  
  
The bell rang and Harry went to collect his things. Hermione and Ron were standing there...even knowing what he had been through they seemed pale to hear it. Neville was gaping at Harry, his eyes dark. Harry cursed loudly when his bag split open. Ron and Hermione knelt to help him but he waved them on...he didn't want to talk at the moment.  
  
"Just go." He hissed. Reluctantly they all left and Harry was left alone. Finally, when he had scooped everything in his bag, he turned to Snape. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" Harry said loudly. Snape's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do what, Potter? Give you yet another chance to let all your fans feel sorry for you?"  
  
"Yeah, just what I want. More people to feel sorry for me!" he yelled. "I don't mean to be rude, but how would you like people to stare at your damn forehead everywhere you went?"  
  
"Potter, if you do not stop this instant..."  
  
"I don't want this! None of it! Can't you just leave me alone, for a change? I'd like to have a normal life, just for a day!"  
  
"Potter, I..."  
  
"Listen, I've had enough! Will you just stop it?" Harry growled. Snape's eyes were viciously narrowed.  
  
"Listen, Potter." Snape said icily. "I do not think it wise for you to try me. You are not the only one to grow up in less than natural circumstances."  
  
"I know, I'm not that stupid." Harry said in irritation. "But I don't exactly want to be famous for it, do I? And what would you know..."  
  
"You know what my half-sister is." Snape said. His voice was on the edge of a whisper. "Interesting, isn't it? She raised me herself...our mother died when we were four, bringing us here from Albania because the gypsies were dying. And now...now I'm expected to fight her, because she's trying to kill you."  
  
"Everybody seems to be wanting to kill me these days." Harry hissed. "Lovely memory to have of a first girlfriend, isn't it?" Harry turned on his heel and left the room quickly. Anger clouded his mind and without thinking he went to his room. He threw his books down in the corner and jumped on the bed. So now people knew...so now people could make fun of him even more, like Malfoy, or feel sorry for him.  
  
Harry only wished he didn't feel so sorry for himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You should have joined Voldemort...then you would not have this...none of this...'  
  
"I could never become like them." Harry said to the darkness. "I am not his servant...not like her."  
  
'She knew...she knew she would die if she tried to oppose him. Join him...do you want to suffer?'  
  
"I won't." Harry said. "He can kill me...but I won't join him."  
  
'Aren't we being brave?' the voice hissed. Harry rose his head to speak and froze suddenly. Hissed? Sleep left his head and he suddenly realized what he hadn't noticed in his sleep-dazed state...he had been speaking parseltongue.  
  
"Where are you?" He said, jumping out of bed. Nothing answered. He dove under the bed and began digging through the covers. He turned to the cabinet and began rummaging around...suddenly something caught his eye. Something silvery was gleaming from behind something on the bottom shelf. He pulled aside the book that was there and saw it. Curled up, peering at him with beady eyes, was the snake...the same one that he had seen at the Starlight Festival.  
  
'Do not...do not harm me...' the snake pleaded.  
  
"And why not?" Harry said. "You've been threatening me..."  
  
'Only at my master's orders...but she is gone. What have they done?'  
  
Harry realized suddenly. Cory. She had been parseltongue. "She's been arrested. Get out." He said to the snake. It blinked at him for a moment before it quietly and quickly left the room. Harry sat down on his bed. He didn't see why he hadn't known. He glanced back as the snake moved through a crack in the wall.  
  
She had been there from the beginning...the snake had said its master was at the Festival, and that was where Cory had been performing. It's master was a gypsy...so was Cory. Harry shivered...another lie.  
  
He was through with Cory Johnson. He never wanted to hear her name again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yah! Short chapter, I know, but I am busy! This chapter is mostly to deal with Cory leaving, and all that. I'm almost done with this story, only five chapters to go. I hope you like it!  
  
Megx (PS-next chapter I will be having direct responses to my reviewers...okay? Great!) 


	26. The Royal Court

****

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy

****

Author's Note: Yeah! The end is near...only five more chapters to go after this one. I hope you've liked this story as much as I have...I will just be glad to get it done though, I am bogged down with stories and I am about to start a new story on fictionpress.net. If you like this story, you should really check out Tobias Dragonheart with the penname Megx.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That sucks, doesn't it?

****

Twenty-Six

"Harry...Harry, wake up." Hermione was shaking Harry's shoulder softly. He looked up groggily, blinking.

"What is it?" he muttered. 

"You went to sleep in History of Magic." She said quietly. "Don't worry, nobody noticed." Harry moaned as he stood, wearily stuffing his books and parchment back into his bag and started with her down the hall. "Haven't you been getting any sleep?" she said nervously.

Harry shook his head. "Some. Not much, really. It's strange, you know. I just can't figure things out. I can't understand it. And my dreams..." he paused, unwilling to go any further. Hermione understood and said nothing. Ron, standing nearby, looked at him nervously.

"But...you'll be okay, right? I mean, you've been through worse." Ron said anxiously. Harry nodded.

"Of course." He said absently. The truth was, he didn't know. He had gone without sleep before, but now it was worse than ever. Every night he was waking with voices talking in his head, and every night they became worse and worse. He didn't know what he was going to do...and neither of them understood. Nobody did.

"Figg's been nervous ever since Cory was taken away." Hermione commented after a moment of silence. "I mean, she really seems afraid."

"Of course." Harry muttered. "She got one of Voldemort's best spies. And Isabelle Black can't exactly be in the school, can she? Not like Cory was."

"You never know." Hermione said darkly. "She went to school here, she might know some of the secret passageways. I mean, we never expected Sirius to know about Honeyduke's or the Whomping Willow, and he was one of the people that made the Marauder's Map." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed. "It just doesn't seem right. I wish I could understand this. But I don't."

"None of us do." Ron said. He nudged Harry. "Come on, we have to get to Divination." He muttered.

"Bye." Hermione squeaked as they ran away. Harry and Ron waved back as the scrambled up to Professor Trelawney's tower. When they got there most of the class had already ascended the rope ladder. Harry climbed up, followed by Ron, and the two of them took their usual spot at their table. Looking at the empty seat next to him made his stomach lurch--he tried to put Cory out of his mind.

"Class..." Trelawney said as she emerged from the shadows, "today we begin our final few lessons with the tarot." She sighed, waving a hand through the air. "Please cut your decks, and lay them out before you."

Harry rolled his eyes and shuffled his cards before laying them out on the table. Tarot cards had become a bit predictable lately...either death or the liar had the unfortunate tendency to show up lately. Professor Trelawney stopped at his table and made a small noise, as if in pure woe. Harry ground his teeth and prepared to hear the worst--as usual.

"My dear," she said in her misty whisper, "Why don't you flip the first card for me?"

"All right." Harry said. He flipped the first card. 

"Hmm...fate." she said quietly. He flipped the second. "The liar..." a third card revealed, "Death, my dear, how terrible." And then Harry flipped the last card.

"What is that?" Ron said, leaning close to see the card. "I don't remember that card."

"That's because it is not a card!" Professor Trelawney shrieked, backing away. "The fates have warned you! The spirits have sent an omen!"

The rest of the class huddled around as Harry looked at the card. It was labeled "The Royal Court", and showed figures huddled around two thrones, on which sat...

"Me and Cory." Harry whispered. He looked up in anger. "Who did this?" he said angrily. He threw his cards back together. "That's a sick joke, you know?" 

Professor Trelawney blanched. "I don't think, my dear, that you should question..."

"Listen, it's somebody's idea of a disgusting joke." He growled. He jumped up, throwing his things into his bag, and scrambled down the ladder. He paused and took a deep breath. In a moment he heard two people coming after him. 

"Are you okay?" Ron said quickly, his face pale.

"That was wrong, Harry. If I find out who did this, I'll..." Neville shuddered, as if he couldn't fathom the thought. 

"Listen, why don't you go to your room?" Ron said. "Come and talk to Hermione and me tonight, okay? I'll try and explain to McGonagall..."

"Thanks." Harry said simply. He turned and walked through a doorway, feeling the familiar rotation as he entered his room. He walked in slowly and sat down on his bed, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head. But he couldn't figure it out...how had somebody gotten to his cards? It wasn't Cory...he had been through the deck the night before, and there hadn't been any sign of an extra card. And loathe as he was to admit it, it couldn't have been a Slytherin...none of them were in his Divination class, and they had never seen his deck. At the most it would have taken a Chameleon spell, and there simply hadn't been time.

So what? Harry sighed as he walked over to his cabinet. Slowly he shuffled through his chest, through the book that Sirius had given him that he had only just began filling with his ideas for plays. He found the drawings of his mother and smiled before he put those down and turned, stroking the Invisibility cloak. And then he turned to the bottom shelf and froze.

The Marauder's Map. It was gone. He thought wildly for a second that Cory must have stolen it before vaguely remembering the night he had 'comforted' Neville. He must have left it in the bathroom--at least he hoped so. He would ask Hermione to get it for him.

But such a thought couldn't come close enough to comforting him. He sat down and crossed his legs. He needed some cheering up...but what? There wasn't anything...

Hogsmeade. It was a wild thought but then again...nobody would know. Everybody thought he was in his room and only Dumbledore knew how to get in--and he had only ever been in once. Of course, it was dangerous, but Harry was tired of living in fear. He was going to do it.

He tucked the remains of his aging potion in his pocket and put on some of Dudley's old loose clothes before throwing a large cloak on. He took a sip of the draught and felt himself grow bigger suddenly...he glanced in the mirror and grinned at his taller older version before throwing the invisibility cloak over his head and leaving. He wandered quickly down the hall and when nobody was around tapped the hump of the old hag in the hall. "Dissendium!" he hissed.

The hump opened slightly and he pulled himself in--a task that was slightly more difficult being larger. He walked for a while in the tunnel before reaching the cellar of Honeyduke's and walking quickly up the stairs. He waited until somebody passed and exited the store after him before slipping into a dark space and whipping the invisibility cloak on before he pulled the other cloak up to hide his face and, especially, his scar. He knew with the amount of potion he had taken he must look at least twenty--he also knew that he would have only a few hours before he went back to normal.

He walked slowly, desperate not to attract attention to himself, and slipped into the Three Broomsticks. On second thought he ducked behind a tree and did a quick color-changing charm to change his hair color, though the effect was only slight--his hair went from jet-black to a chestnut sort-of brown. He also slipped off his glasses, which made his vision slightly fuzzy but took away any instant notice.

He started to order a butterbeer but paused for a second and, with a sly grin nobody could see, ordered a Firewhisky from Madam Rosmerta. He took the drink and headed back to his table, sitting down. He took a slow sip of the drink--only slightly accustomed to the taste--and let his gaze wander around the bar. He froze when he saw the nearby table.

"Padfoot, you shouldn't have come." A man hidden in a dark cloak hissed.

"Moony, I'm angry, I'm irritated, and I need a drink--and not at home. Here, where I won't be in danger of smashing something." Harry choked on his drink when he heard Sirius' gruff voice.

He peered intently over his glass. The man in the dark cloak--Remus--had black hair and dark brown eyes, though the facial features were clearly his. The man sitting across from him was blonde, though his hair was streaked with a strange bluish color--clearly Sirius hadn't mastered the color-changing spell. His eyes were blue also.

Sirius took a large draught of his drink and clapped the glass back on the table. "We should have done something." He hissed, looking around to see that nobody was listening. Harry looked quickly down at the table. "I knew she was trouble...I knew Harry should have left her alone."

"Sirius, this isn't the place." Remus said quickly. 

"I think it's ridiculous." He said in irritation. "I should have done something. I should have done something to protect him, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"There was nothing you could have done." Remus sighed. "We're just lucky that she didn't get him into any trouble. That she didn't take him straight to Isabelle...she already tried to kill him once."

"I don't know. It's more than that, Moony." Sirius said darkly. "What else did she do? Donovan found out about Isabelle right before she murdered him, and I got to talk to him once afterward."

"I know, Padfoot." Remus sighed. "I know, but we can't do anything right now." 

"I understand that." Sirius took a deep breath. "But there's the other..."

"I don't think that's something to dwell on." Remus said quietly.

"I don't' understand why you're sticking up for him, Moony." Sirius said harshly. "He's her brother..."

"Half-brother...."

"Whatever. He's her half-brother...Snape has to be the other spy. Isabelle is still getting information somehow..."

"It isn't Snape." Said Remus. "I don't think it could be. She betrayed him too, Sirius."

"So he says. How are we to know it isn't as big a farce as the next? It didn't begin with Isabelle...it began with her mother. Snape's mother."

"Padfoot..."

"How do you think she knew the gypsies were going to die? You know she came before the killings began in Albania. She brought them three months before that." Sirius said in a hard whisper. "She was acquainted with Voldemort, you can be sure of that. I wouldn't doubt that she was the gypsy who betrayed her clans secrets, just for the power that Voldemort could bring..."

"Yes, but heritage isn't everything." Remus said quietly. "You can't judge..."

"Can't I? There isn't a gypsy who has ever done something good. It's a lie...the day the gypsies are truly on our side is the day when Lucius Malfoy does something out of the pure goodness of his heart."

"Do you want a refill?" Harry jumped. Madam Rosmerta was standing right above him, holding a pad. Harry shook his head without talking and she shrugged and walked away. 

Putting a few coins on the table he slowly got up and walked out of the door, nervously passing Sirius and Remus who thankfully didn't notice him leaving. He walked slowly to the back alley outside Honeyduke's before slipping in and following the tunnel back to the castle and finally to his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and thought for a long while.

************************************************************************

"It couldn't be Snape." Hermione snorted. "You know that...he's been proven on our side every time we suspect him of anything."

"I'm not accusing Snape." Harry sighed. "I'm telling you what Sirius said."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That was horrible, Harry. You should definitely not have done that...you might have been put in serious trouble!" she cried.

"I needed a break." Harry sighed. "And there was no other way to catch a break." He leaned back in the chair.

"Next time bring me with you." Ron said. "I've never tried the aging potion, you should have let me come."

"You were in class." Hermione said harshly. "Where you should have been!" she said in irritation, looking pointedly at Harry. "I mean, I know that thing with the card was strange..."

"Strange?" Ron snorted. "Freaky is more like it. And it's okay, McGonagall understood." He said.

"Thank goodness for that." She sighed. "But it wasn't smart, Harry. You're just lucky that Sirius and Remus were there...then you might have had some protection if anything happened." She wrinkled her nose. "Not that it was very smart for Sirius to be there, either."

"Remus agrees, but that isn't the point." Harry sighed. "The point is Isabelle is still getting information from somewhere, and I'm still in danger." He shook his head.

"Do you really think that her mum...Snape's mum...might have been one of You-Know-Who's supporters?"

"Probably his first big fan." Ron snorted. "Look at the family we're talking about here."

"But it's just that..." Hermione paused suddenly, her eyes widening. "Harry, what did that card look like?" she said softly.

"Excuse me?" he said, frowning.

"Give me the card." She whispered. Harry gave her a strange look before reaching into his bag and pulling out the card. He handed it to her and she gasped. 

"I...oh no!" she cried, dropping it.

"What, do you believe it?" Ron snorted.

"No...no, I don't...Harry, listen to me, I have to go and see Sirius and Remus, right now." She said quickly.

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"I need to ask him a few questions." She said quickly. "I think I understand it all now...come on, but get the Marauder's Map..."

"What are you going on about?" Ron snorted. 

"I don't have the map." Harry said, standing. "It's in your bathroom, from when..."

"Get it." she said sharply. "Meet me in the Shrieking Shack." She started to turn and rushed out of the door.

"Ron, go." Harry said.

"What? But you..."

"I've got the Invisibility Cloak, and I'm more likely to be stopped. Just go with her...and both of you keep safe. I think I might have an idea what Hermione's just gotten at." He said sharply--in reality, he had no idea.

"O-okay." Ron stammered. He shook his head and followed after Hermione. 

Harry closed his eyes and slipped the card into his pocket. He took a deep breath and left for his room.

He knew it--he felt it. It was about to end...and somebody was going to get hurt. And even if it wasn't him...he knew it might be somebody he cared about.

************************************************************************

Yeah, an evil cliffie! Hahaha! I love to torture you! Well, tune in next time and see what Hermione's big secret is all about! And as always...

****

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAASE?


	27. Unexplained

****

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy

****

Author's Note: Yeah! The end is near...only five more chapters to go after this one. I hope you've liked this story as much as I have...I will just be glad to get it done though, I am bogged down with stories and I am about to start a new story on fictionpress.net. If you like this story, you should really check out Tobias Dragonheart with the penname Megx.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That sucks, doesn't it?

Twenty-Seven

It took Harry barely five minutes to rush quickly to his bedroom and retrieve his invisibility cloak from his bedroom. He stuffed it underneath his robes and left his room quickly, stumbling into the great hall. Quickly he began rushing towards the girl's prefects bathroom, which he remembered was near the kitchens but nothing else.

He stopped at an open doorway when he heard voices and nervously paused to listen. "Hey, Longbottom, what are you trying to do now? Get your famous friend to pay attention to you, for a change? He listens to you when it's convenient, doesn't he? Like when he's mad at that Weasley mudblood-lover. You were quite willing to be the little pawn in his battle weren't you?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Neville replied nervously. "Harry...he's my friend. He's a thousand times what you'll ever be." 

"Got you wrapped around his little finger like the rest of them, hasn't he?"

"I would be quiet if I were you." Harry said menacingly as he stepped into the room. A thankful look crossed over Neville's face and he tried to cut past Crabbe and Goyle, who had him pinned to the wall, but he couldn't budge.

"Why, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "You think you'll be getting even more fans by protecting this squib?" he said icily.

"No." Harry said. "I just wouldn't want to have to put any more marks on your lovely face. Those black eyes suit you nicely." Harry said. Malfoy squinted--the bruises around his eyes had only just faded away, and he still had dark shadows surrounding them. 

"Potter, you're getting on my nerves." Malfoy said. "Why don't you trot off with your mudblood loving friends and try not to make headlines for a change? And leave Neville to me...I'll show him what it means to be a wizard."

"Over my dead body." Harry muttered. Malfoy smiled.

"That can be arranged...hopefully, it will be soon. I only wish your girlfriend had gotten you while she was here. That only proves that you are just as stupid as your father. I know your dad trusted Sirius Black--and he tipped off the Dark Lord. He'll still out there, isn't he? Waiting to kill you? Bet he's joined up with his sister-in-law out in those dark woods." 

Harry couldn't resist a small smirk--Malfoy didn't know that Sirius was really innocent. But the barb about Cory made his nerves tense up and his fingers automatically clenched around his wand. "Don't make me do something I won't regret." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, good one." Malfoy said. "How original." Quickly he raised his wand. "Furnunculus!"

"Fortificatum!" Harry said. The curse rebounded from the purple shield that suddenly surrounded Harry. When it faded a moment later he raised his own wand and, with an evil grin, shouted "Serpensortia!" A large boa constrictor slid from the tip of Harry's wand and began circling the ground. Malfoy was looking at it nervously--he hadn't forgotten Harry's ability to speak parseltongue. Harry hissed a few well-chosen words to the snake and it nodded its head before quickly going to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. It wrapped itself around their legs, freeing Neville and knocking them into a huddle on the ground.

"Come on!" Harry said quickly. Neville quickly ran after him and they made their way down the hall. They stopped when they were alone and there was no chance of Slytherins being nearby--they never came as close to the Gryffindor tower as Harry and Neville were. "What was that all about?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

Neville grimaced. "I was coming from the library--I'd been working on my Patronus essay--and Malfoy and his goons cornered me in that empty room. They were trying to get me to tell them stuff about you...when I wouldn't tell them anything they started accusing me of idolizing you." He turned red. 

"Well, you're okay now. Lucky I came along when I...oh no!" Harry shouted suddenly. Neville jumped.

"What?"

"Listen, I've got to go." He looked around quickly. "Tell me, do you remember where the prefect girl's bathroom is?" he said sharply.

"Excuse me?" Neville said, a strange look crossing his face.

"Neville...do you remember that night? I had a strange piece of paper with me...do you remember any of that?" 

Neville nodded. "I remember, it was some sort of map."

"Well, yes. Listen, I need that paper right now. And I think I left it there. If you can just tell me where..."

"I can help you look." Neville said. "I'm good with direction, but I can't tell you unless I'm there. I remember some of the things, but I don't remember the order." He frowned. "But if you'd rather..."

"Let's go!" Harry pulled Neville along by the arm and in a moment they were both running towards the kitchens. Harry skidded to a halt at the door and looked down the dark hallway. "This way!" he said. The two of them began down the hall. They stopped when they came to a fork. Harry furrowed his brow.

"This way." Neville said. He pointed to a painting of a sphinx. "I remember that painting." They started that way. Every once in awhile either Harry or Neville would only just catch something they remembered and start down that way. They circled around a few places multiple times until they could find their way again. 

"That's the statue." Harry sighed. "But what's the password?"

Neville shrugged. "Tarantella." He muttered. "Squeaky clean."

"Bubbles...soap, fuzzy rabbits, chicken pox..."

"It's no use." Neville scratched his head. "I have no idea."

"It's easier to guess Dumbledore's." Harry snorted. "He always uses some sort of candy."

"Maybe girl stuff?" Neville suggested.

"The password has been changed." Harry and Neville both turned. Cho was standing there, giving them an odd look. "What are you two doing?"

"Listen," Harry said quickly, "I left a piece of parchment in here, have you seen it?"

Cho frowned. "I'm not sure. But Hermione and I share cleaning duties...we requested Filch let us do it ourselves. Was it really that important?"

"I left it here that night." He said quickly. "I really need it."

Cho looked at them a long moment and finally shook her head. "Okay...just say the password. It's Raven Wing." Harry and Neville turned when the statue slid aside. 

"Thanks." Harry said as he stepped it. Cho and Neville followed. "What are you doing?" he said suspiciously.

"Helping you find it, if it's that important." Neville snorted. 

Harry looked at them a long moment before he sighed. "Okay, you and Cho take that wall, I'll be over here." He said finally. He went quickly to the other wall and began feeling along the stones. He looked for five minutes and found nothing...he turned to Cho and Neville, who were staring at him.

"Nothing." Cho sighed. Then slowly, all three of them turned their eyes to look into the filled tub. Harry's stomach sunk to his knees when he saw the brown patch of parchment sitting under the water. 

"It's an automatic drain." Cho said quietly. "The water stays clean and we don't have to fill it or drain it--that's why it's still there."

Harry took a deep breath. "I have to get it." he muttered. He took off his robes and carefully kept the Invisibility Cloak enfolded within them before he dived into the water. He searched the bottom before finding the paper and picking it up carefully, letting himself float to the surface. He paddled to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. And when he glanced down at the paper, he burst out laughing.

__

Mssr. Prongs would like to ask why on earth the Marauder's Map has been subjected to water torture for so long? The paper stated.

__

Mssr. Moony would like to add that he is quite clean and all baths should be reserved for that git Severus Snape.

Mssr. Padfoot is shocked that any person could do harm to such a magnificent creation as the Marauder's Map and would like to bring shame upon he who did such a thing to us. 

The map was waterproof. He shook himself off as he got out of the tub, his sneakers squelching on the ground. 

"What's so important about that?" Neville asked. Harry thought for a moment of just putting him off with a lie, but since he had helped decided to grant him the truth.

"Mischief Managed." Harry muttered. The words faded to a scale model of Hogwarts. Harry walked over to Neville. "See, it's the school--it shows where everybody is at any moment, see? There's Dumbledore up in office...Snape is skulking around the halls--there's all the Gryffindors in our tower, and here we are."

"Awesome." Neville said in astonishment. He looked up at Harry. "Did you make it?"

"No." Harry said. He folded up the map and tucked it into his pocket. "My dad did." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. It's an emergency..."

"You're not going to get into any more danger, are you?" Neville said. "People are trying to kill you." 

"No, I'm just visiting a...friend." The three of them walked to the bathroom door. Cho peeked out.

"It's clear." She whispered. The three of them stepped out.

"Think again." As a group they turned their gaze up to look into the scowling face of Severus Snape--Harry cursed himself as he realized Snape hadn't been skulking--he had been making his way here. "Draco Malfoy informed me he saw you three running this way, and after asking a few of the paintings nearby I discovered the strange fact that two boys had entered the prefect's bathroom."

"I'm sorry, but Hermione left something of hers here and she was busy..." Harry said quickly, after a sharp bit of quick thinking.

"That is a poor excuse." He glanced at Neville and Cho. "Not your usual accomplices...did Miss Granger and Mister Weasley finally wizen up or were they simply not available at the moment?" 

"I just met them." Harry said quickly. "But I really have something I need to take to Hermione..."

"What is it?" Snape said coldly. 

"Excuse me?" Harry said nervously. 

"Show me what you are hiding under your robes...and in the meantime, tell me why you are wet, Potter."

"I--accidentally fell into the tub." Harry said, turning red. 

"Show me what you have." Snape said icily. Regretfully, Harry reached in and pulled out the two objects he was holding--the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"My, my Potter...an Invisibility Cloak. This explains many things, doesn't it? I am sure that when Professor Dumbledore hears you have this..."

"Dumbledore gave me that cloak." Harry said indignantly. "It was my dad's."

Snape scowled and turned his gaze to the Marauder's Map. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in slow and steady pleasure. "But surely this is illegal? I know something of this nature was confiscated long ago...very interesting. Come with me now...you three will speak to Dumbledore immediately."

Harry felt his heart sink as he followed Snape down the halls, dripping. Cho and Neville were giving him nervous glances--Neville was deathly afraid of confrontation of any sort, and Harry guessed that being a Ravenclaw, Cho had never been in any situation similar to the one she was in now.

They stopped at the gargoyle that was only too familiar to Harry by this point. "Blood lollipop." Snape hissed. The gargoyle slid aside--Harry felt Neville jump.

They ascended the stairs that slid slowly up the door of Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked and they heard Dumbledore say quickly, "Enter." The door opened and Snape ushered the three of them. Dumbledore turned and Harry saw the quick amusement in his eyes.

"Not your usual crowd, is it Harry?"

"No sir." Harry turned red.

"I caught these three coming out of the girl's prefect bathroom." Snape said in irritation. "They had an Invisibility Cloak they claimed you gave them and a highly dangerous map revealing potentially hazardous information about this school." He laid out the cloak and map and stepped back, looking proud of himself.

"I'm disappointed in you, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry felt his feet turn to lead but suddenly he said, "Your father never once got caught with that cloak."

Snape turned white. "Surely, Professor, you do not find it appropriate..."

"No, of course not." Dumbledore raised a hand. "But I am sure there is an explanation for all of this...we only..."

CRASH! Everybody turned when a loud noise was heard at the door. Professor McGonagall had slammed it open and was standing there, looking more wild than Harry had ever seen her. She took a deep breath. "There has been another attack in Hogsmeade." She said quickly. "They are saying...oh, Albus, they are saying that three people have been killed!"

All traces of merriment left Dumbledore's eyes. "Wait here. Do not leave my office." He said quickly as the teachers rushed away. 

Neville and Cho were both looking frightened to their wit's end...but Harry had just had a thought which threatened to push him over the edge. "Ron..." he whispered. "Hermione."

"What is it?" Cho said slowly.

"They're in Hogsmeade." Harry said. "They went to ask some people a few questions." He said. He struggled to push images out of his mind--images of Hermione and Ron, Sirius and Remus bathed in that hideous green light...

"Can you see Hogsmeade on the map?" Cho whispered. Harry shook his head.

Slowly Neville slid the map over and stared down at it. And then he turned pale, and gave the smallest of squeaks. "Is this thing...always right?" Neville said. "I mean...it can't be fooled by potions or something?"

Harry shook his head. With a yell Neville stood and, clutching his wand, rushed to the door. Cho started and turned to look at Harry. Slowly the both of them looked down at the parchment. There, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, was a group of small dots--one labeled Isabelle Black, another Peter Pettigrew, one name Harry had never seen--and there was one nobody had ever expected to see at all.

"Frank Longbottom." Harry whispered. He looked up--Neville nodded. "Let's go." He whispered. "Cho, you..."

"I'm coming." She said quickly. 

And as a group they rushed out of the room, Harry grabbing the sword he had pulled from the chamber of secrets years ago for protection, and they quickly ran out of the castle without delay, all students being in their common rooms, all teachers in Hogsmeade. 

When they reached the Forbidden Forest the people on the map had all disappeared into the forest. Harry wiped it clean and stuffed it into his pocket. "Harry!" The three of them turned.

"Professor White! Professor Figg!" The two women rushed up. White pushed her glasses up on her nose, looking more frazzled than ever.

"I was just looking for you, Harry, when I met Professor Figg." She said quickly. "Both of the Gryffindor prefects are missing...where's Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade." Harry said sharply. "But that doesn't matter. I just saw Isabelle Black go into the forest. There were others with her...Frank Longbottom was there."

Immediately Figg's face went white. "I knew it." she hissed. "Stay by my side." She whispered. "They've come Harry--somebody is going to die tonight."

************************************************************************

Yet another evil cliffie! BWAHAHAHAHA! I am truly evil! Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I am running out of things to say as I come closer to the end. All will be revealed soon...I hope you find the end satisfying.

****

NOW GET REVIEWING! 


	28. The Swords of Heirs

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! The end is near...only five more chapters to go after this one. I hope you've liked this story as much as I have...I will just be glad to get it done though, I am bogged down with stories and I am about to start a new story on fictionpress.net. If you like this story, you should really check out Tobias Dragonheart with the penname Megx.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Twenty-Eight  
  
As a group, they edged closer and closer to the forest, Neville quaking in fear, Cho set with grim determination, and both of the teachers holding out their wands protectively. White had a nervous look about her, and continually had to wipe off her glasses. As for Harry, never had he been more ready. He gripped the hilt of the sword almost convulsively, though he knew compared to the wands of full-grown wizards, it was practically useless. But instinct had told him to bring it--and he didn't know why.  
  
"Quiet now." Figg hissed. As they entered the dark forest she held up her wand and a dim light came from its tip. Slowly they crept along.  
  
"Look!" Cho suddenly cried. Everybody turned to the small clump of bushes she was pointing at. White rushed quickly over. She extracted a long strip of black fabric from the tangle of bushes and held it up.  
  
"It's from somebody's robes." She said quietly. She flipped it over--a number was stitched on the inside.  
  
"My dad." Neville said quietly. "That's part of the robes they use in St. Mungo's."  
  
White nodded and tucked the fabric into her pocket. "They're somewhere here...they won't have left. My guess is she's been hiding here since the last time there was an attack at Hogsmeade. Probably to keep in touch with the Johnson girl."  
  
"There are footsteps leading this way." Figg said quietly. "Perhaps you should take the students and..."  
  
"Absolutely not." White replied. "I will not let you go and face them alone, Arabella. And we can't just let them go...we might never catch them."  
  
Figg waited a moment and finally nodded. "All right. But you stay behind us..." she said, indicating Harry, Cho, and Neville, "and the first sign of any trouble you head right back to the school."  
  
"Ready your wands." White said quietly. "I trust Figg has taught you your defense charms?"  
  
"I'm...pretty good at them." Harry muttered. Neville made a noise and took a small step back, while Cho held her wand out even further, her knuckles white from gripping it. On Figg's command they slowly began making their way into the trees. Harry remembered the doubts he had had about Figg in the beginning, but quickly abolished them. She had been right about Cory, hadn't she? And she had been protecting him for fourteen years.  
  
The moon rose high overhead as the last light of the sun faded from the night sky. Harry felt the tension and worry rise up when he thought of Ron and Hermione back in Hogsmeade, and silently prayed that both they and Remus and Sirius had made it safely through the attack. He took a deep breath and watched intently as he rounded a corner, keeping his eyes intent on any small movement, a practice honed by his intense Quidditch training.  
  
"Over here...I see something." White said after a moment. Harry glanced over and saw a small patch of something gray that quickly moved out of sight. Figg quickly went over quickly.  
  
"Footsteps." She said grimly. "Somebody is watching us."  
  
They moved deeper into the forest, flinching and looking around at every small noise that chanced to move their way. After a long fifteen minutes, they finally came to a small clearing that had only recently been occupied, as indicated by the smoking embers of a fire and the crushed grass across the ground.  
  
"But where..." Figg said suddenly.  
  
"Here." Harry felt a slow dread creep up through his spine as several figures moved at the edge of the darkened area. A man with gray hair and a harsh face stepped out from the edge of the clearing, his eyes gleaming fiercely. Slowly the others came. Another man, shrouded in a cloak so that his face could not be seen. Then came the one figure Harry had never expected...or wanted...to see again. Cory.  
  
"You shouldn't have come." Said the man fiercely, raising his wand and pointing it, to Harry's amazement, straight at White's chest. The others did the same, Cory throwing her head back defiantly. She had obviously only just left Azkaban--she was wearing the ragged gray robes of a prisoner and was stick-thin. Her eyes were overly shadowed--she had been gone from Hogwarts for over two months.  
  
"So...you thought you could defeat us?" Harry jumped when Figg spoke. A dark look had passed over her face. Harry felt his heart sink when she slowly turned, backing away towards the three behind her. She rose her wand also. "I accused Cory when she was on my side all along...things turn out strangely, don't they?"  
  
What? Harry thought wildly. Professor Figg was the spy! He looked quickly from Figg to White, who had paled drastically. Cho and Neville had both moved closer to Harry and were looking at Figg, whose face had suddenly turned darker than Harry had ever seen it.  
  
"What is this, Arabella?" White said quickly, nervously. She was holding her wand up and staring at the figures who had their wands pointed at her chest. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"They have come to see justice served." Said the gray haired man. "We are here to take back what is rightfully ours. You have failed."  
  
"Harry...come here." Cory spoke for the first time. She had turned her eyes to him, hollow eyes faded from silver to dull gray. "You must join us...or you will die."  
  
Harry recovered his senses when he heard her voice. He raised his wand. "And why should I trust you?" he spat. "You've done enough--I saw that night in Hagrid's cabin. I saw the Dark Mark. I don't want to hear your lies any more...you can threaten me all you like."  
  
Figg turned to him. "No, Harry." She said quickly. "Come here. I understand now what I didn't before...I put that card in your deck..."  
  
"You threatened me?" Harry said in irritation. "Of course. But you can't make me join you. Never!"  
  
Figg opened her mouth to speak again but White made a sudden movement forward. "Crucio!" she shouted. Figg shrieked and dropped her wand, falling to the ground. "Come on!" White said loudly. "We have to get away!" They ran from the clearing into the deeper portion of the woods. Harry grimaced when he felt a branch tear open his hand but clutched the sword ever closer, throwing glances over his shoulder.  
  
Cho shouted when they heard a blast from behind. They all turned and saw a bright light as shrubs were blown out of the way...they were coming. Neville cried out and suddenly began running, faster than Harry had ever seen him move. "Neville, wait!" he shouted as he ran after him. Cho and White followed. They ran blindly in the darkness.  
  
White suddenly cried out. "Over here!" she said sharply. "There's a door." The three of them followed White down through the stone door and into a dark area that was revealed to be some sort of underground room.  
  
White pushed the door up and fell back against it, wiping a bead of sweat away from her face. She pulled off her glasses and put them back into her pocket before releasing her hair from its messy bun and letting it down. "Is there any other door out of here?" she said.  
  
"Here." Cho said. She had been feeling along the wall with the faint light of lumos and had found an open archway that led downwards.  
  
"We'll be trapped if we go that way." Neville said hoarsely.  
  
"We'll be trapped if we don't." White sighed. "Come on...perhaps it will lead us out of the castle. I'm sure there's some way."  
  
They four of them entered and found themselves at the mouth of a long hall that led one of two ways. "Where..." Harry started, but White had already started down the left way.  
  
Shrugging, he followed, Cho and Neville at either side of him. Cho made a small noise when a bat flew out in front of them...Neville turned a shade whiter. The passage twisted several ways, but White was firmly sure of which way she intended to go.  
  
After a half-hour she stopped at a large stone door. She raised her wand and the door swung out. "Go in." she said quickly.  
  
Nervously Harry entered. Cho turned to him when they got inside. "Do you think they'll find us here?" she whispered.  
  
"Never." White said. She raised her wand again and the door slammed shut loudly. "It would be impossible...that maze out there would have them lost for years."  
  
"But...how did you get through?" Neville said.  
  
"Practice." She smiled faintly.  
  
"What...do you mean?" Harry said in slight apprehension.  
  
"Turn around." She said suddenly.  
  
As one Harry, Cho, and Neville turned. Cho gasped and covered her mouth...Neville took a slow step back. Harry gulped. Four large statues were there in front of him...the four founders of the school. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin stood at the center, with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw at either side. But something was off about Slytherin- -the statue was leaning over slightly, so that the hollow inside could be seen.  
  
And then Harry realized all of a sudden why it was like that. They weren't statues...they were coffins. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had swords held in their hands, pointing straight towards the ground. A sapphire was embedded in the hilt of Ravenclaw's sword, an amber stone in Hufflepuff's. Slytherin's hands were empty...and so were Gryffindor's. Harry held the sword that was supposed to go there.  
  
"How did you find this?" he muttered as he took a step forward.  
  
"Research." She whispered. She too walked forward and placed a hand on Slytherin's arm greedily. "So many years I worked to find this place...the fabled crypt of the Order of the Phoenix. The only member I have not found is the founder himself...I know not where to find the resting place of the man this school is named after."  
  
"You've...been here before?" Cho said.  
  
White turned. She smiled quickly. "Of course. I have spent much time here...many years in fact. I have been planning, and waiting. Now it is time to do what I have meant to do...what I have worked for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said. White turned.  
  
"Are you so naïve Harry?" she whispered. "You think that a fifteen-year- old girl could do what Cory Johnson did? That an old, senile hag like Figg could plan such a thing? No, of course not. I had their help, yes...Figg did so unwillingly."  
  
"But...no..." Harry said quickly. White shook her head.  
  
"I see you are in shock, Harry." She whispered. "That is all right...it only lets me know how effective this all was. But I have no need for this ruse any longer..." she whispered.  
  
She reached down for a vial around her neck, staring at the liquid for a moment. "It was so easy." She said. "Even you did it, Harry...just today. I saw you. It is amazing how much you can change appearance using only an aging potion and a simple spell to change color." She sighed and uncapped the vial, downing the potion instantly. "This is the counter-potion." She said as slowly she began to change. "The other way, the potion reduces age...of course, I am sure my dear brother has taught you that."  
  
And there, standing before him, was Isabelle Black. "You...you're her!" Harry shouted. She smiled.  
  
"I know...stunning, isn't it?" she raised her wand and stared at the three of them. "I am pleased to see that you brought you sword, Harry. It is as I wanted it. I cannot tell you how pleased I was that you three came together like you did, I was so sure I would have to find you separately and bring you all down here, one by one."  
  
"But...why do you want to do this to them?" Harry said. "Not just me."  
  
"Because she knows what we are." Cho said quietly. Harry turned--he felt a jolt when he saw the scared look in her eyes. "Harry, you know what you are as well as I do. I tried to tell you all year, but finally I was threatened."  
  
Harry remembered his dream suddenly...and it occurred to him that there was only one thing somebody had tried to keep from him. "The Order." He whispered. "You know about me?"  
  
Cho shook her head. "I know about us." She said quietly. "I figured it out a year ago." She turned to Isabelle. "How did you know that we were the heirs?" she said harshly.  
  
Isabelle smiled grimly. "Why wouldn't I know?" she said darkly. "The Order of the Phoenix is a long line, a tale that stretches back farther, so far that nobody can see the blood where it lays. None knew that Tom Marvelo Riddle was the heir of Slytherin...none saw that the heir of Gryffindor was brave, tragic little Harry Potter. And who would expect the Asian genius to be Ravenclaw's heir? Or blundering, idiotic Neville Longbottom to be the heir of Hufflepuff?"  
  
"What?" Neville had spoken for the first time. Isabelle looked sharply at him.  
  
"I know, it is hard to believe. That is why I have, for the most part, left you out of this. You were so much easier to fool than your parents. Did not you recognize your own father out there tonight? I've kept him in St. Mungo's these many years, Neville. He was no more insane than any of us in this room."  
  
"Is that saying much when you're here?" Harry said darkly. He raised his sword in expectation. "You murdered your own husband. You're a traitor, just like Slytherin and Voldemort, and very other piece of scum that ever walked the earth."  
  
Isabelle let out a harsh laugh. "Funny that you should mention them." She said, lowering her gaze. A cold streak ran through her eyes. "When the blood that brought them to power is in me as well. My mother fell in love with Tom Riddle when he came to her camp in Albania, and bore me, her first child. To protect me...not that foolish woman...he sent us away. And here I am now, completing my father's noble work."  
  
"You're...the fourth heir?" Harry said in astonishment. Cho and Neville had backed away and were standing against the wall.  
  
"No...unfortunately my daughter has turned against me. That is why I have brought you here...you will die in the crypt where you forebearers lie." She quickly raised her wand.  
  
Then, by some force that none of them knew, the door slammed open. Isabelle fell to the floor, her wand skidding away over the stone. Harry quickly picked it up and she stood. Her face was white and filled with a rage Harry had never before seen.  
  
"Get the swords!" Harry shouted to Cho and Neville. Both of them ran and grabbed the swords that were held in the grips of the coffins of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry felt a warm sensation go through the hilt of his own sword and raised it pointed towards Isabelle. The others followed suit.  
  
Suddenly somebody came in through the door. Cory skidded to a halt when she saw the three of them pointing the swords at Isabelle. "Help me or I will see that you are killed!" Isabelle hissed.  
  
Cory shook her head. "No." she whispered. "Never again. I'm here to help them...I won't do anything for you ever again. Harry," she said suddenly, "give me her wand. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Harry spat. "And be betrayed again? No thanks."  
  
Sighing, Cory turned to Isabelle. "Please don't do this." She whispered. "You don't have to. You weren't like this, I know. You still aren't."  
  
"I serve him." Isabelle sneered. "As you should, you ungrateful brat. We rescued you, didn't we? Otherwise you would have grown up in Azkaban and died there, being what you were. My daughter."  
  
Cory squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop it." she said quietly. "Don't do this to me."  
  
"But why not?" Isabelle said darkly. "I'm your mother. I gave birth to you...I gave you life, just as your grandfather did for me."  
  
Mother? Harry felt his head scream in protest. Isabelle Black was Cory's mother. She was Voldemort's....  
  
"You did not." Cory said finally. "You trapped me until you had use for me. My father was the one who gave me life, and you never gave me the chance to know him." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Of course." Isabelle said. "He knew what I was doing, he tried to tell the ministry what I was. But it was too late. I killed him. You were born the next day, Cory. I asked your grandfather to mark you, on your first day of life, so you could never stray far from his side. But I did not count on you becoming like the rest of them." She whispered.  
  
"I didn't count on learning the truth." Cory said quietly. "I didn't know how you murdered my own father, how you betrayed my uncle...how you were the one who planned all this. I didn't know you would sell out your own brother for trying to do what was good and right."  
  
"Enough of this." Isabelle sneered. She raised her hand and closed her fist around Cory's throat. Cory gasped and fell to her knees...Harry saw a strange light that seemed to be coming from her face, a glow that seeped from Cory to her mother. He was helpless to do anything when she went limp. Isabelle threw her aside and turned, smiling darkly to Harry. "You still stand, then?" she whispered. "I know you are brave boy, and why shouldn't you be? You defeated my father...yes, indeed he is my father...when both of you had wands, and here we are, and I am defenseless."  
  
Harry shivered. "What are you playing at?" he said quickly.  
  
"I'm not playing at anything." Isabelle said. She turned her glance to Cory. "Don't you understand? If you kill me now, it is nothing. You needed the four founders to defeat the Dark Lord, and your fourth has fallen."  
  
"What...what are you talking about?" Neville said. His voice was tremulous and he was visibly white. For a long moment the room was silent, except for the vague and somehow familiar sound Harry heard coming near--he desperately hoped that one of the others had found them.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix. It was created when the school was founded...so that the four would remain always, to balance one another. It was that magic that bound them which kept them from doing harm to their others--the one thing that prevented Salazar Slytherin from completing his noble work at this school." She sighed. "No ordinary person may defeat him, you see. To destroy him you must have the balance...and it is impossible to have that balance when the only remaining heir is against you." She smiled darkly, and the noise grew louder.  
  
"Cory isn't dead yet." Harry said.  
  
"She is close enough." Isabelle hissed. "But it does not matter. The sword of Slytherin has long been gone from this school. Without it..."  
  
But they stopped. As one they turned to the door when they realized what the sound was. Fawkes piped his beautiful song as he flew in through the door, magnified by some radiance that was apparent in the essence of his every feather. In his claws dangled a silvery object that was unmistakable.  
  
Isabelle growled. She moved at the same moment that Harry did, but she was quicker. She rose, the sword in her hands. "It's mine." She hissed. "And with it I will see to it that the Order may never prevail." And with that statement, she lunged the bladed into the sensitive and unprotected area between Cory's shoulder blades. As the point sunk into her flesh, Harry shouted out with pain as his scar burned fresh and he sunk to the ground, hand over his forehead.  
  
With apprehension he looked over. He saw only the bright stain of blood on Cory's ragged robes before he fell unconscious...the last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him was the glint of the sword before his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh, well...*ahem*. That was a twist, now wasn't it? Betcha didn't see that one coming...or maybe you did. Whatever. Anyway, tell me what you think of the new development, love it or hate it. I don't mind if you hate it...actually, I do. I will probably cry. So if you hate it tell me discreetly and I will...still cry. Okay, okay, just tell me the truth and maybe if you are really nice I won't cry. But if you say it's good then I will give you cookies! Or maybe even a cupcake if I REALLY like you!  
  
So REVIEW darnit!!! 


	29. Family

****

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy

****

Author's Note: Yeah! The end is near...only five more chapters to go after this one. I hope you've liked this story as much as I have...I will just be glad to get it done though, I am bogged down with stories and I am about to start a new story on fictionpress.net. If you like this story, you should really check out Tobias Dragonheart with the penname Megx.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That sucks, doesn't it?

Twenty-Nine

"Harry, wake up." A voice said nervously. Slowly Harry felt his eyelids slid open. Cory was staring down at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Are you all right?" she asked quickly.

"I'm...fine. But you were..." he paused when he saw the glint of scarlet feathers from above. "Fawkes." He said simply. Cory nodded in understanding. She helped him to his feet and stood beside him. Harry saw that she now held the silver sword in her hands and, to his amazement, he saw an even stranger sight. Neville was standing over Isabelle Black, his face distorted in disgust, the sword of Hufflepuff pointed down at her. She was sprawled on the ground, looking up and around at the four teenagers above her.

"Cory..." she whispered. "Please don't do this to me...I am your mother."

Cory stared at her a long moment. "You are no mother of mine." She finally said, very quietly. "Harry, get your sword." She said.

Harry knelt and retrieved the sword from the ground, watching Cory closely in case she did something. The moment he did, he felt a sharp feeling go up his arm and through him, straight into his heart. But it wasn't like pain...it was pain and so much more. It was intensity magnified my a thousand, and filled with a power such as Harry had never felt. He looked up and saw the others sharing the same astonished looks. A faint golden glow covered them all, while the rest of the room--including Isabelle--lay still shadowed in darkness.

It faded and they were left as before. Cory took a deep shuddering breath.

"All right then." Harry muttered. "Does anybody know a binding charm so she doesn't...try anything?" he asked.

Cho nodded. "I can do it." she said softly. She raised her wand and silver cords shot out, tying themselves around Isabelle's hands and feet. She then performed Wingardium Leviosa. Neville shivered and, in a move that completely contradicted his nature, pulled the strip of fabric from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth to muffle her screaming and angry shouts.

"Let's go." Harry said. "Do you know how to get out of here? I assume you've been here before." He asked Cory.

She flinched at the harsh and accusing tone of his voice. "Sure." She muttered. "I know." Trembling, she led them out into the stony maze. They moved quickly, at a near run. When they reached the door Cory stepped aside. Harry exited first, followed by Cho with Isabelle. Cory gave the woman a sad look before turning her head aside. Neville passed Cory with a shiver--he could not even bring himself to look at her.

They all looked up when they heard the footsteps coming near. The tall gray-haired man walked over quickly, followed by the cloaked figure, who had in his hands a silvery cage with a scrambling thing inside. He froze when he saw Neville, who stared up at the man with a scared expression. And then, without warning, Neville cried out and fell into the man's arms.

Harry watched awkwardly as father and son embraced for the first time, feeling the first pang of pure jealousy he had ever felt concerning Neville Longbottom. When they pulled away, both of them had tears shining in their eyes.

"Come on." Frank said hoarsely. "We have to get out of here." He chuckled softly when he saw Isabelle. "I'll take care of her." He said to Cho. She pulled her wand and Isabelle sunk quickly to the ground, colliding sharply with the grass before Frank pulled out his own wand and she rose back into the air. He then looked at Cory. "Thank you." He said simply. Cory turned white and looked at the ground wordlessly. He then turned to Harry.

"I have you to thank most of all." He said after a long moment. "I know your name, I know what you did...but I can ever express to you my thanks for being Neville's friend and protector." Harry had nothing to say, but Frank didn't wait for an answer. He turned sharply to the cloaked man. "Do you have him?" he said quickly. The man gave a sharp nod and clutched the cage tighter to him. "Let's go."  


They began walking. Harry fell back with Cho and Cory after a moment--Neville was walking beside his father, and though they did not speak the cautious hand that Frank laid on his son's shoulder was words enough to tell them this wasn't a moment to disturb.

"So...you weren't really the..." Harry started, pausing when he looked over at Cory.

"Spy?" she finished slowly. "I won't lie to you anymore Harry." She said in haltingly cautious tones. "I was the spy--I worked for Isabelle, and for Voldemort, because...because she told me what I was and I wanted the power." She choked on the last word and bowed her head. "But then...when I met Sirius and...and you I realized that...that it doesn't matter as much as I had thought."

"Sirius." Harry froze. "If Isabelle is your mother, then that means...Sirius...and Snape, too?" 

Cory gave him a slow nod and, despite himself, he laughed softly. She replied with a small smile, as if apologetic. 

"Great. I was dating the granddaughter of a murderer and the niece of...a greaseball."

"I understand if you feel that way." Cory said. "I know what Voldemort is, you know." Harry shook his head, immediately regretting what he had said. 

"I didn't mean it that way." He said. "I don't...I can't judge you on what you're related to." He said. "I mean, that's been proven before, right? Hagrid's half-giant, and those muggles I'm related to..."

"Do you mean it?" she said, her eyes shining slightly.

"I...I think I do." He replied. "But it can't be like it was, not right now. We have to start all over again."

Cory smiled. "Yeah. I think...that's only right. No more lies." She turned suddenly and gave him her hand. "Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Corinne Black."

"Hello, Corinne." He replied, realizing this was the name he had seen on the Marauder's Map. "I really like your music. You're a great singer."

"Thanks." She replied. "But I'm not a singer anymore. I think I'm just going to see if the headmaster will let me back into Hogwarts, then I'll see what happens." Harry opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted when they heard a loud shout from nearby.

A figure had just emerged from the woods and Frank had been blasted back several feet. He got shakily to his feet but in that time Isabelle had dropped, and the figure had knelt over her to undo her bindings.

She rose slowly, anger gleaming in eyes Harry now saw to be the same silver as her daughter's. "Thank you, Lucius." She replied slowly. "Good help is...hard to find." She said, looking darkly at Cory. "Do they realize where you are?" she said as she took the wand he handed her. Harry felt disgust rise in the pit of his stomach as Lucius Malfoy stepped into view.

"They are still trying to run the last of them out of Hogsmeade. Mostly young kids who just left Hogwarts, trying to prove to the Dark Lord that they are on his side. Marcus Flint has gotten into quite a scrape, he'd better hope somebody gets him out of it." he said in his icy voice. He leered at Harry. "Well, well." He said. "What have we here?" he murmured.

"The four got the swords." Isabelle hissed. She raised her wand and suddenly all of their wands flew into her outreached hand. She smiled darkly. "But we have our chance here, don't we? It's perfect, I must say."

"Please, don't!" Cory cried, taking a step forward.

"I will not harm you." Isabelle said with a dark smile that was both beautiful and deadly. "If you come over here to my side right now and renounce the fool Albus Dumbledore."

Cory looked at her a long moment and stepped back to Harry's side. "I've made that mistake once and when I would have questioned you I was given without regret to the Dementors. No, I will not renounce what I know is right." She shuddered. "Even if that means my death."

Harry saw her knuckles clutch over the hilt of the sword that she still carried. He held his own high in front of him, knowing that now it was the only protection he had. To his side Cho did the same, and Neville shivered as he took a step backward and stood beside Cory. With a jolt Harry realized that the figure they stood in now was the same as the arrangement of the founders in the crypt.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "So you plan to go out fighting?" she hissed. She turned to Frank. "So you see?" she hissed. "Your beloved son is a fool. They are all fools." Then she looked at the cloaked man. "And you...you are truly a traitor. I will see to it that you are killed when the Dark Lord comes to claim the last threads of this world...if I have not killed you first."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. Isabelle turned with a dark glare. 

"What, do you plan to make another miraculous save, Potter?" Malfoy spat. "I do not think that you have luck on your side this time. I think your luck has run out."

"Harry doesn't need luck!" came a voice from behind. "Not as long as he has us." Isabelle turned and glared at the man who had just run up--Remus Lupin. A great black dog--Sirius--was growling at his side.

"You!" Isabelle shouted. She took a hard step back--Harry felt Cory's slight recoil and remembered suddenly the aversion that werewolves and gypsies had for one another. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly stepped back, bumping into Frank Longbottom, who grabbed her arms and pulled her around. Angrily she pulled her wand out, aiming for the four students. "I'll do it now!" she shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" 

The green light issued from her wand and jetted forth to where the four of them stood. But then a very strange thing happened. The light didn't exactly stop...but it wasn't traveling towards them very quickly either. Instead, it was slowly rolling through the air like a wave of water over the lake. Everybody stared in amazement. With a jolt, Harry told himself to move, but at that moment Lucius Malfoy performed a freezing charm and none of them were able to move--nobody could move to pull them out of the way or they would themselves be touched by the curse. 

With a loud growl, Sirius ran over. "No!" Harry shouted as he realized what he was planning to do. He leapt in front of Harry just as the green light flowed close--Harry felt his stomach churn when the light touched his fur. And then, for unknown reasons, he ripped the black stone from his throat and held it out in front of him. 

"Aspperitisome!" 

He cried out as the earth sunk beneath his feet. He thought wildly that there had been an earthquake before he realized the real reason that feeling had overwhelmed him--he was actually sinking into the ground, as if it had suddenly become quicksand. Sirius had transformed back to man and was sinking beside him, but his face was pale and he wasn't moving--Harry closed his eyes, feeling his mind cry out in pain at what had happened. 

He saw too that the figures of Remus, Frank, and the cloaked man had also sunk into the ground. He took a deep breath as the ground came to his nose and he went the final few inches into the earth.

************************************************************************

Every inch of his body was aching. Harry rose shakily, looking in confusion around the room. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, the earth that had swallowed him, but he had been sure he was about to drown. The strange thing was, he certainly didn't feel like he had drowned--in fact, he felt like he had fallen fifty feet from his broom--a feeling which, to Harry, wasn't uncommon. 

He groaned and reached out blindly for the side table, finding his glasses and slipping them on. The fuzzy room slid into focus. He saw that several more beds were filled--next to him was Neville, across from him were Cho and Cory. But there were many others. He slowly rose and walked over, choking when he saw that the bed in the corner was occupied by none other than his godfather.

So sure he had been that Sirius had died, he compelled himself not to run as he crossed quickly to his side and sat beside him. "He's all right." Said a soft voice as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Figg standing over him, smiling.

"You...you weren't the spy." Harry said dully, thinking of nothing else to say.

"No, I wasn't, though with the chaos and confusion Isabelle spread, I can see certainly how you would have felt that way." Figg sighed and took a seat next to him. "Harry, I have already spoken to Frank and...and the other. They have told me everything that happened." Her eyes twinkled a moment. "Did you really perform Aspperitisome?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes...something like that, but I don't know what it is."

"The oldest and strongest of defense charms." She replied. "But it has been almost forgotten except by the gypsies."

"But...but how did it keep Avada Kedavra from hurting me?" Harry asked.

Figg frowned. "That is the odd thing. I have no idea. The spell harnesses nature and gives you the best defense you can have--rather than shielding you from the situation, it takes you away from it. But usually it is not powerful enough to stop the Curse of Death. I heard how it was slowed, and my only guess about that is with the rising of the power of the Order of the Phoenix, you were able to somehow pull together your combined strengths--any other curse might never have even punctured that barrier."

"So...we really are the heirs?" Harry asked, voicing a doubt he had had since the beginning.

"You couldn't have done what you did otherwise. But one thing...I am curious as to how you got your hands on that gypsy stone? The spell can only be performed with such a stone."

"Cory gave it to me." Harry replied. "For Christmas." 

Figg smiled. "I must say, she is a very intelligent girl. She made some bad choices, but such things must be forgiven in these circumstances. Knowing what she is, though, that will be a hard hurdle for her to face." Figg sighed and pulled a familiar card from her pocket. "I knew it, of course, I tried to tell you. I knew if I said it directly, you wouldn't understand." She handed the card to Harry and he saw it was the Tarot from Divination.

"I see it now." Harry said dully. He hadn't noticed before, because he had been so intent on Cory he hadn't seen the entire picture. He as king, garbed in robes of scarlet and gold, Cory as queen in green and silver. And standing at either side a woman in blue robes, obviously a mage, and beside Harry was a strong figure in yellow. 

"I did not put Cho or Neville's faces, because I didn't know they were the other two." She said quietly. "I did not think it mattered, Harry. I meant it as a warning. I did not know how to tell anybody that I suspected Corinne--Cory--to be Voldemort's heir. Your friend understood the moment she saw that card, of course." She sighed. 

"Ron and Hermione? They're all right?" 

"Yes, very much so. You've been here for two days, and they haven't left your side when they could help it. Unfortunately, when you left the forest the way you did you sent your group to the great hall--which wouldn't have been bad if you had been closer to the ground. You fell quite a few feet." Harry turned red and saw the twinkle in Figg's eyes.

"But...everybody is all right, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Thankfully, yes." She motioned to the beds on the opposite wall. Remus was lying in one, snoring lightly, and in the other was Frank Longbottom. But the thing that made Harry jump was when he realized who was in the third bed..._Cornelius Fudge!_

Figg followed his gaze and made a derisive noise. "Yes, also a spy for Voldemort. I believe he has been helping him for many years now. Says he has realized the error of his ways...as if I believe that." She sighed. "But that doesn't matter. For now he does appear to want to help us...he retrieved Corinne from Azkaban. Frank was hidden in Fudge's townhouse--it appears that his 'death' was really just a ruse. He and his wife have been kept under Imperius all these years...a disgusting thought."

"So...they're both okay?" Harry said. "Neville's parents?"

"His mother arrived yesterday. Professor Dumbledore has been remedying her for any of the lasting effects of the curse. She was here talking to Frank and her son just yesterday. In fact, you are the only one who had not yet awoken."

"Really?" Harry frowned. "But..."

Figg smiled. "It is four o'clock in the morning Harry. I do not think you wish to go to sleep now, though. Shall I send you some breakfast?" Harry nodded. Figg walked away and he turned back to Sirius. He was still sitting there when he heard a crash from nearby. He got up and scrambled over.

"I am most sorry, sir!" a high voice was squeaking. "Dobby was hurrying, and lost the tray!" Dobby the house-elf was wringing his hands and looking in terror at Harry. Then, without warning, he turned and began banging his head on the pole of an empty bed. "Bad Dobby!" he said shrilly. "Bad Dobby!"

"Stop it!" Harry hissed. "Stop it, Dobby!" He said as he pulled the house-elf away. 

Dobby shook his head. "I should not have been hurrying." He said happily. "Dobby has never before dropped a tray, ever. But..." he glanced around quickly, crooking a finger to beckon Harry closer.

"But what Dobby?" he whispered as he leaned in.

Dobby cupped a hand over his mouth and stood on tiptoes to reach Harry's ear. "Winky has started realizing that us house-elves is needing paying for our work, sir. She sees her Crouch was an evil man, how he hurts Harry Potter. And..." he looked around before giggling nervously, "she says she likes Dobby. Winky likes Dobby sir! Winky likes Dobby!" it ended with a shout and Harry sighed when he heard the bed nearby stir. Cory sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she hissed. She saw the house-elf and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, one of them."

Harry started to tell her to go back to sleep, but it didn't matter because the rest of the room was waking too--except for Remus, who Harry remembered had always been a deep sleeper. When Sirius peered around the curtain he grinned and got quickly to his feet, moving over to Harry.

"Hello!" Harry said cheerfully. 

"Good to see you awake, Harry." Sirius said quickly. He glanced over at Cory. "You too." He smiled.

"Morning, Uncle Sirius." She said, frowning. "At least I think it's morning."

Harry glanced down at his watch. "It's five-fifteen." He said. "I've been up earlier for Quidditch practice."

"Harry!" Neville yawned as he stood. "There you are!"

"Of course he is." Cho said. "I, for one, would never forgive a fellow seeker if he couldn't take a fall like that." She grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He said. Dobby squeaked. 

"I shall get the house-elves and have them bring up more breakfast." He said as he left in a hurry.

"Good, I'm hungry." Harry glanced up at Frank, who was scratching his head. He smiled at Harry. "I guess I have to thank you yet again, Harry." He said quietly. 

"I couldn't have done it without Neville and the girls." Harry said. "Literally, as Figg tells me."

"The girls?" Cory scoffed. "If you start referring to us that way, I'll have to cuff you."

"Truly the way the Order was broken up a thousand years ago." Everybody turned suddenly when they heard the new voice. Dumbledore was standing at the door, smiling. "I see you have all arisen for an early morning breakfast without me. That is fine, I guess. But somebody may want to wake Remus before Sirius turns his hair green again."

"That was only the one time." Sirius replied, giving Harry a sly wink. Neville glanced nervously at Sirius with a shake--he had a feeling that he might not be exactly convinced of his innocence.

But it was at that moment that Harry turned. Fudge was standing there, looking more gray and frazzled than Harry had ever seen him. It dawned on Harry that this had been the man in the cloak. "I am sorry." He said quietly. He said nothing else.

The morning passed quickly, and nothing pleased Harry more than when Ron and Hermione shot into the room, laughing loudly, earning disapproving looks for the umpteenth time from Madam Pomfrey. They greeted Cory coldly, though they showed respect for what she had done. But they ignored Fudge completely, which was no surprise.

It wasn't until nine that the group parted. Neville left with his father to go meet his mother for the first time, Ron and Hermione regretfully left for their classes, Cho smiled and departed for the Ravenclaw common room, and Harry was left behind with Cory, Fudge, Sirius and Remus.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head. "I suppose we must acknowledge the last member of this party at this time, Cornelius." He said wearily. Fudge paled slightly and nodded. 

"I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I did." He said quietly. He looked nervously at Sirius, who was watching him grimly.

The story was quickly unraveled. Fudge had been working for Voldemort those many years ago. To his shock, he was told that it had been Isabelle that planned the events leading to his parents' death--how, after Donovan's death, she had gone not to Azkaban but to Fudge's manor, and how Cory had stayed there until she was needed.

It was revealed that Isabelle had cast the spell to kill the thirteen in the street--a fact that should have been obvious, as Peter Pettigrew had never been good at spells. How Fudge had covered it up and protected her these many years...and how when Cory had stopped obeying her rules, he had forced her to leave the school.

"That's why I confessed." Cory sighed. "I had the mark, and there was no other way. And I couldn't let...another of my family go to Azkaban." She smiled softly. "Even if my other uncle is Snape."

"A thought that haunts me." Said Sirius, earning a disapproving look from Dumbledore. "Just kidding." He murmured.

Dumbledore nodded and rose to his feet. "I suppose I will leave you now." He said. "You have O.W.L.S. tomorrow, if I am correct." He chuckled at the horrified look on Harry's face. "You see, I can joke as well." He said slyly. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I've lost my sense of humor--you remember that, Sirius."

And with that he walked out of the door.

************************************************************************

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office, looking at the swords in the case near Dumbledore's desk. He still remembered the weight of the sword in his grasp...he still remembered that night. 

He was waiting...he didn't know for what. After a moment he heard movement on the stair outside and turned. Dumbledore stepped in and smiled. "Ah...Harry." he said quickly. He sat down and Harry glanced over again as Sirius walked in, his long hair tied at the back of his neck. He walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello, Professor." He said. 

"Hello, Harry. How were your O.W.L.S.?" he asked. Harry bit his lip.

"I think I did okay." He said. "In most of my classes." He added, thinking darkly of Snape's pleased expression when he noticed Harry struggling over the correct sequence to be used in a Coldness draught.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, I'm sure you're wondering why I have you here."

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the cheerful blue sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Well, the thing is, I have a bit of a gift for you." He said. He opened a drawer in his desk and rifled around for a moment. "Ah, here." He said. He extracted a roll of parchment with a gold ribbon tied around it and handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry said cautiously.

"My release papers." Sirius grinned. "It appears that Fudge is quite recalcitrant for what he did, and for losing Peter Pettigrew once again in the woods." Harry jolted, remembering the cage that Fudge had been carrying, and that the cage had been left behind when they left the woods. "Of course, he realized that we need as much aid as possible, so it wouldn't do for me to be on the most wanted list--especially with you living right under my roof."

"What?" Harry said, standing quickly. 

"It's true, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. And then, with a great laugh, Harry threw his arms around Sirius and sunk into the deep feeling that he knew would permeate him for all the years of his life...a feeling of hope and love.

A feeling of home.

************************************************************************

Yay! YAY! **YAY! **I can't believe it, Sirius is finally free! Cory is innocent! YAY! Okay, let me calm down...(yay)...there we go. So, what do you think? There is still one more chapter to go, it will be a combo going home and epilogue to the story. It should be up at the same time I post this, so if it doesn't show up right away look at it in a few minutes. Okay, and then tell me what you think, because I've worked really hard on this even though it is my first fanfic and I am desperate as heck. Well, I'll be around.

PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	30. The Final Chapter

****

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy

Author's Note: The final chapter is finally here! It has been a good run and I think I had a pretty good turnout for my first fan fiction. Everything has come to its conclusion, this is just a wrap-up to let everything come to an end and let everybody know how things turned out in the end. Tell me what you think, review, and feel free to e-mail me with any questions or comments. Also, read my story on fictionpress.net called TOBIAS DRAGONHEART if you liked this. It is very much in the same style and is my strange mix of Harry Potter and the Neverending Story. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter enterprise...if I did, I wouldn't be near to tears waiting for book number five, which comes out tomorrow to my relief, because I am practically climbing the walls and I swear I'm going to attack the UPS guy when he finally delivers Order of the Phoenix.

****

Chapter Thirty: The Final Chapter

Harry listened as the whistle of the Hogwarts Express shrilly announced the official end of term. Everything had been packed, Gryffindor had won the house cop for the fifth year running, and slowly the story of that night in the woods had trickled out to the entire school. Neville, to his shock and reluctant pleasure, had become something of a hero to the Hufflepuffs, and Sprout had been seen talking to him--it was in her opinion that his obvious skill in Herbology was a clear indication of what he was.

Never before had the end of the year inspired such feelings of joy in Harry. For once, he could be happy that he had a carefree three months in which he didn't have to worry about homework or classes, and in which he could wake up late in the day and play a little Quidditch with his godfather.

For the first time, the end of the year had come and Harry wasn't leaving home. He was going home. 

"Harry! Harry, there you are!" Hermione ran up to him quickly, grinning. "I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to see you again before we got on the train." She said, taking a deep breath. 

"I wouldn't let you guys go without saying goodbye." Harry snorted, smiling when Ron came behind Hermione. "Be sure to write, okay? For a change, I won't have to write you for all the latest Quidditch news." Harry grinned. 

"I still know more than you...don't be getting any ideas Potter." Ron said in mock warning. 

"This is really incredible." Hermione smiled. "How did the Dursleys react when you told them you weren't coming back to them?" She asked. Harry stared at her for a long moment and she frowned. "You did tell them, didn't you?"

"And why should I ruin the surprise?" Harry said. He assumed a dreamy gaze. "I can just imagine. They'll be pretty worried when they find that I'm missing...I can only guess what things will run through their head."

"What, do you think they'll be worried about you?" She asked, frowning.

"No. They'll be worried that when my godfather finds out, he'll try and 'discover' why I'm missing." He laughed when Hermione punched him lightly on the arm.

"Where's Cory?" she said suddenly, looking around. "I'd like to see her before she goes."

"I think she might still be getting packed." Harry said. "She's leaving with Snape as soon as all the students are off on the train."

Ron shivered. "Snape's her uncle...I still can't get over it. An escaped convict, a bloody greasy-haired git, and You-Know-Who. I wouldn't want to be at that family reunion."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, all right. She might be here in a minute...only Neville left. He's going to leave here with his mum and dad. I think he's still saying goodbye to Ginny."

Ron shook his head. "I know. Neville better be careful...don't want him getting too busy with my baby sister." 

"They're so cute together." Hermione laughed. "I think that takes care of the little crush she's had on you for a while now, Harry."

"Yes, but that still doesn't take care of the other lovebirds." Cory walked up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Hi, everybody. You ready for summer?"

"Fred and George are awful." Ron rolled his eyes. "They think that since dad repaid them that bit of money, they're gods. And they've officially gotten the forms...they're taking over the Shrieking Shack next year. I reckon they'll force us to let it 'slip' about the secret entrance to get there from the Whomping Willow." He grinned. "Maybe it'll be better, though. They might make more money...not that we need it much, anymore." He laughed. 

This had been the highlight of the past month. As it had turned out, the Japanese company that Ron's dad had gotten a job with had turned out to be more than just a curiosity, and it was quickly discovered that household charms were quite the clever new addition to the modern wizarding household. Mr. Weasley had received great success with his new kind of oven, which not only cooked the food but also seasoned it to perfection and prepared it for presentation. 

Added to this was a product for the everyday witch that was touted in Witch Weekly as being the 'greatest achievement for weight-loss this century'...a sort of spoon that depleted half the fat while saving all of the flavor--it didn't seem to matter that the fat had the odd habit of ending up in a wizard's Berlin manor house.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Cory said. "Hermione, when are you going to convince Ron to take you for a midnight stroll or something? You two are overdue for a good snogging."

Hermione sputtered and Ron assumed a horrified expression. Then a slow grin creeped over Hermione's face and she turned to Ron. "All right." She said. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ron's lips, pulling away to leave Ron pale and speechless. "Bye, guys!" she shouted as she ran away, waving.

"That girl." Ron said softly, but the sly look in his eyes was enough to let Harry in on their secret--this time next year, the two would be inseparable. He too left and Harry watched as he rejoined Hermione in a window. He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius was grinning down at him.

"Till next year then, eh Harry?" he asked.

"I guess so." Harry replied. 

"And how about you Corinne?" he asked. She smiled, pushing the hair out of her eyes. The sadness still lingered as it did in Sirius' eyes, but there was a light that had somehow managed to come back to her. She would recover...they all would.

"I'm fine, Uncle Sirius." She said. "Just getting ready to go and stake my claim on Snape manor." She sighed.

"You're a Black...it just isn't right you going to live with a Snape." He sighed. 

Cory grinned. "Sure, I could go live with you two." She replied. "But I don't know if I could withstand the temptation of having Harry around all the time. He's just too much man for me." She shrieked when Harry lunged at her, snorting loudly when she crashed into somebody.

"Excuse me for interrupting this little...party." Snape said coldly. Cory immediately went quiet, though Harry could tell she was fighting not to laugh, especially since the hand he had around her waist was tugging persistently at her hair and she was feverishly trying to swipe it away.

"Hello, Severus." Sirius grinned. "Nice weather, isn't it? Haven't been around this many people in a good thirteen years."

Snape scowled. Harry agreed with Ron--that _wasn't_ a family reunion he would like to be invited to. He glanced behind Snape just as Malfoy sauntered up the platform with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. 

"Hey Malfoy!" he said. "I don't think you've met my godfather...this is Sirius Black!" Malfoy turned and gave him a dark glare before stomping his way into the train. A young girl shrieked as he pushed her out of the way.

"That was uncalled for." Snape said icily.

"Yes, it was Harry." Sirius replied before leaning closer. "But necessary. And fun."

Harry grinned back--it was all the reply that was needed. Neville scampered down as the final whistle blew and ran over to his mother and father, who were standing there waiting for him. His mother wrapped her arms around him and Harry felt the familiar pang of jealousy, though it was deadened by Sirius' presence at his shoulder and the knowledge that he would be spending a Dursley-free summer, and that it was highly unlikely he would have to face his family for the rest of his life.

The only thing he regretted was that he would be unable to see the strange love affair of Dudley and the 'beautiful' Moira. Or perhaps that was a blessing.

They watched as the train pulled out of sight and on down the track, Hermione and Ron leaning out to wave wildly at Harry and Cory. Cory smiled smugly and pointed out to Harry the hands that were just visible through the window, Ron's and Hermione's clutched together. 

"Well, bye Harry." Cory said, turning back to him. "I've got to go now...I'll write tomorrow."

"Bye." He replied. And then, in a move completely contradicting his nature, he leaned in and quickly kissed her, gaining a disapproving glare from Snape and a smug smile from Sirius.

He watched as she went out of sight and finally turned back to his godfather. Sirius was standing there, smiling. "So what now, Harry? To tell you the truth, I really would like to see Zonko's...it's been a while."

"I can't believe Remus didn't tell me you're the guy who invented Zonko's." Harry sighed. "You and my dad."

"Hey, I grew up poor." Sirius said as they walked towards the village. "How else do you think I got you a Firebolt?"

"You're Fred and George Weasley's idol you know." Harry replied. "You've made yourself a rival. The WWW is up and running. Even Mrs. Weasley can't say they haven't gone about things the right way."

"Yes, well." Sirius sighed. "It's hard being a celebrity. I'm just as famous as you, now don't forget that."

"Infamous, is more like it." Harry snorted. "How many articles in the past week?" he said wearily.

"I think the one that appeared in the Daily Prophet makes twenty-eight. But if you count Witch Teen Magazine's article naming you the 'Cutest' boy of the year..." 

Harry snorted and punched Sirius in the arm. "Don't remind me." He groaned. "I've heard more giggling lately than when we did Cheering Charms in class." They paused at the edge of town.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sirius said.

"It doesn't matter." Harry replied. "We have the rest of our lives to do anything we want."

************************************************************************

__

Two years later, when Harry Potter was eighteen years of age, Voldemort finally gained control of Hogwarts. A devastating month followed, in which the four heirs were kept alive, beaten and separated. Finally, though, due to an action which almost cost Harry his life, they managed to come together and take the four swords. 

It wasn't until the final member of the Order came forth that their powers were strong enough. Harry, backed by the other three and Albus Dumbledore, the heir of the man who gave Hogwarts it's name, raised his wand in protection against Voldemort and once again used Priori Incantatum, yet with the power of the Order he was able to turn every dark thing that Voldemort had ever done against him. He disappeared for the final time from the earth--to this day not a trace of him remains.

Peter Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban, whose jailers were replaced with trained Aurors. But he did not end this struggle without doing one final dark deed to his old school friends--the silver hand given to him by Voldemort killed Remus Lupin, who fought bravely to regain Dumbledore's rightful position in the school.

Sirius Black suffered much from this loss, but with Harry's return was able to recover to the greatest extent possible to him. He married three years after Voldemort's fall, finding love with a young muggle woman named Alexandra.

Cho Chang managed, despite the horrors of her imprisonment, to gain a top position on the Chudley Cannons. She brought them to the first victory the team had had in many years and eventually married the team's Keeper--Oliver Wood, who had been traded to his chagrin the year before.

Fred and George found the WWW to be a roaring success worldwide, though in Britain it never managed to rival Zonko's, a classic institution found by many to be the greatest joke shop of all time. It came as a great shock when the Twin Pranksters, as they were called by the Wizard's Business Report, married identical twins sisters well-known for high taste and picky attitudes--Parvati and Padma Patil.

Draco Malfoy admitted that he was 'tricked' into aiding Voldemort capture Hogwarts. At the moment he has been married and divorced three times. Currently he resides with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his family fortunes having been lost in having to pay fines for 'suspicious goods' found in the Malfoy Manor.

Dudley Dursley saw his cousin only once more in his lifetime--at his wedding to Moira Anders. They had three children. It came as quite a shock to the family when their youngest daughter Miriam displayed magical abilities at a young age. She left for Hogwarts when she was eleven.

Neville Longbottom married Ginny Weasley and the two had four children, three girls and a boy. Neville became a teacher at Hogwarts and eventually took the place of Professor Sprout as head of Hufflepuff house. Ginny, to her husband's dismay, took a job as an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the rest of their lives let it be known that they had one son more than they had ever bargained for. They were very proud when Percy became assistant to the new Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory, who after his son's death devoted his life to seeing justice done in the wizarding world. The Weasley family made a fortune with the inventions of Mr. Weasley, but lived evermore in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, when asked why they did not move, simply said any other place just 'wouldn't feel like home.'

Ron married Hermione after a tumultuous relationship. They made their first child goddaughter to Harry. Five other children followed. Ron worked for a time with the Wimbourne Wasps as Keeper before accepting a position in the Ministry in Sports and Recreation. Hermione, despite her many children, spent the rest of her life campaigning the rights of magical creatures.

The official liberation of house-elves came in 2004. Dobby and Winky were the first house-elves to gain a position in the Ministry as representatives for their race.

And as for Harry...he lived in peace for the rest of his life, finally finding the family that he had always wanted. Corinne Black lived with her uncle, Severus Snape, until she married Harry five years after the final battle. She always took credit for setting her 'Uncle Sev' up with the woman he eventually married. Ron agreed, though not happily--it was his own Aunt Cassandra and he officially became a member of the 'strangest family in history.'

Harry took a position as seeker for England and competed in the World Cup a record ten times running, winning all but one game--one in which a reserve seeker was called. He had to leave the game early to be in attendance for the birth of his first daughter, Lily Angeline Potter. He had another daughter--Hermione Samantha Potter, and twin sons--James Remus and Sirius Ronald. 

All were in attendance for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. There were hardly any that would believe he had been the heir of the man who taught the four founders of Hogwarts--especially when it was revealed that that man's name hadn't been Hogwart--but Merlin.

"Come on, Corinne." Harry whispered as they walked away towards their home. Their four young children were running about in the yard, happily playing. Slowly he embraced her and looked deep into her silver eyes. "This is family." he said softly. "You gave it to me. Thank you."

"Thank you, Harry." She replied. "For teaching me that family isn't just blood. I love you. Always."

And so ended the days of Harry Potter, the boy who lived...the man with the scar.

****

The End


End file.
